What Might Have Been
by hecalledmecarrots
Summary: What if Gilbert and Anne had made friends earlier? What if... AU
1. New Beginnings

_"Do you know the first time I recognised I had fallen in love with you? It was only a few months after the slate I was walking by "The lake of shining water" and you were sitting on the shore. You had let your hair down so it was completely loose and you were sitting under a tree, well you thought you were alone you had a book in your hand but you were imaging something you had your eyes closed, I came across you quite by accident but you looked so beautiful and peaceful it was then I had my first urge to kiss you. I imagined my fingers through your hair pulling it away from your face instead of the wind."_ Taken from my story Gilbert of Redmond. Well what if he had acted a little rather than just watch. Please note in Gilbert of Richmond I said a few months, the memory was some time after the event and I'm writing this as if it was only one month or so after the event, it was so Gilbert could be her friend as long as possible.

It was a pleasant Octobers day quire warm out Gilbert decided to take a walk down by Barry ' s pond. Fresh air might do have m some good. He hadn't felt like quite like himself since Anne had brought that slate down on his head. Well she definitely had an impact on people! He had tried to say sorry but she hadn't listened. He had felt bad about it all this time... He didn't know why but..

His thoughts were interrupted by the vision of said girl sitting under a nearby tree looking towards the pond. Her hair was loose down her back her wide eyes shut. Only it wasn't a vision she was actually there and he was watching her! Something inside of him wanted to... kiss her? That couldn't be right... no girl has made me feel like THAT before... Maybe if he got close enough he could run his fingers through that beautiful red hair...Gilbert's weight shifted a little under his feet and snap a twig snapped under his foot, Anne's eyes opened and saw him standing there.

"Are you here to make further fun of my hair Mr Blythe?" Anne said haughtily. "Go ahead, I know what to expect."

Gilbert all of a sudden felt braver then he maybe should of. "actually I was thinking how beautiful you looked with your hair down like that."

She paused and was in shock for a moment. "what?" she asked.

He grinned and sat down next to her. "I told you your hair.. well not just your hair… I think you are beautiful." She seemed to have frozen. "Anne are you okay?" he asked.

"You think my hair is beautiful?" she asked.

"I wouldn't of said it if I didn't think it."

"Well by that logic you also think its like carrots."

"Fair enough, I deserved that. It doesn't mean I don't think you beautiful " He paused long enough for her to say

"No one has ever said my hair is beautiful." She snapped out her daydream "Oh why did it have to be you?!" she said annoyed with herself for liking it.

"Look Anne, I'm really sorry, I never meant to make fun of your hair, honest. Its been a month now, won't you ever forgive me? I just wanted to meet you. I wanted to tell you I am an only child and everyone else seemed to have brothers and sisters and although I know I have my parents so I can't imagine that pain… well maybe we could be friends and we could keep each other company."

She said nothing but stayed quiet.

He thought he had read her right, he stood up "okay, well if you don't want to be friends then I'm sorry because I think we would make swell friends and I don't know about you but I would love to have company and have someone to study with that understood…" he trailed off. He started to move away

"Gilbert." He heard from behind him. He turned and looked. "Do you mean it?"

"of course I do." He said quietly. She stood up and stood in front of him and offered her hand

"I'm willing to forgive if you mean it."

His mouth dropped as he gasped in delight "Oh Anne!" he said ignoring the hand and hugging straight on, his hand brushing the admired red hair, "we shall be the best of friends and I know it!" He let go realizing what he had just done. "Oh ermm I mean…" he stuttered

Anne coughed back a laugh "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you aren't I? You're awfully bold Mr Blythe and I don't mind telling you, winking at a strange girl then hugging a barely made friend."

"Well…" he started

But she cut in "I think we shall get along just fine." She quickly sat back down and started to braid her hair back, he stood and watched her do it. "What are you looking at now?" She asked.

"how do you know how to do it? I mean with your hair?"

"they did it at the orphanage and showed me. Except they yanked it back it hurt when they did it , at least when I learnt I could do it as gently as I liked." She said putting in a bow.

He thought it was unwise to press any further on the orphanage issue so changed the subject "What are you reading?" he asked sitting down.

"Oh you wouldn't like it, its called 'Lorna Doone' but I was imagining I was her, she has long dark hair and big dark eyes." She paused "wouldn't it be lovely to look like that?"

"Yes." He agreed "But no."

"They are two contradictory statements Mr Blythe, which one is it? it." She asked.

"What I mean is, while I'm sure Lorna Doone suits it perfectly I'd much rather be sitting next to Anne Shirley with re… I mean there's nothing wrong with the way you look."

"Others beg to differ." She said plainly. "Everyone who meets me first says something about my red hair, it would be nice just to blend in for once."

"Well that wouldn't do at all Anne! I may have said something about your hair first but the first thing I noticed about you were your eyes. I just wanted them to look at me." He said definitely. "Look I'm sorry, won't you come back to school now? I'm good company once you get to know me, Mr Phillips couldn't stop us from being top of the class that way, you and I could beat the rest of them I'm sure."

She fell silent on the subject unsure of what to say. He looked and saw her finger was marking a page near the end of the book. "Its one book I don't have though," he said changing the subject back to the book "may I borrow it after you? I can borrow you one of my books if you like then we can compare notes."

She smiled. "Oh I think I would like that, I've been trying to get Diana to compare but although I think she likes the stories she doesn't read the meaning. What book would you like me to read next?"

He smiled. 'oh this is going to be fun' "My Dad got me this book for my birthday The Adventures of Tom Sawyer by…"

"Mark Twain oh I've heard of it! Its brand new!" she finished. "You have it?"

"yes, it's a rather boysish kind of novel…"

"Lorna Doone is kind of girlish." She told him "If you don't mind reading mine I won't mind reading yours."

He smiled. "I think we have a deal Miss Shirley!" He exclaimed.

Diana came up behind them. "Gilbert!" She exclaimed looking on the scene Anne and Gilbert sitting under a tree together, were they friends?

"Oh erm,…" he quickly stood up "Hello Diana." He said all of a sudden very shy of the scene he'd been caught in.

"I…ermm." Diana started but looked to Anne.

"Its okay Diana, we've made friends. I think… maybe… we might like each other." She said hesitantly.

Gilbert smiled as he looked at Anne again. "Tell me when you are nearly finished your book Anne, we can swap when you are done." He smiled at Diana, "I'll be off then, Diana, Anne." He said walking away.

That was unexpected. Well his normal charm had certainly worked on Diana she was rendered completely speechless. But there was something more exciting about Anne, she wasn't afraid of his forwardness, or his charm (of which she seemed so completely unaware of) and something they definitely had in common was their love of books and learning. He had a feeling this was going to be the start of something wonderful.


	2. The Currant Wine incident

**Feel free to review**

A week or so later Gilbert had sat down to his tea with his parents. Anne had spoken to him quite a few times since the incident by 'the lake of shining water' and had come back to school and was sitting beside him without any complaint. They'd even whispered once or twice to each other and had a look that they gave to each other when they thought Mr Phillips was being ridiculous. They had started a comfortable rivalry when it came to being top of the class. He reached for the potatoes when his mother asked

"Gilbert wasn't the girl the Cuthbert ' s adopted who broke that slate over your head?"

"yes but that's old news now mother we are friends you see. And her name is Anne." He didn't quite know why he was being touchy but he seemed to be.

"ohhhh." His mother replied. "Well I think it better you're done associating with her Gilbert." The spoon he held clattered to his plate.

"What? " he asked on disbelief "why?"

"well Mrs Barry said Anne had sent Diana drunk. She claims it was an accident said she couldn't tell the difference between cordial and current wine... I mean what child doesn't know the difference?"

Gilbert went on the defence "I dunno probably one who has never had either."

"Mrs Barry won't let Diana near Anne anymore. I don't think..." his mother started

Gilbert rose from his seat and almost ran for his coat

"Gilbert where are you going? " she asked him.

"if Mrs Barry refuses to let Diana near Anne she'll be devastated. She needs a friend." He picked up a book not sure if she had read it or not but it didn't matter, they could read it together.

"But Gilbert..." She started but he was already out the door.

When he got to Green Gables he had realised how this could be... misinterpreted... oh he shouldn't… but he must! Feeling braver then he should he knocked on green gables door. His bravery shrunk when Marilla answered the door.

"Hello Miss Cuthbert." He started nervously. "You don't know me but I'm Gilbert Blythe I know Anne from school."

He saw a look of shock on her face, he thought it was because a boy was calling on Anne but in fact it was because she looked at Gilbert and saw the youthful embodiment of his father.

He had already risked her anger by being bold enough to call he might as well tell her what he doing. "I heard what happened with Diana Barry and I know Anne must be upset. I know I'm not an appropriate replacement or anything but I... I brought a book to cheer her up..." He was starting to lose his nerve. "Would you mind if I could. .. I mean you could... if you prefer..."

"Anne!" She shouted "you have a visitor." Marilla called.

"I don't want to see anyone I'm in the depths of despair!" He heard her call.

"It's Gilbert Blythe he has a book for you." They heard a clatter above them. Marilla looked directly at Gilbert "you stay out here on the porch." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." He said half terrified. Anne appeared behind Marilla. Her face was red and her eyes shone green from crying, his heart fell for her. She stepped out onto the porch. Marilla left them but made clear she was keeping an eye out.

"You heard what happened?" Anne asked.

"Of sorts." He replied "why don't you tell me." He said directing them to the swing.

Anne recounted the whole thing to him tears split from her eyes. "Oh Gilbert, I will never have a bosom friend ever!" She said finishing. Her head on his left shoulder he awkwardly brought his right hand to her back tapping it gently. He still felt Marilla's eyes watching them it was the only thing stopping him from wrapping his arms around her and completely surrounding her with him.

"I knew it was a misunderstanding as soon as I heard it. And I told my parents too" He comforted her. "Once Mrs Barry realises it she'll come round and let Diana see you again."

'But when?!" She exclaimed looking up at him.

He sighed. Oh he wished he could give her an answer. "Everything in life worth anything is worth waiting for. Diana's your..." He paused at the word it sounded rather intimate "bosom friend. That won't just disappear overnight." He comforted.

She sat up and looked at Gilbert. "Oh Gilbert! You're always so nice. How did we ever get off on the wrong foot?"

"I could remind you if you like... but I actually want to be here for you."

She looked at him a serious look came across her face "won't your parents object? A nasty orphan girl did set Diana Barry drunk? The same nasty orphan girl who broke a slate over your head."

"It's okay I can talk them round." He said confidentially. "Once they realise the truth it won't matter." He continued "I know I'm no Diana but... I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Gil." She said he smiled at the shorter version of his name "What?" she asked.

"Gil." He said plainly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even notice… if you don't like it..." she started

"No no, Anne. No one has ever called me that before. I think I like it."

"Your parents never shortened it… or gave you a nickname?" she asked.

"Well yes but… well I'd rather not tell you the names they gave me… I think I would prefer just plain Gilbert."

She smiled "Like sweet cheeks, didddums…"

"Okay you are far too close to the wire." He told her. "But yes you have the general idea."

She chuckled under her breath "babykins…"

"Anne!" he said half shocked half laughing.

She let a laugh escape her "snugglebunny…doodlebug,,," he looked at her laughing, she was deliberately avoiding eye contact

"Stop it!" he said laughing nudging her.

"Smoochie..squeaker…" she continued as he continued laughing.

"That does it Anne Shirley!" he said laughing he reached for her side and started to tickle her. Little did he know that was the most sensitive tickling spot for her he could have found.

"No… stop… hugabug!" She teased between spots of laughter

"Not until you stop it!" he laughed.

"Boo-boo… fuzzy bunny.." both in giggles of laughter the pair continued "No Gil please!" she squealed between fits of laughter.

He stopped and pulled back "That's better." They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Marilla opened the door and peered at the two friends walking over.

"What on earth caused such a rumpus out here?" she asked.

Gilbert stopped in terror. Anne struggled between giggles "oh… its… nothing Marilla… just… oh you had to be here." She looked to Gilbert who looked terrified.

 _Oh no, Miss Cuthbert_ he thought. he'd been so wrapped up in Anne he'd forgotten their setting. "I'm sorry Miss Cuthbert." He said sincerely "I just wanted to make sure she was happy that's all."

Marilla wrung her smile. The boy was sincere all right, those sorry hazel eyes cut to her core as a younger Marilla seemed to call her to forgive him. _Forgive Him. He's done nothing wrong_. She patted the feeling away

"Well I don't know how you've done it Gilbert Blythe, but you have her smiling which is more than I've seen all day." She paused "Anne you have a couple of hours before dinner, would you two like a snack?" She asked.

"Yes please Marilla." Anne replied.

"Well smiling and wanting some food. You've certainly worked your magic Gilbert." Marilla said walking away.

Anne looked at Gilbert again. "There's no need to look so scared. Marilla doesn't bite." Gilbert looked at Anne again.

"I'm worried what she must think, a strange boy calling on you." He said to her.

"She will think what a good friend you must be to try and enhance my mood." Anne tried to reassure him. "Oh you have a book, I haven't finished the last one yet." She finished.

"Yes I know I haven't finished Lorna Doone yet either but, I thought we could read this one together, it's a classic you've probably already read it but I thought it would be fun to read together.." He handed her the book.

"Oh Moby Dick!" she said excitingly. "I have read it before but I would love to again! Oh Gil! How do you know what I like?" she said exciting.

"Probably because I like them too." He said smiling. "Come on lets see if Captain Ahab catches his whale this time. Paragraph each?"

Marilla brought the snacks as required the two friends took a small bite to eat and half the glass of milk each but the rest remained untouched, she watched through the window at the two friends. The whole exchange was perfectly innocent, they seemed to have a connection Marilla had never seen since… but that couldn't be right, Anne wasn't even yet 12 they boy couldn't have been much older, yet they seemed to enjoy the same literature and spoke and acted quite freely around each other . She knew they had met at school and she knew she had sworn to hate him as little as three months ago. How had they bonded so fast? But still she found herself not wanting to shatter their dream world. The two friends dramatically reading out the book and exchanged ideas, but she would have to very soon as dinner time was set upon them and the boy must return home sometime.

She came out to the porch the two aforementioned friends stopped as she appeared.

"Gilbert, would you like to stay for some dinner? I must say I'm surprised your mother does food this late, a farmer normally has dinner earlier as Matthew did."

"Oh erm, they do actually, I left mine immediately when I found Anne might be…" He trailed off going a little blushed in the face.

Anne's faced dropped. "Gil!" She exclaimed quietly.

 _Gil?_ Marilla thought _she has a nickname for him now_.

"its alright I wasn't hungry anyway." He lied to her. "I should really go back. Thank you for the offer Miss Cuthbert." Marilla nodded. "May I call tomorrow evening so we can read some more of our book?" He asked her meekly.

"Of course." Marilla said softly not expecting to have given the answer she did.

"Thank you." He turned to Anne. "You'll be at school tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded her head to the floor. "Good, maybe…" he was about to suggest reading more when they were on lunch break but then realised how this might have sounded to Marilla so refrained from the question. "I'll see you there." He said. He seemed will just to go on his own reaching the steps.

"May I walk him across the field to the gate Marilla?" Anne questioned. "I promise I'll come straight back."

Marilla simply nodded, she watched as the two friends started to walk through the field together. There was nothing about the way they walked that seemed any more intimate then a usual friendship but it was almost unheard of for a boy and girl to be as good friends as they were. _Did literature transcend gender?_ One day she would need to worry about their "friendship" _but at least_ , she thought _that day is not today_.


	3. The Currant Wine incident II

Upon entered the classroom Anne sat quietly next to Gilbert. She looked with doleful eyes in front of her at Diana who looked back in her chair, Diana turned around to look forwards in the class. Anne looked to Gilbert who gave her an encouraging smile he pulled a Strawberry apple from inside his desk and gave it to her. His hand slipped onto her knee. He whispered gently "it'll be okay." And moved his hand immediately in the hope no one saw the act of intimacy between them. Anne smiled gently at the act. Only a true friend would remember to try and lift her spirits as he did. They heard the door close behind them as Mr Phillips entered the room. Anne dropped the apple into her basket for later, and started to pull out her books.

"Don't get too comfortable." He told the class. "Due to recent events..." He said he seemed to be glaring at Anne. Gilbert noticed and looked to Anne's face which had drained immediately of colour ,he wondered if he reached over to her knee again if anyone would see, he gently moved the outside of his leg next to hers, trying to comfort her in a way no one would notice but remind her that he was still next to her.. "we will need to move round the class." He gleefully scowled "Diana move forward to sit next to Girtie Pie. Anne,.." He looked directly and glaring at her "back there next to Minnie Andrews." Both Anne's a Gilbert's faces dropped. The looked at each other with a sorry expression as Anne moved her things next to Minnie. Anne now at the very back right corner of the class closest to the isle and Diana bottom left of the classroom, short of sitting Diana in the infant classes tables He really had moved them as far apart as possible and it escaped no one's notice that they were the only two moved. Although the leap from Gilbert and Anne was just an isle away (Anne and Gilbert having already been on the back row) the small space which now occupied between them seemed a thousand miles firstly to Gilbert because Anne was so far away he couldn't comfort her but secondly to Anne, she'd been deliberately moved away from the two people in the class she liked the most. Only that seemed to satisfy Mr Phillips resentful behaviour.

They all quickly went to work as Mr Phillips busied himself with Prissy Andrews. Anne saw Gilbert's hand reach across the aisle with a slip of paper in it., she carefully without being seen slipped the paper out of Gilbert's hand she quietly read the paper.

 _I don't see why we had to be punished. I'm sorry._

 _Do you want to see who can finish these sums first? Gil_

That was all it read She immediately cheered up _. So you want to beat me to the finish line do you Mr Blythe!_ She thought. She looked up and looked at him, nodded and smiled. He immediately felt better. He looked down at his work then back at Anne then winked at her. There was no blush to her cheeks as she smiled, but for the first time he didn't want a girl to blush at him, he only wanted her happy and he had done so, satisfied with his actions they both simultaneously went to work.

Over the course of the next week he noticed things were being given to Anne by other class members. He was glad for the most part, having spent most lunch times with him reading he began to worry the rest of the class may start to find their behaviour aloof from the rest of the group. There was one which he didn't like Charlie Slone giving her his slate pencil. Anne had accepted it gracefully and had smiled at him! Actually smiled! Gilbert didn't fail to notice Charilie seemed so happy his work had been sorely affected.

 _Serves him right_. Gilbert thought bitterly to himself. He had no right trying to swoop in and take Anne from him. As soon as the thought had formed he cursed himself for it. _No that was unkind_ , he thought. Charlie was simply being a friend like everyone else, there was nothing about Anne taking the gift which implied she liked Charlie any better, _And anyway she is sharing her apples with me._ Gilbert thought smugly.

"Mrs Barry I wonder if I might have a word?" Gilbert had thought of a plan and he was about the execute it.

"Hallo Gilbert, why what a young man you are growing into, you must be 2 inches taller than the last time we spoke."

Everyone had always loved Gilbert, even since a little boy he was able to charm adults his mother had often said she was wrapped around his little finger. Maybe just maybe this once it would work in Anne's favour. He had noticed Mrs Barry had come every day after school the past week to pick up Diana from school. Being so close to Green Gables she had no guarantee Anne and Diana weren't walking home together so she had taken the time out to come and get Diana herself. The whole thing seemed ridicules to Gilbert, it must put her whole evening back by at least an hour, such a terrible inconvenience. Maybe he could lighten her load.

"Thank you Mrs Barry, I was 14 last month, I think the age may be improving me."

"What would you like to ask dear?" She asked him, fiddling with Diana's scarf

"Well I was just thinking that you take a big chunk of your day out walking back and forth from school every day, I'm sure you have other things you need to do being a busy housewife and all. If you would like I wouldn't mind walking Diana. I know you mean to keep her and Anne apart and I respect that but, I could walk Diana to the end of the lane, make sure they don't talk and you could meet us there. That way you will have only left the house half an hour tops each day rather than the round hour and a half trip you must be taking each day."

Diana looked up in shock. Was he actually trying to keep them apart now? What had come over him?

"You are awfully pally with that girl" Mrs Barry said eyeing Gilbert up. She looked for any signs of deceit. "It's improper for a young man to be seen with a girl."

He thought that might be her initial reaction "Oh but girls and boys can be friends can't they, and there would be no cause for alarm, I am only a year older then Diana, there wouldn't be anything improper about it, you can even come and meet us at first if it pleased you."

"You would keep her away from 'that' girl?" she asked.

Inside something made him crawl to hear Anne be spoken of in such a way but he simply couldn't let it be seen. If Mrs Barry caught on… " I'd feel better knowing you were able to get on with your housework." He said, he looked up at her with the most sincere expression he could muster.

"I suppose it is taking a big chunk out of my day. I need to know I can trust you boy." She glared for a moment. "But I suppose, I can meet you at the lane for a while, to make sure you are carrying out my wishes."

"Yes Ma'am I would feel better, thank you"

"Then you can start Monday. Can you be there at half past eight? Then on afternoons half three?" She said to him. He nodded, She turned to Diana "Your lucky to have such a gentlemen as a friend."

He didn't think to tell Anne of his plan, he thought they were such kindred spirits now she wold have figured he would have a plan up his sleeve. However something was worrying him as he approached green gables the following day (a Saturday afternoon) he saw Anne coming down the lane to see him coming for her to swiftly turn her back and start walking away.

"Anne!" He called running to her to catch up wait a minute!" he called.

"Go away!" She shouted behind her, "What could make you think I want to see you?!" He was totally at a lost.

"What have I done?", he said coming within 5 yards of her.

"This!" she said holding up a letter he took if from her and saw it was from Diana.

He quickly scanned it, it was describing the conversation he had had with Diana's mother. "You want to keep us apart so you are my only friend? How could you Gilbert!"

Ow! The 'Bert' bit of his name hurt him momentarily. He enjoyed being called Gil by her, she was still the only one which did but it always sounded so natural from her. She snatched the letter from him and made to get away but he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Wait a minute you ninny!" he told her "I don't want to keep you apart." He said to her.

"Then why did you tell Mrs Barry that you did?"

"Yes because my plan would have worked had I said I intended to walk you both home so you could talk, that would have backfired!"

Anne heard the words but didn't comprehend them at first. "what plan?" she asked.

Confident this meant she was staying he dropped her wrist. "You know the short cut through the woods we could take that and walk to the top of the lane, you could stay behind for a few minutes, long enough to convince Mrs Barry we are walking separately then follow us down the lane, that way if we take the shortcut it only take 10 minutes to get to the end of the lane faster then 25 minutes going the road, you and Diana could have 15 minutes all to yourselves There and back, half an hour a day. I could walk behind you both you could ignore my presence altogether." He paused as he recognised the look of relief and joy which spread across Anne's face. "How could you think I would want to do this to keep you apart Anne?"

"Oh Gil!" She said throwing her arms around him "I'm so sorry!" His arms at first had no idea where to go, but slowly as she didn't let go he wrapped his arms round her mid back. "Gil, thank you." She said ,he heard her starting to sob.

"Oh Anne don't cry" he said moving her to his side so they could start to walk. "When are you going to learn Anne, I'm your friend, I will always be on your side and I will always be here for you."

"Always? you promise?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Promise." He said chuckling. "Come on I'll show you the route we'll take."

His plan was executed perfectly. Mrs Barry had no idea Gilbert was walking them through a short cut then allowing them those blissful 30 minutes each day. Each and every day Diana and him would join the path from the main road and come into sight of Mrs Barry, and Anne would follow a minute or two behind. Mrs Barry would thank Gilbert then when she was out of sight he and Anne would walk back to green Gables to study. As winter fast approached it would be more difficult through the woods, sometimes the 15 minutes because of the weather conditions was in fact 5 but it didn't matter to Anne or Diana and they both loved Gilbert so for keeping them a secret. Though Diana hadn't called him Gil, the three struck up an unusual sort of friendship. Gilbert had found he quite liked Diana away from her shy persona he had been used to, under it all she was a sweet girl. Still nothing compared to Anne.


	4. Minnie May

Then that frightful night came where Anne saved Minnie May's life. Gilbert, when realising the absence of BOTH his recent female companions felt quite alone that day at school. The other boys played ball in the field, he sat quietly and started to read the next scene of the Shakespeare play he and Anne had been dramatically acting out the previous day. Josie Pye came and plopped herself down next to him.

"Shakespeare!" She exclaimed looking at his book, "How very romantic Gilbert."

Gilbert face screwed at this statement and looked to make sure the front page matched the inside text. King Lear? Yes, it definitely was. Romantic was the last way he would describe it. He didn't mean to laugh at her ignorance but there was a slight chuckle which left him.

"Have you read it?" he asked.

"Why would I read it?" She asked scornfully. "Besides if it's any good they'll only make a play out of it."

His mind boggled with her last statement… he laughed a little "Wait? What? You're kidding right?" he asked but she took the book out his hand "Hey!" he exclaimed. "That's mine!" she tossed it to one side.

"There's much more interesting things then books Gilbert." She flirted. "You spend all that time with your head in books with that 'Anne' girl… You're three years older than she is.."

"2 years 8 months…" he muttered.

"You need to find a beau closer to your own age." She said smiling sweetly. "I'm younger then you by 3 months, maybe you would like to get someone your own age."

His mind confused for a moment "who said anything about beaus?" Gilbert asked. "She's my friend Josie we like a lot of the same things…"

"Oh that's not what will matter when you look for a beau." She said still fluttering her eyelashes at him.

 _Really? I always thought that was exactly what mattered_ he thought.. He was still too polite to say anything to her so he stood up excused himself and picked up his book. No one messed with his books.

The walk out to green gables seemed longer without his friends chatting to him, but he really didn't mind, he had armed with him the work Anne had missed at school. He thought between the two of them he could easily help her catch up. He was barely at the gate when he saw Anne run towards him.

"Anne!" he said surprised to see her run so fast. Where were you today, I missed you, I have all your work I figured we could catch you up tonight, I've already been home father said I could stay until 10pm as long as Matthew was supervising us, he'll come and get me in the buggie. Do you think he would?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure!" Anne said excitingly but I must go to Diana first Gil!" she said out of breath.

"Woe there Anne, hold on a second? What do you mean?"

"Oh I suppose we can walk I'll tell you everything."

As they walked towards the Barry's home Anne explained everything which had happened to Minnie May and how she knew what to do and the circumstances around how she knew and how Mrs Barry had been round to ask for her forgiveness. Gilbert's heart leapt to see Anne so happy. It seemed a weight had been lifted from her. She seemed happy.

"Oh Gil, it was so thoughtful bringing round my work for me, to be honest I was struggling with my geometry last night before Diana came…"

"Well we're lucky its Saturday tomorrow, tell you what.. he suggested. "go to Diana, enjoy your friendship no longer being a secret, can I come by tomorrow? We'll set to work then, I'm sure that will give us enough time and I'll help with your geometry."

"Can you make it tomorrow afternoon?" She asked. "I long to spend some time with Diana!" she said dreamily.

"That's fine by me, then I can get my chores done before I come."

"Oh thank you Gil! I really can't imagine how miserable I would have been through this without you!" she hugged into his side then ran off towards Diana's. He smiled and sighed. The last two and a bit months they really had become very close, with both if their free time spent solely on each other, either on the porch or in the kitchen at Green Gables, he knew they would spend less time together _. But she will be so much happier_ he thought as he walked back home. _And that's all that matters really._

"Anne what's the matter with you?" He asked her "You're not concentrating."

It was one of the few nights Gilbert had come over the following week and Anne seemed to have no ability to focus.

"I just can't concentrate, I need somewhere with a bit more scope for the imagination then the porch or the kitchen." She stood up and walked into the kitchen, Gilbert turned and walked in behind her.

"Please Marilla, I need somewhere with more imagination and Gil and I have been doing nothing but studying and reading these past three months, I don't understand why we need supervising. Please Marilla nothing will come of it please just let us go somewhere more imaginative?"

"You wouldn't see why its might be inappropriate, people think girls and boys get up to all sorts when they are alone and I don't want you making a scandal out of yourself or Gilbert for that matter."

"We walk to school plenty alone together and no one sees any harm in that, how is studying different. Please Marilla, I can't concentrate."

Marilla looked to Gilbert. The same terrified look on his face the day he first walked into Green Gables. Could she trust the boy? "Nowhere off the beaten track Anne, somewhere public." She told her. "And you Gilbert, I'm trusting you with her care, do you understand?" all he could muster was a nod. Anne had already ran out the door to retrieve her bags.


	5. There's another not a sister

**_AN: Hi Everyone, Many thanks for the reviews so far, they are much appreciated and thank you all for favoring and following too!.. I never take on little projects do I just big ideas.. Anyway as always anything from the text is in bold. A little off topic I'm using Microsoft Word 2010 to write these and for some reason the first time I copy and paste it over to the edit document its always copying in the html language with it and saving it like that... but then when I copy and paste it again it doesn't. Is anyone else having (or had) a similar problem? Does anyone know how to fix it, feel free to PM me if you want. Anyway here is the next chapter_**

Gilbert had been surprised when he had beaten Anne at everything that day at school, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He'd beaten her at spelling and mental arithmetic.. She was making it easy on him and he didn't like it one bit! Their friendly rivalry in school had always made him rise he felt jolted without it. He'd seen less of Anne over the last month, when he did see her she's brought Diana with her, except when it came to them studying together… still once a week was hardly the same as the 3-4 late afternoons they used to spend together. Oh he wasn't jealous exactly, just bored. He caught up with her at lunch time

"Anne what's going on?" he asked. "Why are you letting me win?"

"I'm not really letting you win its just Diana has invited me to go with them to the debating Club Concert tomorrow and I get to sleep over at Diana's. I'm so excited I can barely contain it!" She suddenly felt a jolt of guilt. In feeling such an emancipated joy with finally being able to be Diana's friend she had forgotten the one who had supported her throughout her time of trial.

"Oh Gil, I'm sorry." She said to him "I've been neglecting you haven't I?" she said to him.

"Oh it's not that." He told her softly. "I'm glad you have Diana back, honest I am, its just nothing is any fun like it was with you. Not even beating you at spelling. I guess I miss you."

"Will you be there tonight?" She asked him.

"Yes actually I'm giving a recital ." He said.

"Why Gil that's wonderful why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe if I had you alone for two minutes I might have been able to tell you!" he said mockingly.

"Ok, I deserved that!" Anne told him. "I'll look forward to your recital; you're looking at your biggest fan."

"Anne!" She heard behind her, she turned to see Diana and the other girls beckoning her over.

"Oh I erm.." she started.

"its okay, just go." He said to her. "I'll go and be a boy and play some football I guess."

Anne came through the door , Gilbert thought his heart was going to leap out his chest, her hair had been done differently her crimson hairstyle beautifully up in the back in a loose French plait. She wore a plain dress, he had never seen before but the green colour against her hair made it glow further. Her cheeks were a glow with colour her eyes glowing green. She looked stunning. He was rendered completely speechless as he tried to ignore the complete feeling of admiration he felt. He moved towards them. "Diana, Anne." He said smiling at them both. "I'm glad to see some friendly faces in the crowd, I don't think I should be half as nervous now you are here."

"Thank you Gilbert." Diana responded politely, she turned towards one of her cousins. He stopped closed to Anne. "You look lovely." He told her.

She blushed a little at the compliment. He'd finally made her blush! That only took 6 months longer than normal. "Thank you" she told him "You're looking dashing yourself." She returned.

"Oh don't say that I'm self-conscious enough as it is, everyone will be looking"

"You've done this before though yes?"

"Yes but, people always say I do well but I never feel it. Hundreds of eyes on me" He said. She looked at him surprised, she'd never thought of Gil being self-conscious." Any last minute words of encouragement?" He asked

"You can do this." She told him.

"I can do this, yes, yes I can." He said straighten his tie.

"You'll be the best up there, remember your number one fan is watching!" She said as Diana pulled her away.

"How did I do?" He whispered to her as she was collecting her coat.

"Oh you did wonderful Gil." She turned and hugged him "Congratulations." She let go before anyone saw their embrace.

"oh thank the stars! I thought I had messed up the 5th stanza for sure."

"Oh no that was the most beautiful one." She said closing her eyes "You really felt the plea." She looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad." He said "if you didn't notice then I doubt anyone else would have noticed my he hesitating."

"Anne come on we have to go." Diana said pulling her away again.

 **It was eleven when they got home, sated with dissipation, but with the exceeding sweet pleasure of talking it all over still to come. Everybody seemed asleep and the house was dark and silent. Anne and Diana tiptoed into the parlor, a long narrow room out of which the spare room opened. It was pleasantly warm and dimly lighted by the embers of a fire in the grate. 'Let's undress here,' said Diana. 'It's so nice and warm.'**

'Hasn't it been a delightful time?' sighed Anne rapturously. 'It must be splendid to get up and recite there. Do you suppose we will ever be asked to do it, Diana?'

 **'Yes, of course, someday. They're always wanting the big scholars to recite. Gilbert Blythe does often and he's only two years older than us. Oh, Anne, When he came to the line, 'THERE'S ANOTHER, not A SISTER, he looked right down at you.'**

'Diana,' said Anne with dignity, "he was nervous he was simply looking for a friendly face in the crowd. **Are you ready for bed? Let's run a race and see who'll get to the bed first.'**


	6. Happy Birthday Anne

"Happy birthday Anne!" Gilbert called from behind running to catch up on the way to school.

Anne stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Where's Diana?" He asked.

"oh her mother had something to ask Mr Phillips so headed up earlier. And thank you" she said before he caught up "everyone is being so kind Matthew got a pretty new dress Marilla gave me..." She trailed as he handed her a wrapped up gift. "Gil!" She exclaimed hugging hi.. something stirred inside of her, she dared not think about it so she turned her attentions back to the conversation "Three presents!" She cried "I've never been so spoilt before." She let go of him.

"Three?" Gilbert said in shock. "You've never had more than two presents?"

He couldn't believe no one had bestowed gifts upon gifts on her before. He kept forgetting how unfortunate her circumstances were before she had come to Green Gables. She'd become such an integral part of his life he sometimes forgot there was a time she wasn't in it.

"I never had more than one, Can I open it now?" She asked.

"Well it'll be of little good in the wrapping paper." He retorted. She opened it.

"oh Gil it's Tennyson!" She exclaimed at the book "Oh I had one when I lived with the Thomas' but then I was late back from my chores because I was daydreaming... she found the book in my basket and fed it to the fire."

Gilbert looked in shock. She looked at him and laughed "yes that was my reaction." She looked at the book then at him again "oh Gil it's so sweet thank you ever so much!" She said leaping into his arms again. He wrapped his arms around her. There was no other feeling like this. _Man Alive! I fell fast and hard didn't I?_ He placed her on the ground again

"Come on we'd best get to school before Mr Phillips feeds this one to the fire too."

"Oh I don't think he would, though he would sit me next to a boy to humiliate me again." She said joking with him starting to walk.

"Well let's hope it's this one." He said flirting. He decided not to let her think too much about what he just said and changed the subject back to her. "So how does it feel to finally be twelve? Are you grown up yet?"

"Don't you remember being twelve, it was only two years ago?"

"I thought right up until my birthday that being twelve would make me feel different somehow... like I would wake up and feel like a man."

"And?"

"I woke up with such a buzz I was most definitely a man! Until I ran so fast down the stairs I missed the last two steps fell over my own feet landed face flat on the floor... I cried like a baby and had my leg in plaster for a month." He laughed at the memory Anne's face fell in disappointment for him "oh Anne don't take things so seriously it's funny. "

"you were..."

"...a child and nothing else would have convinced me otherwise. So I later decided that manhood comes on you gradually it's a process much like getting older you don't jump from 11-21, there are stages in between and I was happy... thank you very much...to be a twelve year old boy." He looked at her and laughed. "It's alright you know I'm quite over the disappointment myself. Anyway not about me today it's about you. How do you feel?"

" I don't feel any different than I did yesterday but I don't want to grow up I want to be a child forever."

"forever?" He asked. "Come on Anne don't you like the idea of anything grown up?"

"oh I suppose I do but things have to change to get that way. I never liked change, usually because it meant I was going back to the orphanage."

"But change meant you got to stay at Green gables. Meant we became friends. Not all bad."

They arrived at school. She looked at him and smiled "would you like to spend lunch time reading Tennyson with me?" She asked excitingly.

It wasn't Tennyson which made his heart quicken it was the beautiful young lady who had suggested it. "I'd like that."


	7. Dryads and Descriptions of friendship

These are a few brief descriptions of when Gilbert was described as an enemy (in the books) and how their friendship might have changed them

 **Charlie Sloane dared Arty Gillis to jump over it, and Arty did because he wouldn't take a dare. Nobody would in school. It is very FASHIONABLE to dare. Mr. Phillips gave all the Mayflowers he found to Prissy Andrews and I heard him to say 'sweets to the sweet.' He got that out of a book, I know; but it shows he has some imagination…** and look how sweet was Gil to get these for me Marilla, he told me if I wanted them so much he would pick them all for me but then I told him he shouldn't, there should be enough for everyone to enjoy don't you think?. **We made wreaths of the Mayflowers and put them on our hats; and when the time came to go home we marched in procession down the road, two by two, with our bouquets and wreaths, singing 'My Home on the Hill.' Oh, it was so thrilling, Marilla.**

 **Then all the girls began to cry, one after the other. I tried to hold out, Marilla. I tried to remember the time Mr. Phillips made me sit with Gil—** but then if he hadn't I wouldn't have him as a friend and that just made me sad thinking about it so I tried to remember **the time he spelled my name without an e on the blackboard; and how he said I was the worst dunce he ever saw at geometry and laughed at my spelling; and all the times he had been so horrid and sarcastic; but somehow I couldn't, Marilla, and I just had to cry too**

 **'You know there is no such thing as a dryad,' said Diana. Diana's mother had found out about the Haunted Wood and had been decidedly angry over it. As a result Diana had abstained from any further imitative flights of imagination and did not think it prudent to cultivate a spirit of belief even in harmless dryads. 'But it's so easy to imagine there is,' said Anne. 'Every night before I go to bed, I look out of my window and wonder if the dryad is really sitting here, combing her locks with the spring for a mirror. Sometimes I look for her footprints in the dew in the morning. Oh, Diana, don't give up your faith in the dryad!'**

Diana's eyes rolled. Anne felt a little disappointed. She loved Diana but she was becoming more and more practical as time went on. She needed to let her imagination run wild for just a little while, when she left she decided to drop by Pixie's Orchard. She was on her way up the path when she saw Gilbert out.

"Hallo Anne." He called a little way off. "What are you doing out so late? It's almost sunset."

"Oh I was on the way back to Green Gables but Diana has decided there's no such thing as Dryad's and I just needed to replenish my faith in them. What about you? Do you often come walking this way alone? It's a little out your way."

"It is really." He replied now meeting her. "But it does have some of the prettiest views up here, I really love seeing them, I sometimes just have to come." He said to her. "So is there something special about these trees in particular which would replenish your faith in dryad's?"

She paused for a moment. She'd never shared this with anyone before, not even Diana. She needed to make sure Gilbert was a true kindred spirit. "Do you believe in Dryad's?" She asked him directly.

"I believe any magic is possible since meeting you." He told her straight. It was the truth, although he didn't exactly share the faith Anne had in her imagination he did completely believe in her and if she believed it even in her imagination that was good enough for him.

She smiled at his statement, grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the trees. "Then I can show you this!" She exclaimed.

"Anne! Wait no its danger…" he trailed. But his words were soon diminished by the sight he beheld. "How… wait what?"

"Well it was when I first came to Green Gables, a little over a year ago I had come for a wander and no one had told me yet of the drop down the hill and how dangerous it was yet, so I had come through the trees to find this. I know I was most fortune now not to have fallen to my death for there are drops on either side, of the grove but it's so pretty here I couldn't stop coming back." She told him. "I've never brought anyone here before. Not even Diana, I named it Pixie's Orchard do you like it?" She said.

He looked again, the whole area was tiny in itself but was at large undisturbed. It was beautiful, greens and yellows, reds and browns bounced around the tiny haven. Even better he had shared a secret with him and him only, this was theirs, His and Anne's. "It's lovely." He told her. "Is this where your dryad's live?" she nodded and he smiled. "Will they not be mad at you for sharing their secret with an outsider?" He asked.

"Oh I don't think so." Anne said to him. "And anyway you're such a kindred spirit I doubt they would notice you as a stranger. But you could make sure." She told him.

"How?" he asked.

"If you swear your allegiance with the Pixie Queen she will grant you access here whenever you like."

He laughed a little "Swear my allegiance?" he asked.

"Have you never made a vow before?" She asked him.

"Well when would I need to?" He asked. "I'm not a married man I'm a fourteen year old boy!"

"Oh vows are more than just for organised religious purposes Gil. They are about what you feel is holy and sacred. I don't think God made nature so beautiful for us to ignore it, neither did he make our imaginations so we could ignore it. Oh I know it's just my imagination really Gil…"

Before she could continue he held her hands "I vow my alliance to the Pixie Queen and promise to protect their home from outside forces, and I will never along with my comrade Anne Shirley reveal its whereabouts to anyone else." She smiled as he paused. "Will that do?" he asked. He sprung into his arms

"Oh I knew my faith in you wasn't misplaced. Thank you Gil, this shall be our secret forever!"


	8. Ridgepole

Gilbert ran to Green Gables. What had Anne done this time? Taking a dare and walking a ridgepole! Was she completely out of her mind?! Was she hurt? He didn't know by how much, he just had to make sure she was okay. He knocked on the door out of breath still trying to catch his breath when Marilla answer.

"Miss Cuthbert." He said still breathing heavily. "Anne? Ridgepole?" was all he managed to get out.

"Gilbert, did you run all the way here?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." He said quietly "please just tell me she's alright?"

Marilla smiled. She thought for a moment this boy was now over 14 and would be turning 15 in 2 months. She'd already trusted him far enough to study away from the porch with Anne, she knew they probably went by Barry's pond and there was always people there, she never saw the danger of it. "she's lying the parlour with Matthew, why don't you go and see for yourself." He nodded his head politely Marilla let him.

He gently opened the parlour door, first he saw Matthew. "Mr Cuthbert." He nodded politely. Before she could see him she knew the voice.

"Gil!" She said in surprise. "You're here." She said.

"Of course I am you ninny." He told her sitting down on the floor in front of the sofa she was lying on. "What have you done this time?" he asked her.

"Josie dared me to walk the ridgepole and I fell off." She said smirking at him. "Well now I say it to you it sounds stupid but it wasn't at the time!"

"She dared you huh?" he replied then chuckled. "Oh Anne when are you going to learn?"

"What would you have done if it been Charlie or Moody?" He squirmed a little. He didn't want to admit it but he would have done the same. "You see you would have done the same thing."

"But Anne, I'm older then you and it was an unfair dare I bet, knowing Josie."

Anne sighed. "Oh Gil, I'm afraid I'll miss the beginning of school. I'll miss our lovely new lady teacher."

"Well, I can't help with telling you about the teacher I'm sure the others will do that for me, but I could ask for work for you, I can come round and help you with them."

"But Gil, you could be getting ahead with your own work, you could beat me outright" She admitted,

"No no, that won't do at all will it? Its no fun if I beat you because I'm ahead, I want to beat you because I'm smarter." He mocked.

"Oh you've asked for it this time Gilbert Blythe! Very well we shall do that… and see how much you like it when you are beaten by a GIRL!"

"You're on!" He said smiling.

"Hallo Miss Stacy." Gilbert said after lessons the first day back.

"Hello dear," She replied then looked at him "Now wait a minute I can get this right, Gilbert right?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Stacy." He replied.

"Good, excellent, what can I do for you Gilbert?"

"Well you see, Anne Shirley is missing because she has casted her ankle. I was wondering if I could take her work for her? I can help her catch up on her lessons."

"Anne Shirley… yes her and your name were top of the class according to Mr Phillips."

"That's right Ma'am." He replied. "We have a friendly rivalry you see, she and I and if she falls behind I won't have anyone to challenge me. Please may I take her work to her until she is better?"

Miss Stacy smiled. It certainly seemed as though the two of them were top of the class for everything. "Do you really think yourself that far ahead of anyone else that they couldn't catch up? If you spend all your time running round getting Anne's work and catching her up won't it affect your studies?"

"Its not like that." He said meekly. "See my father got ill when I was younger, I was a head at that point on my fourth reader by the time I was ten but then my dad got sick and we were away for three years, I barely got any studying done as you can probably imagine but then I came back to school Anne and I both started on our fourth readers and now we are both onto our fifth readers but we've studied most of it together. I should want her to fail so I can win but I can't bring myself to want it. I don't find it as fun to win without her. I'd rather be average with her then be the best without her and anyway it won't affect my studies. We're more than capable of doing this together this way."

"We?" Miss Stacy questioned. If she wasn't mistaken she thought this boy had a crush on this Anne Shirley. "Well I would hate for one of my students to fall behind so early on in the year. But if I sense you are not excelling Gilbert I will stop sending her work through you."

"Yes Miss Stacy, thank you Miss Stacy and you won't have any need to."

She handed him the readers she had set aside for Anne. "Now she seems to be a little behind in her geometry, if you could get her to focus on that…"

She saw a smile spread on Gilbert's face "Wish me luck on that one, she hates geometry, every time we study it again we have to start from the beginning and work our way up… I'll do my best." He said. "Thank you Miss Stacy."


	9. Happy Birthday Gil

"Happy Birthday Gil!" She called Up the lane, still gong easy on her leg she decided it was better to walk. It was the Monday after his birthday but she thought it was better late than never. He turned round looked down the lane and ran back to her.

"Anne! You're coming back!" he replied. "I can't think of a better birthday present." He said happily.

"Well this better do." She said back handing him a gift.

"Anne?" he said in shock "You didn't have to do this." He said surprised.

"It's not much just something I thought was nice." She said. He opened it to find a small sown cushion with his name embroided (obviously by her, it wasn't perfectly done) "trusted" in smaller writing under it. There wasn't much else on it some curved lines decorating the top.

"Trusted?" he asked.

"I found this old book on the bookshelf at green gables and the hero was called Gilbert and it said in the book his name meant 'trusted' I thought it suited you perfectly."

"it's beautiful Anne." He said. He leaned over and hugged her "Thank you." He whispered.

"I did it small enough so you could hide it in your bag without anyone seeing it, I didn't think you would mind it being girly coming from me but the other boys might make fun."

He let go of her "Well that was thoughtful." He said smiling. He wrapped his arm around her back on the side he knew the bad leg was. "Come on it's a long journey let me help with that ankle. Don't want it hurting by the time we get there I would have to carry you home." They started walking,

"So do you feel like a man yet?" She asked him remembering the conversation they had on her birthday. "You clearly didn't fall down any stairs this time?" she mocked.

"well that's nothing compared to someone else's ridgepole! Seems we're as accident prone as each other. And in some ways yes, I think I am a man, but in others… not so much."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Oh nothing in particular." He lied to her. If he told her the truth of how he loved to hold her she would certainly let go and given he was really being a gentleman he wouldn't let propriety stand in the way of him helping her.

"I can't believe you 15 Gil, see you are three years older all of a sudden instead of just two years older!"

"I shall always be the 12 year old who fell down the stairs Anne." He smirked.

"When I turn 13 can't we make a promise not to grow any older Gil, you shall always be 15 and I always 13 and we can run around Avonlea like children."

"Well how should we explain how old we really are to strangers? Come 30 they won't believe me still 15?" He asked.

"Oh we'll worry about that when we get to it. You will still be my friend won't you Gil? Your future wife won't have stolen you away from me?" she couldn't believe that had slipped out her mouth, she was always so unguarded with Gilbert she didn't quite understand why.

He managed to catch his breath without gasping for it. Could she really think of him with someone other than _her_.

"You might not have to." He told her. She looked at him confused. "I mean…" he stuttered "I may die an old bachelor."

"And I an old maid." She said smiling. He almost said to her that wouldn't do but the school house came into view. "Thank you for your help Gil, happy birthday."


	10. Nothing could be worse then red hair

Six months had passed since we last saw the pair. Their rivalry was only outshone by their friendship and they seemed determined to win at everything. Anne and Gilbert had somehow managed to spend 50% of their free time together then 50% with the others.

""Look to her, Moor, if thou hast eyes to see:/She has deceived her father, and may thee." Gilbert finished the speech. "I can't imagine what would make Othello believe Brabantio."

"Well he's not sure of himself Gil, yes he's the brave knight like character but him being a 'moor' as Shakespeare so delicately puts it is only going to put doubts in his head about Desdemona because well… he would think 'why would she want to be with me when she can have' because despite him being the brave one and the one Desdemona loves if people constantly tell you 'they are too good for you' you're going to eventually believe it." He looked at him . "well its what I think."

He smiled. "your right that is going to be handy somewhere along the line I'll write it down… oh erm my pencil is blunt and I left my sharper at home, do you have one I can use Anne?"

"Yes over there in my basket." She said absent minded.

She went over and flipped open the cloth he saw the pencil pouch and pulled it out when it did something else slid into view. He looked confused for a moment and pulled it out. "Anne?" he asked. "What is this?"

She jumped up. "Gil give me that." She almost shouted.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the bottle again.

"Gilbert I mean it give it to me." She warned. He reached it out of her way.

"Is this hair dye?" he stammered.

"I don't see how its any of your concern." She said snatching it back.

"It is my concern when my friend tries to do something she'll regret."

"I won't regret it Gil, look it says beautiful raven black. How could I regret having that colour hair."

"Because it won't be your colour hair!" he exclaimed. "Anne you can't be serious about this. When were you going to do this?" he asked.

"When you left, before Marilla came back." She replied. He grabbed the bottle turned his back and threw it away, they heard a small crash as it hit against a tree. "Gilbert Blythe how could you?! You know how much I hate my hair, why would you throw away my one chance to change it." She cried after it.

"I don't want your hair colour any different that's why." He told her

"I just want to blend in and look like all the other girls."

"Then you wouldn't be you Anne! And it's not Diana with her dark tresses or Ruby Gills with her silky blonde hair I want to spend all my time with is it? It's you Anne, you and your beautiful red hair, yes Anne its beautiful and nothing you say to me will convince it its plain. Black and blonde don't glisten in the sunlight, little strands of it don't get lighter quicker than the rest change gradually leaving different shades of the same colour on their head and it's not their colour which burns so brightly I just want to touch it and risk getting burnt! You were not made to blend in Anne, you were made to shine like fire to lead the way." He paused as he realised what he had just said, the shock was plain as day on Anne's face. He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her "I told you the first time we had a conversation, don't you remember? I told you I thought you were beautiful."

"It was such a long time ago" she said sobbing. "I thought you must have said it to become my friend. I didn't know you meant it." She whispered.

"I've always meant it." He said quietly. "I can't have you any other way but how you are." He said steadily to her.

She breathed in his familiar scent. His soft jumper just called to be snuggled the soft fabric against her face. She relaxed in his arms and recognised again whatever was going on between them was more the mere friendship.

It had to be that moment Marilla turned the corner (she had come home earlier than expected due to having another headache) to view Anne in Gilbert's arms.

The two friends jumped back in shock.

"Gilbert a word?" Marilla said to him. Walking into the kitchen. Anne got the idea to stay out the kitchen, Gilbert obediently followed.

"Miss Cuthbert…" he started.

"Don't you Miss Cuthbert me." She said making sure the sound stung him.

"I can explain…" he started.

"You don't need to, I saw plain as day what was happening." She told him.

"No but…"

"How often does this happen Gilbert is that why you both go running off into the woods together?"

"what? No,It's not like that..."

"Oh I know exactly what it's like." She said too mad with herself for allowing it to happen. "Do you know how young she is Gilbert? Do you know what a boy could do to her?"

"Miss Cuthbert of only you'd let me explain…"

"You're not to come here anymore Gilbert. No more studying, no more reading, nothing. You can't be friends."

"No." Gilbert pleaded. "Miss Cuthbert please, I promised Anne I would always be here for her, please, please punish us some other way please. She's my best friend, please I swear it won't happen again, please?"

He looked into the familiar face. She made John plead for her forgiveness just like this. She had to stop history repeating itself, it had been against her better judgment to allow the boy so much access to Anne but she could see now, Anne had just turned 13 and Gilbert was turning 16 in the October he wasn't a child anymore he was almost a grown man.

"If you care for her you understand Gilbert, she's still very young, she can't go making attachments so young, you could both get hurt, I know she is still too young to understand but I didn't think you were as naive. Imagine if that had been someone else who caught you like that, you'd be the gossip of the town in no time and it would harm her Gilbert. You must know that."

Anne came through the door at that moment. Poor Gilbert's face dropped in despair.

"Should we get back to work now?" She asked Gilbert.

"I better be off actually." He said deadly quiet. His head down quietly not making eye contact with her, his hand playing with his neck

"Oh okay." She said not grasping the mood yet. She followed him out to the porch "Well we can finish off tomorrow…"

"I can't make it then either." He said quietly stuffing his papers into his bag.

"Well when then?" She asked him. It wasn't until he looked up briefly she saw the pale expression on his face.

"I… we can't do this anymore... I'm so terribly sorry Anne." He said brushing against her accidently on his way past almost made him cry out but instead he ran very quickly towards the fields.

"I think its for the best Anne." Marilla said to her. "You were too close to him by far."

"What do you mean? He's coming back isn't he?" Anne asked.

"No he's not." Marilla told her.

The next day at school Anne had half shadowed Gilbert around the yard, waiting for him to wink or smile or offer a book to read with her but he didn't. If their eyes did meet he would shyly look away.

Anne walked past his desk he saw her drop some paper on it. Anne had gone to the front of the class to get something checked over by Miss Stacy. His eyes looked to the folded paper. He picked it up and read the contents

 _Gil,_

 _Have I done something wrong? Please just look at me, let me know everything is okay. I swear I won't try dying my hair again I promise._

 _Love Anne_

His fingers traced over the last two words. His heart raced, his body felt close to melt down, he started to shake. He might never be able to forgive himself he prayed one day Anne would forgive him, he placed the note in his pocket as Anne came back up the isle pretended to busy himself with his work. He could see out the corner of his eye her grey doleful eyes piercing him. He had to resist looking… Marilla would be cross, he'd never be allowed near Anne again… What seemed like an eternity passed (perhaps a minute in real time) Anne looked away sadly and started to work on her sums.

She followed him for the next week, just waiting for him to snap out of it but he never did. Well fine then! She thought finally sub coming to her anger. Two can play at that game, if you don't want to be friends then fine!


	11. Three Months

A month passed and Mrs Blythe was concerned about how her son. She watched him as him completed his homework alone. It seemed to take him twice as long these days to do his homework. She was uncertain of the cause. It wasn't just his homework. She hadn't seen him smile in the month either. He had became sullener and withdrawn. It had started one night when he had came home from green gables(in fact had that been the last time he had been to green gables) he looked close to tears. He had sat blankly his favourite food in front of him... He didn't touch it. He excused himself early and went to bed. She had never told him when she went to bed she had heard him crying quietly that night. His father had said when helping with the hay stacks Gilbert had put some gusto in it... like he was frustrated about something trying to vent off.

"would you like to come into town with me today Gilbert?" She asked gently. Maybe something would catch his eye which would cheer him up.

"if you want me to." He replied quietly.

"yes I think I would. You were always good company." She said trying to get a smile from him, but failed entirely. "We'll be leaving in 5 minutes." She said.

They rode into town in silence. She noticed no change in her sons behaviour until they got to the edge of town she noticed his body perk up. She followed his gaze which fell upon Anne Shirley. His gaze remained fixed until eye contact could have been made where his eyes fell to his feet and Anne's nose went into the air as she passed.

"it's been a while since you've been up to green gables Gilbert maybe you should go and visit sometime. Anne could always put a smile on your face."

"I can't" he replied.

"Oh" She stated "Why not?" she enquired.

"I..." He started but then quietly finished "just can't."

"Anne is turning into a pretty girl." She pressed further.

"I suppose." He replied, knowing fine well he had done more then notice. "Just leave it mom."

They returned from town. Mrs Blythe noticed only two things had caught Gilbert's eye in town. The first was Anne and the second was a book of poetry by Tennyson which Gilbert had bought with his own money. He promptly had ran up the stairs upon returning. She felt she had failed in cheering him up.

He sat immediately on his bed got a pencil and pulled out of his pocket a small scrap of paper. He opened the letter again, as he had done so many times, the ink was faded a little but still very readable.

 _Gil,_

 _Have I done something wrong? Please just look at me, let me know everything is okay. I swear I won't try dying my hair again I promise._

 _Love Anne_

Love Anne. Yes that all he did. Loved Anne. He opened the pages of the new Tennyson book to Anne's favourite poem and in pencil underlined two lines very near the end of the poem

 _He said, "She has a lovely face;  
God in his mercy lend her grace._

Those two lines, every time he heard it his minds eye saw Anne. He slipped the paper into the page marking it. The book he decided was not leaving his side. he lay on his bed and wanted to cry but the tears never came. 'Good' he thought _'I've been far too girly lately anyway crying over a girl, I'm almost a grown man, men don't cry_ he thought. Instead an empty feeling filled his body. He had carefully watched Anne from afar over the past month, He wanted her next to him, the whole time had been nothing but torture for him. He wanted to pull her next to him and start reading or talking or something. He dared not look. Once she had stopped following him he started to admire her from a distance. Yearning for her to be close to him again. Them being separated just felt wrong they belonged together, and now they never would be.

Marilla took Anne to the fundraiser for the school. There were various activities and the girls had put on a show which Anne had pleaded with Marilla to come and see. So she had sum come to the demands of Anne. She watched as the girls started their play. She glanced around the field and noticed Gilbert standing near the back of the audience. She saw although surrounded by the other boys his eyes were fixed firmly on the stage. She noticed the sad look in his eyes. _'he's John's son alright through and through.'_ She thought, she noticed his expression changed a little his body seemed to relax a small smile raised on his face;she looked towards the stage where Anne had made her entrance. She was in the happy location of being able to see both Anne and Gilbert at the same time from her position. She watched as Gilbert's mouth moved to Anne's lines and he watched her intensely for a few seconds. She then noticed he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when his eyes reopened the few seconds of relaxation and happiness had passed and he looked like he was about to burst into tears, He quietly removed himself from the other boys and wandered somewhere out of sight.

"How did I do?" Anne said after their performance.

"Well it was really poetic I'll give you that." Marilla replied. She wondered for a second it had been 2 months since she had sent Gilbert out the door, although he hadn't made any contact with her at Green Gables she hadn't thought of asking about school. "Gilbert Blythe watched some of the performance."

"Did he?" Anne asked her tone completely uninterested. "I can't imagine why, he's not muttered a word to me since…" Anne found although she was playing angry with him she was too sad to finish the sentence.

So he had kept his word. She noticed the same expression of sadness across Anne's face for a moment which quickly turned to anger. "He can do as he pleases." She said bitterly.

Marilla felt guilty for a moment. But what was done was done, she was right to have separated them, their friendship was unhealthy and she knew it.


	12. The fortunate Lily Maid

As Always all the original text from Anne of Green Gables is in Bold. I'm hoping there's no copyright problems I've always wanted to mess around with this scene to be honest, this ended quite differently to the original text, I hope people like it. Hopefully your feedback will tell me if people like... ermmm best let you read it first! I do have the future of this written already but if its too much too soon I can re-write... Feel free to review ;)

It had been a full three months since the hair dye. The summer vacation had come upon them Anne and the other girls had decided to play the lady of shallot. which true to its name almost placed Anne in a watery grave. So, here she was gripping to pile after her flat sunk. When who should come along but Gilbert in Harmon Andrew's dory.

 **Gilbert glanced up and, much to his amazement, beheld a little white scornful face looking down upon him with big, frightened but also scornful gray eyes.** He couldn't just leave her there surely. Miss Cuthbert would be livid for sure but he knew she couldn't swim and she was clinging to the pile for dear life, he couldn't just leave her there.

' **Anne Shirley! How on earth did you get there?' he exclaimed. Without waiting for an answer he pulled close to the pile and extended his hand. There was no help for it; Anne, clinging to Gilbert's hand, scrambled down into the dory, where she sat, drabbled and furious, in the stern with her arms full of dripping shawl and wet crepe. It was certainly extremely difficult to be dignified under the circumstances! 'What has happened, Anne?' asked Gilbert, taking up his oars.** Trying to make the boat ride a little more comfortable the first words he had spoken to her in three months. He missed her desperately just one conversation couldn't hurt could it?

' **We were playing Elaine' explained Anne frigidly, without even looking at her rescuer, 'and I had to drift down to Camelot in the barge—I mean the flat. The flat began to leak and I climbed out on the pile. The girls went for help. Will you be kind enough to row me to the landing?' Gilbert obligingly rowed to the landing and Anne, disdaining assistance, sprang nimbly on shore. 'I'm very much obliged to you,' she said haughtily as she turned away. But Gilbert had also sprung from the boat and now laid a detaining hand on her arm. 'Anne,** ' he pleaded "You must be freezing here." He said wrapping the blanket around her from inside the boat. His arms subconsciously remained around her waist holding her into him. Anne's anger melted away his body was warm and soft, his breathing steady, she noticed his body was shaking she knew it wasn't with cold, what was wrong with him?

"Gilbert…" she whispered. Their hearts racing together as they stood so close together Anne's clothes sticking to her with the water from the lake. He couldn't stop himself, he run his fingers though her long wet red hair. Tilting her head up to look at him.

"Beautiful." He said quietly. He gulped as he looked down into Anne's eyes, no longer gray but had turned a sparkling green colour. His body, it seemed had its own responses he found himself bringing his lips to hers and they kissed tenderly. They were held in the embrace a few seconds their lips still locked. He thought he was in heaven.

Anne pulled back, in shock of what had just happened. "I don't understand." She stammered. "First you refuse to talk to me for three months then you kiss me?"

Gilbert immediately looked guilty, it was plain as day, the very thing Marilla had been scared of was happening right now…of course had they not been torn away from each other it might never have happened! He thought

"Why do you look guilty Gil?" She asked him.

His heart quicken to hear her call him that again. _Gil_. Three months without that sweet sound sent shivers down his back. "I… I…" he couldn't even form a sentence. What had he done? He kissed her! He knew it the last 3 months had been hell for him. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he couldn't stop loving her. "sorry" he murmured.

"no, you can't just sorry me again Gil. I want to know what happened why do you not care anymore?" she asked.

"Not care?" he said. "Not care! How could you think I don't care! I've always cared..." he voice had involuntarily raised."I just kissed you!"

"Three months Gil, I've been without you for three months, what has kept you away?" she pleaded.

"How can you not know? How could you not have figured it out?" he asked. "What is the once force on this planet Anne Shirley which could keep me away from you?"

"Nothing…."

"Then think again Anne." He said. He played with the idea of holding her again. The front of his clothes were already a little damp where Anne had caught his body he refrained from further action. "You better go that blanket will only keep you warm long enough to get you home safe, I don't want you catching your death."He jumped in the boat before she could breathe another word, she noticed this time his eyes watched her with an intensity she had sorely missed over the last three months.

 **Halfway up the path she met Jane and Diana rushing back to the pond in a state narrowly removed from positive frenzy. They had found nobody at Orchard Slope, both Mr. and Mrs. Barry being away.**

 **Here Ruby Gillis had succumbed to hysterics, and was left to recover from them as best she might, while Jane and Diana flew through the Haunted Wood and across the brook to Green Gables. There they had found nobody either, for Marilla had gone to Carmody and Matthew was making hay in the back field.**

' **Oh, Anne,' gasped Diana, fairly falling on the former's neck and weeping with relief and delight, 'oh, Anne—we thought—you were—drowned—and we felt like murderers—because we had made—you be—Elaine. And Ruby is in hysterics—oh, Anne, how did you escape?'**

' **I climbed up on one of the piles,' explained Anne wearily, 'and Gilbert Blythe came along in Mr. Andrews's dory and brought me to land.'**

' **Oh, Anne, how splendid of him! Why, it's so romantic!' said Jane, finding breath enough for utterance at last.**

Anne realised Jane hadn't heard the whole of it, neither did she want to share it with them. That kiss had been so intimate between them and the conversation so odd. What could he have all meant?

' **Of course you'll speak to him** again **after this.'** She didn't know what to say, what had kept him away, what was keeping him away now?

' **I'm awfully sorry you were so frightened, girls. It is all my fault. I feel sure I was born under an unlucky star. Everything I do gets me or my dearest friends into a scrape..."**

 **...**

' **Will you ever have any sense, Anne?' groaned Marilla.**

' **Oh, yes, I think I will, Marilla,' returned Anne optimistically. A good cry, indulged in the grateful solitude of the east gable, had soothed her nerves and restored her to her wonted cheerfulness. 'I think my prospects of becoming sensible are brighter now than ever.'**

' **I don't see how,' said Marilla.**

' **Well,' explained Anne, 'I've learned a new and valuable lesson today. Ever since I came to Green Gables I've been making mistakes, and each mistake has helped to cure me of some great shortcoming. The affair of the amethyst brooch cured me of meddling with things that didn't belong to me. The Haunted Wood mistake cured me of letting my imagination run away with me. The liniment cake mistake cured me of carelessness in cooking.** Almost dying my hair cured me of vanity…"

"Wait what did you say?" She enquired. "When did you nearly dye your hair?" Marilla asked.

"That afternoon you came back and found Gil and I on the porch, he had thrown the hair dye away and I cried after it, he told me never to be as silly as to dye my hair because he thought red was nice… I'm awfully glad he did I think knowing my luck it would have turned my hair green or some frightful colour rather than black… he was consoling me when you came home. He hasn't breathed a word to me since except today when he was rowing me to shore. Isn't that what he told you when you had come inside with him?"

Marilla froze to the spot. She never let the boy explain out the situation to her. He'd stopped her from dying her hair. He was trying to comfort her. She should have been thanking him, instead she had thrown him out the house. Anne sensed the discomfort. "Marilla?"

She looked at Anne, somehow Anne read her eyes. "It was you, wasn't it?" she asked. "You kept him away?" her eyes filled with tears.

"It was for your own good." She started not quite believing her words.

"No it wasn't!" Anne cried. "it was for your good, you didn't want me near a boy, how could you do that to Gil? He has always been there for me Marilla?"

"You formed a friendship way too fast Anne, you swore to hate him then next thing I know he's the one person who is cheering you up. Bringing you books, laughing and joking, girls and boys don't have that sort of friendship Anne. He's growing up and so are you. You can't be seen hugging him like you were that afternoon Anne. You shouldn't be hugging him anyway… propriety demands it."

"Then Propriety is wrong. Nothing should separate kindred spirits… nothing!" she remembered Gilbert's words to her after he kissed her. "He wouldn't even say it was you keeping us apart you know? He could have easily said it this afternoon in that boat! He only gave some cryptic answer about what could be the only thing keeping us apart… How did I not figure it out?. All this time it's because you told him to stay away and I've been blaming him!" She ran out the door. Marilla had a mind to call after her, but she was going the wrong way for the Blythe farm at least she knew she wasn't running to him.


	13. The Secret

She needed to be close to him. She couldn't go to his home, they'd be in even more trouble so where was the one place that was just theirs. Their haven, she could remember studying for hours with him, making oaths with him, if there was one place she could feel close to him without actually being with him it was Pixie's Orchard. She cut through the trees to already find someone there. "Gil?" She gasped. Upon seeing him.

"Anne." He said standing up from the fallen tree trunk. They stood quite separate for a few seconds just looking at each other. Tears filled her eyes and she leapt into his arms, he securely fixed them around her , both breathing in scents which had become so strange of late but as they held into each other those scents came back created the bond of familiarity again in the pair.

"How did you know I would come?" She asked him crying

"I didn't." he struggled with his words as new sensations ran through his veins... He had kissed this girl... He had kissed Anne. Every movement she made was felt and made him want to kiss her again. "I've come here every afternoon since we were parted hoping you would come too. It was the one place I knew we'd be safe."

He guided them onto the floor next to the fallen tree trunk his back against it she placed her arms around his middle her head snuggled into his chest. His arms wrapped around her.

"It was Marilla wasn't it? She's the reason you kept away."

He nodded gently "I so sorry Anne... it was so difficult... I didn't want to stay away... I've been aching for you... I broke my promise to you... I promised I would always be there for you and I couldn't be... please forgive me?" He said snuggling into her hair a quiver in his voice.

"There's nothing to forgive it wasn't your fault." She assured him. They remained still for a couple of minutes just holding each other close. "I missed you." She finally said.

"I was worried you hated me again." He said quietly letting go of her so she could sit beside him. "I longed to tell you. I missed you too."

"I thought I did hate you again, I thought you didn't care anymore.I can't believe you came here every afternoon." She said.

"At first I hoped you would come, I worked up the nerve to tell you here, in secret, what had happened. Then we would be friends again. But after the first month that hope was dashed so I came here just to be close to you, your memory, our memories."

"I followed you around school for a week. Why did you not respond?"

"It would have got back to Marilla and I didn't want you in anymore trouble then we were already in. It was painful just looking at you"

"And this afternoon?" she asked.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. I should have waited for you to be a bit older. Perhaps even my beau." He said to her half ashamed of his forwardness.

"Well you always have been more forward then not with me. Remember our first hug?" she smiled.

His memory was perfect on this. "I wanted to kiss you that day too." He told her shyly. "I've always known how I feel for you." He sighed. "we're just so young! Had it been a couple of years from now..."

"Oh be gone with propriety" Anne said. Gilbert's arm went round her back "Tell me what you want?" She asked him turning her body towards him.

"I..." he wondered what he should say the truth would make her run away surely? But there was no other way of describing it "want you as my beau Anne." He told her more plainly then he expected.

"Then we shall." She said boldly.

"Anne, come on, think seriously, what will people say?" he asked her.

"why does everyone care so much about what other people say?" She said.

"Anne!" he smiled not quite believing his ears. "what are you saying?"

"Propriety is wrong.." she told him.

"Anne you're only 14..."

"You've already admitted to have felt this way since you were 13. What makes you think I can't have likewise feelings for you? And you're turning 17 in October, and I'll be turning 15 soon enough..." she returned.

"I would wait forever for you Anne." He told her quietly and sincerely. "But we have to wait Anne until its right for us to... we must, Marilla will hate me Anne if she even knew we were having this conversation, we can't risk it."

"So this afternoon wasn't real?" she asked him with disappointment in her voice.

"Of course it was, that's exactly how I feel for you. But we can't risk it Anne... just me and you then... playing friends... wanting more..." he trailed. "If Marilla ever lets me near you again."

Anne looked sheepish. "she'll come round after my temper tantrum I just had! When I found out she was the reason you were staying away... I may have ran off in temper...when we are together like this just the two of us can't I be...your beau?" She asked him quietly

"You're being awfully bold Miss Shirley and I don't mind telling you so." He said mocking the sentence she had first said "But yes please." He said smiling at her putting his arm around her. "My beau!" he said with the first bit of satisfaction he had felt in a long time.

Marilla wasn't above admitting when she was wrong. She'd done so several times to Anne since she came to green gables. But admitting she was wrong to a _Blythe_ had always been more difficult... especially now it seemed the buck of Blythe-ness had passed from father to son and was now affecting her girl. But it must be done for Anne's sake. Anne after coming home last night had avoided eye contact and had swiftly eaten her food and retired to bed without muttering a word.

"you ought to apologise to that Blythe boy Marilla. He ain't done nothing wrong. I told you as much 3 months ago. Now you need to do it so Anne will be happy. She's not been the same without him."

Oh she hated it when Matthew was right. Even more so when it came to raising Anne.

She knocked on the door of the Blythe farm.. something she hadn't done since she was a teenager herself. When the door opened it had to be John who answered. "Marilla?" He questioned. " What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come to see your boy." She said.

"oh." He replied. In a soft voice which she was surprised could be heard from upstairs he called for Gilbert to come down. He left the room. Gilbert saw Marilla standing at the door, his demure changed his shoulders slump and his hand went into his pocket. The other hand lay a book his fingers marking his place. His head to the floor.

" Its came to my attention that Anne tried to dye her hair some time ago and you had stopped her." She waited to see if he would reply his head bowed she saw it move in a nod. "I understand when I came back you were comforting her over her hair." Again no reply but a nod. "I may have overreacted out of context... well Anne hasn't been the same since... and when she told me what happened that day I realised... well I was too harsh on you and I never let you explain. So I figured maybe you could start being friends again." He finally looked up his heart racing a smile came across his face. This was all the permission he needed. He ran out the door.

"Where did he go?" John asked re entering the room.

"I think I can safely say green gables." Marilla said. "Does he have a coat I'll take it up for him."

Gilbert felt his feet going faster and faster he couldn't stop himself. Their advancement in relationship status had to be kept a secret but no longer was their friendship forbidden; he had to be close to her . He saw her in the distance she was reading in the field Matthew a far off "Anne!" he called slowing his pace as he got closer. She turned and saw him. She looked confused for a moment. "Marilla..." he started but he didn't need to finish. She leapt at him hugging herself to him, his arm automatically wrapped around her "Anne..." he said cautiously "Matthew is..."

"Oh he won't mind and he won't tell Gil, I know he won't." He unwrapped his arms from around her.

"Oh I am so relieved." He told her. "I don't know if I could stay away another day longer."

"You would have had to!" Anne said laughing.

"At least we have the pretence of being friends now." He whispered as Matthew approached.

"Well I see Marilla has let you come back." He said quietly. "You're a good boy Gilbert, keep Anne smiling." Then he walked on.

"That must have been the first time he's spoken a word to me." Gilbert whispered to Anne.

"He likes you I can tell." Anne replied back. They took each other's hand while no one was looking and headed towards the house. They sat on their old chairs on the porch. It was only then Anne noticed the book in his hand.. "Ohhh care to share?" she said excited.

"Oh its just King Lear again." He said putting the book on the table.

"Oh how tragic!" Anne replied... she saw he was going to be quiet so she probed him opening the book "Strive to be interess'd; what can you say to draw A third more opulent than your sisters? Speak." She paused waiting for him to say something when he didn't she continued "Nothing, my lord." She quoted, looking at him. Gilbert smiled "Nothing!" "Nothing." She continued.

With this Gilbert jumped up strode across the porch and back again"Nothing will come of nothing: speak again." He said as regent as he could.

"Unhappy that I am, I cannot heave my heart into my mouth: I love your majesty According to my bond; nor more nor less." She quoted not looking at the text. The two knew the play so very well, the tragedy was one of their favourites.

"How, how, Cordelia!..." he paused a moment and started to laugh "Cordelia..." he repeated, he remembered how Anne had loved that name "You always wanted to be a Cordelia!" She threw a cushion at him which he prompted avoided. He turned back to the book. "mend your speech a little, Lest it may mar your fortunes."

He came over and shared the book with her so she could see the text, he sat next to her letting her move close, again the pretence of the book was perfect, Anne would need to be sitting closer to read a book... not that she needed it, this had been one of scenes they had chosen to recite at one of the concerts the school put on, everyone else had chosen Romeo and Juliet or Mid summer nights dream, but not this pair, the tragedy of King Lear was the only thing which would do! In turn everyone had said how different it had been, the two took it as a compliment,

"Good my lord, You have begot me, bred me, loved me: I Return those duties back as are right fit, Obey you, love you, and most honour you. Why have my sisters husbands, if they say They love you all?..."

The two turned and saw Marilla come up the porch steps. She looked at the two friends She placed down Gilbert's jacket. Something had changed she was sure of it, but what it could have been she didn't know. She didn't dare try to find out on that day either. They both looked so relaxed playing out Shakespeare (again!) to each other reading together, her eyes flicked towards Anne whose eyes were sorrowful looking at Marilla. Marilla knew she hadn't quite been forgiven yet, so she went quietly inside. She stood by the door listening to the conversation.

Gilbert looked sadly at his companion. "Anne?" he said quietly to her. "She came and asked for my forgiveness, don't be proud, go in and make up."

"I have nothing to be sorry for." Anne said turning her head.

"Really?" Gilbert asked. "Nothing? Not even a temper tantrum?"

She huffed a little at him. "Anne come on, Marilla loves you, she was just trying to protect you." He said.

Marilla's mouth dropped a little. This boy was near on perfect. She had seen the way the separation had affected him first hand and now... She felt a little more awful for having separated them now.

"I don't need protecting Gil, not from you."

"But Marilla loves you Anne. Just use your imagination Anne, one day just think of your little girl going out with a boy almost 3 years older than her when she is still young, , how worried would you be that people might gossip."

"people are..." Anne started

"Have been around longer and have seen it all before." He told her sternly.

Marilla busied herself in the kitchen. Less than 30 seconds later Anne came through the door, Gilbert stood tentatively at the door keeping his distance back.

Marilla turned and looked at Anne, Anne's arms flung out in front of her wrapping her arms around Marilla. "Thank you for letting him come back" Anne said quietly.


	14. Ben-Hur

"What did you do Anne?" Gilbert asked her as she walked out at recess. He had noticed she had stayed back a few minutes and curiosity had hit Gilbert so he waited for her outside the door.

"I was hiding Ben-Hur inside my Canadian History book and I was reading it instead of my reader and Miss Stacy caught me." Anne said meekly.

He smiled and laughed under his breathe. "Oh Anne" he said reproaching her.

"Not you too Gil, I feel awful." She replied almost on tears again.

"Oh Anne don't cry." He whispered to her placing a hand cautiously on her shoulder. He looked around the yard, no one was looking their way even Diana was engulfed in a conversation with Ruby she hadn't even notice Anne come outside "Come on while no one's looking walk round with me." He offered. She took the offer and they walked round the other side of the school house. Once out of sight he wrapped his arms around her drawing her into his chest.

"Oh Gil I feel so bad how could I let Miss Stacy down like that?" She said sobbing.

"Anne its okay. I can't imagine Miss Stacy would shout at you?" he soothed her.

"oh she didn't she said how disappointed she was with me and that's worse than shouting. What if she doesn't like me anymore?" she said still more tears came

"oh Anne she couldn't help but love you, who could... and if she didn't shout she couldn't have been too angry..." He pacified her further "you know the best way to make it up to Miss Stacy is to work hard and remain focused. You'll soon earn yourself back into her good books." They were silent for a moment his arm stroking up and down her back as she enjoyed his touch and the smell of him coming from his jumper, she calmed so her tears subsided.

"I wish I could sit next to you again Gil, I always work better with you." She said.

"If we chose to sit together that would only get people gossiping and that's the last thing we need... We need to make sure people don't suspect...anything. We'd only get separated." He paused. They held their position for a minute and just relaxed into each other. Gilbert soon remembered where they were and what they were doing "speaking of which…" He pulled her from him knowing she had stopped crying he wiped the remaining tears from her face "you go back round first I'll follow you around in a moment."

She pulled herself away, she turned as she was leaving and smiled at him. "I'm glad you are ..."

"I know." he acknowledged ...and I you." He replied. She calmly left the scene. Gilbert waited a moment until she had gone took a deep breath and left the scene.

Neither one of them had noticed the open window which was placed next to a lone bookshelf, Miss Stacy had gone to get a book from and had stumbled upon hearing the conversation between Anne and Gilbert. That conversation was rather intimate and it sounded as though they might be... no no that was not possible, they never actually said it! She must admit she hadn't suspected anything but friendship, a very close friendship but friends all the same... now they were gone she was safe to move away without alerting them to her presence.

She rang the bell to bring the students back in she watched with interest to see if Anne and Gilbert left any residual signs of any affections. Anne sat in her chair immediately over the Isle from Gilbert. He slid in his seat. Neither one of them looked at each other unnecessarily she found herself rather bemused watching them.

Nothing all afternoon suggested anything stronger then friends and she was paying attention... she took note as she watched Gilbert, Anne and Diana walk away together... still the mask didn't slip. she was worried, she thought they would make good study partners was even going to suggest them sitting together to study for Queens exam no one else came close to their academic achievements she couldn't rightful sit them anywhere where their study partners would slow them down... other then next to each other.

Miss Stacy approached Green Gables. She had been to the Blythe's farm who had said if Gilbert wanted to join the class he could she had mentioned going to Green Gables later the father had smiled and said "you'll probably find him there the two of them are thick as thieves." So clearly the father had no clearer idea then she did. She had been disappointed when Diana's mother had refused Diana's participation in the class. It seemed sad to her that a parent would deny a girl an education. She hoped Miss Cuthbert would be different. She saw Gilbert and Anne on the porch books on the table the two exchanging ideas. She watched for a moment unseen by the two. A sweet glance was exchanged for a moment but just as quickly as it was there it had gone again as they continued in their work. She took a few steps back this time allowed herself to be seen by the pair.

"Miss Stacy!" Anne greeted.

"Hello Anne, Gilbert. Nice to see you both working so hard. Is Miss Cuthbert here?"

"yes she's in the kitchen." She led the teacher into the room. "Marilla?" Anne said.

Marilla looked up. "Miss Stacy what a pleasure. Won't you come and take a seat?"

"Thank you yes." She noticed Gilbert stood by the door "I've already been up to Blythe farm Gilbert this concerns you too won't you come in?"

She noticed Gilbert looked to Marilla for permission to even enter the kitchen. He entered as she nodded and placed himself an unusual distance away from Anne.

"Well now I have everyone concerned here... Miss Cuthbert my intention is to set up an advanced class for my more capable students to study for the entrance exams to Queens. Your father Gilbert said it would be up to you if you wanted to join the class, my purpose in coming here Miss Cuthbert is to see if Anne would like to join the class as well?"

Both Anne's and Gilbert's faces lit up they looked at each other as though it was Christmas.

"Our Anne?" Marilla asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she's bright and attentive... the only other person who really rivals her is standing next to her."

Marilla looked at them both standing side by side. Both beaming at the prospect.

"Which is why as well Miss Cuthbert. They could learn more efficiently working together..." Miss Stacy said hesitantly. "They seemed at the end of last term to drift apart for a while..."

"That was my fault." Marilla said. "I misinterpreted something I told Gilbert he couldn't come back when I found out the truth I allowed them to resume their friendship."

"Oh." Miss Stacy acknowledged. Well if they were together Miss Cuthbert's disapproval would certainly be reason to keep it a secret, but disapproving of Gilbert Blythe? She couldn't imagine why? "Well I'm glad they have reconciled because I've tried and tried to find the pair of them a study partner who matched their abilities other than each other and there really isn't anyone else who could... I was wondering with my Queens students I'll have them all together during the day and the extra hour I plan to devote to them they would be in a fixed chair plan. Well I was wondering if you would mind if they sat together to get the most out of their education?"

Marilla sighed. She supposed the teacher knew best. She didn't have that sort of education. Still a boy and a girl sitting together on school was unheard of... but of course if the boy rivalled her academically.

"I suppose they are in school there would be no harm... They already spend a vast majority of their time here sitting together." She looked sharply at the pair "no rigorous bounds of laughter the pair of you are prone to. I don't want you disrupting the rest of the school."

Miss Stacy almost laughed herself when the two shook their head simultaneously.

"Of course I give my permission for Anne to join. Of course the final word comes down to them. Do they want to join?"

Miss Stacy looked at Gilbert. "Oh I would love to thank you Miss Stacy."

She then looked to Anne who simply couldn't speak she just nodded.

"Well that's simply wonderful!" Miss Stacy exclaimed. "It wouldn't be the same without you two. Thank you Miss Cuthbert."

"You two can leave if you like," Marilla said "there's no point studying you'll both be too excited about the news. Just go for a walk stay on public paths." Marilla told them.

"Yes Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert gulped. Anne and Gilbert left the room out the back door and she saw them start towards the lake.

"They really are both very bright." Miss Stacy observed.

"Yes they are." Marilla admitted.

"Good friends too." Miss Stacy probed.

"yes uncannily so." Marilla paused. "Are they joint at the hip at school too?" She asked.

"Not in particular... They seem to enjoy each other's company when the opportunity presents itself but Anne does spend most of her time with Diana Barry and the other girls" She asked honestly. "I should be going it's getting late I need to get back to my lodging."

"Thank you for coming Miss Stacy" Marilla said showing her out.


	15. Teacher's Instinct

She hadn't deliberately followed them, they had as promised to stay in a public place they technical had, yet found the most secluded spot and there was no body around Barry's pond to see them. Their backs turned from the path looking towards the lake. You could if you were looking see them, but if not then you could easily miss them. Being a teacher it probably caught her eye easier. She picked up her skirt to hide the sound of her quietly making her way past.She wasn't sure but the hands which were closest to each other seemed to be in the others hand but she couldn't tell from the angle she was at. Anne was sitting with her back on the tree where Gilbert softly leaned towards her. His attention fully on his female companion listening to her chatter. In himself she'd never seen such a consistent smile on his face.

"...do you suppose?" Anne had asked him.

"I don't know. We can't well hide it forever can we? I think it would become more and more obvious at somewhere like Queens."

This made Miss Stacy interested she hid herself in a nearby lay by and listened to them talk.

"won't it be exciting to go and further ourselves? Do you suppose we'll go to college after?" Anne asked him dreamily.

"Unless we win some sort of scholarship I doubt we'd be able to go." He said practically.

"Oh but can't you dream you would go?" Anne implored.

"Oh I do, but I can't stay there... what if I don't achieve it? I'd be sorely disappointed if I let myself imagine how wonderful it would be and then ended up just being a farm boy."

Miss Stacy's face dropped. Poor boy. Imagine having to think that way so young.

She smiled a little when Anne replied "but you're smart if anyone was ever going to win a scholarship it would be you. Oh Gil, I could see you at a college."

"we need to get there first." He said. Miss Stacy smiled. Gilbert the practical thinker Anne the big dreamer.

"We'll need to focus at school." She replied. "Isn't lovely we shall be together though?"

"yes it is." He admitted "but we need to be serious about that too. We'll have to work twice as hard to keep this a secret. You are still only 14...We can't risk..."

"I know. I miss you though. I sometimes feel like we're living side by side but completely out of reach."

"Come on Anne we only hugged the other day round the back of school. Very risky. Anyone could have seen." He teased.

"don't you want me everyday?" she asked quietly

"of course I do." He paused. "Oh Anne! My sweetheart. If we spend anymore time together people WILL know we are together, Marilla will forbid us to go near each other, if a simple friendly hug separated us for three months imagine what a relationship would do? and then where shall we be?" He mocked her gently. " And anyway we shall be sitting together at school from now on... Every weekday we'll be together 7 hours a day." He said smugly. " That's a bonus. We will be together EVERY day"

She noticed his arm rise around her back and cuddle into her. She smiled at him. He quickly lowered his arm back down. At this Miss Stacy crept away until she was confident they wouldn't hear her she kept on tip toe.

She watched as her Queen's students swapped their places with interest particularly at Anne and Gilbert. She must applaud their acting skills there was no hint of any romance between the pair. She perked as she heard Josie complain

"Anne and Gilbert are sitting boy girl, Miss its hardly proper."

Miss Stacy looked at their two faces blank in panic for a moment looking at each other.

"They are way ahead of the rest of you I'm afraid." Miss Stacy said "I couldn't sit them anywhere else and as for improper, are you saying I don't have any control in my classroom?"

"I… well…" Josie faulted.

"Stop complaining Josie you're only jealous Anne gets to sit next to Gilbert and you don't." she heard Diana snap.

Josie went pink. Miss Stacy had supposed Josie was interested in Gilbert a long time ago but he had made it clear on every occasion he just wasn't interested. She knew why now of course but she couldn't help but feel like bursting into laughter.

"Well maybe when you are far enough ahead Josie you may sit next to the top achieves in the class… Until then…" she turned towards Gilbert and Anne. "Do you two intend to make any spectacular out of yourselves?"

"No Miss Stacy" they said in unison.

"And you will stay by the rules of this class while you sit together?"

"Yes Miss Stacy." Neither one of them dared look at each other.

"Do you have any more qualms Miss Pye?"

Josie simply bowed her head. "Good then, resume Mr Blythe, Miss Shirley." The two sighed in relief and sat down next to each other.

"Good now everyone is settled, turn to your readers. Time for comprehension."

A week had passed since they started sitting together. They had to applaud themselves. If Miss Stacy hadn't come across their secret accidently she never would have guessed. They calmly worked hard on their studies, She watched the pair on the Friday start to walk home alone together, Diana having been dismissed an hour earlier they no longer all walked home together. She noticed how much freer they were when it was just the two of them away from school, away from everyone else. She had the same path as them at least for a short while she watched them ahead. She was quiet as to not to alert them to her presence. She noticed Gilbert's hand slip into Anne's as they walked. She saw them glance at each other and smile deeply and turn the corner which parted their ways. She heard humming and laughing. She looked down the corner staying hidden so it wouldn't break their spell. She saw Gilbert had taken Anne in his arms and they were dancing down the lane. Anne laughing gazing at Gilbert, Gilbert with a wide grin, the humming she could hear she assumed from Gilbert for the music she recognised to be Johnann Strauss Vienna Blood, He could hold the tune enough to recognise it. She thought even if she did make herself more visible the two were so wrapped up in each other they wouldn't even notice. At the end of the lane they stopped and looked at each other for a moment. A very sweet and light kiss passed between them, she almost heard them sigh before they carried on their walk side by side but not touching towards Green Gables.


	16. Much Ado about Nothing

"Right with your partners you need to agree upon and act out any scene from any of Shakespeare's comedies plays. It must contain two characters no sharing those soliloquies. It can be a part scene but it must contain more then one emotion. You have your assignment in front of you. since there is four groups you may go outside to practice once you know what you want to do. There are four walls to this school I suggest you take a wall each as to not disturb the other groups. You have the next three days in our English Literature time to complete the tasks anything you can't do inside the classroom I suggest taking as homework."

"Any ideas?" Gilbert asked Anne.

"How about Benedick and Beatrice from Much ado about nothing."

"What are the two emotions?" Gilbert asked.

"Love and Hate."

"Bit extreme isn't it?" he said with a laugh.

They smiled at each other and laughed. Gilbert went over to the bookcase and got two copies of Much Ado about nothing.

"You two know what you are doing?" Miss Stacy asked them as they started towards the door to start practicing outside.

Benedick and Beatrice from Much ado about nothing." Anne said

"Love and Hate." Gilbert finished. They turned very business like out the school door leaving the door open it became common practice in Miss Stacys class if people were working outside alone the door would be opened.

"Well this should be interesting." Miss Stacy said quietly to herself.

"Lady Beatrice, have you wept all this while?" Gilbert started. Perfectly composed the two read the lines until Gilbert's lines came up "I do love nothing in the world so well as you—is not that strange?" his heart started to race as he looked at Anne. She hadn't noticed the change of mood yet.

 **"** As strange as the thing I know not. It were as possible for me to say I lov'd nothing so well as you, but believe me not; and yet I lie not: I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing. I am sorry for my cousin." She said. At the end she looked up at Gilbert and noticed the change from her "study buddy" to her beau.

Gilbert's next line came easier "By my sword, Beatrice, thou lovest me." He said holding her round the waist. It could be interpreted as dramatic effect which is why he so easily did it even though they knew they could be seen through the door.

 **"** Do not swear and eat it." Anne read trying to keep her heart rate down she moved away from his hand.

 **"** I will swear by it that you love me, and I will make him eat it that says I love not you." He leaned over her back not touching her but close enough for his breath to be felt on her neck.

She spun around "Will you not eat your word?" she quoted. She acted as though she was going to walk away, Gilbert retained her by the arm

"With no sauce that can be devis'd to it. I protest…" Gilbert paused looking at the words in front of him he looked at Anne "I love thee." He whispered.

Anne looked into Gilbert's eyes. They paused for a moment. He loved that sound coming from his mouth 'I love you' he thought. They hadn't said it yet to each other. Though the very fact they were secret beaux implied it.

"What?" Anne asked. Gilbert looked at his copy of the play he was sure that wasn't the next line. Sure enough it wasn't.

"The play's the thing, Anne remember Benedict and Beatrice…" he said quietly to her.

"right, yes ermm…" she stuttered. "Why then God forgive me!"

 **"** What offense, sweet Beatrice?" he continued.

Anne moved her arm from Gilbert's grasp **"** You have stay'd me in a happy hour, I was about to protest I lov'd you."

 **"** And do it with all thy heart." Gilbert recited holding the book in one hand and reaching for Anne's face with the other hand stroking it gently.

"I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." Anne said shaking.

There was no time to linger on that thought because another group came out the door. Gilbert dropped his hand in time that neither one of the other group saw it. Not that it would matter, he would just need to cover it up every time like that.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other.

"Maybe we should have chosen something different." Gilbert grinned.

"Maybe, it's too late now if we switch we lose our head start." She said.

"Next time we play two men." Gilbert grinned

"Like in a twelveth night kind of way." Anne teased. This made Gilbert laugh.

"Come now, on with the play!" Gilbert said "Come, bid me do any thing for thee…"

"Thus we can see that Beatrice and Benedict have a very typical love/hate relationship."

"Far from the cries of Hero and Claudio who instantly fall in love."

"Theirs is one built up on mutual respect, interests, sense of humour."

"One might ask why they ever thought they could hate each other."

"Because we see so often in those so similar to ourselves the things we hate about ourselves in them."

The rest of the Queens students clapped. Miss Stacy was impressed.

"Well done Gilbert and Anne, what a wonderful presentation the acting and the critique after. Your performance was flawless…" she smiled "You almost had me believing you _were_ in love. You should both consider a life on the stage. I'll need to mark your written papers of course, as with everyone else you'll find your results at the mid term." Anne and Gilbert dared not look at each other, three days of practicing; they thought they had managed to remove traces of affection! They were both just thankful people thought it was acting.

Later that afternoon when they walked home Gilbert grabbed Anne's hand and pulled her into pixie's Orchard. She was surprised to find his lips on hers once again him holding her round the waist.

"I wanted to do this in front of everyone today." he whispered to her. She smiled as he ran his hand through her hair.

"you romantic thing." She laughed. "That would have got them talking." she joked. "we need to be more careful." She said quietly to him. "we were almost convincing at being in love." she smiled.

he laughed. "I know, I thought we were in trouble for a minute."

"no more love interests in stories." Anne reiterated

"right." he confirmed. They looked at each other and laughed. "come on! on to Green Gables."


	17. Admitting to Miss Stacy

True to their word over the next 4 months the two friends only rivalled each other academically. They were brighter together then apart, Miss Stacy could see that, she often wondered how they kept everything under wraps, having seen them slip up every once in a while when they thought no one was looking... oh it was always sweet never anything inappropriate for such a young kind of love... a wink, a smile, a gaze. She noticed they didn't get to spend a lot of time alone, they Anne remained with the other girls and Gilbert with the other boys and only ever came together with friends. Often followed them home taking the same paths making it impossible to show affection. Anne was turning 15 in two months and Gilbert had turned 17 in October, surely Miss Cuthbert couldn't be the one from them revealing their secret. Today however Miss Stacy noticed them unseen by the rest of the group, slip again round the back of the school, the window already open she couldn't help but listen in.

"Anne of course I still feel the same way." She heard Gilbert defend himself. "What would put such a ridiculous thought into your head?" he asked.

"We've done nothing but study, Gil. We don't see each other alone anymore we're always studying inside Green Gables and not outside away from everyone" she sighed.

"Its winter Anne, it would look extremely suspicious if we told Marilla we were going to study outside in the cold. We have to remain focused Anne, every day I sit next to you… I dare not say what I want to do. But if we fail…"

"We have never failed Gil. We're way ahead of everyone else." Anne objected,

"This is getting harder and harder." She heard Gilbert whisper. Unseen to her, Gilbert had wrapped Anne in his arms bringing her closer to him

"Can't we tell anyone yet. I'm not a little girl anymore." She said.

"I've never seen you as a 'little girl' Anne Shirley and you know it." He paused "but you're not in longer skirts yet and that is the proper time for such intentions to be revealed."

"I hate propriety!" Anne claimed. Miss Stacy wanted to laugh and didn't so she could listen some more. "Mrs. Lynde says that if I keep stretching out next year as I've done this I'll have to put on longer skirts. She says I'm all running to legs and eyes."

Gilbert laughed at this. "Oh Anne, My lovely Anne. and yes you are." He flirted. "I can't wait to scream it from the rooftops that you are mine. But I don't think we would be allowed to sit together anymore if anyone found out, then how would I learn?"

"You still want me?" she asked.

"Always." He replied quietly. "every second since that slate hit my head." He smiled "Can't you tell by the way I look at you?"

"I'm sorry Gil. I guess…" she started " I guess I am feeling insecure, that's all. Ohhh that stupid slate, I can't believe I every hit you with it."

"Knocked some sense into me more like. No harm done." (The two hugged closely not that Miss Stacy could see) The two paused when Gilbert looked up. "Anne." Gilbert said to her quietly.

Miss Stacy had wondering what was happening.

"How long has that been there?" Anne said to him.

She heard Gilbert laugh "I'm guessing since the school was built, but more importantly do you suppose anyone can hear us with the window open? Have you ever noticed it open before?"

"I've never noticed it before. Though the only one inside is Miss Stacy." At this Miss Stacy quietly backed off.

Everyone came in from recess she noticed Gilbert and Anne looking particularly worried. She wanted to laugh. Over the last 5 months had more than proved they could keep their hands to themselves. They sat down quietly and put their heads down to work, not even stopping to help each other on their work as they would normally do. The rest of the morning the two sat in silence. She waited until she called for lunch then added "Gilbert, Anne won't you stay behind I want to speak to you about some extra curriculum activities I think would benefit you both." The rest of the class left. Both Anne and Gilbert's heads were looking towards the floor.

"What is the matter with you two?" Miss Stacy asked when the room was empty. "You've not muttered a word since recess."

Gilbert was the first to speak. "Well we were wondering if… that's to say…."

"You want to know if I know about you two walking round the back of the building for some lovers whispers." Both heads shot up. "Well I'll let you know its not the first time I've overheard you two have that sort of conversation."

"How long…?" Anne started.

"Since September, when I caught you reading Ben-Hur. I overheard another similar conversation you had in the same place."

Gilbert was quick off the mark "But that means when you organised where we would sit…"

"Yes, I allowed you both to sit together because you work best together, I would like to know a few things. How long have you two been hiding this?"

"six months." Anne replied.

Miss Stacy laughed. "I suppose this has to do with Miss Cuthbert?" She asked.

Gilbert explained "we were always very close friends Miss Stacy, exactly how close no one really knew until Marilla caught us alone together hugging."

"Well I can understand Miss Cuthbert's stance on the matter, how long had you been hugging each other?"

They both looked sheepish. Anne then explained the slate then how Gilbert had made it up to her she's offered her hand to shake instead he had gone immediately for a hug "…and we didn't really stop." She finished.

A wide grin now on Miss Stacy's face she couldn't help but wonder "What escalated this into your current situation?" she asked.

Gilbert's head went to the floor he looked at his shoes an arm raised behind his head. "I sort of… kinda… kissed her... while Miss Cuthbert had forbidden us to even be friends."

Miss Stacy at this burst into laughter. "I never would have thought it of you Gilbert! Here I was thinking you were head and she was the heart." She looked at them. "Oh does it not feel better to tell someone about this?" She asked.

"Miss Stacy Please don't tell Marilla. We have to keep it a secret…" Anne started

"I've known something has been going on five months out of the six you have been together, what makes you think I would say anything now." They both looked in shock. "This is your secret to keep and to reveal as you see necessary. Now, having said that, you know I expect the same decorum and restraint in my classroom as you have been showing the rest of this year. This is not a get out of jail free card for you both to slip. I take it you can continue to work as you have been?" she asked.

"Yes, of course we can." Gilbert answered.

"Miss Stacy our friendship is the uttermost importance to us, it's what is carrying us through this time of trial." Anne said meekly.

"Oh what a pickle you have yourselves in!" she smiled. "Well you two better get outside and have your lunch; we don't want tongues waddling do we?

 **Oh my goodness me! I know where I am going with this now! The idea has formulated inside my head and I know what's going to happen... oh dear I'm sorry to say there is more drama I guess for them... not for a little while yet but I have a clear formulation on my mind! I think I am excited! Typical of me I'm not even half way there nd I have the ending planned already... oh why can I not just think of these things in order!**


	18. Summer loving

"You need to stop worrying about school Anne." Gilbert said. He was completely contented he and Anne were walking through the woods hand in hand. The school year had finished, he hadn't got to see her much over the summer she mostly went out with Diana and a few of the other girls from school. He was glad really. Made it less suspicious when they went out walking together, "It's a beautiful Mid-summers day, the most beautiful I have seen in… a year, if you are sick you'll never be able to enter for queens next year… I'll go to queens a lone man then fail miserably because I cannot work without you."

"You will never fail, if we were to part tomorrow you would fight for your education because you are smart." She countered. They stopped by a tree sitting under it.

"Maybe," He acknowledged. "I'd rather not have find out if you don't mind."

"How can you just let go Gil! Isn't all buzzing around in your mind like a bee. It whispers phrases and passages to me telling me to memorize them."

"Alright then close your eyes." He told her. Anne looked at him for a moment not sure of what she should do it or not "Just trust me." He said. She closed her eyes. "Okay I want you to imagine it's a clear summers day…" he started.

"Like today?" she asked.

"If you like." He said.

"Then I don't need to imagine it, its already happening." She replied opening her eyes.

"Just…" He paused. "Humour me." Anne closed her eyes again, Gilbert wrap his arm around her back drawing her closer to him. "Now I want you to imagine you come to field…" he tells her.

"Is it a big one?" she asks.

"what?" he asked

"The field is it big." She asked again

"If you like the size isn't important."

"Does it have a stream?" she continued

"If you want one there."

"well what am I meant to be doing?" she asked

"what?"

"In the field. What am I supposed to be doing in the field. Is it a corn field I have to work?" she asked eyes still closed.

"No it's a meadow. You don't have to work in it you're supposed to be relaxing."

"Oh then I definitely need brook and some trees."

"Hush now" He told her sharply. Anne opened one of her eyes with an angry expression which melted as soon as she saw Gilbert was only kidding. "You're ruining the effect." He told her. She closed her eyes again. "So in a meadow with trees of every kind and a stream rushing back, Not a care in the world the birds gently singing in the background and the stream flowing." Her face relaxed as her minds eye saw the scene. "All you need to do is relax."

Gilbert simply sat just lovingly gazing on her for those few stolen moments. Anne opened her eyes.

"Are you thinking of school now?" Gilbert asked.

"no, my mind was too occupied with my fantasy. " she smiled. "Thank you." She said hugging him.

"You're welcome." He said drawing her close to him. She closed her eyes as she sat wrapped in his arms.

"is it okay you are in the field with me?" she asked him. He looked at her with affection and kissed her gently on the lips.

He made an audible sigh "One year to the day." He whispered to her

Anne smiled as she remembered "You kissed me."

"I am so lucky to have you Anne." He murmured. They stayed together wrapped in each other's arms for a few stolen moments "Come on, we can't stay here, if we stay much longer we'll be spotted."


	19. Summer Day

a little then a week later they were in a midst of a heatwave. Everyone had clambered to the shores of PEI for some sea air except it seemed Anne who was sitting one morning on the edge of the lake of shining water alone splashing her feet in the cooler water below. She had came out in her bathing suit (not to worry ladies and gents back then it was a skirt a few inches higher which constituted as a "bathing suit") under the shade of the trees covering the bridge for she had already been sunburnt previously and the redness had not gone from her skin, instead she looked all pink and freckled. Even the hidden freckles which disappeared in the winter were easily visable . She all of a sudden in the distance heard a splashing but not the wild variety of children playing but the methodical sound of someone swimming. She didn't see who it was until he was almost equal with her. He stopped mid stroke and looked at her. His cheeks went a little blushed as he realised his swimming trucks and vest were not as modest as Anne's attire.

"Hello." he said quietly. As he found the courage to speak.

If she wasn't so sunburnt Gilbert would have been able to see the blush which came upon her face, even though the most part of him was hidden under the water, he was still there, in the water... swimming in barely anything. His curly hair was waterlogged making it appear straight and almost black compared to the chocolate brown she was accustom to. She smiled shyly.

"Awww Anne you haven't gone all shy on me have you?" He asked teasingly. When she didn't respond he laughed. "I don't think I've ever met shy Anne. She's adorable. What are you doing perched on the edge of the water like that?"

"I'm not a member of your gender Mr Blythe." She eventually said. "Its not proper for a young lady to be in the water." She said.

he laughed. "You should have told a Miss Shirley who I once saved from I believe THAT pillar that." he said looking down a few pillars

"It wasn't her intention! Her boat sprung a leak!" she laughed.

"well I won't be there every time to rescue you, you know one day you might have to swim to shore." he said back

"You'll always be there to save me, I know you will." She said confidently.

"If I can help it, but what if something stops me?" he said. "You have a towel don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes of course." she told him.

"Then come in, I'll teach you how to swim." he said.

"Gilbert Blythe!" she said in shock. "That's indecent! What if someone saw!"

"No one will see Anne there's only you and I around for miles, everyone else is on the sea front and you can't see this part of the pond from there." He told her logically.

"Gil, hiding the situation under a logical truth isn't going to make it less shocking if someone was to find us."

"And if they were to find us as we are do you think it would make a difference." he brought his arm out the water offering it to her. He tried his best to make sure the situation didn't excite him too much because in his current attire that would most definitely be embarrassing. But he couldn't help but tease her into his way of thinking.

She laughed and placed her nose in the air. "You won't tempt me Mr Blythe."

"Alright." He said "Can't blame a boy for trying..." he trailed. "Such a shame I have such a yellow beau.." he continued her jaw dropped as she looked at him "...I guess I'll just have to settle at being best at swimming for certain..." She looked at him, his eyes were twinkling she knew he was flirting with her competitiveness.

What was worse is she knew it... Yet the words still came out of her mouth. "You've had it Mr Blythe!" as she slid herself off the bridge, he grabbed her round the waist and eased her into the water below. He held her in the water for a second as she organised the skirt of the swim suit down into the water. He looked closer at her skin.

"You're sunburnt Anne." he said concerned. "Does it hurt?" he asked her.

"Not anymore, Marilla put some buttermilk everywhere I was burnt it took the sting away from my skin she's repeated it every night since, I promised to stay out the sun." she told him.

"its really red I'm surprised it doesn't hurt."

"have you never been sunburnt?" she asked.

"no... I tan straight away."

"ah curse of the redhead I'm afraid. I can not tan."

"no such thing as a curse Anne. I personally think your hair is beautiful and you know it." They paused for a moment as he gazed at her lovingly. He smiled as he broke the spell looking at her face he took her wet hand and kissed it "I love your freckles too Anne." He whispered softly. She at this point looked and smiled at him. No one had ever said they had liked her freckles! what was he doing to her picking out every insecurity and making sure she knew he loved her for them? "Now rule one of swimming Miss Shirley, you must trust the water. It can't drown you if you float." he said becoming very business like.

"Well that's comforting." She retorted.

"Trust me, I won't let go." He said. "Let you feet ride to the top of the water and lie back." She hesitated a couple of times trying to get it right but finally on her third go her feet let slide back and she lay back in the water. His arms supported her at the bottom of her back and the base of her neck. "You need to put your head in the water Anne, you'll never float if your head doesn't relax." She lay her head back. As she relaxed he gradually and gently let go of her, he was confident she would float but knew it would frighten her if he let go too soon. She didn't realise he had let go until she saw he had shifted his position a little away from her.

"Oh Gil!" She exclaimed realising she was floating. "I'm floating!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I know." he said with a blush.

The swimming lesson continued, uninterrupted and innocently. They soon forget the casual attire they were in and relaxed as they always did around each other, each new level of Anne's swimming ability made her ecstatic and Gilbert loved to watched her learn. He strongly held her hands high so she could learn to kick her legs hard in the water and lovingly held her about her waist as she gradually became more accustom to the water. About an hour later he lifted her back onto the bridge a very wet and very proud Anne sat on the bridge end again, this time she knew she could swim. She was going to wrap the towel around herself but soon realised it was so hot the sun would do that in a few minutes for her anyway.

"You won't get cold?" he asked her.

"No, its far too hot for that to happen." she replied.

He nodded. "I better go and dry off myself."

"Where are you? I mean where are your clothes? I... I..."she stuttered, wow that sounded... indecent.

He laughed at this, no awkwardness for an entire hour they were in the water together then back to square one once she was out. "Round by our tree." he said. The same tree they had sat under when they had their first conversation, (the same tree Miss Stacy had heard their conversation)

"Oh." She said. "not far then."

"no not at all."

"Maybe once we have... suitable attire on we might like to go for a walk?" she asked him. She pointed towards her own belonging he noticed had a change of clothes there were enough trees around she could easily slip behind them and change without anyone seeing her. And "their" tree was surrounded by bushes he could easily change his clothes in (this had been in fact his original plan in the first place)

"Yes I would like that." He said smiling. "about half an hour from now then?" he asked her.

"You know where to find me." She said.

"Very well." He said very formally as if they had just past each other on the street. he started to swim away. "Good day to you Miss Shirley."

An half hour later Gilbert came round the corner. The only he wore a light t-shirt with three buttons and a small collar and trousers with suspenders. His hair was the only trace he could have been swimming but even that now had the curls coming back into them. She had changed into the

dress she had which Marilla had insisted on her taking with her. Her clothes were plain white but that was okay by him he always thought she looked like an angel in white, the collar had been left a little loose but he knew it was probably for the sunburn.

"hey." He said as he approached her. He placed his hand round her waist had a quick look round saw no one so gave her a soft kiss. It was a bit more obvious at least Anne's hair had been in the water, but she left it completely down and free behind her back. He played with her hair for a second. "beautiful." He added. She blushed a little under his gaze. He certainly made her feel beautiful. She smiled as he gently put his arm around her picking up her clothes bag and carrying it with his own as they walked.

"been for a swim?" he teased her. " I didn't think many young ladies took the time to swim." He flirted.

"well I had an excellent teacher." She told him.

"if it had been me I may have been sorely tempted by you."

"oh." She continued. "well my teacher wasn't too bad himself."

"him? Lucky fella..." He mock acted surprised as they turned the corner onto the open stretch of path going around the pond.

"emmm" she said with a smile. "very close fitting attire... it's a good job nobody saw I was blushing so."

"you were?" he stopped quite seriously. "did you find him attractive?"

Anne stopped in her tracts. "Gilbert Blythe, you must know I find you physically attractive?"

"well you never actually said." He said shyly not looking at her.

"but everyone says you are... everyone every girl runs after you."

"but YOU are not every girl. Its your opinion that matters to me not theirs."

"but all this time what have you thought..."

"I thought you might like me for my personality... looks can fade I may not be handsome forever but I would still be me, I hoped it was for our friendship for all those times we came close..."

"you ARE attractive for all those reasons Gil... and you are handsome." She said hugging into him. "and this." She whispered. "there's nothing like being in your arms, you always smell so good."

He wrapped his arms around her. " Well thank you." He said glad she was hugged in so tight. It avoided her seeing him blush.

She looked up at him and gazed for a minute he looked back with equal gaze and slowly kissed her. Heads together they looked at each other for a moment. He slide her into his chest Anne happily hugged in.

"I don't want to let go!" she said to him quietly.

"Tell you what." He said quietly. "Lets go up to Pixie's Orchard. You'll be out the sun and we can hold each other as long as we like there."

"let's go up to green gables first, I'll be able to get us some cold drinks, and if we tell Marilla we are together it will look far less suspicious. If anyone sees us together."

They entered Pixie's Orchard with a load of cold drinks and a picnic Anne had put together while at Green Gables. Marilla had made Gilbert promise not to allow her to read any thing! She had got a stern warning off the doctor Anne had looked pale at the end of the last school year and she didn't want her getting sick. Gilbert dutifully agreed, no studying was allowed and they would stay in the shade in the great outdoors.

"why was Marilla so concerned? what the doctor said, is there any truth in it?" Gilbert asked her. He said spreading the picnic blanket out.

"Oh I suppose there must be but I sometimes think people look at my pale skin and just think I'm sick." she sighed "I'm sure I am more then well now but Marilla won't have it."

"Well it at least means you get a proper rest." he sitting down with his back to the fallen tree trunk on the picnic blanket she settled happily with him.

"I just wish I could have something to spark my imagination, she said.

"Oh like?" he asked her.

"I dunno, Tennyson. Romance..."

he grinned as he pulled out his Tennyson book from his back pocket.

"Oh Gil!" she exclaimed grabbing the book. "Why on earth do you have Tennyson with you?" she said starting to flick through it. Before he could say anything a slip of paper fell out the page Anne turned. "Oh ops." she said looking at it, this wasn't a bookmark and the paper looked lined like school paper, he sat silently and watched her open the paper recognising the handwriting was hers.

Gil,

Have I done something wrong? Please just look at me, let me know everything is okay. I swear I won't try dying my hair again I promise.

Love Anne

"You kept it?" she said her eyes wide with astonishment. "All the time we were apart, you kept it."

He nodded. "I thought at least if we were never going to speak again, I would have something to remind me that Anne Shirley once signed something Love Anne, to me. I couldn't get it go." He opened the pages it was marking and read the two underlined lines of the poem out to her

"He said, She has a lovely face;  
God in his mercy lend her grace.

I don't very often have your imagination on these things Anne, but every time, without fail I hear those two lines, I see only you." He looked at her and kissed her cheek. she turned and looked at him "Oh Gil!" she exclaimed. "This is..." her eyes filled with tears. His arms flew around her to comfort her.

"Come on Anne, don't be sad. I can get rid if it if you like, I have you now, I have had you for over a year."

"No, I'm not upset, its so romantic!" she exclaimed. "its so sweet... Gilbert... what have I done to deserve you?"

"deserve me?" he asked her still in his arms. "You're a fine one to talk. You mean the world to me Anne." he stroked her back as she snuggled into him, much as they did that first day they had become each other's beau.

They remained in Pixie's Orchard the rest of the afternoon, they lay back read Tennyson and watched the skies pass above them. Both Gilbert and Anne lay flat on their backs beside each other Gilbert's hand behind his back and the other hand holding Anne' just watching the world go by, she turned onto her side placing Gilbert's arm around her and she kissed him gently. Gilbert looked at his watch. "Its seven o'clock Anne. " he said quietly. he said bring her to his chest and kissing into her hair. "We've had a lovely romantic day, just the two of us, but I'm afraid we must bid farewell if I keep you out much longer everyone will be suspicious." he said to her. With that he kissed into her hair once more and pulled them both off the picnic blanket they both started to tidy everything away. Once completed Gilbert gave her a final kiss. "This has been perfect." He whispered, she nodded into him hugging him once more before they came out of Pixie's Orchard and headed towards Green Gables once more.

 **Alrighty then folks I need your help! I have planned HOW they come out as a couple. But since this is happening in the summer and my next storyline doesn't start until the following April I don't have many ideas of what to do in that time, please bear in mind I the storyline I have includes a little uncertainly on Gilbert's side by the time the April comes around... The Anne books don't half smooth over huge periods of time... I can't decide if I want Diana to find out before everyone else... she must be suspicious by now? please love and review! Also I need your opinion, to include or not to include Roy?**


	20. suspicions

**Sorry this took so long. I had to try and write the most part of this from Diana's point of view and surprisingly there is little about Diana's actual thoughts in the books. I needed to get this right before I published it, I didn't want it to seem forced...**

Summers end came and school started once more. Diana tired of school and although a small part of her wished she was in with the Queens Class mostly she was glad this was her last year in formal education. She wondered how Anne carried on. School had not always been as easy for her, she reflected. She didn't have her best friends brains, Anne seemed to grasp everything with so much ease... except for maybe geometry which she had heard Gilbert go over with Anne so many times even Diana thought she had start to understand it. She smiled at how the once disdainful Anne had proclaimed " **I shall never forgive Gilbert Blythe**." Very shortly followed by " **Gilbert Blythe has hurt my feelings excruciatingly, Diana** " well whatever he had done he'd done it well... you never would have guessed now Anne would have ever made such a statement about Gilbert. Indeed, Diana often wondered what the true extent of their friendship was. She always supposed if love had blossomed between them she would be the first time to know, that Anne would be so excited she had to tell someone and she knew it would be her. But sometimes... oh not often but sometimes she'd catch a look between them or one of them lingering on each other then seemed normal. Perhaps love had blossomed but neither one of them recognised it. No, no that couldn't be true either, Anne ANNE of all people with her fictional romances would surely recognise love if it stared her in the face and sat next to her every day at school... wouldn't she? Such a day as this Anne and her were locked arm in arm in a stroll to school curiosity mounted in Diana.

"Anne?" she started.

"mmmm" Anne acknowledged snapping out her own daydream.

"tell me again about him?" Diana asked.

"who?" Anne responded.

"who? Well your romantic ideal of course!" Diana teased.

"oh him." Anne responded. Anne had been lost in her own thoughts of her actual romantic suitor for so long she had almost forgotten the long list of "ideals" she had sprouted to Diana one day which had only described the very opposite romance to her own no one would have guessed her attraction to Gilbert through it. "well..." she started, she would have to remember this right... "he's tall..." (not that Gilbert wasn't tall but it was general enough to describe anyone.) she realised she knew she had to act the part of a swooning schoolgirl for it to have the right effect. " rich, exceeding handsome, with azure starry eyes and soft fair hair, melancholy, poetic and would write them for me to express his love." Anne gave a over emphasised and practiced sigh. "is that not what every girl dreams of?"

Diana sighed herself, tall and handsome (though Anne seemed to believe you could measure one type of handsomeness against another) were the only two things which Gilbert came anywhere close to, the rest most definitely didn't describe Gilbert.

"so.." she started "no one like that in Avonlea?" Diana probed.

"oh absolutely no not." Anne agreed, she wasn't lying... There was no one like that in Avonlea.

"is there anyone you could be interested in, in Avonlea?" Diana asked.

Anne's heart started to quicken, relax Anne thought to herself she can't possibly know. She turned her mouth to a doubting smile "like who?" Anne asked.

"oh I dunno... Charlie...Fred...Gilbert?"

"Charlie Sloane? Fred Wright?" Anne said with all scepticism.

"and Gilbert?" Diana continued.

Anne knew she had to give a more rounded answer for Gilbert everyone knew what good chums they were. "Gilbert is a good and dear friend Diana..." she started. She had to be careful not to tell the whole truth but she couldn't lie either. "risking our friendship for a romantic attachment would need to be something we both wanted. And it would be terribly risky. Imagine if something went wrong the most beautiful of all friendships were lost forever on what? A silly romance that we weren't really whole heartedly in? You couldn't describe Gilbert as any of the romantic ideals I described now could you? And anyway could you imagine Marilla's reaction?" she said with a cheeky grin.

"everyone wondered you know why you two stopped talking for those three months." Diana probed again.

"we were just busy Diana, you know this, you were there remember? We just drifted and forgot what good company we were." This was a well rehearsed line which even before Anne had known why Gilbert had cut himself off from her quite so suddenly she had fed to people... she hasn't known the truth at that point so had to say something... she had been mad but not stupid. Once they had reconciled she had told him what she had said and he had agreed it was probably for the best that's what people thought... the truth would have been dangerously close to the wire of love they would have been exposed.

"oh yes I suppose." Diana said. "but..." Diana didn't want to press too far. "could you love Gilbert?"

"oh but I do." Anne objected. "he's my very best of friends ... present company excepted... I can't imagine what I would have done without him this very long time."

Diana dropped the matter at this point as she was confused herself. If this is what Anne felt no wonder she said there was nothing between them.

Anne sighed in relief as her friend. That seemed to put an end to it for now.

"well I'll give you this you certainly have a way with words." Gilbert smiled as they discussed the conversation Anne later that day as they walked back from school. "apart from the description of your romantic ideal you didn't breathe a word of lie to her."

"oh I wish I could tell her Gil, but the more people that know..." Anne trailed sadly.

"the more likely Marilla will find out.. and separate us." He said placing his forehead on hers. They sighed for a moment then carried on their walk.

"do none of the boys ask you?" she asked him.

"not directly." He said. "they all think we study too much that your my study buddy and I'm too focused to notice any pretty faces around me. No doubt I would have been like that if there was no Anne, I simply don't correct the assumption and keep my mouth shut."

"I wish it was like that with girls. It felt like an interrogation." Anne paused.

"it'll be over soon" he said, taking her hand in his they comfortably carried on their walk

Diana didn't hear what was being said, she had kept herself hidden quite well away from Anne and Gilbert's sight.

Holding Hands? foreheads close? walking so very close together? Why Anne Shirley had lied to her love had blossomed! Diana headed back towards her own house at this satisfied she finally had an answer. As she walked she thought, had Anne actually ever lied? Had she confirmed or denied she could love Gilbert.

Gilbert is a good and dear friend Diana..." well that was true, somehow despite what she had seen, she knew they were friends, she had daily proof of it at school

"risking our friendship for a romantic attachment would need to be something we both wanted." So were they risking romance? Yes, most definitely.

"You couldn't describe Gilbert as any of the romantic ideals I described now could you?" Well that was true it ha fooled Diana herself. But she thought back over the last year or so, of how Anne described her ideal suitor, and always, the same script was given, was the "ideal" just a cover up?

 _But Why?_ she thought _, why would she be hiding the fact that Gilbert was her beau? Gilbert is handsome to the point of dreamy. Why would she do such a thing?_

 **AN: So I thought I might leave it a couple of chapters so Diana knows before she tells Anne, maybe drop a few hints in there along the way. The wait of this chapter isn't just for this chapter I've been working on later plots in the story as well as writing more of Gilbert of Richmond which has came to the happy summer rather fast (hurrah Kim Blythe!) I think I've worked out the next academic year...! Wish me luck!**


	21. Josie Pye

Josie was simply fed up of being so out of the loop with Gilbert Blythe. This was their last year together at Avonlea school and she was determined by the end of it she would be Gilbert's beau and it was very nearly the end of October already. If she could only get his head out of those books long enough he would soon loose interest in that brain box Anne Shirley, she was nothing special. But she Josie was, she was far more beautiful and had far more important things to discuss with Gilbert. She found him walking to school with her and Diana, time to get her plan in motion. She linked arms with Gilbert and placed herself unnaturally close to him.

"Hello Gilbert." she fluttered. He looked down at her then stepped away from her putting some distance between them. he looked to Anne on the other side of him who was hiding a grin shaking her head. Gee thanks a lot Anne. he thought. "Oh these books are so heavy why don't you be a gent and take them." She said thrusting her books into his other hand. Well he had little chance but to take the books. Josie deliberately quicken their pace away from. Gilbert turned back and looked at Anne sorrowfully only to see an amused expression on her face. Was this amusing her?

Diana looked to Gilbert then to Anne. "How rude." Diana remarked. "Here we were the three of us quite happily walking along and she comes and interrupts us. " She looks at Anne. "Don't you think its rude?"

"Yes very." Anne said smirking. Oh of all the people it had to be Josie didn't it? She could see how uncomfortable Gilbert was, she was accustom to seeing him very relaxed in her presence. They'd been best friends for so long, she couldn't remember a time he was ever uncomfortable around her. His shoulder were tense and his normal relax expressions in movement, in speech and in actions had tensed to the point of anxiety. Oh she didn't like to see Gilbert like that honestly she didn't but it was funny to see every once in a while, the normally confident to the point of cocky Gilbert Blythe being put in such a juxtapose position.

Diana didn't fail to notice her friends eyes lingering on Gilbert. Though why she seemed so amused by the whole thing escaped her completely. Should Anne not be getting jealous? Diana probed a little. "You're not jealous are you?" She asked Anne.

This snapped Anne back into play. "Me? Jealous? Of Josie Pye?" she said dryly.

"She does have Gilbert's attention." Diana said.

Anne could feel her probing her. It was quite uncomfortable. Did Diana really suspect the truth? No, that wasn't right. there was no reason to... Anne smiled and looked at her friend. "I don't think he had much choice in the matter do you?"

When Anne entered the school room Gilbert already sitting in place, his eyes trying to avoid looking forward where Josie was attempting to make eye contact his hand uncomfortably in the back of his hair.

Anne sat down next to Gilbert with a straight poker face not even Gilbert could read, her nose slightly in the air. The rest of the class still in the commotion of settling into the class he felt it was safe to speak

"Anne?" He said nervously.

She looked at him she knew she was trying to hide back a smile but apparently Gilbert couldn't read her at that point. "Why Mr Blythe, you would give any girl a reason to be jealous, imagine if your beau saw you like that with another girl?" She teased him.

His heart rate increased. "Anne, I did nothing... she just came and... I would never encourage..." His sentences were as disjoined from him as his actions were when he was seized upon by Josie. A giggle escaped Anne's lips as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh Gil!" She exclaimed quietly.

He could finally read her. His jaw dropped at the same time as a low laugh escaped him. "Why you little tease!" He whispered to her, he said smiling more freely.

"well..." she said between the giggles "I learnt from the best." she said looking directly at him. His jaw slightly ajar.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked her as they got their books out.

"I guess I'll have to settle with being the best at swimming for certain." She replied reminding him of his summer antics to get her into the water with him.

"Touché" He whispered to her. They both now had their books on the table in front of them, they looked at each other and laughed.

Miss Stacy came in and settled the class. They turned their attentions back to their studies with smiles on their faces.

Josie Pye turned in her chair to the front and scowled. She hadn't heard the conversation between the two, but what on earth did they have to laugh about? How could Anne raise such a smile in Gilbert when all she got was a nervous twitch. She needed to put a wedge in their friendship once and for all.


	22. Poor Gilbert

"Now members of the debating club, we have a decision to make. We can raise some more funds for the school if we put on a Christmas Concert. I mention it now as we will need to organise and advertise such an event, if you were all willing to take part. perhaps afterwards we can organise a ball for some dancing. Who would be interested in taking part?"

Josie noticed both Anne and Gilbert's hands were up.

Yes, this is how she would drive a wedge between them, as the perfect plan formed in her head.

When the call for lunch had been called Josie was the first out of her seat, she stood by Gilbert waiting for him to finish packing his things. She saw him look to Anne who had a (in her opinion) a smug look on her face, though why Anne would look so she had no idea. As soon as Gilbert stood up she linked his arm and dragged him outside...

Gilbert eventually made it up to Green Gables having eventually convinced Josie he really needed to get home, he came to the porch where Anne was sitting at the table, books scattered across the table and Marilla was sitting in the rocking chair knitting.

Anne smirked as he as he sat down in the chair opposite let his head hit the table as he wallowed for a moment. Marilla noticed and was about to ask what the matter was when Anne gave laugh.

"why Gil you're acting as though you don't enjoy her company." Anne laughed.

His head popped up from its position on the table. "how could you leave me alone with her Anne Shirley you're suppose to be my friend?"

"it was too funny to watch!" she laughed so hard she was almost crying.

"who on earth are you talking about?" Marilla asked the pair.

"Josie Pye!" Anne exclaimed.

"fed him to the lions did you Anne?"

"you don't know that Marilla, why Josie could be a sweet girl for all you know, she's certainly sweet on Gil."

"if she's a Pye then I'm right." Marilla commented.

Marilla stood up leaving the two outside in the porch. She shook her head lightly as she started on dinner.

Shouldn't Anne be reacting differently to Josie spending time with Gilbert? No that was silly. They were just friends. They had been friends for years. Apart from that one time they had been caught in that hug... even that was... her fault. She should have listened to his pleas for forgiveness and let him explain, but she had been hot tempered. Played the Blame the Blythe game. She was frankly glad when Gilbert had come running back but something had changed and she knew it. But what it was she didn't know... no she did know, deep down she knew but dare not admit it, it was too close to her own past. It wasn't that she didn't like Gilbert. She did like him, very much. Those three months had almost been unbearable at times, Anne had moped while she worked, she sometime caught Anne looking up about to share an idea or thought which Gilbert had filled to find an empty chair her eyes would start to fill with tears but she would blink them back and continue her work. There was something missing from her personality. When she had allowed Gilbert to come back they had been sitting next to each other and she had looked down at them and despite herself had seen a couple. When she had listened to Gilbert convince Anne to go in and make up she had realised what a stable he was to her. She'd come to realise despite how alike her and Anne were, Anne wasn't her. And Gilbert despite his striking resemblances to John was in fact a separate person and he wasn't going to leave quite as easily as John did. Perhaps it was time for a old wound to be healed? If only Anne and Gilbert would fall in love, she had supposed they were on the precipice so many times in the past but they never seemed to jump. Well it was good in a way Anne was 15 still a little young (although thinking on it wasn't she Anne's age when she'd become a beau?) but Anne was growing fast and beautiful Marilla had hoped maybe now they could... maybe after all that worrying about romance between the two for no reason after all?

Meanwhile Anne and Gilbert talked quietly, but rapidly

"Anne no, I don't want to take her. I only want to take you."

"but people are going to suspect Gilbert, I'm sure Diana already does, its only natural we let people think you are interested in at least taking other people places."

"this isn't fair." He told her being quite bold in what they considered a public place he took her hand in his. "please Anne, can't we just face the wrath? I'll refuse to leave you this time. She can't keep us apart."

"then ask her. Go on if you're feeling it that much ask Marilla if you can take me." He stood up as if he was about to stood frozen for a few seconds then coward back to his seat.

"I know." She said reaching under the table and placing her hand on his knee. "I've ran down those stairs so many times so confident I could just tell her, I then see her and all my confidence just drains, and its not because I don't care for you enough, but its because of that empty feeling I had for those three months, it comes back and drains me because I know she could separate us again." She paused. "we have to make this convincing Gil. And if I had never came, alright you may not have had Josie as a beau but you would have taken her because she is interested in you and is always around."

Gilbert hated in that moment that Anne was right. The next day he let Josie assume they were going to the Christmas concert together. Once Josie told her cronies nothing disappointed him more then when Charlie asked Anne. Great to add insult to injury now he had to watch his best friend flirt with his beau.


	23. The confrontation of Diana

If Diana wasn't confused before she was now. Anne was going to the Christmas concert with Charlie and Gilbert was going with Josie? What was going on? She had to confront her friends over this. She had known three months now and they were a bit too good at hiding it. That was until today. She'd seen Anne come outside she was almost on her tail but there was no sign of her in the yard. Then she saw Gilbert get up walked whistling past her and everyone else so nonchalantly she wouldn't have even noticed if she wasn't looking to him to find Anne, instead of going inside she noticed he walked round the back of the building. She decided to follow him.

It wasn't until she had rounded the corner after him she found Anne. Right there pressed between Gilbert's arms and the wall behind them, caught somewhere between a sweet murmuring and a hug she wasn't surprised but still found herself blushing as she building announced.

"so how are you going to convince me you're just friends this time?" She said with a smile. Folding her arms.

They jumped back from each other's arms, Gilbert's cheeks almost as red as Anne's.

"Diana..." Anne started but didn't really know how to finish it. Diana took some steps towards them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Anne's eyes were filling with tears, Gilbert saw it and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, there was no point in hiding it now.

"we were keeping it a secret." Gilbert told her "no one else knows." He added.

"but why?" Diana asked.

"Marilla found us hugging one night and sent Gilbert away for 3 months." Anne cried quietly.

"we can't risk it getting back to Marilla we're together, she'll separate us." Gilbert added.

"Gilbert stopped me from dying my hair Diana, I was crying over the smashed bottle and Gilbert was comforting me... well we were hugging and Marilla caught us." Anne continued.

"she sent me away Diana, those three months we didn't speak it was because Marilla told me not to come back." Gilbert told Diana.

Diana mulled over it in her head. "but you've been friends again for over a year..."

"one year and four months." Anne confirmed. "and we've not just been friends ever since."

"you've been together a year and a half!?" Diana gasped.

Anne nodded. "yes ever since the day we played the Lilly Maid on the lake of shining water, Gilbert didn't just rescue me that day... he... well we kissed."

Diana's head was reeling! This had been going on longer then even she thought. She sat down her back to the building. Anne sat next to her.

Gilbert stood back "I'll just be round the corner." He said round it but stayed there sitting on the floor himself. Oh how could they have been so careless? But he listened to the conversation taking place round the corner.

"he kissed you then?" Diana asked.

"yes. When he gave me the blanket from the boat. I wanted to tell you Diana, I swear it but the more people know..."

"the more likely Marilla will find out. Yes I can see the logic." She dismissed it. Anne didn't ask for it but Diana continued "of course you are forgiven dearest Anne, just two things I want to know?"

"anything" Anne said.

"no more secrets ok, I mean I'll keep this a secret for you but don't keep any secrets from me ok?" Diana said.

"absolutely." Anne agreed. "what's the second thing?" Anne asked.

"Is Gilbert a good kisser?" Diana asked. Both Gilbert's cheeks round the corner and Anne's cheeks flushed pink. Although Gilbert was very interested in the answer.

Anne started to giggle. "how would I know if he's not? He's my first kiss." He smiled, oh he'd always hoped he had been the first one on those lips but he hasn't known if Anne had experimented with anyone before him. Its not as if he hadn't been offered kisses before, mostly from Josie which had turned him off the idea altogether, but Anne had been his first kiss too.

"oh I don't know, don't you just know?" Diana said. "it's Gilbert Blythe!" she exclaimed

" I know." Anne replied dreamily. There was a pause where Gilbert allowed himself to grin, Anne being dreamy over him. "he's perfect." Anne sighed as Gilbert blushed a little round the corner... "and yes. He's a very good kisser." He heard Anne whisper to Diana as they giggled, this turned his blush to a deep red.


	24. May I have this dance?

She looked beautiful! Anne this was, not Josie.

They had all pooled together. They were all in the same buggie, Anne and Charlie, Gilbert and Josie and Diana and Fred driven by Diana's father Green Gables had been the last stop to pick up Diana and Anne. Anne was wearing a puffy white dress with frills and lace, her hair was up like a young ladies. But it wasn't him who got to knock on her door, it wasn't him who got to take her by the arm and tell her how beautiful she looked, it wasn't him who got to hold her hand in public to help her onto the buggie, it wasn't him who got to sit next to her and talk to her (half of which he knew by the look on Charlie's face he didn't understand). Anne was smiling and paying attention to Charlie he was mostly ignoring Josie making sure the umm's and ah ha's were in the right place was easy and predictable. He had to pay attention to what Anne would say to keep up with her but Josie wasn't like Anne. No one was like Anne. When they got to the concert they all took part in their recitals the evening a success by all accounts. Gilbert had loved hearing Anne's rendition of 'the jabberwocky' she was so brilliant standing up there and the poem! Oh it was brilliant. She was brilliant. And not with him tonight.

Josie was furious! Oh he had brought Josie he was agreeing where he was suppose to, but all his attention was still on Anne! How could it be? He'd only spent the time at school with her for the past few weeks she had made sure of that! Anne was getting attention off the other boys which was fine by her because she had the prize. She (foolishly) decided to confront Gilbert had about it during their first waltz **"I saw you fawning over Anne Shirley."**

Gilbert tried not to blush. Had he been that obvious? No, he decided Josie was just that bitter.

 **"Well, you sure couldn't get up there and give a recital like that**." He snapped,.

 **"I could be up there on stage.** " She said. She wasn't even part of the debate team but she could be an actress if she wanted.

 **"Well, I'd like to see that sometime, Josie Pye.** " He was being unkind and he knew it. She was Josie Pye, but she didn't deserve to be treated like this, she just got under his skin. The waltz ended. They stood for a moment.

"you know she's not interested in you." Josie said in anger. "she's been getting really close to Charlie, they are going to be beaux any day. You would be better off settling for someone who was as pretty as possible." She stormed off.

The next dance Anne had with Charlie. Charlie was okay , she guessed. She wondered how Gilbert remained best friends with him... she supposed Charlie was the very boyish side to Gilbert, yes she could see similarity there, and logical thinking, they seemed to have that in common, though Gilbert's answers normally took into consideration emotions Charlie's didn't seem to. Gilbert liked his football... although Gilbert was better at it then a Charlie he was by no means bad at the sport. She allowed herself a look round the room as they danced where she spotted Gilbert. His eyes were fixated on her. She was been spun around enough she couldn't maintain eye contact but she was sure Gilbert's eyes remained on her. Anne was worried about him. He had been acting strange lately. She blushed a little as she realised it, and Charlie began to try and talk to her... something about... his cousins?

The next dance was Gilbert's and Anne's. He held her a little bit closer then he should have. He didn't care he wanted to make clear to everyone Anne was his. His eyes stared at her and Anne noticed she gently whispered "Gil, stop staring people will notice."

"I don't care." He told her. "I don't care anymore this is driving me insane." They were silent for a moment. His jealousy was bubbling "I saw you blushing." He told her.

"I saw you staring, of course I blushed." She told him. He wasn't convinced he was the reason she was blushing Josie's words were echoing in his head, _she's been getting really close to Charlie, they are going to be beaux any day_.

. She felt for some reason she needed to reassure him. "you remember this dance don't you?" she asked him.

"its Strauss Vienna Blood." He told her.

"yes I know, do you remember we would dance down the lane to this? When we first started this." She whispered into him, "you would hum it all the way down the lane and we would smile and laugh..."she lowered her voice more and whispered in his ear "and kiss"

He closed his eyes. He did remember, he could almost feel the sun beating down on them the rough woodland under their feet. His hold on her loosen a little he held her now as softly as he did down the lane. Yes he remembered. She was lovely in his arms. Just as today, she fit in them, it felt natural to touch her to be with her.

"its still me you know. I still feel the same way... no that's not true, I feel it stronger." She told him. He looked at her again. Her grey eyes almost green.

Right now, he couldn't remember what that feeling was he was feeling just moments before but right now all he knew was "you're lovely." He told her. "and you look beautiful tonight." He let out a sigh "I just wish I had the chance of telling you first."

"thank you, you look dashing yourself, and you are the first one to tell me it."

"what did Charlie say when he saw you then?" he asked.

"Good evening Anne you look aesthetically pleasing tonight." She mocked. "I think he needs some practice on the pick up lines." She said with a smile.

"aesthetically pleasing" he said with a chuckle. "I'll have to remember that one."

"we have to remember Gil... we have to remember why we are keeping this a secret. You were the one who said about the longer dresses. And it can't be too far off now. Don't I look like a young lady?" she joked.

He took a sharp breath in, "you are an angel," he whispered to her. "not long, you promise?"

"I promise you I shall grow all I can so Marilla will have no choice but to put me in long skirts sooner." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and allowed himself to enjoy the rest of the waltz with her without worrying. When the waltz ended he took her back to the crowds and took her dance card again. Yes, she still had two waltz' free number 5 and 8 he took his pencil and wrote his name in them.

"two more?" Anne questioned. "Gilbert Blythe, they'll say you're dead gone on me."

"I hope so." He told her with a wink feeling much more like himself again.


	25. The Green Eyed Monster veering its head

Gilbert noted, Anne was becoming more and more beautiful every day. Their relationship still a secret he yearned to tell the world they were together but knew he must wait. They spent more time together as friends studying then as beaux. He wasn't even sure anymore if she blushed at his gaze, his smile, his wink...Yet the more beautiful she got the more male attention she received. He couldn't object to it, yet Charlie Sloane was trying for Anne's affections. His stomach crawled with envy whenever he did it. How was it fair that someone who barely knew Anne could flirt with her so openly, yet he loved her and still was not allowed to call her his beau in front of everyone? But every time he stopped by Green Gables Marilla's watching eye reminded him, if she found out they would be separated. But he was 17 years old now Anne turned 15 in March, he knew the time was nearing where they could be open about the true nature of their relationship, if there was still one, was there one?

He moodily went outside to lunch time and watched as Charlie flirted with Anne. Was she receiving it? She smiled at Charlie something raised in him. His hazel eyes felt green with jealously as Charlie stroked down Anne's arm lightly. He burned inside and felt sick. He got up from the tree he was under he couldn't handle this anymore he walked away from the scene, being back in so soon Miss Stacy looked up.

"Is everything okay Gilbert?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Stacy." He replied rather mechanically. "I'm just not hungry, can I get on with these sums?" He asked.

"don't you want to wait for Anne?" She asked.

"No." He said shortly. She's clearly not waiting for me anymore.

Anne in the meantime was highly uncomfortable getting advances from anyone but Gilbert. She remembered his embraces were never forced, she never felt uneasy with him. Yet something about Charlie made her despise the attention. He had tried to feel her arm before, she hadn't been sure what to do so had uncomfortably smiled at him, when she had found Gilbert in the crowd of school mates he had walked towards the school house and not looked back. Help! She had thought.

"Well what do you say?" he asked her.

"ermmm" she replied.

"About going to the concert together, I could come by and get you."

Anne felt sick. She looked at him and all she could see were goggle eyes and his humour wasn't anything special. Oh there was nothing wrong with the boy, he was just Charlie, and it made Anne uncomfortable for him to be flirting so, especially considering who her beau was.

"Oh I really can't Charlie I already have arrangements made."

The school bell finally rang Anne practically ran into the school room. Anne sat down next to Gilbert relieved to be near to her beloved. His head down on the work he had, she admired his curly brown hair, always messy, always out of control, oh but she loved it. When they were alone she would (she decided) play with his hair and he could play with hers, so intimate, such closeness, she'd missed that, it had seemed like months and months since they had been close, alone. It was now almost May. They had been so busy with school there had been no time for sweet murmurings to each other whenever they had spent time together it was working. Between trying to fool people into believing they weren't beaux so spending more time with other people and concentrating on passing to get to queens, they had barely touched base in such a long time since the winter recital and dance. She loved his beautiful features which had over the last months turned into a Young Man's face. Masculinizing him further he quickly had become the most handsome man in Avonlea and everyone said it, it wasn't just inside her head! She reached her hand across to his knee which he quickly jerked out the way. Anne was confused she tried to establish eye contact with him but his head remained down and working. She moved her leg under the table next to his he immediately moved his legs to the other side of his chair.

Has he started on these sums without me? She thought looking over at his work. She silently got her work out looked a moment to the front of the class and saw Miss Stacy looking over concerned. She didn't want to make a scene that way they would be sat separately.

They worked in silence for a few moments. Anne's eyes stinging with tears. She needed closeness to Gil and he was giving her a very cold shoulder and she didn't know why. She couldn't even look at her sums. She tried one last time for his attention "Gil.." she said shaken "I need help with these." She pleaded.

"You know where the teacher's desk is Anne." He said without looking at her. Her head back down she slowly made her way to the front of the room.

"Miss Stacy, can I ask for your help on these?" Anne asked quietly.

"Have you asked your partner?" This was the standard question Miss Stacy always asked her students upon coming to her for help.

"Yes Miss Stacy." She said sadly. "He said to ask you."

Miss Stacy could see Anne was almost in tears. Had Gilbert and her quarrelled? She found it difficult to believe after all this time any sort of argument had formed between the two. She knew they hadn't came in the door together after lunch but this wasn't unusual. She lead Anne to the back of the class and out the door for a moment.

"Anne is something the matter?" Miss Stacy asked her. "Have you two quarrelled?" She asked.

"No Miss Stacy, I don't know what the matter is. We've been chums all year getting on with work you know we don't let it affect our schoolwork. I don't know what's wrong." Anne said breaking into tears. Miss Stacy hugged her young student. "I felt horrible coming inside at lunch time and he won't even acknowledge me, I asked him for help and he just told me I knew where the teachers desk was. I swear I've done nothing Miss Stacy."

"Oh its okay Anne, don't you worry. Oh dry your eyes, we shall go back in and complete those sums together."

Gilbert had continued his cold shoulder treatment the rest of the afternoon and the next day. By this time Miss Stacy was worried. Anne had cried again during lunch break she had heard her round the back of the building where Gilbert and her used to meet. But apart from that had kept her head down. They were technically keeping their promise of working but she hated to see her two favourite students so sad. The change in her demure was obvious. She watched carefully as her Queen's students packed away their belongings, she saw Charlie approach Anne.

"Say Anne do you want to walk home together? We can compare notes on Latin if you like?"

Miss Stacy watched as Gilbert shoved his belongings into his bag a bit harder than before, she also saw behind his turned back Anne look longingly at him as if to get permission from him, when he didn't respond she turned back to Charlie and nodded sadly.

"Gilbert might I have a word please?" She asked before he reached the door, the rest of the class left the room. He turned on his heel and stood before her desk "Gilbert what is going on?"

"Nothing." He said gruffly looking at his feet.

"I see." She said then gave a huge sigh. "You need to be more careful with your books Mr Blythe the way you were shoving them in your bag you think you had a something against them."He stood in silence. "You know you have a study partner for a reason, if there's any problems..."

"I don't want to work with Anne anymore." he muttered.

"Alright Gilbert now I know there is something wrong. I asked Anne the other day and she said you hadn't quarrelled?" Gilbert remained silent. "Then what is it Gilbert, because Anne is broken hearted. She doesn't know what she has done wrong."

"She wouldn't." he finally replied.

"Alright Gilbert Blythe you snap out of it and tell me what the matter is or you'll have lines for a week."

"This has nothing to do with school, you can't..."

"Oh but I can. Its affecting your school work and another students school work. She was in tears after lunch yesterday and at lunch today Gilbert did you even notice?"

"She has no right to be the one in tears." He snapped.

"Because..." Miss Stacy probed.

his calm countenance came back a little as he quietly said "Have you noticed how beautiful she is?"

Miss Stacy smiled. "Well I can't say its escaped my notice."

"And how everyone wants to be near her?" Gilbert was trying to avoid the direct problem.

Miss Stacy nodded and realised the problem. "Especially other young men, am I right Gilbert?" He didn't say anything but looked at his feet. "Like Charlie?" she asked. She held back a laugh. "Oh Gilbert you have no need to be jealous, when he asked her to walk home today she looked to you before giving an answer."

"He was flirting with her and she smiled." he said in his defence.

"well I can't say what happened but have you asked her? she may have been keeping up pretences, I thought no one was suppose to suspect you were together?"

"They aren't."

"so can you really blame Anne for some attention off other boys, you said yourself how pretty she is, if you noticed you can bet others will. And your not exactly innocent of receiving other girls attention, Anne could easily get jealous if she allowed herself to."

"What if she chooses one of them instead of me?" he asked quietly his own insecurities now exposed, he felt a little vulnerable in asking.

"If you had been looking you would have noticed she doesn't want anyone but you." she smiled. "Gilbert I have some homework for you." she said grinning. "I want you to go to green gables and make up with Anne, ask her how she feels before jumping to conclusions about her feelings."

He smiled. The first smile she had seen in a couple of days "Do you want an essay on it?" he said teasingly.

Miss Stacy smiled further. "A simple nod in the morning will let me know the assignment is complete, for extra credit a smile on Anne's face would be appreciated."


	26. A heart mended

He approached the porch at green gables he saw Anne sitting quietly reading a book. He didn't have the words yet to speak to her so as he approached he offered out his hand. She looked at him and the hand and cautiously took it. He gently pulled her away from the house, through the fields and out to the woods. He slid between the trees taking them to pixie's orchard. He let go of her hand and sat on the tree trunk.

Words were trying to form inside his mouth but when he played them in his head they all sounded as stupid as the others.

Anne sat beside him and moved her hand cautiously to his knee. He looked at the hand on his knee for a moment then looked to its owner. _Just say it Blythe_ he told himself.

"Are we still beaux?" he blurted out not quite meaning it to come out so blunt.

Anne looked confused for a moment her eyes first widened then her brow furrowing "Of course we are." Anne replied to him. "I've been waiting all year for you."

"What's going on with Charlie?" Again he had no control over the words coming out they seemed to take on a life of their own once past his lips.

"Nothing." She said. "he was..." she paused trying to think of the right word he felt her body shuddered "...flirting yesterday at lunch. It felt horrible."

"You smiled at it." He muttered.

"I grimaced at it more like, it was horribly uncomfortable, then today he walked me home he asked me to the concert, I told him twice already I have other plans."

"Y... you do?" He asked. Knowing he hasn't asked her yet. Was there _another_ competitor?!

"Well, I was kind of hoping we'd go together I know we haven't discussed it yet, but Marilla said I could go and buy a long dress for the occasion and she's making me some long skirts for school...she said I should be wearing long skirts from now on and with going to sit my exams in a Queen's she wanted me in long skirts before then actually she just finished one this evening... I thought I would wear it to school tomorrow since Diana already started wearing her skirts long... and I thought we might be seen in public for the first time to go to the concert together... together... as a potential couple." she said tentively. "well at least to everyone else."

His mouth dropped as she was speaking she was barely at the end of the sentence when he found his lips on hers. This kiss was different from the others, it wasn't chase like the others were, but longing and passionate, he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her. He felt his own lips part as they kissed, he didnt even know why... _what was going on!_ he thought as hers did the same. He gasped in delight at the change in pace in their kiss! _Oh Wow!_ He responded, how had they not tried this before? He had an urge to capture one of her lips with his but he dare not do it he pulled back to try and calm himself before he went too far.

"Gil!" she started her heart in her mouth. "You've never kissed me like _that_ before!"

He knelt on the ground in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close. "I'm so sorry Anne. I was so jealous. I saw Charlie talking to you yesterday and we hadn't renewed our true intentions for so long I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Oh Gil." She said to him "Never ever will I ever forget you." she smiled into him "it's almost over Gil. I'm getting longer skirts!"

He smiled and stood up putting her up in front of him "no more pretending, we can be open about this..." he said shaking with excitement. "Come to the concert with your over jealous beau?" he asked gently.

"Of course." she said smiling.

"I'm so sorry Anne." He whispered kissing her gently again. "forgive me?" he asked her.

She nodded her head and hugged into him. Oh it was nice to have her Gilbert back.


	27. Asking the Father

They headed back to Green Gables as they approached the porch Marilla was waiting for them. "There you are, I turned around and you were gone I wondered where you had wandered off to."

"I'm sorry Marilla Gil and I just needed a walk."

"The pair of you have been working too hard. Its no wonder." Marilla commented. _They are a handsome couple_ Marilla thought again. Anne was fifteen last month , she had been someone's beau by the time she was fifteen... not that it ended well but that was her fault. "That concert you want to go to can't come quickly enough." She hinted.

She looked At Gilbert whose eyes had dropped to the floor.

"Perhaps you both better come in its starting to get chilly." They headed into the house. Gilbert felt a spare part for a moment Anne and Marilla seemed to busy themselves in the kitchen with things which needed to be done. Marilla stopped and looked at the boy. "Why don't you go in the parlour Gilbert, Anne will be through in a few minutes."

He went into the parlour to find Matthew sitting there. It occurred to him before courting you really ought to ask the girl's father. Since Matthew was the closest thing to a father Anne had, he took courage and breathed deeply. "Mr Cuthbert, " He said sitting on the sofa next to the chair Matthew had sat on. I wondered if I might have a word?" he asked gently. Matthew simply nodded and put down his paper. "well you know Anne and I are very good friends, see we are getting to the age where we would like it to be a bit more then being friends. With the sands concert coming up, I was wondering, if with your permission I may escort her?" he asked.

"Do you mean you mean to go courting with her?" Matthew asked.

"well..." Gilbert started.

"You've been beaux for so long I wondered how long it would take you start." Matthew said laughing.

"How long have you...?" Apparently more people had caught on then he thought

"I'm guessing here, but I think from the day you saved her in that boat." he paused. "Am I right?"

"Yes sir." Gilbert said in shock. "But you never said... its been almost 2 years..."

"well its not really my place to say anything. For what its worth you're a nice boy and you have my permission any day, if you continue to make Anne happy there's no problem."

"But... does Miss Cuthbert know?" Gilbert said almost trembling.

"well I don't think so, Oh Marilla won't stop you Gilbert. You're a lot like your dad was at your age."

"My Dad? You know him?"

"Knew him more like. A long time ago. Oh its history now..." At that moment Anne and Marilla came through the doors Anne sat next to Gilbert but not so close as to draw attention to the fact they were sitting together, Marilla took the other chair.

"Matthew I didn't know you were in here." Marilla said genuinely surprised.

"Ermm." Matthew said quietly. "Gilbert and I were talking about the sands concert. I gave my permission for him to take Anne."

"Did you now?" Marilla said with a light in her eyes. "I see. Well I see no harm as long as they pass these exams." Marilla said with a hint of discipline in her voice.

Gilbert looked in surprised at the calm reaction. Did he hear right, he did say _Gilbert_ and _Anne_ and _concert_ together in one sentence? And Marilla a had stayed calm? she'd flung off the handle at a hug and now going to a concert together brought little or no reaction? which would surely bring about gossip. Had he missed something?

"So its okay Marilla?" Anne asked her. "its okay if Gil and I go to the concert together, as…?"

"You might as well its been coming for years." Marilla said making herself busy with some sowing.

There was silence in the room as both Anne and Gilbert were in shock.

Marilla stifled a laugh at the pair by asking "So, these exams are coming upon you fast, are you both ready?"

"Oh isn't it terrifying?" Anne asked the group. "One more week and we'll be there! sitting our exams!"

Gilbert smiled. "You'll do fine Anne. You're the smartest girl in Avonlea." He said reassuring her without touch or gazing he found it all of a sudden difficult to reassure her. Had his way of reassurance with her always been physical?

"I have to agree with Gilbert." Marilla said. "Miss Stacy would hardly put you forward for them if she thought you would fail."

"I had a nightmare where everyone's name was on the past list except mine." She admitted.

"Did you look above mine?" Gilbert said with a hint of nervousness "you would probably find it there."

Anne smiled. "You short change yourself Gil, I'm glad at least my subconscious knows, you were number one on the list." She told him.

"Well thank you subconscious Anne, but she should know wherever my grade is so hers shall be also." Gilbert told her gently.

"I suppose we shall see." Marilla said to them.

Gilbert suddenly became aware of the time. "I better be off. Ma and Pa will be expecting back." He stood up."Miss Cuthbert, Mr Cuthbert." He started for the door.

"Can I go and walk him up the lane Marilla? I'll come straight back." Anne asked. Marilla nodded.

They left Green Gables in a gaze.

"Did that just happen?" Gilbert asked. "It wasn't a dream?"

"No definitely no dream, unless we're in the same dream."

he sighed in relief. "I can't believe she was so calm, I was expecting... well a repeat! I thought she would tell me to leave and leave you alone." he put an arm round her shoulders bringing them closer together as they walked. He sighed. "Its nice not have to look around before I put my arm round you."

"Its nice to have your arm round me, after the last couple of days." she laughed. "I can't believe you got jealous over Charlie!"

"Don't laugh its not funny!" he said chuckling himself at the thought! Oh what a fool he had been! Of course Anne wasn't interested in Charlie Sloane. "Its been a stressful 's been flirting with you the whole time! He won't shut up about you when there is just us boys...and how wonderful you are..."

"No reflection on your own musings..." she smiled at him. "What made you come tonight? You were still none responsive at school..." she asked.

"Oh erm, well Miss Stacy kept me back after class, she was worried about you crying and sort of threatened me with lines if I didn't tell her what was wrong with me." Gilbert smiled. "she told me to come and speak to you." Gilbert laughed. Then looked at Anne who had an equally bemused look on her face.

They arrived at the gate he moved his arm from around her shoulders to her lower back and turned towards her.

"I wish I had some work now as an excuse to stay but ma and pa really will be expecting me." he told her. "I'll come and walk you to school in the morning. We can walk together. " He paused and whispered in her ear "closely."


	28. School time!

**I thought I had posted this chapter already! Sorry for the wait I guess, though you never have to wait too long for me!**

He stood on the porch outside waiting for her to emerge.

Today was going to be different. He knew it wasn't appropriate to kiss her in public or even hug as they often had in the past, but today he could take her arm in his, carry her books and gaze on her without fear of someone catching him. At least now his intentions could be shown. He turned and looked out to the fields and smiled, well he had definitely completed the homework Miss Stacy had set. Not only was extra credit due but he'd gone above and beyond as he also wore a smile. Lost in thought he didn't hear the door open behind him as Anne came out.

"Good morning Gil." She said. He turned to look at her. Oh it may have been a everyday skirt and everyday ladies shirt, but he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Anne had a long light brown skirt on which finished just below her ankle you could barely see her shoes underneath it. The shirt was cream in colour her hair still in the school plait down her back.

"Wow!" he said with a grin in a whisper, he noticed Anne face blush a little. She was blushing at him! "what a young lady!" he said out loud as he walked over from his resting place and offered his hand out for her satchel. "May I?" he asked her. She smiled as he took the satchel and put it round his shoulder with his own. He took her hand and gently lead her down the steps then placed her hand through his arm linking them together. "that's better." He said with a smile as they started to walk.

"I told my ma and pa I'm taking you to the Sands Concert last night." He told her

"Oh really? What did they say?" She asked him half dreading the answer.

"Maybe you should bring her over so we can meet her formally some time. She's seems a really nice girl." he said imitating his mother.

"Oh that's sweet of her to say. Especially considering..." She paused.

"What?"

"Well I did break a slate over your head!" Anne reminded him. "Any boys mother would be horrified."

"You know what she said when she found out?" He said to Anne. "Well maybe its taught you a lesson in teasing." He said in seriousness. "not that she didn't sympathise with me first." she looked at her "So will you come sometime for tea?" he asked.

"I'll have to ask Marilla first but if she says yes." Anne responded.

"Well make it quick, my mother is desperate to meet you as my beau." he said smiling.

They looked at each other and laughed. Oh if only the rest of Avonlea knew!

They were almost at school when Gilbert noticed Anne started to shake.

"Anne?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"What are people going to say? Or do?" she looked in terror in front of her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her to clarify.

"I'm in the arms of Gilbert Blythe! Every girl in that school has had a crush on you at one point or another, and I've never voiced my interest in you, what will they think?"

"We've been together almost two years already." He reminded her "They never stood a chance anyway." he looked at their arms entangled in each others. "Are you ashamed of me?" He asked half teasing half worried of the answer.

"Oh no of course I'm not." she replied as he looked up she caught his eye, she saw the tease but also the worry. "No, never." she affirmed. "Aren't you worried what people might think?"

"Bit too late to be worried about that." he told her truthfully. "I'm head over heals for you."

They started towards the crowd of classmates in front of them, it seemed to both Gilbert and Anne silence had came across the older classmates as they walked past them to the tree Gilbert often took refuse under. The unlinked arms but stayed close to each other. They both looked around their classmates then looked to each other and did everything they could to stop themselves from laughing.

"Do you think they noticed?" Gilbert whispered to Anne. He started to chuckle as Anne giggled.

Miss Stacy saw them approach in linked arms, Anne having a long skirt on, she looked very grown up. They must be getting ready to tell people they were beaux to be walking as they did, and standing under that tree so close... Oh this might cause problems in her classroom but she didn't mind, Gilbert for the least part seemed to have completed his special homework. Well good, at least they wouldn't be moping anymore. She rang the school bell and noticed the two sit quietly in their normal chairs. Gilbert handed Anne her Satchel as they sat down. She noticed they were sitting a little closer then usual but still nothing to be alarmed about. She caught eye contact with Gilbert who blushed a smile and nodded. The class was still getting itself in order when she saw Charlie approach Anne again and saw Gilbert's head drop a little. She looked intently on the situation

"Anne?" he asked her. "Won't you come to the recital with me? I'm getting tired of chasing you around."

Gilbert nearly snorted a laugh but managed to refrain. 'Real smooth Charlie, just the way to get a girl to do as you want her to' he thought.

"I already said, I have other plans Charlie."

"Well who with?" Charlie asked.

Anne looked confused at him, had the way Gilbert and her walked in not made it obvious.

"Well with Gilbert." She said softly.

Josie's head snapped round and glared at Gilbert, who had seen the look on her face. Josie must have thought she was pretty close to winning Gilbert for herself by the look in her eye.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked. "I thought you were just friends."

"Well aren't we friends Charlie?" Anne asked him not answering the question posed.

"Well... yes... I suppose. Well alright then." He muttered and walked away.

"Anne?" Gilbert whispered to her.

"Emmm?" Anne replied.

"You have to stay with me all day" Gilbert said half in fright,

"Whatever for?" She asked.

"Look at Josie's face." He whispered turning his head towards Anne.

She peered over to a look on Josie's face which was purely anger. "Don't worry," She whispered. "I'll save you." she said with a grin

"Right class" Miss Stacy called, "time for Geometry."


	29. whispers and secret touches

As soon as lunch was called Gilbert quickly put his workbook in his desk and pulled out his books and reached and linked arms with Anne. She smiled as she realised, yes it was because he loved being with her but also out of fright of Josie. Anne finished putting away her own items and looked at Gilbert. Josie who was lingering dangerously close on Gilbert's side so they looked at each other and both slid out of Anne's side of the desk. Re-establishing arm contact as soon as possible. They walked out the door with Josie stomping just in front of them and again went under the tree together.

"What you in the mood for?" He asked her. "Chaucer? Tennyson?" Gilbert asked sitting next to her.

"I want something a bit more... playful... do you have treasure island with you?" she asked him.

"Oh no I don't but..." He pulled out another book, "will Dickens do the trick?" he asked.

"Pickwick!" she exclaimed nodding taking the book from him and opening it, he smiled and took out a sandwich sat back on the tree closed his eyes and just listened and nibbled at his food for a couple of Paragraphs then swapped with Anne, they then feasted their food and the beginning of the novel.

"What on earth do they talk about?" Josie said to some of the other girls "they have nothing in common!" she proclaimed.

The statement confused everyone around her male and female alike.

"I don't know what you mean Josie?" Jane said practically, "they are everything alike."

"I know you put Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe together well no one understands their conversation but them." Ruby agreed.

"Charlie agrees with me." Josie stated. "don't you?"

Well although Charlie was a little hurt from Anne's rejection, she never implied they were anything but friends and he often wished Gilbert was there while she talked to translate! "well I dunno Josie they are both extremely clever and seem to be on the same page by the way they think."

"oh rubbish Anne had done nothing but flirt with you all year." Josie rubbed in, "I don't know how you can defend her?!" Josie exclaimed.

"She has not been flirting with Charlie!" Diana defended. "No offence Charlie." She added.

"Oh you would say that, she's your best friend, or is she? Stealing Gilbert from under your nose."

"Josie stop and be reasonable." Jane said calmly. "Anne had done nothing of the sort."

"We all have liked Gilbert." Ruby said cautiously. "he's a perfect gentleman and a pretty beau to boot, but he's never had heart for any of us Josie."

"And anyway haven't they always studied together?" Jane asked looking at the pair.

"and they've always been chummy, whispering and laughing together at things I don't even begin to understand!" Ruby said

"So the only thing that is new is that they were linking arms and walking close." Diana said settling the matter only herself knowing how long things had truly been going on for.

"And they have often walked together anyway... maybe we should have seen this coming." Ruby said sweetly then she smiled at Jane and Diana "lucky Anne!" the three giggled.

"Lucky Gilbert." Charlie added, Diana gave sympathetic look. Charlie shrugged. "Anyway it's not as if it's set I'm stone they were only linking arms." He added.

Everyone seemed satisfied with the conclusion of the group conversation, except Josie.

"Well I bet you are all on the edge of your seats for the last mock queens results." Miss Stacy told her queens class when the rest of the class were gone, both Anne's and Gilbert's heads shot up, Anne's hand found its way into Gilbert's lap which upon finding it there he clasped his hands in hers without thinking. "joint first: Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley." They sighed in relief and gazed at each other smiling. They suddenly realised their hands in each other's and let go in shock. They might be open about them being more then friends but holding hands as such they would be accused of a promiscuous scandal!

Gilbert's face blushed. Much like the day Mr Phillips had sat Anne next to him for punishment, he was suddenly acutely aware of her presence and it was right next to him! He suddenly felt like fourteen year old him he battled between his relationship now with Anne and the nervous wreak when he had found himself next to her that day. He closed his eyes. "fate smiled on you mate." He told himself. He felt Anne's hand slide between them on the seat and sweep itself parallel with the outside of his leg. He physically shuddered at her touch, She was playing with fire, he glanced at her, her eyes and body language were focused forward but her mouth told another story. A small grin played at the edges of her mouth. She knew what it was she was doing! He swallowed and looked back to her hand the back of which rested on his outer thigh! His body unable to assist in removing her hand from him because he was just enjoying it to much! The mixture of love and the possibly of being caught was thrilling and so appealing! Was it a rub off from keeping them a secret for close to 2 years, or was it something else entirely?

Anne initially had been shocked in the outburst blushing as much as Gilbert, but that closeness was wonderful! Oh she wanted it again and now, but how? She knew how close they were sitting and she was sitting on his right side to do with her left hand whatever she could. She slid her hand between them, as she did she did remember her surroundings and kept her face and attention forward as she stroked up his leg, she felt him shiver at her touch!

 _My what a thrill!_ She thought.

She could sense his eyes on her, she remained focused in front of her as a smile played on her lips. Yes this was dangerous! And she liked it! The back of her hand now rested on his outer thigh!

Both their thoughts were interrupted by Miss Stacy "Let's hope we all fair as well in the exams."


	30. Queen's Exams

**This is going to get very tricky isn't it? Anne and Gilbert are getting closer to getting to Queens which is where Drawing Parallels is based! Those of you will notice the similarities in this chapter and the first one of said story above. Although I've tried my best to keep it a minimum. Just them at the end of this chapter mulling over what might have been if her parents had lived... just funny thats all! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Miss Stacy had made both Anne and Gilbert promise they wouldn't cram for their exams.

Honestly he was trying not to, but whenever he picked up a book his mind wandered back to his notes. He missed Anne. He knew she was staying with a relative of Diana's somewhere across town. He wished he could be with her right now. Somehow her frantic manner always reassured him of himself, knowing he didn't feel as overwrought as Anne brought him back to earth so he could calm her. He wondered if she was thinking of him right now too. He somehow had ended up in the same dorm as Moody and Charlie. Moody was muttering something to himself methodically and Charlie was pacing the floor back and forth swinging his arms as he went. He was at a wonder as to why Miss Stacy told both him and Anne not to work when that was all the others were doing.

Anne had written her letter to Diana telling her all about what had happened during the week, she looked at the paper and notice she had barely mentioned Gilbert. She hadn't seen him all week! She missed him desperately and wondered if he missed her too. She knew they would be in the same exam hall tomorrow together, the one exam where all the girls and all the boys were all together had to be her geometry exam!

She sat nervously looking around the hall. Most people had their heads down dreading to turn over that paper. She spied Gilbert who grinned widely when he saw she spotted him. He winked at her and mouthed 'you'll do fine' she smiled at him. Oh her Gilbert who just by looking at her was making her stomach flutter but in a lovely way (unlike the sickly fluttering she had over the last week).

He bit his bottom lip to stop himself smiling too much but watched her face blush a little when he winked at her. His heart now fluttered he allowed himself to smile fully at her. He could see she tried to remember her settings and wrung a serious look on her face. He gave a silent chuckle at her. Oh he loved his Anne! The silent exchange interrupted by the examiner saying "You are free to start."

'Well I couldn't of done too badly' he thought to himself as he came out to the steps and stood against the railings, the other pupils pouring out around him. The crowds of people parted and he finally saw her. she parted from the rest of the students and leaned against a tree her eyes closed a look of relief came across her face, as she opened her eyes the look of relief had spread now to her eyes. He walked over in her direction and smiled as he got to her. He silently wrapped his arms around her as she slid her hand round his shoulders.

"I've missed you." He murmured.

"I've missed you more." She said back to him.

"Not even possible." he said letting her go a little they turned on the path with his arm across her shoulders. "Do you fancy going somewhere to eat once your tummy has settled?"

"How do you know..." she started to ask but then remembered it was Gilbert she was talking to. "That sounds lovely. Have you been eating out all week?" She asked him.

"No, the dorms they had us in did meals for us, nothing too fancy I assure you. How about you?"

"I'm afraid Ms Barry has been trying to get me to eat all kinds of rich foods, my stomach just isn't accustom to eating. That and the mixture of nerves hasn't led to a healthy diet."

"Well then we should eat before the nerves about the results starts to sink in." He joked.

"Oh Gilbert don't!" She cried half laughing. "How can you be so relaxed about it?"

"Who says I'm relaxed, you might have noticed I tend to tease and joke more when I'm nervous." he told her

"But then why did you tease me when we first met?" she asked

"You made me nervous, I wanted to meet you so much and my normal techniques just weren't working!" he laughed. "Are you coming back to Avonlea Friday morning?" He asked her.

"Yes. Aunt Josephine is sending me home with one of her men."

"Oh I was going to ask if you wanted me and Papa to come and get you. That way we'll get you back to Avonlea and my mama can finally meet you as my beau! 'Miss Avoiding it much'!" he said with a grin.

"Its only been two weeks Gil...not even that since we started appearing together."

"And my mother is very anxious." Gilbert told her.

"Well if it will calm your mother's nerves." She said with a grin. "I don't understand she's met me plenty."

"Not as my beau, its one thing entirely to know your little boy has a friend whose a girl and entirely different that said girl has now stolen her boys heart." He said proudly.

"You're hardly little anymore Gil, You're eighteen." She shivered.

"What? What is it?" He asked her.

"My mama and papa married when they were eighteen, Mrs Thomas told me that."

He gasped and looked at her. "you've never told me anything about your parents before."

"I don't know much to tell." she said looking sad. "They were school teachers, well briefly... I suppose... neither one of them reached 20. Walter and Bertha... it would have been lovely to know them... even a little..."

"Do you know if either one of them had red hair?" He asked her.

"yes." She said with a heavy sigh. "My papa had dark auburn hair, my mama blond, mine just came out in between. Mrs Thomas told me that too."

"I wish I could thank him." Gilbert said.

"who?" Anne asked him.

"Your papa, for giving you red hair."

"I don't think that would be the first thing you would say to a girls father." she laughed.

"no perhaps not. I wonder how we would have met?" he thought out loud.

"we might not." Anne told him.

It was his turn to shiver. "I hope the fate gods would be kinder." he looked at her serious face for a moment.

"hey, don't go all melancholy on me now." he said kissing into her hair as they walked.

"Its alright, life hasn't been too bad to me you know." She said with a smile.

"Ah!" He exclaimed looking up "A dining hall!" He said. "Finally! Are you ready for something to eat?"


	31. The results are out

**Wow! I never expect such kind words from people! I am glad people are enjoying it so and people are still finding it!**

 **People are having such mixed opinions on Roy... I have to admit I had a plan on how this story is going to go I keep on chickening out then saying to myself "no that's the plan..." I don't know if I have the strength to go with it... I have been assured should by one of you I should... deep breaths!**

 **All the unnamed guests... thank you for your reviews... I'm glad you keep coming back..**

 **Maya: thank you for the lovely review**

 **Oriachick: so glad I had you hooked so fast!**

 **Jade0918: thank you for following and commenting.**

 **Kim Blythe:my kindred spirit I'm glad of your support my dear!**

There was still plenty of time for one of Miss Barry's men to go ahead and let Marilla expect Anne later to Green Gables.

Anne was quiet in the way back in the buggie, she hasn't spoken two words together since being picked up. Gilbert was amused by the change in demure in Anne.

Anne, relax, you know my parents, they love you."

"As your friend, but as a beau it's a different matter."

" no it isn't, you're still Anne and you forget..." He whispered so his father couldn't hear " we've been together the whole time." He lazily wrapped his arm round her back and he relaxed back to enjoy the ride back. He decided to change the subject to make the ride home more comfortable and pulled out his copy of Tennyson from his back pocket.. get her face brightend.

" do you always carry this?" she asked him.

" well put it this way wherever I go it's never far behind." He said with a grin, "I can't miss the potential opportunity to impress you can I?"

She started to flick through the pages now filled with annotations from both Anne and Gilbert (as most if their books were) and they picked ' the charge if the light brigade.'. They talked and laughed over the poems looking at the notes they had made.

When they arrived at Blythe's farm Anne felt a dread come over her like never before. Gilbert looked down at his companion and smiled. He took hold of her hand.

"You'll be fine." He said with a smile and a wink as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh there you both are," She said upon seeing the pair hugged them both. "John what took so long?" she reprimanded her husband.

"oh it was my fault." Gilbert told his mother. "don't blame papa, one of the latches was loose on my case and everything came out I had to repack the case again. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe its only been two weeks, it feels like an eternity, the house has been too quiet without you Gilbert."

"Sorry to cause such a rumpus that you can't even last two weeks without me. What are you going to do if I get into Queen's full time?"

"Oh what any mother does I suppose. So how did you find the exams?" she asked them both.

Gilbert looked to Anne to speak first but her mouth seemed to be glued shut in a fear he read in her eyes, he smiled slightly "Well my French has something left to be desired I'll tell you. I'm sure I got at least half the paper wrong."

"Your French?" Anne asked. "You've never breathed a word of worry about any of your exams."

"I've always had to work harder at it, to get any of it right." He said quietly. "You've never noticed?" he asked.

she shook her head. "No, not once. I always thought you were naturally good at everything!"

"he used to come home from Green Gables and that's all he used to do, is mutter things in French." Mrs Blythe said with a smile "Well if you fooled Anne..." Mrs Blythe trailed. "What about you Anne?"

"My Geometry will be the death of me, if I fail it will be because of that." she paused. "I just can't get it there's no scope for the imagination in it." she admitted.

"Isn't there beauty in that though Anne? Everything within a set rule?" Gilbert counteracted. As they sat at the table.

"Well I suppose so, I just fail to see it." Anne smiled.

"I bet you'll both be looking forward to the results and the sands concert." Mrs Blythe asked them as casually as she could contain.

"Oh yes, but then I should be nervous of them too." Anne said. "Miss Stacy asked me to perform a piece at it just before we were dismissed from school, she's going to the concert too Gilbert, we'll see her one last time."

"Well that splendid!" He exclaimed. "You sly fox you haven't breathed a word! What have you chosen?" he asked her.

"The Highwayman, don't you think its dramatic?"

"The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees.

The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas. " Gilbert quoted. "Yes that will do nicely I think, you shall have to practice on me."

"I remember that first concert you did The Bingen on the Rhine I asked Diana if she thought we would ever get to perform." she took a deep breath. "I don't know how you did it Gil and a good two years younger then me now...! Now I know how nervous you were that night."

"Well I had my biggest fan there to see me through." He said winking at Anne.

"It'll be nice for so many of you to go all together. Mind you be a gentlemen." His mother reprimanded him.

"Gil has never been anything but a gentlemen Mrs Blythe. Honestly."

"well we'll have to wait and see won't we?" She paused and thought for a moment. "Gilbert can you go and chop some more wood for the fire I'm going to be needing some more soon."

"Sure." He said he stood quietly and left his mother and Anne together in the kitchen.

"I'm glad Gilbert had someone he's so comfortable with Anne, he was always a little shy of really getting close to anyone."

"Gil? Shy?"

"Oh he makes friends easily enough now but he wasn't always like that, and I've always thought he had held back. With you, he has someone to really talk to... what I mean to say is that, I like you, the most actually of all the Avonlea girls, I'm glad you make him happy."

"Thank you Mrs Blythe." She smiled.

Three weeks later

Three weeks later both Anne and Gilbert were nervous. They had been to the post office every morning for the past two weeks lingering and very soon the only thing both Anne and Gilbert could do to keep each other occupied was to hold each others hands.

Neither one of them could comfort the others fears, this was personal. What if only one of them got in? What if neither of them got in.

"You could just try again next year." Gilbert had told her. "This is my one and only attempt, if I fail that's the end of it." He told her."I'll be too old to go back to school and try again"

"You won't fail." Anne had tried to reassure him. I've never met anyone as smart as you." She had always said with a lovers eye and not a rivals.

It was the next late afternoon they both sat on the porch at green gables their hands intertwined with each other fit the first time forgetful of the woes of examinations and the cares of the world, as Anne drank in the beauty of the summer dusk describing it beautifully to Gilbert his own woes melting listening to Anne. They saw Diana come flying down through the firs, over the log bridge, and up the slope, with a fluttering newspaper in her hand.

Anne sprang to her feet, knowing at once what that paper contained Gilbert immediately behind her. " Anne?" he questioned .

"The pass list!" she told him out loud

Neither one of them could move a step. It seemed an hour to her before Diana came rushing a to them

"Anne, Gil, you've passed," she cried, " **passed the VERY FIRST—** both of you— **you're ties—but your name is first Anne. Oh, I'm so proud**!" She hugged then once not thinking of showing them the paper in her hands. When she let go Gilbert took the paper and started it with Anne

Diana flung herself into the bench. Anne and Gilbert stared at the paper, Yes, she they had passed—there was their names at the very top of a list of two hundred! That moment was worth living for.

" **You did just splendidly, Anne," puffed Diana, recovering sufficiently to sit up and speak, for Anne, starry eyed and rapt, had not uttered a word. "Father brought the paper home from Bright River not ten minutes ago—it came out on the afternoon train, you know, and won't be here till tomorrow by mail—and when I saw the pass list I just rushed over like a wild thing. You've all passed, every one of you, Moody Spurgeon and all, although he's conditioned in history. Jane and Ruby did pretty well—they're halfway up—and so did Charlie. Josie just scraped through with three marks to spare, but you'll see she'll put on as many airs as if she'd led. Won't Miss Stacy be delighted? Oh, Anne, what does it feel like to see your name at the head of a pass list like that? If it were me I know I'd go crazy with joy. I am pretty near crazy as it is, but you're as calm and cool as a spring evening."**

 **"I'm just dazzled inside," said Anne. "I want to say a hundred things, and I can't find words to say them in. I never dreamed of this—yes, I did too, just once! I let myself think ONCE, 'What if I should come out first?' quakingly, you know, for it seemed so vain and presumptuous to think I could lead the Island...** we could Gilbert..." She corrected herself.

" oh no Anne its it's your name the top not mine, and I couldn't be more proud!" He said wrapping his arm around her " my girl, the smartest on the island!" they kissed so gently for just a second not to embarrass present company.

" Gil come on we must go and yet tell Matthew!" Anne said happily "Then we'll go up the road and tell the good news to the others."

 **They hurried to the hayfield below the barn where Matthew was coiling hay, and, as luck would have it, Mrs. Lynde was talking to Marilla at the lane fence.**

 **"Oh, Matthew," exclaimed Anne, "I've passed and I'm first—** or joint with Gil! **I'm not vain, but I'm thankful."**

 **"Well now, I always said it," said Matthew, gazing at the pass list delightedly. "I knew you could beat them all easy.** 'cept maybe Gilbert here."

" **You've done pretty well, I must say, Anne," said Marilla, trying to hide her extreme pride in Anne from Mrs. Rachel's critical eye**. " you too Gilbert, seems all that studying together really paid off." She looked to the dusk " you should go home and tell your folks they'll want to know."

" we'll come with you Gil, we can go via orchard slope drop Diana off then I'll walk you part way home." Anne offered.

Both elated they walked Diana home then up towards the woods upon finding themselves alone, Gilbert pulled her to him hugging her in " oh Anne I couldn't be happier!" He exclaimed and kissed her. " this is so perfect isn't it?" he asked her.

"I don't understand why my name came first? We had the same mark?" she baffled.

" well thank your stars you were named Anne... A before G... our maybe you scored higher on an essential paper which I made up in a non essential paper? It doesn't matter. I'm proud you are first!" He exclaimed. " and don't you forget it."

They hadn't tried any passionate kissing since that first passionate kiss in pixies orchard. But as their lips met deepened as their mouths opened again. Gilbert felt a good bit braver than he did the last time enjoyed the sensation as they explored each other deeper bringing each other close in their arms, he felt her smiling against his mouth as his heart rate increased and he held her closer. When their lips parted silence engulfed the pair for a few moments as with closed eyes they enjoyed the sensation it left.

" Gil" she whispered all of a sudden afraid of what was coming out of her mouth next. He open his eyes and looked at her again. "I was wondering..." She started, " if it's not too much bother that's to say... if you don't mind if...I think..." She looked away shyly "I might have... fallen in love with you." There was silence for a moment as Gilbert heard the words ring through him. Anne panicked at the pause "I... I.. oh Gil...I'm.."

"I know it." He interrupted.

She paused and looked at him again " sorry?"

"I don't think I might have, I know..." He slipped his hand down her face " I'm utterly and completely besotted with you." He paused and whispered back "that's to say...I am in love with you."

She felt herself in shock. She shouldn't be, the past (almost) 2 years should have borne record to it, but to HEAR it was a different matter. "r-really?" she stuttered.

"I love you." He whispered with the biggest smile on his face Anne had ever seen. He raised his hand to her cheek and gently took it in his hand stroking it as he kissed her lips again.

"Gil, I love you." She whispered to him. He dropped another kiss on her lips "I love you." She whispered again, he smiled and kissed her again, "I love you, I love you I do!" she exclaimed quietly.

"I guess you proved me wrong Anne Shirley, it wasn't perfect before." He said softly. Stroking her cheek again. "this is." He sighed and looked around " it's starting to get dark. Marilla will be worried, you need to get back."

"I don't want to leave you now!" Anne whimpered holding his hand

He chuckled a little " oh Anne have you learnt nothing of proprietary over the past 2 years." He said kissing into her hair holding her in one arm. "go home, we can be together tomorrow. I promise I'll be back first thing." He whispered. "I love you."

" how dare you use logic against me so." She told him. " tomorrow?"

he nodded. " goodnight my love." He said steeping back. They dropped their hands.

" goodnight beloved." He steadily walked away from her, looking back every once in a while until she rounded the corner leading her back to Green Gables. Gilbert couldn't wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the evening.


	32. The hotel concert

"... but I know Diana well try and get me to wear something else, if I say you like it..."

Anne was pacing back and forth on the porch the day of the concert conflicted with her dilemma. Gilbert knew she was nervous about the evening which only made her jitter more about everything else. He found it adorable but knew the conflict in her was overwhelming she would never admit to being nervous about it, bit not even to him but he'd seen it so often before he knew the signs.

" you don't need my approval nor disapproval," he said to her as he sat on the chair watching her pace "just tell Diana what you want to wear, what makes you feel comfortable. You'll be the one up there on stage..." He told her

" and everyone will be watching which is why I should look my best, and Diana does have the eye for the pretty."

" then wear what Diana suggests if that is what you want to do." He stood up and held Anne round the shoulders keeping her still and turning her towards him " or better yet do me a favour..." He leaned into her and whispered gently " and don't wear anything at all." He peered round to look at the blush which was on Anne's face and kissed her gently on the cheek. "no?" he confirmed, raising his hand and gently stroking her face " mores the pity." He said taking her in arms.

" Gil you can't say things like that in public. What if somebody heard." She cautioned him

" we aren't in public there's just you and I." He said smiling.

" you know what I mean, what if Marilla overheard, or walked through the door." She whispered. " we've only just convinced them that it safe for us to court." Anne reminded him.

" would overhearing something like that force us into a quick engagement an a marriage because if that the case..." He started taking a deep breath as if to shout when Anne covered his mouth laughing

" don't you dare Gilbert Blythe!" She exclaimed. " they'll never let us go to Queens if we were married already, and we would have wasted the last couple of years of our education! Don't you want your teachers licence?"

He took her hand away from his mouth " I'm only teasing of course I do." He said. " if I had to you know I would settle, I'd give up every dream I have to be with you." He said quietly and seriously.

" but you won't, because our dreams are in fulfilling all of our ambitions yes?" Anne smiled.

" all of them, we'll be there to support each other, not stand in the others way. Deal?" he said holding out his hand for a shake.

She took his hand " deal, we're in this together, so remember you have to be careful of what you say."

" careful?" he said quietly " careful? Over the last two years we've became experts of careful. And anyway my comment had the desired effects."

" oh?" she asked.

" well first I made you blush." He grinned.

She blushed again at what he said " and second?" she asked him

" your not thinking about the concert or your jitters anymore." He stroked her cheek again "So maybe you can relax for a moment and realise what you are capable of and you have no need to fear, because I have your hand and you won't ever fail in my eyes."

" you have a way of calming me so Gilbert Blythe, how do you do it?" she asked now in his arms.

" we've been friends for what 4 years now, been together for almost 2 years of that, I like to think I know you...a little bit." He said with a smile.

" you know me a lot, better than anyone, you're my best friend." She hugged into him he wrapped his arms around her and secured her to him.

Marilla came out to the porch. Gilbert was still very shy of showing affection in front of Marilla pulled away in shyness. His eyes fell to the ground. His hand behind his neck as he looked away.

Anne smiled, he pretended to be overconfident but the real him under it all was very sweet and wouldn't want to upset anyone and she knew over affection would only bring to Marilla's demure the same disapproval of two years ago and Gilbert didn't want to risk loosing her now! He became aware of the time as he saw Diana coming over the horizon in the distance.

" looks like my cue to go" he said pointing to Diana in the distance. He turned to Anne " remember no matter what you wear..." he managed a flirty grin " have confidence in yourself, you will succeed." He took Anne's hand and kissed it. " I'll see you later."

 **Do you really think the organdy will be best?" queried Anne anxiously.**

 **"I don't think it's as pretty as my blue-flowered muslin—and it certainly isn't so fashionable."**

 **"But it suits you ever so much better," said Diana. "It's so soft and frilly and clinging. The muslin is stiff, and makes you look too dressed up. But the organdy seems as if it grew on you." Diana said** , she added " plus I'm sure Gilbert will like you more in this."

Anne sighed and yielded not daring to think upon what Gilbert really thought! Diana would be outraged! Plus Diana was beginning to have a reputation for notable taste in dressing, and her advice on such subjects was much sought after.

" **There's something so stylish about you, Anne," said Diana, with unenvious admiration. "You hold your head with such an air. I suppose it's your figure. I am just a dumpling. I've always been afraid of it, and now I know it is so. Well, I suppose I shall just have to resign myself to it."**

 **"But you have such dimples," said Anne, smiling affectionately into the pretty, vivacious face so near her own. "Lovely dimples, like little dents in cream. I have given up all hope of dimples. My dimple-dream will never come true; but so many of my dreams have that I mustn't complain. Am I all ready now?"**

 **"All ready," assured Diana, as Marilla appeared in the doorway, a gaunt figure with grayer hair than of yore and no fewer angles, but with a much softer face. "Come right in and look at our elocutionist, Marilla. Doesn't she look lovely?"**

 **Marilla emitted a sound between a sniff and a grunt.**

 **"She looks neat and proper. I like that way of fixing her hair. But I expect she'll ruin that dress driving over there in the dust and dew with it, and it looks most too thin for these damp nights. Organdy's the most unserviceable stuff in the world anyhow, and I told Matthew so when he got it. But there is no use in saying anything to Matthew nowadays. Time was when he would take my advice, but now he just buys things for Anne regardless, and the clerks at Carmody know they can palm anything off on him. Just let them tell him a thing is pretty and fashionable, and Matthew plunks his money down for it. Mind you keep your skirt clear of the wheel, Anne, and put your warm jacket on** Gilbert is waiting downstairs."

Anne's heart did a leap as Marilla left the room.

"oh Anne! Gilbert! Gilbert Blythe! Oh I always thought you two belonged together. I'm so glad it's happened!" she sighed. " not such a big secret anymore." She said with a knowing smile.

" and we're glad." Anne sighed. " all that sneaking around was really starting to take its toil." Anne admitted. " still we can't portray ourselves too seriously..." She trailed.

" it must be serious by now it's been almost 2 years." Diana said in asking terms.

Anne knew she had agreed to no more secrets but telling someone else about saying 'I love you' seemed wrong somehow it was intimate and she loved it was between he and she. " we better get downstairs." She said to Diana.

Diana went ahead, Anne heard Gilbert and her talk as she went down the stairs evidently he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

" Diana," he greeted " you look pretty tonight." He said with a grin.

" well thank you Gilbert." She smiled back. " wait until you see Anne."

He looked up the stair case to see Anne come round the corner. Short of fulfilling his fleeting flirty fancies (mores the pity) he found the young lady in front of him most alluring. He had always thought it, but the thought now was becoming more and more frequent that she Anne Shirley was the most beautiful soul in existence.

" Anne!" He whispered. He cleared his throat. " you caved to Diana's choice then." He grinned. " I glad she caved to one of us." He said with a wink to Anne which made her giggle. Diana looked confused for a moment before she parted to the kitchen. " you look..." he laughed at a memory " very aesthetically pleasing." They both laughed.

"aesthetically pleasing?" Anne said remembering the memory but questioning him saying it.

"I did say very." He said as they laughed. He went serious again. " beautiful, you look very beautiful." He said kissing her cheek. " this is for you." He said holding out a small corsage of flowers for her.

" Gil!" she exclaimed " it's beautiful!"

" just like you." He smiled finishing putting it on her taking her arm and putting it in his.

Gilbert couldn't believe how lucky he was. Here he was with a beautiful girl on his arm who was extremely intelligent and was in love with him! Simple, him. And she thought him handsome! He'd been told it time and time again and he'd always given off the air of knowing it, but it meant nothing unless it came from Anne. Gilbert was up front driving with Anne sitting beside him following the buggie which carried Diana and Jane

"I wish I could spend more time with you tonight Gil, I won't even get to sit with you." She sighed.

" that's alright" he said "I got to bring you which is the important thing." He said squeezing her into him to reassure her. " hey Anne." He said gazing on her for a minute.

"hmmm?" she asked catching his eye.

" love you." He whispered so no one else heard. Wrapping his arm around her.

He turned his attention to the road as the buggies and wagons became thicker in traffic.

She kept her eyes on him. " love you too." She whispered back.

The moment she arrived she was dragged away she looked back to Gilbert pitifully who combined a shrug a smile and wink as she walked away. He happily took Diana's arm and agreed to sit with her group.

The next time Gilbert saw Anne he could see she had became victim to stage fright, **to Anne everything was so strange, so brilliant, so bewildering—the rows of ladies in evening dress, the critical faces, the whole atmosphere of wealth and culture about her. Very different this from the plain benches at the Debating Club, filled with the homely, sympathetic faces of friends and neighbors. These people, she thought, would be merciless critics. Perhaps, like the white-lace girl, they anticipated amusement from her "rustic" efforts. She felt hopelessly, helplessly ashamed and miserable. Her knees trembled, her heart fluttered, a horrible faintness came over her; not a word could she utter, and the next moment she would have fled from the platform despite the humiliation which, she felt, must ever after be her portion if she did so.**

Then in the midst she found a rather handsome face leaning forward in his chair, with a smile on his face— he was smiling of the effect produced by Anne's slender white form and spiritual face against a background of palms in particular his eyes she noticed egging her in. She could almost feel his heart beating as she looked at him, he looked at her in such a way. **Suddenly, courage and determination tingling over her like an electric shock. Her fright and nervousness vanished; and she began her recitation, her clear, sweet voice reaching to the farthest corner of the room without a tremor or a break. Self-possession was fully restored to her, and in the reaction from that horrible moment of powerlessness she recited as she had never done before. When she finished there were bursts of honest applause. Anne, stepping back to her seat, blushing with shyness and delight, found her hand vigorously clasped and shaken by the stout lady in pink silk.**

 **"My dear, you did splendidly," she puffed. "I've been crying like a baby, actually I have. There, they're encoring you—they're bound to have you back!"**

 **Smiling, blushing, limpid eyed, Anne tripped back and gave a quaint, funny little selection that captivated her audience still further. The rest of the evening was quite a little triumph for her.**

 **When the concert was over, the stout, pink lady—who was the wife of an American millionaire—took her under her wing, and introduced her to everybody; and everybody was very nice to her. The professional elocutionist, Mrs. Evans, came and chatted with her, telling her that she had a charming voice and "interpreted" her selections beautifully. Even the white-lace girl paid her a languid little complimen** t. They had supper in the big, beautifully decorated dining room; Gilbert, Diana and Jane were invited to partake of this, also, since they had come with Anne, she finally found herself in Gilbert's arms.

" Oh Gilbert! I've felt completely lost without you!" she half laughed as they embraced.

" you're quite the Belle of the ball!" He exclaimed. " you did beautifully my love, and everyone is saying it."

" I'm sorry I've been neglecting you." She said.

" that's alright, it's what I get for bringing the fairest and most eloquent lady on Prince Edward island." He said " anyway I get to take you home." He boasted. " and do a few other things too!" He exclaimed quietly. She looked to him and gave a nervous laugh which had only reflected the feeling she had since she stood on that stage!

" Oh and who is this?" the pink lady asked seeing Anne was on Gilbert's arm.

" this is Gilbert Blythe, Gilbert is my..." She paused, she could say it, she could actually say it out loud to another person " we're courting."

He looked to her his own heart racing. Yes, yes they were! he was courting Anne Shirley!

" my my, accomplished and a handsome beau." She smiled. " what do you make of her, aren't you going to stop her from this kind of behaviour in the future?" she asked knowing the world view on women on the stage.

" why would I stop her?" he asked. " she performed marvellously, and since its part of her which was up there performing, it would hypocritical of me to try and stop her from doing anything she puts her mind to, especially since that is who I... admire so much. Now if she chose to stop that would be different but let's not force any decisions on her yet, there's still plenty of scope to grow is there not?" he asked with all his charm.

" my quite the forward thinker!" she exclaimed. " don't let him go!" she told Anne.

They had dropped off Diana and Jane which had left them alone in the buggy riding up lovers lane. He paused the buggy and reached over for her wrapping her in his arms he kissed her deeply.

" YOU are stunning." He whispered. When he came up for air. " and we're courting! We're courting!" He exclaimed.

" you are wonderful." She smiled " I'm so lucky, 15 and found my Prince!" she replied.

He kissed her again then smiled. " well this is very improper of me, it's after dark and I'm sitting in a parked buggy kissing a girl!"

" it's a bit late to stop kissing me now." Anne mused. "it's very almost 2 years."

" lucky me!" He exclaimed starting the buggy again.

" no lucky me!" Anne smiled. He out his arm back around her and she snuggled in putting her hand on his knee. "oh be gone with propriety!" she smiled into him. " we've never done as we are told by proprietary we aren't about to start are we?" she smiled.

"I hope not." He grinned. They arrived at green gables and parted little knowing Marilla or Matthew would soon appear. The buggy came to a stop he jumped down and offered his hand to her, she took it and he lead her to the porch. He saw Marilla at the kitchen window and whispered to Anne. " this seriously reduces the way by which I can say goodbye." He flirted.

Anne laughed. " then how will you?" she asked. He took her by the hand and kissed it gently before he quickly dropped it as the door opened.

" good evening miss Cuthbert." Gilbert said. " it's a shame you missed tonight everyone was praising Anne's performance, I must add my own to it, her performance was splendid!"

" yes so I've heard from Matthew." She said with a half grin.

" well I should get going." He smiled. " thank you for allowing us to go together tonight miss Cuthbert, it was a real honour to take Anne." He smiled.

" you're welcome." Marilla said to him.

" goodnight Anne." He said looking at her before he walked away.

" night Gil." She turned and watched him go. He turned and looked at her as he went. He wished he could wink but miss Cuthbert was still standing guard.


	33. A Queens Girl and Boy pt 1

" are you ready for queens Anne?" Gilbert asked her one evening while they were out for a stroll. Now they were courting Marilla meant to have them stop the practice but thought it would look odd for them all sudden to stop, they had been walking together and often for 4 years. They never seemed to cross any lines although you never could tell when they were away from the house but Avonlea was small, if they were too close someone would see.

" so much sowing and preparing for Marilla and Matthew are really being too kind I don't deserve everything they have done, pretty fabrics and nice dresses, oh you should see this pretty green fabric Marilla has got for me she said we could make a beautiful evening dress with as many frills and puffs as I like!" Anne said excitedly.

Gilbert smiled, " they are getting you these things because they are proud of you. And so they should be, I'm proud of you."

" are you getting new school clothes too?" she asked him.

"a few more formal attiring items, cravats and ties. Less jumpers and more jackets, I'll look like a young man." He laughed.

" more girls to chase you." Anne said with a shiver.

He laughed "I don't give a jolt about any other girls." He told her putting his arm around her. "I care about my Anne."

" but they'll be more interesting people at queens." She almost muttered.

" where has had this came from?" he asked her. " you've never got jealous before, not even over Josie."

" because Josie isn't your type. But now they'll be other girls who are clever and will be able to hold long conversations about well anything... what if you prefer one of them to me?"

" why would I prefer it with someone else when I can get it out of you?" he asked.

" well because..." She trailed. " they'll be more pretty then me."

White noise filled his ears. " what?" he paused for a minute, " Anne? How can you even think that?" he didn't care where they were or what propriety demanded he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. " you know, I've told you since I was a child asking for your forgiveness, I think you beautiful." He paused " are you telling me you think there will be a red haired green/grey hypnotizing eyed girl who can match and beat me at every step every time, who is as kind and sweet who looks and thinks and acts as you do?" Anne made no reply. " you are unique and exactly everything I have ever dreamed of. And I love you, in every possibility in every eventuality, if there is a Gilbert Blythe he will only ever love Anne Shirley."

She smiled shyly. " Gilbert..." She trailed. " that's so ... you're making me swoon!" she told him leaning back in his arms to look at him.

" it's true and I know it and you know it too." He told her. They carried on their walk together his arm around her. " what about you?" he asked. " should I be on the look out for tall inscrutable melancholy strangers?"

She laughed. " Oh Gil! No, don't be silly."

"I don't know some rich handsome melancholic stranger could steal you away from me with promises of diamond starbursts and marble hallways, and he could give them all to you, I can't. What if he makes you swoon?"

" don't be utterly ridiculous!" she exclaimed laughing " you know that was a cover up... a diversion to cover my true feelings, so no one would guess."

He smiled. Yes he knew it, it was nice to be reassured. He pulled her into the trees kissing her passionately, his body pressed her against the tree as he found himself getting warmer and warmer, he realised her hands were in his hair her body arching into his. He felt himself melt holding her closer to him. He felt his body wanted to be closer. 'Anne!" He said as he melted into her a bit more, he pulled back to stop, " I just, need to... stop a minute." He said to her.

" why?!" she exclaimed not letting him go.

He pulled all the way back and looked at her. "Anne, you must know, you must..." he looked her in the eyes " KNOW what you do to me?" he said.

She looked confused as he put a bit of distance between them, he knew Miss Stacy must have given the girls equivalent of " the talk" and his father had explained what was happening to him just as his throat began to break at aged 12. But then Anne at the same age... they were already friends by that stage in her life.

" Anne, I... Find myself... wanting you... closer, then I can have you." He told her.

"oh!" she said realising. "oh." She repeated. "oh!"

He chuckled sitting on nearby tree trunk. "I guess this is a draw back to wanting to be together so young."

" and having such big dreams." Anne finished. He slid off the tree trunk and rested his back on it his arms went around her as she sat next to him " we could marry you know, live in a little cottage, plant lots of flowers and lavender."

" grow our own food, I could get my teachers licence, I could be a good teacher. I think I could like it well enough."

" we could have babies of our own." Anne smiled. " and they would be loved Gil wouldn't they? We'd take care of them."

" haven't you had enough of child rearing? Two sets of twins and another boy wasn't it before you were eleven?" he asked.

" three sets of twins actually." She smiled. " none of them wanted or loved, me even more so. I suppose that's why I would love babies of my own, to share love, oh but you might not want children..." Anne trailed.

" no, I do." He blurted.

" really?" Anne asked him.

"I must do." He said a bit taken aback with his own statement. "I never really thought about it before to be honest. I'm seventeen, should really have by now. I always thought I had so much schooling left before I settled, I guess it never occurred to me." He said " though some of the others already have plans."

" really?" Anne smiled against him.

"hmmm, Fred will have three children at least one boy he can name after himself. Charlie will have himself a good little wife with 4 boys, as if you can custom order which gender can come. Moody doesn't mind in the number as long as he has one boy, then after that he's done." He laughed at the idea.

" did they not ask you what you wanted?" she asked.

"I told them the truth that I hadn't made up my mind on the matter. But that I wouldn't be as presumptuous as to try and order make my family. I think any child should be loved which is why I guess in part I find pre gables Anne so sad. You should have been loved, I bet your parents would have loved you it's sad you missed out on it."

" not sad now." She admitted. " I'm loved. Matthew and Marilla, Diana and my dearest you." She sighed. " yes any child would be loved. And ours would be so loved." She smiled. " it's nice to pretend isn't it? That we could just give up and have each other?"

Gilbert smiled " yes it is. But queens is less than a week away. No point in giving up on it now. We'll see what life gives us and I won't make a child bride out of you. We can work together to fulfil our dreams, yes?"

" yes we'll be forever there for each other." Anne smiled and looked at him reaching for a kiss, they gently embraced each other.

" such a lovely thought though." He whispered.

" yes,I wonder if that is what my mamma and papa wanted." Anne pondered. " is it possible to miss someone you don't remember or know?"

"I think so, I missed you before I knew you." He admitted. "I didn't know it but I did."

"I think I miss them." She dreamed.

He held her a little tighter " of course you do." He paused. " what a lovely dream, maybe it can be ours too, once we finish queens." He said.

" something to look forward to then." She said.

Eight days later

Eight days later Anne in her homesickness was sitting on the end of her bed crying.

There was a knock on the door where upon she wrote her tears and managed to say " come in." Where the door opened in came Gilbert, upon seeing her in distress wrapped his arms around Anne sitting next to her on the bed.

" Oh Gil, I'm so glad it's you!" she said bursting into tears again hugging into his shoulder.

" it's alright my love, tell me what's weighing on your mind so much it's made you cry?" he asked sweetly.

" its sundown and Matthew will be coming in off the fields,... Marilla will be waiting for him on the horizon... and they'll be that smell of lilies of the valley and I'm, I'm..." She trailed crying again.

" homesick." He finished. Letting her cry more into him as she nodded into him. " come on Anne we have each other, it'll be okay." He soothed her.

" you don't think me silly for crying so?" she asked him.

" no of course I don't, well I came here because I needed a bit of home, I thought maybe my bit of home might like to come to the park with me and listen to a live band play? word of them is all over campus. Thought some culture might help us feel more at home with the place."

Anne smiled and brought her hand to his chest. " that sounds lovely." She admitted. " Marilla sent some cake, shall we take some with us for some Avonlea flavour?" She asked him.

Gilbert grinned and silently agreed.

Anne laughed a moment. " Oh it's been a long time since you were here for me because I had need of you. We've been together so long it's as if we have just been lovers and not friends." She told him. " that promise is still in place isn't it?" Anne asked him.

" always, I'll always be there for you when you need me. Always, no matter what. I'll always be your friend and I'll always be on your side." He assured her.

"I hope it was unspoken, if you need me, I'll be there for you too." Anne told him.

He smiled. " yes I know it." He paused. " come on wash that face we can go and watch that band together." He said cheerfully.


	34. A Queens Girl and Boy pt 2

"Anne! Anne! Have you heard the news?" Gilbert asked her one morning running to catch up with her as she walked to school.

" news?" she questioned him.

" the Avery scholarship is coming to Queens. Anne its in English," he told her swaggering his arm over her shoulders. He was starting to feel rather confident about the boundaries Anne and he had agreed upon, he was told by Frank not to be so cocky about being Anne's beau but he couldn't help it! Anne was his and he was free to show it off. They turned back in the road and walked towards the school "we're easily the best in English, what do you think? Fancy striking up our old rivalry? How do you fancy a couple of letters after your name? How does it sound on mine? Gilbert Blythe BA?" he said all at once excited.

" Oh Gil, can you be sure?" Anne asked him.

"I heard from Frank his uncle is on the board of governors."

"well a scholarship! Oh Gil, my heart is a galloping!" she admitted.

" well at least something makes it do so." He teased.

She chose to ignore his teasing giving a light smile to him and continued " Anne Shirley BA! Oh Gil can you see the horizon open!" she exclaimed

" not if I get there first Anne Shirley!" He boasted. His face turned serious for a minute " although, I have been thinking on it Anne, even if I didn't get the scholarship, because I know you are stronger in English than I, I could teach for a couple of years and save up to go to college, still get my BA even without..." He trailed.

Anne nodded. " it would put a hold on that dream of ours you mean."

" I'm sorry I'm being selfish..." He trailed.

Anne smiled " you most certainly are not." She assured him holding the hand which was paraded over her shoulder. " what's the point me having the BA, or will I have a home husband while I go out to work? Will you mother the children?" she mocked.

" how very gender reversal of us." He joked. " you don't mind?" he asked.

She shook her head. " I'm here to ensure you fulfill your dreams. Not distinguish them." She smiled at him " I'll still be there waiting for you at the other end Gil. We can still have our dream together."

He shook his head in amazement and looked on her " did I tell you how much I loved you lately?" he kissed lightly into her hair as they walked side by side for a little while longer before they separated little when they entered the school grounds.

" well miss Shirley the heat is on, let's see who can win this scholarship?" he teased her.

" you're on!" she said as they shook hands on it.

Anne and Gilbert often went home on a weekend together, Mr Blythe would come and get them and he allowed them in the back seat to read and exchange ideas. They didn't waste a second in studying. In fact one Friday evening about 6 weeks in to the school term when John and Gilbert arrived home John stopped his son's second

" Gilbert, are you and Anne still a couple?" he asked him

" of course we are." Gilbert scoffed.

" it's just you don't seem to play much romance with the girl, they like that sort of thing." His father hinted. " you two haven't been together long you might not know..."

" pa we've been together longer then you think." His son told him.

"oh?" John asked.

"2 years papa." Gilbert told him. " two years last August." He paused and looked at his father, knowing he seemed shocked. " do you remember when I came home that night and afterwards I didn't speak to Anne for three months?" he asked his father, he nodded at him. " Anne almost dyed her hair that evening, I stopped her, but in the process I may have hugged her and Marilla may have caught us... she forbade us to even talk and she didn't let me explain, well three months later when I borrowed that dory and saved Anne... well... I may have kissed her... we have been together since." He breathed. " so we've had some practice in romance and education."

" Gilbert, why didn't you say?" his father asked.

" we kept it a secret, no one knew. We couldn't risk Marilla finding out and separating us again."

"a secret?! A fine one. Gilbert!" He chuckled, " very well, you clearly know what you are doing. Even with miss Stacy?" he questioned.

Gilbert nodded. " we were couple the whole time we sat together."

John chuckled " that's my boy!" He exclaimed. " come on then let's get inside.

" This school year has both lasted forever and had been so short at the same time. I am sure dearest Gilbert YOU have won the Avery. I'll watch proudly from the side lines that my handsome Gilbert will get his BA at least 2 years before I get mine! I must tell you I'm envious already!" Anne exclaimed as they walked to the school to get the results.

Gilbert smiled " you amaze me Anne, you're one of the greatest minds whole of PEI and you still insist on short changing yourself." His arm casually around her. " has it even occurred to you that YOU might have won?" he asked her.

" not with Competition like you." She smiled at him. " well we're here." She sighed.

They parted a little just as they always did when they entered the school grounds. But this time quite by accident their hands nervously held each others.

" look here they are!" Emily clay exclaimed before they made it to the board." Look Anne look Gilbert!" she exclaimed pulling them in. Anne turned her back now hugging into Gilbert

" Oh Gilbert! I can't look just tell me how terribly, I did don't hold back!" Gilbert chuckled at her in his arms he let her stay there and looked at the board.

He looked to the results and a wide smile came across his face. He leaned over Anne and whispered "I have the gold medal." He bit his lip in excitement.

" then I've failed." She asked him looking up at him.

" there's only one person above me on that board Anne Shirley, and that is the winner if of the Avery." He paused watching her hug into him further. " Anne, it's you." She looked up at him.

" Gilbert you are jesting me!?" she exclaimed looking at him, he shook his head.

" look if you don't believe me." He smiled.

She turned and looked there her name was

Anne Shirley, winner if of the Avery.

Gilbert Blythe winner if of the gold medal.

" Gil!" she exclaimed turning back to him. "I did it! I did it!" she shrieked throwing herself in his arms.

" congratulations sweetheart!" He exclaimed. " my girl!" And in a rare moment they kissed in front of others. There were several gaps and a few wooing sounds before they straighten their behaviour.

As soon as initial shock wore off later in the day she turned to Gilbert.

" Oh my love, is there no hope of you coming with me immediately?" she asked him.

" I'm afraid not, papa, just didn't have that sort of money."

Anne hugged into him. " what will i do without you my love?" she sighed.

" you shall excel without me and I will come and join you in a couple of years. No harm done." He smiled. "I am so proud of you Anne. My girl."


	35. The Reaper Whose Name Is Death

**AN: Drama drama drama! I'm afraid dear readers if you are still following this, this was going to happen for my plot to thicken! The next few chapters will hopefully if it has the desired effects toy with your emotions more than any if the others! I have a couple of times I'll be honest almost backed out of this plot for I love this Anne and Gil and I love their affection for each other..., so thank you Kim Blythe for putting up with me as I needed reassurance of my plot. Ahhh please review as this is very emotional for me!**

Gilbert upon hearing the news started for Green Gables but had found Anne collecting flowers from the forest. Her porcelain face was sheet white he normally wide expressive eyes joyless. she had seen him coming so it was to no great surprise to her when he wordlessly wrapped his arms around her middle rested his chin on her shoulder and gave a sigh. She knew he knew somehow, it was expressed in his embrace. She soon turned and allowed him to full body frontal hug her as she snuggled once again into him. Anyone else, everyone else had been trying to get her to talk. Gilbert didn't. He knew her better. She needed this time in her mind, in her heart to sort through everything. No attempts were made by either party for romance as Gilbert watched her gather the flowers and walk back up to green gables. He placed his arm around her as he often did when walking and holding her at the same time. But not even a conversation was made. He just needed to be there for her, for Miss Cuthbert, for Matthew. They entered green gables that is where the conversations started. He was relieved to see Diana, Mrs Lynde, Mr and Mrs Barry there.

Marilla was quite different from Anne, needed to speak, needed to keep going as normal. Saw Gilbert enter with Anne.

"Oh Gilbert, how sweet you came." she said to him.

"Miss Cuthbert." He said quietly. He came level with her and for the first time he wrapped his arms around her back, he was surprised when the sentiment was returned, he had always supposed Miss Cuthbert wouldn't return any sort of sentiments He had long feared her when he was growing up with such strong emotions for Anne, to have them melt away so quickly in that moment, he became overwhelming grateful it was Miss Cuthbert who had taken in Anne. "I am so sorry." he said letting go. She didn't respond directly instead tried to address Anne.

"Those are such pretty flowers Anne." She said. "Matthew would love those, he was just like you with such things."

Anne didn't engage. Gilbert remained by her side for the rest of the day. When night began to fall he knew he must return home. He knew it would be inappropriate for him to stay. He didn't want to leave her. Diana,, Gilbert and Marilla went to the east gable room, Gilbert stayed in the hall as the two other ladies entered.

'Anne dear, would you like to have me sleep with you tonight?'

'Thank you, Diana.' Anne looked earnestly into her friend's face. 'I think you won't misunderstand me when I say I want to be alone. I'm not afraid. I haven't been alone one minute since it happened— and I want to be. I want to be quite silent and quiet and try to realize it. I can't realize it. Half the time it seems to me that Matthew can't be dead; and the other half it seems as if he must have been dead for a long time and I've had this horrible dull ache ever since.'

Diana did not quite understand and Gilbert could tell. He understood what she meant but knew he couldn't comprehend the depth by which she felt it, he had no right to try and convince her he knew exactly what she was feeling for he didn't, For the first time since he was 13 he had no idea how to comfort Anne and it hurt him to see her in such pain. They left her room leaving Anne alone to keep her first vigil with sorrow.

Miss Cuthbert returned downstairs with Gilbert.

"Thank you for letting me stay so late Miss Cuthbert. If its okay may I come first thing in the morning, I want to be here for you and Anne."

"You're a sweet boy Gilbert." She said to him. "I don't say it enough do I? Not a boy anymore, a grown man."

"Oh I dunno" he said shyly. "I still feel like the same 13 year old Gilbert who was bold enough to knock on a girls door and offer her a book to cheer her up... I was so scared." he remembered. "You looked so shocked when you saw me."

"Ohhh, that wasn't because you were a boy." She told him. "You look just like your father. That's what I got the shock over. But all the same, I'm glad Anne has you Gilbert."

"Goodnight Miss Cuthbert" he said once again hugging her. "May I come in the morning?"

"Of course, Good night Gilbert Blythe." she said letting go of him watching him walk through the dark fields she locked the door.

When Gilbert arrived the next morning he found Marilla in the kitchen, trying to carry on. "Morning Miss Cuthbert." He said quietly.

"Morning Gilbert." She said. "She's in the parlor but she hasn't slept much, she woke in the night crying. I went in to comfort her but they just kept coming."

"at least they are starting to be expressed. I was worried yesterday she may not be able to feel what she had to." he said logically.

"Yes you are right." Marilla said smiling. "Won't you go through and try to get her to rest? For all she has cried she won't sleep."

"I'll do my best." he said to her. he walked through to the parlour to find Anne, sitting with her legs up on the sofa but curled towards her chest. She was looking into space single tears escaping her eyes. He sat beside her and offered his arms as comfort which she readily did, sliding into them she lay on the sofa beside him, her head in his chest her arms sprawled across him, his put one arm round her back and the other he played with her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered gently.

his mouth turned upward. "There's nothing you need to be saying thank you for. I am here. That's a fact."

"You are always here." she recognised again in her life, Gilbert was here.

"Always, I promised you I would always be here for you remember?" he said gently.

"Yes." she said as she slowly closed her eyes.

Her dreams as she slept were not pleasant ones. She dreamt of Matthews funeral, saying goodbye to one of the people she loved. Yes she had loved Matthew and she knew Matthew had loved her. Her dreams swirled to her final farewell to Eliza, the first person she had ever loved, the pain the anger the tears of such a small child not comprehending what it was she was feeling. For some reason her subconscious dreamt up a mother with long blonde hair and Anne's nose peering on her sleeping child. Doting on the small baby she saw a man enter therein with dark auburn hair. "Our Anne, with an 'e'." He said equally doting the sleeping babe. Her mind then pulled them from her as she heard the infants crying turn to hers... her mind swirled again to an orchid with a coffin in it, she slowly walked towards the coffin finding the very handsome features of a dark curly haired beau lying therein.

"NO!" she screamed in her dream. The pain intensified and engulfed her body as she was awoken by a soft hand caressing her cheek.

"Hey." Gilbert said as her eyes shot open. "You were talking in your sleep, are you okay?" He asked.

She didn't reply but instead hugged into Gilbert a little more. She was terrified. She had loved Matthew, she had loved her parents (even if it was only for a short time), ... It had never occurred to her until this moment, everything she had truly loved, had been taken away from her. what if life took Gilbert too? All of them had been her fault. If she hadn't been born her mother could have recovered from the fever, her father never would have caught it and they would still be alive. If she had been a boy, maybe Matthew would have lived, not needing to work himself to the bone. She was the commonality in all this. All of them had been her fault. Her tears started flowing again, . The dream had been a warning. She took a few deep breaths, breathing in his scent, She quietly resolved to start right then, she detached herself from him, to stop their love before it hurt him. She moved from his arms and sat beside him. his arm went around her back. she melted a little but then remembered the pain from the dream. No, if something were to happen to Gilbert because of her she would never forgive herself. She moved his hand from her back. She had to put this distance between them, she must.

Although Gilbert was a little confused, he respected it. She needed her space, that was fine. There was plenty of time to love and caress later.

A few days later at the funeral it didn't seem right to comfort Anne. Marilla and Anne needed this time together, he knew that but over the last couple of days Anne had been distant even from him. He at the wake he took Anne aside for a moment and tried to hug her. She quickly moved his arms from around her. She had the same dream every night since they were only getting more intense, it physically hurt her to have him close.

"Anne what's the matter?" he asked.

she looked at him for the first time in days. His eyes were full of concern and love for her, she knew this would break his heart. But she MUST, she must put an end to it so that he could have a life.

"Gilbert." She almost whispered. "We can't go on like this." She told him.

"Like what?" He asked her. She looked again into his eyes, fear had overcome him, he was frightened and she could tell.

"I can't be... we can't carry on our relationship Gilbert." she told him.

White noise filled his ears, no she couldn't be saying this. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"We can't carry on Gilbert, I'm so so sorry." She felt a burning in her chest, she wanted to cry but didn't

"No Anne, please, just talk to me Anne, we can resolve it I know we can." he said softly.

"No Gilbert we can't I've tried to think of everything and this is the only solution." She objected

"No it can't be because we didn't think of it together." He counted

He pulled her away from public praying eyes and started giving her kisses. Gentle and sweet kisses! His beautiful mouth massaging her own! Oh such sweet persuasions! She loved his lips on hers, she loved him, LOVED him.. She had almost given into the feeling, Just one more kiss one more hold in his arms.

"Gil- please no." she said to him.

"No Anne, you listen to me, we were made for each other. Anne we're so good together, we can't give up, I won't give up. I love you. I'll always love you."

" Gilbert please, I want Gilbert my friend not my love, I need for us to be friends."

"I don't understand, did I do something wrong? Have I hurt you in some way?"

" no Gil, truly you are..." she trailed, wonderful, beautiful, the best boyfriend you could ever hope for " you've done nothing wrong, it's just we put our hearts in this too young..." she lied. I don't want to hurt you. She thought.

" Anne please!" He pleaded with her. "I can't bare to loose you now. I'm in love with you. Please, I know you feel the same way, I know it. Please tell me we can solve it together."

" you need to leave." She told him coldly.

His arms dropped by his side, he looked her in the face his eyes filling with tears, he knew it wasn't manly to cry, he didn't care. " but I love you." He whispered

She couldn't reply, she turned on her heel and walked away from him not daring to look back.

What had he done! Giving up the school for him was he completely out of his mind!

She had decided not to go to Redmond to help Marilla with her eye sight, going her presence would save the women she so closely regarded as a mother. She knew Avonlea school was Gilbert's in fact it had been one of the last discussions they had as a couple. He had the interview for the teachers position the board had almost promised it to him there and then. Now he had signed a contract at white Sands and she was getting Avonlea? She couldn't go to him, for she knew his mother would know by now she had ended their relationship. As horrible as she felt on the day, the nightmares had subsided, she missed Gilbert terribly and hasn't spoken to him since it had ended two weeks ago. She ached for him. Like an arm was missing. She longed for his kiss those sweet lips on hers! But she knew, she knew if they stayed together he wouldn't be safe. She was glad one day at sunset she was walking back from Matthew's grave to see a familiar figure walking quietly up the lane. He didn't look the same, a sadness was in his eyes she felt so unacquainted with the young man who froze at their meeting, she could see him trying to work out if there was anyway of escaping without her knowing he was running from her, but there was no way.

"Gil," she said, with scarlet cheeks, "I want to thank you for giving up the school for me. It was very good of you—and I want you to know that I appreciate it."

Gilbert took the offered hand softly.

"It wasn't particularly good of me at all, Anne. I was pleased to be able to do you some small service.I knew you would want to be with Marilla, once I heard you weren't going to Redmond and why I knew you must be planning on teaching, I thought..." He trailed.

" how could you know?" she asked him. " we never discussed..." She trailed.

" because I know you." He said quickly. There was a pause in their discussion for a moment "I suppose as well, I wanted you to know, I understand. I mean I don't fully understand but, I know you felt it necessary to end it with me, I wanted you to know, the promise I made when I was 14 to always be there for you... well I didn't make it clear the day of Matthew's funeral, our friendship, I hope can survive this, and that promise is still in place, and this is me, being there for you, always. No matter what." He said.

Anne's eyes filled with tears. " Oh Gil!" she said hugging into him. "I never wanted to loose your friendship, I have missed you so over the last couple of weeks, I tried to imagine you there to tell me what to do but I just couldn't figure it out, I had to make it on my own, oh Gilbert please I don't want to lose our friendship, thank you, thank you for not holding it against me!"

Anne was still wrapped around his waist.

The first few days had been painful, he had mostly cried, curling himself in a ball, it hurt! It hurt to be away from her. It was wrong so wrong. Yet here he was crying over loosing the love of his life, close enough to the years they had been together! Three years and it hurt! Then something that one day which had pulled him out of bed and to town where he had overheard Anne's new plans. It was strange he had thought not hearing it from her, why had she not come to find him and run it past him? It's just the sort of thing you needed your best friend for... then he realised, he had been selfish that day, ignoring her pleas for friendship when he had been begging for her love, he'd forgotten to make it clear he was always there for her, so he had concluded, actions speak louder than words and he could and would help! He would win her friendship back, and maybe one day her love. But today he was glad for he had her friendship back. And hopefully they would be just as close as friends as they were before they had started dating. he smiled and stroked through her hair. " come on carrots," he joked. " let's get you home, we can catch up on the last two weeks."

Y **ou'll find that brings us to the end of Anne of green gables time frame, don't plan on making the rest as detailed as this but I thought it was important to be close to this plot as I could get. Please review let me know what you think...**


	36. The friend zone'

" so what do you think?" Anne asked him.

They had gone for a walk and had ended up in Pixie s Orchard sitting side by side on the mossy floor their backs resting on the tree trunk behind them.

The ' friend' zone was difficult to keep. They both wanted each other's company, they both needed each other but both Gilbert and Anne could no longer express their love in any other way then through their friendship, for Anne the nightmares had subsided if she kept him at arms length and for Gilbert the sheer thought of losing her friendship forever stopped him from even hinting at anything more than being ' best chums'

" I'm not usually one to agree with an American women's magazine Anne, it is awfully... American." He replied.

" not usually one to agree?" she probed.

"I won't say the idea doesn't have its merits. But you might meet some resistance in pokey old Avonlea about 'improving' it."

" it's not what is meant Gil and you know it. That's why I need you on side." Anne continued. " if I have someone like you who has been here all his life, they won't see it as too much of a slight on Avonlea."

He grinned doubtful at her. " if I do get I board just promise me one thing?"

" what's that?" she asked.

" promise me you won't tell anyone you got the idea from a women's magazine and not only did I agree with it, I read said women's magazine." He laughed uncomfortably.

Anne laughed. " deal done."

" so who else do you have on board?" he asked her.

" well Diana of course. Jane and Julia oh and Gertie over heard us talking about it and insisted on becoming part of it."

"a Pye?" Gilbert asked sceptically

" yes I know I know , but it's better to have one on side then against it, it's bound to fail if the Pye's speak against it."

Gilbert nodded his head in agreement " well there's something in that I suppose."

"I thought you might rally the boys?" she questioned hopefully.

" Oh did you now?!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I ought to have known it!" He teased. " always making me work for everything I get!" He continued teasing.

" Gil!" she exclaimed.

" and what will be my reward?" the words had slipped out as flirty as he had ever been with Anne. For a spilt second there was no barrier between them and a lovers gaze fell between them. Before a red in cheek Gilbert's heart caught up with his head telling him they were no longer a couple he couldn't flirt like that anymore! "I... I...I..." He stuttered.

Anne realised the same time as Gilbert the mistake. Oh that's right we're not together... She remembered. When he started to stutter she decided to help him out. " my eternal gratitude!" she exclaimed smiling as though nothing had gone wrong.

He took a deep breath. Is that how it was? Did she even notice he flirted? Were they to continue the charade of platonic love?

" please Gil? Please?" she said with big doleful eyes. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes, she could do with him as she pleased with those eyes.

" alright! I'll see what i can do." He sighed.

She shrieked throwing herself into his arms " thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

He couldn't help but laugh it was almost like old times, like they were children again, he had fixed something and she would throw herself into a hug with him. Didn't it always go like that? His arm unnoticed remained round her back as she settled back beside him " so what are we going to do first?"

A few days later Gilbert listened to Anne's woeful tale of running through a field after a cow which was not her own! How she sold it in haste to Mr Shearer believing it WAS Dolly only to find Dolly in the pen. But by some small relief Mr Harrison turned out to be a kindred spirit after all.

" can you imagine what a relief it was?!" she exclaimed to a bemused Gilbert.

" honestly Anne i leave you alone for five minutes and you get yourself into a pickle!" He teased.

" whatever did I do without you Gil!?" she exclaimed.

The laughing paused, there it was again! Teasing and flirting at the same time!

" w... well, thank heavens for kindred spirits I say." He said to her. " they are becoming more frequent as we get older don't you think?" trying to recover the conversation.

" yes, they are, maybe there are more of us than we initially thought." Anne agreed. " Oh did you hear, they gave Carmody to Priscilla?" Anne thought out loud.

" Grant?" Gilbert asked. Anne nodded. " well that's wonderful news. I shall have to write to congratulate her."

"oh?" Anne looked in surprise. " you never told me you kept in touch with Priscilla?"

" it's only a letter Anne, what does it matter to you anyway?" he said calmly.

She felt something rise within her. " matter?" she questioned. " we were still together at queens. That's why it matters!" she exclaimed angrily.

" well we aren't now which is when I'll be writing to her." He reflected back.

" Oh very convenient! Did I just make it easy for you then? Breaking it off? So you can go and chase all the girls you wanted to while we were together?" her temper still in full swing.

" I'm not the one who broke it off Anne!" now he was angry "We would still be together if I had my way! How could you?! How dare you accuse me of wanting anyone but YOU!"

Anne paused for a second looking him in eyes she could practically FEEL her eyes turn green! She couldn't stand it, she turned on her heel and quick marched it back to Green Gables. Why was she so angry?! He was right, he had every right to keep in touch with anyone he liked, she didn't own him. And she knew Gilbert had been faithful to her while they were together, of course he had been! So why did it matter so much?

T _he colours were more vivid then normal, she couldn't help but notice it as she walked in the woods, she wondered what made the colours so vivid. Was it the sun streaming down? The browns were rich and reds almost matched her hair, the yellows as bright as the sun which was above her, she looked to the sky and saw it was a sea of blue, not a cloud in sight. The leaves crunched under her feet told her there had been no rain for a while otherwise they would be wet also and lack the satisfying scrunch as the leaves compressed under her feet._

 _She turned a corner to see them standing there, arm in arm. More than that lip to lip his hands roaming through her blond hair. They stopped as they saw her. Her nose upturned towards Anne as she laughed cruelly. " why would you think he could love you when he could have me?" Josie told her cruelly._

 _Gilbert looked her in the face sneered and told her " what a waste of time you were."_

 _Anne turned on heel and ran to pixie's Orchard. Where she found the familiar coffin, she knew who was in before she looked so why did she?_

Anne's eyes snapped open! She sat up in her bed. **Nightmare**! She hasn't had one like that since they had subsided a month ago.

Today. She admitted, it had had stirred old feelings in her. They had been dangerously close. Flirting and she... She was jealous. She could admit it now, away from him and after THAT dream. How ridiculous! Gilbert and Josie! But it had felt so real from beginning to end. It had been a dream? yes it must have been. Gilbert hated Josie. But if anyone would stir jealousy in Anne it would be her! And her subconscious knew it!

If there was any power on the earth to make her jealous she knew what it was. She lay back down on her bed and turned on her side, she closed her eyes trying to rid the imagine of her ex laying in that coffin.

He came to the door the next day, pen and paper in hand. When she saw him standing she wasn't afraid to admit she was surprised. She really had thought she pushed her luck yesterday.

" Gil?" she questioned him in amazement

"I... I came to apologise for losing my temper." He said quietly.

Anne's heart melted. Poor Gil! He had every reason to get angry with her! She had broken it off, she had no right getting jealous now. " no Gil, you have nothing to be sorry for. Every word you said was true. I'm sorry, you were the perfect boyfriend, of course you never set eyes on her and I knew it and you have every right to want to congratulate Priscilla. She was your friend as much as she was mine."

" well that's why I brought these along!" Gilbert exclaimed waving the paper and pen in front of her. "I thought we could write her a letter together. That way we're both congratulating her." He said with wide eyes.

" Oh Gil!" she exclaimed throwing herself in his arms. " how can you be so kind when I treat you so bad?"

"I know this is difficult for you too, we're only just finding our feet as friends again, it's not going to be easy for either one of us after being together for so long. A lot of feelings are going to be seeping through, we just need to face them and not lose faith in our friendship." He said leaning hug holding her closer to him. Holding her was lovely. Their hugs had always been the lifeline to their friendship. " come on Anne, lets write this letter together." He said taking her hand and sitting them at the table together.


	37. What I didn't tell you

He informs me that he means to be a carpenter, but Mrs. DonNELL says I am to make a college professor out of him."

The mention of college gave a new direction to Gilbert's thoughts. They had been very civil in their tongue since a month ago managing carefully to balance their friendship on the blade of a sword. He didn't want to upset the balance but he had never had anyone else to talk to about such things and he needed to talk to his best friend.

" can I talk plainly to you for a moment?" Gilbert asked her.

"yes of course." Anne told him.

" I've been thinking, since we left queens, But, I think, maybe... no... I WOULD like to be a doctor."

"a doctor?!" she gasped.

"It's a splendid profession," he said enthusiastically. "A fellow has to fight something all through life . . . didn't somebody once define man as a fighting animal? . . . and I want to fight disease and pain and ignorance . . . which are all members one of another. I want to do my share of honest, real work in the world, Anne . . . add a little to the sum of human knowledge that all the good men have been accumulating since it began. The folks who lived before me have done so much for me that I want to show my gratitude by doing something for the folks who will live after me. It seems to me that is the only way a fellow can get square with his obligations to the race."

" well yes it is wonderful, what a beautiful thought Gilbert and if anyone can do it it's you." She told him plainly. Sitting next to him.

" you really think I could?" he questioned her.

" yes absolutely Gil!" she was stammered.

" what is it?" he asked her, " something is weighing in your mind I can tell."

" it's just you said you first thought of it when we left Queens?" she asked him.

" yes that's right." He confirmed.

" well we were still together.. I thought we had told each other everything, I mean this is a major, a huge change in the plans we..." She trailed. She shook her head. " I'm sorry I have no right to bring that up now."

"I needed some of the time to think it through, while we were still together." He said taking her hand in both of his playing with her hand. "I had only started to think it. As you said it would be a big change in our plans I wanted to be sure so we could plan it properly and so when I approached you so we could talk about it." he intertwined their fingers. "I was building up the courage to approach you about it when Matthew died, talking about it went on the back burner, then..." He trailed. His head looking down at their hands not making eye contact. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder allowing their hands to stay intertwined. They sat still in the grasp they were in. For a few moments they were them again, Gilbert doing his best not to kiss into her hair as he might have once done. But they were relaxed, they were themselves being so close. " Well Anne dearest, what would you have said? If we were still together? Would you have still waited for our dream to come true?"

" do you even need to ask?" she questioned him. She looked at him their gazes met. " of course I would. I would have been..." She trailed. "I AM so proud of you." She felt like crying. Her emotions were high and she was trying to hide it. Her Gil a doctor! Yes! That was wonderful! Oh it was worth putting off just a little while longer if that is what he wanted! It made such complete sense too! He was always fixing things, mostly people... okay her... But a doctor! Beautiful, lovely Gilbert! "And I am here to support your dreams not crush them." She whispered. Their foreheads came together they held their positions. She felt the tears start to roll down her face. " I'm so sorry Gil!" she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her into his chest. This time he did kiss into her hair. " so you're here for me then? Because I'm going to need a friend, someone to get the best out of me. You always could." He asked her. He felt her nod against him. " good, and I can do it?" he asked again. He felt her nod again. " good. I'm glad I have your friendship Anne." He paused and looked to her again wiping away her tears, " what about you? Have your plans changed?"

"I'd like to add some beauty to life," said Anne half sad and dreamily. "I don't exactly want to make people KNOW more . . . though I know that IS the noblest ambition . . . but I'd love to make them have a pleasanter time because of me . . . to have some little joy or happy thought that would never have existed if I hadn't been born."

"I think..." He said sweetly "you're fulfilling that ambition every day," said Gilbert with a smile.

Anne looked into his eyes and smiled. He must be tormented! Getting to be so close to her but so far! But he was as lovely as ever with her. Such a sweet nature! She wished! Oh she wished... those lips were within her grasp but that would be foolish, she knew she would pay that night for being so close to him now, but it felt so natural, their hands together, them sitting so close without a gap between them, them planning their future!

Finally after some time, he let go of her hand, Gilbert rose regretfully.

"Well, I must run up to MacPhersons'. Moody Spurgeon came home from Queen's today for Sunday and he was to bring me out a book Professor Boyd is lending me."

"And I must get Marilla's tea. She went to see Mrs. Keith this evening and she will soon be back."

She watched him as he crossed the fields. They had almost been like they were for a while there, it felt lovely to be in his arms again. But she knew tonight she would pay for being so close, for being able to still smell him. She knew that nightmare would return.

Danger Diverted

Early April came. 6 months later it had become easier to become friends talk lightly on subjects, they spent time studying together again, getting reacquainted, organising AVIS. It was in an AVIS meeting Anne was horrified when Gertie had came in with her news.

"If Judson Parker has a chance to 'turn an honest penny,' as he says himself, he'll never lose it," declared Fred Wright.

"Is there nobody who has any influence over him?" asked Anne despairingly.

"He goes to see Louisa Spencer at White Sands," suggested Carrie Sloane. "Perhaps she could coax him not to rent his fences."

"Not she," said Gilbert emphatically. "I know Louisa Spencer well." Gilbert continued. Anne looked at him in shock. Well? She thought jealously. Gilbert was getting to know other women well?

Oh Anne! Stop it! She warned herself. You can't get jealous over other girls you have no right over him... her mind started to drift, Gilbert with another girl? It sounded wrong. Gilbert and Louisa? No no no! That wasn't right. Gilbert and Josie she joked with herself. Gilbert and... Anne. That sounded perfect. She loved that sound. Swoon!

"Better send Anne alone," said Oliver Sloane. "She can talk Judson over if anybody can."

Wait what? No! Her mind caught up with the conversation she'd been half listening to. "I don't think I have that sort of influence over anyone..." Anne protested.

" not have that sort of influence?" Gilbert laughed. " Anne you know that isn't true!" He exclaimed.

" but I can't go alone!" she panicked. "I'll be eaten alive!" she exclaimed

" there's truth in that." Gilbert smirked seeing Anne's discomfort. " any volunteers for moral support? Ladies?" he said with a flirting smile to the girls.

Anne felt sad all over again. He was flirting, well flirting to get his own way. But he was flirting with other girls. Is this what he was away from her? A flirt?

""Di? Jane? How about you?" Gilbert asked.

' Gilbert and Jane? Gilbert and Diana?' Her mind teased her. ' stop it Anne! Stop it! We broke up 7 months ago! If you want him so bad maybe you shouldn't have broken it off!'

" alright meeting adjourned. We'll meet same time next week." Gilbert concluded.

" Gilbert?" Anne jumped, immediately before anyone else got his attention. " fancy going for a walk?" she asked quietly.

He nodded in agreement " sure." He said simply. " did you get everything down Anne?" he asked of the minutes she was taking.

" Oh there's nothing I can't fill in later anyway I have it all sorted up here." She admitted pointing to her head. She was watching him for any sign of affection for her, anything which would let her know he still felt the same. He had only smiled. Like a friendly sort of agreement. "I can't believe anyone would use their land for advertising!" Gil commented as they left the building together.

" and they think us the odd ones for wanting to improve Avonlea, what of those who would paste it with adverts for a few cents!" Anne agreed.

"I hope you can appeal to his better nature Anne, not many could." Gilbert said

" it's a shame... what was her name in white sands?" Anne faked.

" Louisa." Gilbert confirmed.

" it's a shame she couldn't influence her for the good." Anne commented.

" yes it is." Gilbert agreed.

" you said you know her?" Anne asked as apathetic as she could.

" that's right." Gilbert confirmed again. There seemed to be a pause. Gilbert broke into a laugh. " she's rather opinionated on the ' education of this island' and how I'm ' barely out of school' myself to be teaching any morals or discipline to my pupils." Gilbert said light heartedly.

"Oh!?" Anne laughed " so she's old?" Anne asked him.

" well... enough for Judson Parker anyway, maybe in her twenty five thirty?" Gilbert thought out loud.

Anne did all she could to hide the sigh of relief. She's a fuddy-duddy not some young lady who had come to steal Gil away from her, yes of course if Judson was visiting her... "I keep forgetting you have this whole other life away from us Gil, you're a school teacher there." She said shaking her head. " you must know a lot of people."

Gilbert shrugged. "I suppose." He admitted. " this school year is flying over don't you think Anne? We'll be at Redmond in no time!" He exclaimed.

" yes, I suppose it is, can you remember how difficult it was to start with finding our feet..." She said dreamily

" and our cane!" He said with a nudge to Anne.

" Oh I know it got respect out of him but don't tease Gilbert!" she exclaimed.

Gilbert managed a straight face " we all loose our temper from time to time Anne , your too hard on yourself."

" Miss Stacy didn't cane any of us." Anne commented.

" Miss Stacy had more practice." Gilbert pointed out.

Light chatter past between the two for the rest of the walk back. Before they reached the edge of green gables where Gilbert bid her good night and turned his s back and walked. Anne watched him go. Sadly acknowledging Gilbert could have still been hers. Just turned 17 Gilbert was 19, there would soon be girls flocking round him and there was nothing she could do about it.


	38. 365 days without you

Gilbert felt sick. He had done all day. He knew there was nothing physically wrong, his problem was heartache, for today 365 days ago it had ended.

He didn't pretend anymore. At least he tried not to. He tried not to pretend that under it all Anne still loved him. After all she gave no hope to him for such a very long time.

He was still in love with her and he knew it. Every time he was close to her he wanted her lips on his! It was starting to get out of control! At least when they were together he could contain it to when they were alone, now the desire kiss her happened whenever wherever they were!

He couldn't go to her that day. It was only 3 days after the anniversary of Matthew's passing. Everyone had forgotten it seemed. Not he. He had stopped by Matthew's grave the night of the anniversary of his passing, Anne had already been, he could see that from the flowers. No, he hadn't been there with Anne, but Matthew beyond the veil would know if Gilbert's lone pilgrimage. At least Matthew would know, Gilbert Blythe didn't forget him.

He took a walk, alone, it seemed to be his only companion now a days. But with today being today he walked somewhere which was only his and Anne's. Pixie's Orchard.

It was self destructive and he knew it, but he didn't care. Anne wasn't in his arms, what did anything else matter? He slid between the trees and sat on the leaf covered floor his back against the fallen tree trunk his legs into his chest he put his head on his knees and cried into them.

He missed her. They had once been so close, everything in them was synchronised, their thoughts their dreams. After the first week of being apart from Anne he had focused so much on getting on with it, but not today. Not right now. He remembered their kisses, how he had once been so cocky about swaggering his arm over her shoulder. How he had hugged her and stayed so close for so long and now? No one would say it not even Anne, he failed as a boyfriend. The others were sniffing round Anne. Charlie in particular! He felt it, deep jealousy.

A little time later he took a sigh and realised how silly he was being, he dried his eyes took a deep breath and stood to leave, but as he turned his beautiful red head greeted him coming through the trees. He froze in fright.

" Gil?" she whispered seeing his blood shot eyes. He lowered his eyes losing eye contact with her and tried to walk past. She gently put her hand through his arm stopping him. " Gil, you've been crying." She said quietly.

" it doesn't matter Anne. Just leave it." He whispered back.

" it does matter, I haven't forgotten what today is." She told him with tears in her eyes.

" it doesn't change anything. I still love you, you still don't want me." He said sadly still not looking at her.

" Gilbert" she said quietly making him look at her. She slid her arms around him allowing him to hug into her. She swayed feeling him there. She felt guilty. So very very guilty. She never meant to imply she didn't want him, or she didn't love him. She didn't even know he was still in love with her, she thought he had moved on, well got over her. She was of course still in love with him, so very deeply. She started to cry as she heard sobs coming from Gilbert. " I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry Gil." She whispered.

" can't we try again?" he asked pulling back to look at her. " I'll be a better boyfriend this time I swear it."

" better? Gil what has put such a silly thought in your head, you were the perfect boyfriend, you were always always wonderful." She told him

" then tell me why we're apart. Don't you love me?" he asked.

She couldn't bear it! She sealed her lips on his pulling him fast into deep kissing. Her fingers through his hair, his hands stroking her red hair fingers twinning through it. They drew back for a breath, she was sobbing as much as Gilbert now.

"I love you!" He whispered looking into her eyes.

" I'm sorry." She cried.

" come here." He said pulling them back to the fallen tree trunk leaning against it. Hugging her in as they sat. " let's just for the rest of the day let's forget we're not together, let's be as we were, please Anne? Just until twilight, then the spell can be broken and we'll be friends once more."

"fairy magic?" Anne smiled.

He grinned and held her closer. " if you like."

"until day meets night

Make these lovers alight,

And in their dreams

Let no pain gleam

That this hour kept may be

A time for them to be free." She sighed against him.

" what was that?" he asked her kissing into her hair.

"a spell." Anne said quietly. " to avoid the consequence. It might just work, by fairy magic."

"Consequences?" Gilbert asked looking at her for a moment before she kissed him again. He soon forgot about asking about the consequences again, he had to be sure to get a much intimacy into the next couple of hours that he could. " I've missed you." He told her kissing her again

She smiled. "I missed you." Going for another kiss.

"I like your hair up, I never got to tell you." He told her going back for more.

" thank you." She smiled. "I thought I should wear it up with being a school teacher and everything." Kissing him again

" looks beautiful." He kissed round her face. " though I do love roaming my hands through it when it's loose." He smiled.

"oh, I can see to that." She took out the pin which held her hair in place. Her red hair fell down her back.

" Oh wow!" He exclaimed running his hands through it. " just as I remember it," he smiled. "beautiful." He stroked into her hair and kissed her again allowing his hand to hold her rib cage. "Oh?" he felt not her soft ribs but a hard corset.

He looked down towards it she looked too smiling. "I started wearing them when I became a teacher." She laughed.

" but you can't see the difference? What does it matter?" he asked.

"I don't know makes me feel more formal I guess, like a grown up." She told him kissing into him.

" don't suppose there's any chance of you taking that off is there?" he flirted with a grin.

" not very lady like..." She trailed as they kissed.

"ohhh," he complained. "pity."

She laughed. " you've not changed at all have you?" she grinned.

"I hope not!" He exclaimed stroking her cheeks. Looking into her eyes they started kissing again sounds of approval escaping both their mouths.

"I went up to Matthew's grave the other day, on his anniversary, you'd already been there." He kissed her.

"oh Marilla saw you come home, did you go straight up there?" she asked him. He nodded." Oh Gil that's so sweet." She gasped in his mouth. "Oh Gil! A doctor!" she said.

" I'm sorry I put a hold on our dreams." He said between kisses.

" don't be sorry, you're worth the wait." She said in a gasp.

" so you don't truly think it's a waste of time?" he asked her.

" no truly Gil, you're going to be a wonderful doctor, Doctor Gilbert Blythe! It sounds so.. so..." She smiled raising her eyebrows.

"Oh?" he smiled. " how about Mrs Anne Blythe." He kissed into her neck as much as he could " if I had my way that would be our future." He whispered.

She swooned. Yes! Anne Blythe! What music to her ears!

They kept going, quickly through the last year catching up what would have been if they were still together, they shared intimacies about their thoughts and feelings like they used to kissing and holding each other close, they soon found twilight coming upon them.

" Anne, my love the spell will be broken soon!" He whispered. "I want you to know I'll wait, as long as it takes they'll only ever be you. I love you."

She kissed him, jawline to ear and whispered gently into it "I... I..."

She was struggling, he knew she felt it that's all that mattered. Tears forming in their eyes. " until we meet again my sweetheart." He whispered.

" in the moments between sleep and dreams there we can love! Remember me there, find me and love me." She whispered.

" can I walk you home? As a last act of love?" he asked. She nodded gently. They stood up and He wrapped his arm around her as they slowly walked back to Green Gables arm in arm. They came to the top field. They kissed one last time and hugged closely.

" goodnight Gil." Anne said to him.

" goodnight Anne." He said letting go of her. He opened the gate for her and she went through the gate for he closed it behind her." do you fancy a walk at the weekend?" he asked her.

" alright." She agreed. " until then."

 _Laughing and joking they held each other's hands pulled each other through the woods. The ground covered with the colours of yesterday, oranges reds, yellows and browns shone through the light of the trees._

 _" you are beautiful" he whispered to her. He held back then gently spun her around. She laughed sweetly as he pulled her in dancing with her down the lane._

 _"I love you." He whispered to her. Kissing her softly. The world spun around them the bright colours fading into dark and an endless abyss formed under his feet._

 _She grabbed him crying she wouldn't let go but she could pull him up and her hands were slipping._

 _" NO!" she screamed. "I won't let go! No no, NO!"_

 _But he was bigger than she was and he had nothing to get a foot hold on, it was only a matter of time. "I shouldn't have let you love me, I shouldn't have let you! It's all my fault!"_

 _His fingers left hers and she helplessly watched him fall. Crying out in pain begging it to stop. She felt her world shaking._

" Anne?" it called the sound of Marilla's voice woke her with a start. Her breaths raggard " are you alright you were practically shouting in your sleep?"

Anne looked to Marilla who was sitting tentatively on Anne's bed. Anne came to herself and nodded," nightmare" Anne stated now catching her breath.

" it sounded bad do you want to talk about it?" Marilla asked her.

"I..I... can't remember it." She lied, it was easier to lie in the dark, Marilla couldn't see her face. " it's alright Marilla," Anne tried to be as reassuring as she could sound. " go to bed, all is well."

" are you sure?" Marilla asked.

" yes," Anne whispered gently laying back down. " goodnight." She whispered.

Marilla stood silently and left the room. As soon as Marilla left the room Anne started to shake and she curled up into the foetal position crying softly.

The spell hadn't worked. She was a fool to believe it would. A wishful fantasy that she could be with Gilbert for even a couple of hours. His kisses had felt so wonderful! His touch so warm and gentle! And she could still feel him over her! Why did it have to hurt to LOVE him! She didn't even say it! She held her stomach where Gilbert had earlier and sobbed more.

"I love you too Gil," she whispered out to the darkness. " I'm so sorry."


	39. If Gilbert can't

" what's it like! Teaching the twins when you live with them? Isn't it strange?" Gilbert asked her. Two months had passed and the two friends had started their second year teaching. Gilbert, to his credit had kept his word, had Anne not been participating she never would have known it happened. They were out in one of their weekend walks through the countryside, a favourite pastime of both Anne and Gilbert.

"I thought it would be strange at first but Davy really isn't a naughty child, just very... questioning." Anne smiled. "I was always asking questions and everyone told me to shut up. How terrible would it be if I tried to crush his curiosity?"

Gilbert did a cheerful shrug. "I suppose." He paused and took a breathe, " well I suppose it's how we learn, by asking questions, should lead to an intelligent sort of man."

" can you imagine if WE never asked questions?" Anne smiled. " if Mr Phillips had stayed?!"

They both laughed at this. Gilbert shook his head but didn't say anything.

" what?" Anne questioned him. " something is on the tip of your tongue I can tell."

" it's nothing Anne you really don't want to know." Gilbert tried to shake off her curiosity.

" come on Gil, please? Tell me you're never fully honest with me like you used to be." She pouted.

He sighed. "I was wondering what would happened if it had been Mr Phillips who found out about us and not Miss Stacy?" he looked down at Anne whose face had dropped and she looked to the floor." I knew you wouldn't like it."

Anne sighed. " no Gil, I'm not being fair, we were together three years, we're going to bump into our relationship every once in a while." She started to laugh.

" what's so blessed funny?" Gilbert asked her.

Mr Phillips face!" she mocked gasping deeply mocking Mr Phillips. " he would have sat us at opposite ends of the classroom!"

" or stood us by that blackboard all day." Gilbert smiled. " we ehmm.." Gilbert trailed. No no no! He couldn't say that. Looking down at her.

Anne smiled " we could have given one good show for the class?" Anne sensed. He looked down and sighed. " yes we could have." She smiled, " that would have definitely blown our cover."

" Mr Phillips would have done that anyway." Gilbert thought out loud.

" might as well of had some fun with it." She looked at him.

Gilbert shrugged. " are any of your students...?" he asked her.

"I think Robert has a thing for Millie, but Millie likes James, James is interested in Jen..."

" Jen loves Robert?" Gilbert ended.

Anne nodded.

" ah to be young!" He mocked.

" what are your students like? Any future genius among them?" Anne asked him. After last years 'Louisa' fiasco she was determined to find out more about his separate life at White sands.

"I think I have a fair few who will be ready to send to queens next year, I don't know if there are any future leaders of the country, but definitely those who could make a difference in their communities, make a difference to your community..." Gilbert trailed.

" make a difference to the world," Anne finished. " do you want to come to green gables and do some studying?" Anne asked him changing the subject.

" okay can we drop by my house to get my books?" Gilbert asked her. Anne nodded.

December fell upon them, Marilla watched the two ' friends' studying in the parlour. She didn't understand. They had been together? Then apart but still ' friends' yet she watched them now and it was much like the Anne and Gilbert who spend many an afternoon studying. She recognised it now, she had seen it before they had gone steady but refused to believe her eyes but now it was obvious they were in love.

So why are they apart? She wondered.

Gilbert had grown really tall, broad and very handsome. Very very much like his father. Except that curl in his hair he was John to look at. John had always been the quiet sort something else Gilbert took after him for, except when Gilbert started talking about something he really enjoyed talking about then he talked like Anne, fast and excited, full of life and motion. Yet with all that he hasn't seemed to have inherited the Blythe's lack of patience. John had very little patience and temper to follow, although she understood Gilbert had only pulled on Anne's hair and called her carrots after she refused to acknowledge his existence in class so maybe he had inherited it but fought against it? Could that have been the reason for their estrangement? No that didn't make sense... Gilbert kept coming back, unlike his father...

She wished they could have stayed together. They seemed the perfect couple, she suspected it had been more serious than they had let on to others, often she saw glimpses of them together, she thought even once she saw them kissing?! She wasn't sure because by the time she did the double take they had been at a safe distance from each other. She didn't think it mattered really, despite their break up they seemed to only have eyes for each other.

She made herself known to the pair " would you like to stay for dinner Gilbert?" she asked him. " you two have been working here a while."

" thank you Miss Cuthbert if it's not too much trouble. Ma and Pa have gone away for the weekend to Charlottetown, it'll save me a lot of hassle." He admitted.

" so you're alone for Sunday dinner too?" Marilla asked. " why don't you come here?"

" Oh, Miss Cuthbert that's really kind but I don't want to inconvenience you."

" stuff and nonsense! You'll be doing us a favour, young Davy needs a man's influence and he hardly finds it here." She smiled.

Gilbert looked shyly to Anne, she looked at him encouragingly, a small smile came to his lips

" thank you." Gilbert accepted. Marilla left the room. " you don't mind?" he asked her.

" of course I don't." Anne admitted.

Four months ago after the one year anniversary of their parting and that dream, Anne had decided no more! Silly little girl, that's what she was. True Love? What a ridiculous notion! There was no such thing! Gilbert was just a silly crush not the love of her life! Love of her life? That wasn't even real. Yes, she convinced herself, Gilbert was meant to be her chum. Yes he was swoon worthy, but SHE wouldn't be swooning anymore! Yes she'd had quite enough, and Gilbert would one day see sense if he hadn't already, that afternoon had been... intense (!) ... But the dream had convinced her never to love him again. She hadn't slept again that night she had came up with that resolve not to love him not ever, ever again. Yes that would do it. Cut off all those feelings. Yes, now she could look back on their relationship with an eye of childish fondness, yes she had grown from it, she was now an adult (alright almost one she was turning 18 in March) she didn't have time for silly schoolgirl fantasies anymore and that was it. So of course her chum Gilbert could stay. She enjoyed his company.

" Say Gilbert, why don't you have a girlfriend?" was Davy's first question as he sat down at the table.

"Davy!" Marilla gasped in horror. " you don't ask such things!" she told him.

"I just want to know why not?" Davy continued.

" Davy can you pass the carrots please?" Anne asked him.

It seemed for a second to work but then he reiterated " just if Gilbert can't get a girl there's not much hope for anyone else..."

" the kind of girl I'm interested in, isn't available to love." Gilbert said quietly his face a little pink looking sadly at Anne for a moment.

Unnoticed to Davy who was piling mashed potato on his plate who mindlessly said " could you learn to love Anne? You two would make a swell couple, you're always here anyway..."

Gilbert involuntarily held his breath trying to look anywhere but Anne and failing miserably and Anne blushed hotly despite her resolve not to care anymore.

" That's it Davy!" Marilla shouted at him " up to bed!"

"awww what did I do now?" he asked as Marilla ushered him through the house. " tell me won't you, I'm sorry for it even though I don't know what it is I'm sorry. Can I eat at least? Anne would make a good wife don't you think? She wouldn't send her babies to bed without any food on a growing boys tummy?!"

"bed!" Marilla said firmly.

Anne could feel a giggle rise as she heard Davy's pleas to Marilla. Gilbert looked to Anne who could see the giggle rising in her felt the same laughter within him. It was very strange, it should have left an awkward atmosphere but instead when Marilla return she found the two friends in fits of laughter.

" what is the matter with you two?" Marilla said exasperated.

After dinner while Marilla had gone to get firewood Gilbert followed Anne into the pantry as she collected a few snacks collecting them together.

" what are these for?" he asked her.

" Davy." She whispered. Gilbert laughed. "I can't see him go hungry." She said. " come on." She said leading Gilbert to Davy's room. Anne knocked before entering. Gilbert started by the door.

"aww gee Anne I knew you would come!" he exclaimed.

"shhh!" Anne warned him " don't let Marilla hear." Handing him the plate she sat on his bed as he sat up and ate.

"aww Anne you always choose the best snacks!" he said with full mouth.

" don't eat with your mouth full dear." Anne reminded him.

Davy swallowed. " sorry, I forget." He said then continued " but can't you tell me why not you and Gil?" he questioned looking at Gilbert in the door frame.

" sometimes Davy things can be perfect, sometimes you would do anything for a person including leaving them, sometimes the pain of being apart is the lesser evil, sometimes its love. Sometimes..." She trailed. "you can't justify it." She sighed. "things are more complicated then to love or not to love. Sometimes you have to be somewhere in between..." she brought her best smile "and you know Gilbert isn't the worse friend in the world. In fact he's my very best of friends."

Davy in his usual style shrugged off the answer Anne had given, it sounded far too complicated for his liking.


	40. Uncle Abe and plans of Redmond

" I'm bored." Anne exclaimed as her and Gilbert studied one Saturday afternoon as they were studying. She propped her head up with hand and looked at him. " wanna do something fun?" she asked him.

He looked up and into her eyes. " what are you thinking?" he smiled and a wink.

She giggled at him " no not like that! Gil!" She paused in thought " what would you think if we wrote uncle Abe predictions ourselves... or rather embellished it?"

He grinned a little, " we need to make sure no one guesses it's us who wrote it, or we'll have half of Avonlea backs up."

Anne grinned "I think between us we could pseudo Charlie between us don't you?"

Gilbert chuckled " alright my queen Anne, as you wish. Maybe we could throw an insult at me to throw off the scent," he said putting his books away.

" Oh that's a good idea." Anne exclaimed so much Gilbert looked at her a bit hurt. " no no dear Gilbert I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She laughed.

A cheeky grin came over his face, " come on then. Let's do it."

 **"Rumor has it that there will be a wedding in our village ere the daisies are in bloom. A new and highly respected citizen will lead to the hymeneal altar one of our most popular ladies.**

 **"Uncle Abe, our well-known weather prophet, predicts a violent storm of thunder and lightning for the evening of the twenty-third of May, beginning at seven o'clock sharp. The area of the storm will extend over the greater part of the Province. People traveling that evening will do well to take umbrellas and mackintoshes with them."**

 **"Uncle Abe really has predicted a storm for sometime this spring," said Gilbert, "but do you suppose Mr. Harrison really does go to see Isabella Andrews?"**

 **"No," said Anne, laughing, "I'm sure he only goes to play checkers with Mr. Harrison Andrews, but Mrs. Lynde says she knows Isabella Andrews must be going to get married, she's in such good spirits this spring."**

 **Poor old Uncle Abe felt rather indignant over the notes. He suspected that "Observer" was making fun of him. He angrily denied having assigned any particular date for his storm but nobody believed him.**

23rd May came and Gilbert looked in utter amazement as a perfectly cloudless hot day turned so fast he couldn't even get his pupils home. The storm was like nothing he had ever seen! When he eventually had a calm class he was surrounded by the children he closed his eyes for a moment and saw not his class sitting around him but a brood of children some looked just like him with his brown hair some looked just like... his eyes opened with tears almost in them. Anne, some of those children had Anne's red hair, one a little girl was the spiting double of Anne. He managed to waver off the air destruct feeling quiet quickly, he had become accustomed to ridding that feeling fast. Whenever he imagined his future, she was still there.

He said a silent prayer that Anne might be safe in such a storm and made a promise to himself he would go and make sure they were safe first thing when he returned to Avonlea for the weekend.

Gilbert arrived at Green Gables in the afternoon and found Marilla and Anne busily engaged in nailing strips of oilcloth over the broken windows.

" **Goodness only knows when we'll get glass for them," said Marilla. "Mr. Barry went over to Carmody this afternoon but not a pane could he get for love or money. Lawson and Blair were cleaned out by the Carmody people by ten o'clock. Was the storm bad at White Sands, Gilbert?"**

 **"I should say so. I was caught in the school with all the children and I thought some of them would go mad with fright. Three of them fainted, and two girls took hysterics, and Tommy Blewett did nothing but shriek at the top of his voice the whole time."**

 **"I only squealed once," said Davy proudly. "My garden was all smashed flat," he continued mournfully, "but so was Dora's," he added in a tone which indicated that there was yet balm in Gilead.**

" fancy joining me for a walk Anne? We could get in some emergency supplies and assess how much damage it's caused in Avonlea, see if AVIS can help in anyway." He asked her.

" Oh what a kind idea Gil, just like you to think of others. Can I go Marilla? I can stay and help more here?"

"Davy can help me Anne don't you worry."

"I'll help when we come back too." Gilbert offered.

" I'll be back before sundown." Anne said as she grabbed her coat. They started on their walk. " nothing damaged at Blythe farm then?" Anne asked him concerned.

" no not really, it's one of the advantages of practically living in the woods the trees protect you from the alignments, unlike green gables at the top of a hill with not much around it to protect it. Other than trees falling on the house we were in no immediate danger." He said quite casually, "I was concerned for you Anne I wondered if you would be like me and have no warning of the storm or if you would have time to reach home before it started."

"only just." Anne admitted. "I barely made it onto the veranda before the ice pellets pounded down. I've never seen anything like it."

" me neither, I'm glad you're safe all the same." Gilbert said swiftly putting his arm around her back for a few seconds before dropping his hand again.

" **Oh, have you heard the news? Mr. Levi Boulter's old house was struck and burned to the ground. It seems to me that I'm dreadfully wicked to feel glad over THAT, when so much damage has been done. Mr. Boulter says he believes the A.V.I.S. magicked up that storm on purpose."**

 **"Well, one thing is certain," said Gilbert, laughing, "'Observer' has made Uncle Abe's reputation as a weather prophet. 'Uncle Abe's storm' will go down in local history. It is a most extraordinary coincidence that it should have come on the very day we selected. I actually have a half guilty feeling, as if I really had 'magicked' it up. We may as well rejoice over the old house being removed, for there's not much to rejoice over where our young trees are concerned. Not ten of them have escaped."**

"Ah, well, we'll just have to plant them over again next spring," said Anne philosophically. "That is one good thing about this world . . . there are always sure to be more springs."

" yes that's true." He smiled, Anne was as lovely as ever. It would have taken him a long time to appreciate there would be another spring coming soon, trust Anne to think of it.

Dear Gilbert,

I have some exciting news! I feel so much joy I wish I could tell you in person for i would love to see your face when I told you but it is Monday now and I feel you have the right to know before even Diana must be told, and you know me I can never keep a secret of my own for THAT long! So I must take comfort this will reach you by Wednesday so I can safely tell Diana on Thursday.

Now I have you wondering what it must be! Well Marilla approached me late last night asking if I still had wishes to go to Redmond. Of course my answer is yes, I have been happy these two years staying home making sure she is well taking care of the twins and teaching. Marilla said she always felt guilty I should put my plans on hold for her and Gilbert she has hatched a plan. She has asked Mrs Lynde to live in green gables so that Mrs Lynde might assist where needs be! Mrs Lynde accepted this morning, it'll mean Marilla will no longer NEED me to stay! Gilbert, WE can go to Redmond together, just as we always planned!

Gilbert we can expand our minds together just as we always wanted! We can compare notes, conquest ignorance and conspire as we always did to take over the world! Gilbert we've been given the moon! Tell me we won't board far from each other so we can savour every moment of this we can together! Gilbert! Oh tell me you are as excited to hear this as me!

By the time you see me on Friday evening I would have handed in my resignation to the board!

Oh Gilbert isn't it just wonderful?!

I can't wait to see you, please come Friday night! I want to celebrate!

With warm regards and much anticipation,

Anne

"Anne!" he called down the field that Friday evening! He was so excited he barely bid his mother "hello" before he broke into a sprint towards Green Gables.

"Gil!" she called back running up the field to meet him.

They threw their arms around each other as they breathlessly met, Gilbert lifting her gently off the ground.

"Oh Gil! Gil! Are you pleased?" she asked him catching her breath.

" pleased!?" he reflected. " words can't describe how I feel, I'm elated!" he hugged her again

"Oh Gil I'm so glad!" she said as they turned in the field heading down to green gables his arm quite unnoticed to both of them remained around Anne's shoulders "I was so worried after I sent the letter you might resent me coming after all we've been through." She told him.

" of course not, hey come on..." He forgot himself for a moment and kissed into her hair, she felt a familiar fluttering in her stomach as he did ' what was that feeling again?' She wondered, but soon patted the feeling away "...I could never resent you anything." He told her quietly. " you should have seen me all day Wednesday I went around with such a grin on my face, I wouldn't be alone, I'd have you with me!" he admitted.

" I'm so glad we can be glad together!" Anne said happily.

His arm dropped by his side as they approached green gables.

" Gilbert!" Marilla smiled as he came in. "I take it Anne told you?" Marilla commented.

" Anne wrote a letter earlier this week I knew on Wednesday, I couldn't wait to come back." He admitted happily.

" how about some current wine for us all?" Marilla said going into the pantry.

" **What are you thinking of, Anne?" asked Gilbert, coming down the walk. He had left his horse and buggy out at the road.**

 **"Of Miss Lavendar and Mr. Irving," answered Anne dreamily. "Isn't it beautiful to think how everything has turned out . . . how they have come together again after all the years of separation and misunderstanding?"**

 **"Yes, it's beautiful," said Gilbert, looking steadily down into Anne's uplifted face, "but wouldn't it have been more beautiful still, Anne, if there had been NO separation or misunderstanding . . . if they had come hand in hand all the way through life, with no memories behind them but those which belonged to each other?"**

Anne's heart fluttered again and her eyes faulted under Gilbert's gaze. Those words held meaning. Only Anne and Gilbert understood. Gilbert noticed the flush of her cheeks.

Could she be feeling something? He wondered, it was now past two years since they had broken up with the exception of that one day last summer it hasn't been revisited. He wondered if all the emotions she once had for him had been exhausted in those few hours before sundown over a year ago. What was keeping them apart? Why? He never understood and she was never forthcoming with the answer either. Gilbert had other friends who were girls and none of them were like this! The past year had been easier in a lot of ways then the previous year, they had started sharing some of their intimacies again. Like they were best friends again, and that was good, that was okay. There was less awkwardness about his life at White sands, Anne had started to show interest in it and now they would go to Redmond together. Her letter... it had been full of 'we' and not 'I', he never meant for it to give him hope but it had, it gave him so much hope, that maybe one day they could be again. But today, wisely he said nothing more.


	41. Apple trees and ferry rides

Anne to walk to the Post Office. She found a letter awaiting her there, and when Gilbert overtook her on the bridge over the Lake of Shining Waters she was sparkling with the excitement of it.

"Priscilla Grant is going to Redmond, too," she exclaimed. "Isn't that splendid? I hoped she would, but she didn't think her father would consent. He has, however, and we're to board together. I feel that I can face an army with banners—or all the professors of Redmond in one fell phalanx—with a chum like Priscilla by my side."

"I think we'll like Kingsport," said Gilbert. "It's a nice old burg, they tell me, and has the finest natural park in the world. I've heard that the scenery in it is magnificent."

She paused wondering in her mind, she noticed him looking " what?" she asked.

"You're feeling homesick already Anne," he said quietly, "I can see it playing on your mind,"

She looked back at him. " I sometimes forget how well you know me. Before we were together you're that boy who ran to my side in my very hours of need."

They sat on the bridge of the old pond, legs dangling over the side of the bridge, his arm casually around her, drinking deep of the enchantment of the dusk, just at the spot where Anne had climbed from her sinking Dory on the day Elaine floated down to Camelot. The fine, empurpling dye of sunset still stained the western skies, but the moon was rising and the water lay like a great, silver dream in her light. Remembrance wove a sweet and subtle spell over the two young creatures.

"You are very quiet, Anne," said Gilbert at last.

"I'm afraid to speak or move for fear all this wonderful beauty will vanish just like a broken silence," breathed Anne.

Gilbert laid his hand over the slender white one lying on the rail of the bridge. His hazel eyes deepened into darkness, his still boyish lips opened to say something of the dream and hope that thrilled his soul. But then paused.

Anne's heart ached, she didn't know why but in that moment she brushed her lips over his, there was no pressure to it preventing it from being a kiss but the brush was enough she felt Gilbert's shiver in her hand.

" sorry Gil." She said quietly.

" that's alright." He answered quietly.

" no please don't read into it." She asked him.

" I'm not, Anne it's okay, I'm not assuming anything, just let it be, it'll work itself out."

He took a sigh, " let's walk home."

She chattered ceaselessly and inconsequently until they reached the Green Gables lane. Poor Gilbert hardly had a chance to get a word in edgewise. Anne felt rather relieved when they parted. What had she done?! Why why?! After the past year of convincing herself they were just friends did she just try to do that! She stomped up the stairs to her bedroom, now she KNEW what she would dream of that night! Why can't she just stay friends with him!?

Gilbert was trying to be sensitive to Anne's needs but she was giving him nothing but mixed signals!. He thought it would be better tonight to stay away, she didn't seem to mind, Charlie was paying her enough attention. He thought a little bitterly. He looked around the room for a palatable companion for a walk home.

Diana, rusty cheeked and dark hair was engaged to Fred so they would walking together. Jane Andrews, neat, plain and far too sensible on her own... that wouldn't do at all he needed someone with some mirth about them. Carrie Sloane would only be pining and even Gilbert had more sense them to request the presence of either of the Pye's... He looked to the last female other than Anne. Ruby. Yes, Ruby. That made sense, he had always got along well with Ruby, alright she was a little fickle and she didn't quite have Anne's conversational abilities so their topics would be limited but she was pleasant enough.

Of course Gilbert hadn't predicted the close proximity of Anne and Charlie to his own journey, he half listened to Ruby smiling slightly as he saw Anne's discomfort at Charlie's attempts to flirt with her.

Oh he couldn't let Anne's last memory of Avonlea be of that uncomfortable conversation with Charlie!

So the next evening he decided to show her that Apple tree! Yes, they would ramble about the woods as they did before their relationship became so complicated, yes for that evening they would just be Anne and Gilbert again, best friend, always with each other and they were! Clasping hands, laughing and joking they arrived at the tree.

"Here's a fallen tree with a cushion of moss. Sit down, Anne—it will serve for a woodland throne. My queen!" He said sitting her on the chair bowing before her she laughed. "I'll climb for some apples. They all grow high—the tree had to reach up to the sunlight."

They spoke as he went " Gil, do you suppose, we can remain such good friends forever?" she asked him.

"I told you once I'll tell you again..," he called down " I'll never change. I'll always be here for you."

" but what if you marry someone who hates me?" she called to him.

" I have a very specific taste in girls Anne." He called down as he picked the apples "I doubt anyone else could fulfil the requirements." He said matter of factly. " so you don't need to fear I'll die an old bachelor before a wife will separate us." He climbed down the tree. " and you my queen?" he asked her.

"I don't think there's room in most marriages for a women who works, I'd have to give up teaching altogether." She admitted.

" why?" he asked her.

" why?" she reflected back. " come on Gil you and I both know the expectation, would you want YOUR wife working instead of taking care of you?"

He shrugged his bottom lip proceeding out " depends on what she wants, it's her life. And I don't see why it would have to be me or work, I'm sure there's room for both."

Anne looked at him surprised. " that's awfully forward thinking Gil." She told him.

" well I've never been backwards in coming forward have I?" He smiled sitting on the ground in front of her giving her an apple.

Anne smiled, no, no he really hadn't been. From that first hug until their last kiss, HE was certain. " what if she could have a career but chose you instead, to take care of you, your home, your children?" she asked him.

" then I would feel the most privileged man in existence. And pray I could make her happy every single day," he said without looking at her but very very softly.

Anne felt herself sway, was she sick? Then stopped the feelings in their tracks.

The apples proved to be delicious. Under the tawny skin was a white, white flesh, faintly veined with red; and, besides their own proper apple taste, they had a certain wild, delightful tang no orchard-grown apple ever possessed.

"The fatal apple of Eden couldn't have had a rarer flavor," commented Anne. "But it's time we were going home. See, it was twilight three minutes ago and now it's moonlight. What a pity we couldn't have caught the moment of transformation. But such moments never are caught, I suppose."

"Let's go back around the marsh and home by way of Lover's Lane. Do you feel as disgruntled now as when you started out, Anne?"

"Not I. Those apples have been as manna to a hungry soul. I feel that we shall love Redmond and have a splendid four years there."

"Yes I agree." Gilbert said out loud. He gently took her hand in his and smiled gently. It had been quite intense for a few minutes there. Like all the awkwardness which had been because they had been together had dispersed and they were finally Gilbert and Anne again, why did it have to be awkward?. They were simply marvellous friends before they had started dating. It had taken the best part of two years but he felt as they walked down lovers lane that evening that (yes he still loved her dearly) their friendship had started to bear fruits again that maybe it didn't have to be hard work anymore to be friends that maybe something even more beautiful than before was beginning to bud.

Charlie Sloane promptly became so seasick that he had to go below, and Anne and Gilbert were left alone on deck.

"I am very glad that all the Sloanes get seasick as soon as they go on water," said Anne mercilessly. "I am sure I couldn't take my farewell look at the 'ould sod' with Charlie standing there pretending to look sentimentally at it, too."

Gilbert looked at her and laughed "Well, we're off," remarked Gilbert, he looked to Anne and saw the tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her to comfort her. " come on Anne we'll only be gone for a short time really."

"I feel like Byron's 'Childe Harold'—only it isn't really my 'native shore' that I'm watching," said Anne, winking her gray eyes vigorously. "Nova Scotia is that, I suppose." She looked to Gilbert who looked slightly cross at her.

" you're an islander through and through and don't you forget it." He told her.

She smiled at him through her tears."I suppose ones native shore is the land one loves the best, and that's good old P.E.I. for me. I can't believe I didn't always live here." She said shaking her head. "Those eleven years before I came seem like a bad dream. It's seven years since I crossed on this boat—the evening Mrs. Spencer brought me over from Hopetown. I can see myself, in that dreadful old wincey dress and faded sailor hat" she looked again to him, he had a grin on his face

"I bet you were beautiful." He said sentimentality.

"I was exploring decks and cabins with enraptured curiosity. It was a fine evening; and how those red Island shores did gleam in the sunshine. Now I'm crossing the strait again. Oh, Gilbert, I do hope I'll like Redmond and Kingsport, but I'm sure I won't!"

"Where's all your philosophy gone, Anne?"

"It's all submerged under a great, swamping wave of loneliness and homesickness. I've longed for three years to go to Redmond—and now I'm going—and I wish I weren't! Never mind! I shall be cheerful and philosophical again after I have just one good cry."

" then come here sweet Anne." He told her tucking her into his shoulder bringing her closer. " here is my shoulder just like almost seven years ago, know I've not changed, I'll always be here, to let your pretty eyes cry into my shoulder." He kissed into her hair allowing himself to love her in that moment.

" you're so good to me Gil." She said through her tears.

"shhh now, I don't need your thanks.." He told her. " just promise me again we'll always be friends."

"I promise Gil, thank you."

They remained like that for most the journey over in the ferry.


	42. Sunbonnet and Apron! Why Mr Blythe!

"What did Alec and Alonzo feel like when you came away?" queried Priscilla.

"Oh, they still have hope. I told them they'd have to wait till I could make up my mind. They're quite willing to wait. They both worship me, you know. Meanwhile, I intend to have a good time. I expect I shall have heaps of beaux at Redmond. I can't be happy unless I have, you know. But don't you think the freshmen are fearfully homely? I saw only one really handsome fellow among them. He went away before you came. I heard his chum call him Gilbert. His chum had eyes that stuck out THAT FAR. But you're not going yet, girls? Don't go yet."

"I think we must," said Anne, rather coldly. It had started already! Girls noticing HER Gilbert. She knew how handsome Gilbert was but to have this girl flaunt it in front of her! "It's getting late, and I've some work to do."

Anne walked a little ahead. She heard Priscilla and Phil behind her whispering before Phil linked arms with her.

"Say Anne, I didn't know Gilbert was an old beau, I'm awfully sorry, I let my mouth run away like I knew you for years."

Anne sighed. "I'm not being fair. You have every right to notice Gilbert, he IS very handsome."

"So was he not a gentleman?" she asked.

" NO! Oh no nothing like that he was perfect." She admitted.

"Perfect?" Phil asked her, "Then he broke it off?"

"No, no it was me." Anne said quietly.

"You broke it off with a perfect boyfriend? I'm confused." Phil asked her flabbergasted.

"You're not the only one." Anne muttered to her feet.

Phil decided wisely not to pursue the matter but instead changed the subject

"But you'll both come to see me, won't you?" asked Philippa, putting an arm around each. "And let me come to see you. I want to be chummy with you. I've taken such a fancy to you both. And I haven't quite disgusted you with my frivolity, have I?"

"Not quite," laughed Anne, responding to Phil's squeeze, with a return of cordiality.

Anne froze at the sight in front of her. That couldn't be? That wasn't? HER Gilbert?! What was he wearing? Peaking from under a large sunbonnet was his signature curls playing on his forehead as ever and the kitchen apron?! And he was doing this doffing the sunbonnet (as only Gilbert could) with a courtly grace. When he saw Anne and Philippa standing in awe his grin widen and he picked up the apron as a princess might her dress and ran towards them. He took Philippa hand and curtsied it with a "milady" in return he got a friendly scoff of laughter. He grabbed Anne round her middle and right there in the street started to dance with her Whisking her feet off the ground

"Gilbert Blythe!?" she said in shock. "What ARE you wearing?!"

"My best bonnet and apron!" he exclaimed like nothing was wrong.

"I can see that!" Anne laughed "But why!?"

"You must promise not to tell anyone why, but I shall whisper it to you, but you must promise not to tell anyone why, not even Phil." He told her.

"Alright? Just tell me!" She said.

He pulled her closer for show and whispered in her ear "The lambs offered me a spot in their fraternity, this is part of the initiation I have to get the most people looking at me like this. But if I tell anyone why they won't give me the spot. They have eyes everywhere," he pulled back and looked at her. "I can trust you can't I?" he said with a wink. He noticed there was alright a crowd round them watching the couple dance.

Anne smiled and laughed "Of course." She laughed again. "Oh Gilbert Blythe!" her eyes sparkled as he looked at her. "Let me help," she whispered before pulling away but their hands remained clasped and addressing the crowds. "Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls come and see if you will the handsomest boy on campus..."

"Why thank you!" He interjected.

" But be not deceived ladies and gentlemen no no no! His crowing moment is not coming first place in the entrance exams to queens!" quite a group now was forming round them " no that simply would not do, neither was winning the gold medal at said school, no no no! Neither was being freshman class president for not even THAT could prepare him! No ladies and gentlemen. Right here! Right now! This is him!" She said starting to giggle in her speech." Fashioning the latest trends in ladies wear, boys take notice this is a true mans man, for only he can pull it off! Yes his sunbonnet and apron! the elegant...the illustrious..." She paused for dramatic effect " Mr Gilbert Blythe!" She ended quickly with a dramatic bow towards him. The crowd erupted with clapping Gilbert taking the apron again and curtsying to the crowd as an elegant lady would.

He took Anne's hand again "be my good luck charm?" he asked her. " come and roll the attention for me?" he said with a cheeky grin.

She laughed and consented. He took her in his arm and every once in a while twirled her around and on every street corner they set up stage and played to the crowds.

Phil stood back and watched in awe. Anne Shirley was definitely in love with Gilbert Blythe, she had never seen a girls eyes sparkle like hers did that afternoon. Even more dominate was when Anne Shirley was around every other female faded into insignificance in Gilbert Blythe's eyes. He was most definitely in love with her and not afraid to show it. So why in heavens name weren't they still together? She had heard from Priscilla the full story, they had gone to queens and as far as anyone from Avonlea were concerned Gilbert and Anne were the perfect couple. Priscilla had said that Ruby a girl who had grown up with them had a theory they had been together at least a year before anyone else knew but she had no proof other then their uncannily close friendship. But then they had separated under the strangest conditions. But had remained close friends and everyone back in home thought they would end up together again one day and everyone was still surprised over two years later there had been no reconciliation. Priscilla herself was surprised, they had been so very head over heels for each other at queens, she couldn't imagine them being with anyone else.

The last street came and Phil noticed they had quite the following. After the clapping subsided Gilbert accompanied Anne to Philippa and offered to walk them home.

"Anne!" Phil gasped "what were you doing encouraging him like that?"

Anne smiled but was aware of the crowds around her, she knew someone would be listening for a hint of Gilbert's betrayal to her after they pulled that stunt. "well if he will insist on humiliating himself I might as well make sure he does it right." She said merrily as Gilbert took them both in arms laughing himself at it.

"humiliating?" Phillipa questioned. "sweetie that was more then humiliating, Gilbert Blythe why?"

"can't a boy walk out with his best bonnet and apron on anymore?" he said as dramatically as Anne had been.

"well you must be an islander Anne, no blue nose would behave like that and not give an explanation!"

"of course she is an islander!" Gilbert defended. "don't listen to her Anne, us islanders have to stick together." He said with an insiders knowledge as to what was going on. They arrived at the door. "well maladies this is where I must bid you adieu." He laughed. "oh.." he said suddenly turned as if there was only Anne there. "there's a dance the sophomores are hosting on Friday night, open to all, mind if I escort you?" Gilbert asked looking only at Anne.

Anne smiled, this afternoon had been so much fun! Gilbert was so much fun. When he wasn't being sentimental "alright." She said with a laugh "alright why not!"

He smiled almost sweetly but remembered himself in time to cover it with a laugh.

"will you be in more formal attire?" Phil interrupted.

Gilbert truly snapped back to himself. "I haven't made up my mind yet, these here are quite comfortable." He said with a laugh and a wink. " Phil." He said before talking Anne's hand to his mouth. He went a little slower so he could smell the scent on her hand, but not slow enough to get caught. "Anne." He said far more huskily then he intended but it went unnoticed by Anne.

Anne wondered at Gilbert when he arrived on the Friday evening, he seemed stiff in his mannerisms which was most unlike Gilbert. Despite his apparent discomfort he still found a place in him for a genuine smile at Anne coming in the room with a particularly pretty dress on.

" Anne you look beau..." He started but realised it sounded as he was feeling, it sounded as though he was in love with her, he couldn't drop it in and ruin the friendship they had built back up again. " pretty, very pretty." He corrected himself.

" thank you." She smiled " is my hair alright?" she asked " Phil convinced me to do it like this I'm not sure of it."

He smiled " you know how I prefer your hair but it suits you if that's what you mean." He said shuffling uncomfortably.

Anne looked at him concerned but walked out with him when he offered his arm.

When they arrived the dancing had already started, they knew it wasn't the formal dances they were accustom to back home but happily joined the group.

" how's the initiation going?" Anne whispered to him.

"all the better thanks to you, I got double the amount of points as the next fellow." He laughed. " I'm on the last task now."

" what's that then? Or are you still sworn to secrecy?" Anne smiled

"I have no secrets from you Anne." He said, "but again can I depend on..."

"Of course you can." She laughed.

He winced a little before continuing "I have to spend 48 hours in a corset." He whispered.

Anne looked at him in shock "Gilbert Blythe! You're not?!" He took her hand and swept it over his middle. They looked at each other and started to laugh. "Is that why you're so stiff tonight?" she asked him.

"How can you wear these Anne? I've never been so uncomfortable! It hurts!" He told her.

"Hurts? Gilbert they are a little uncomfortable it's not meant to hurt, are you sure it's on right?" she asked him

"On right? There's a wrong way of wearing it?" he asked her slightly shocked.

"Well yes, women have been known to lose their spleens over wearing it wrong."

Gilbert looked at her "Am I going to loose my spleen?!" He almost whined.

She giggled again. "Come on come with me ." She took his hand and lead him into a side room. "Come on Gil, jacket waistcoat shirt off."

"What?" he asked suddenly shy of her. "No!"

"Gil don't be ridiculous I can see if it's on wrong and what's more I can fix it." She told him. He tentatively started to take off his top half of clothing Anne giggled for a moment when she saw the corset

"Anne!" He laughed "Don't!" He continued "You'll hurt my masculinity."

"I think you left it in Avonlea" she giggled. "Is it holding up anything?" she said standing on her tip toes trying to look down the corset.

"Anne Shirley stop it!" He said blushing starting to button his shirt up again " I'm all man!"

"Gil stop." She said holding his hands "I was only teasing, I'm sorry ,really! let me make sure it's on right. I promise I won't tease again."

He looked again and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I can't believe they didn't let you wear a vest under it?" she questioned looking round the corset.

"Is there supposed to be?" he asked her.

"Well I would have thought you would be...Gilbert I... oh here's the problem... you can tell a man did this..." She said undoing it. As she did Gilbert took a sigh of relief. "48 hours? Did you sleep in this?" she asked him.

"If you mean rolled and in my bed trying to get comfortable all night, sure." He said shrugging.

"You could take it off Gil, you don't need to be part of a frat you know." She told him

"But the networking is amazing, the president of several organisations in Kingsport are alumni lambs I can't miss the opportunity." He sighed. "Can you do it up right?"

Anne shook her head " Already on it." She smiled and did it up. "There you go!" She looked at him. "You can put your shirt back on." He took his shirt and buttoned it back up. "Better?" she asked him

"Yes much, thank you." She reached up and tied his tie for him he reached for his waistcoat letting her button it back up.

"You want to know something ironic?" Anne asked him.

"What's that?" he asked her. She took his hand and put it round her middle.

He laughed "You're not wearing one?" he said certain of the answer. They looked at each other and laughed again. "Thank you, thank you Anne, my saviour. Come on let's go back in to the dance."

"So your tests of masculinity complete Gilbert hope we didn't scare you too much." The president said to him the next day initiation complete Gilbert was part of the lambs!

Gilbert laughed "It'll take more than that to scare me."

"Good man good man. There's one question I do have? Our agents said a particular red haired girl was around a lot. Is she a girlfriend?"

"Anne, her name is Anne... and she's my best friend." He told him.

"Unusual, for a fella and girl to be best friends?" he questioned.

"Anne is... very unusual." Gilbert replied with admiration in his voice

"And did you share what you were doing with her? That would be breaking the code?"

"Anne and I have a whole different honour code." Gilbert laughed " Confidences we would never break. I'm afraid that falls under that honour code and that's been in place since I was 13... I'm afraid that comes first."

"I see. Well, well played Blythe. Well played." He said with a chuckle.


	43. Others

_Knock knock knock._

The door rattled as he knocked! He just had to tell Anne! It was she who opened the door and smiled at seeing it was him invited him into the parlour.

As soon as the door shut he swept her in his arms " we did it! We did it! Anne you're looking at the newest member of the lambs!" He told her with excitement.

"Oh I knew they would!" Anne told him. "how could they refuse you!?" she laughed as he let her slip out of his arms "oh did they find out about the corset?" she asked him.

"no, I don't know how you did it but I thank the heavens you did! And you'll find I have a new appreciation for corset wearers!" he laughed

"well isn t THAT something." Anne laughed in return.

"they asked about you, apparently their agents noticed you a lot."

" yes a couple of people asked me about you, asked if I knew what you were doing." She commented

" what did you tell them?" he asked

"I told them it was a desperate cry for attention." She says giggling.

He laughed along " thanks." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Anne laughed without malice at his discomfort " don't worry it's not changed my opinion of you at least. It reminds me what good fun you are,"

" well we can be a bit more ourselves here don't you think away the island and the watchful eye of Mrs Lynde," he joked.

Anne laughed gently "I wonder what she would have made of your behaviour? Especially the bonnet!"

" you didn't write it in your letters home did you?" he said with sudden concern.

" of course I didn't , she told me 'You'd better not have anything to say to any young man who isn't from the Island' Mrs Lynde told me I her last letter. If she knew how the ones who came from the island behaved she might not have such a hard time accepting those NOT from the island. I don't understand her concern, I've never shown the slightest bit of interest in boys."

Gilbert looked at her " I'm trying not to get hurt." He teased

Anne laughed "I didn't mean you..." She trailed "I mean you're a boy... and we were together... but..." She looked away shyly.

" it's alright Anne, come here." He said with arms outstretched. She went back into them. "I was only teasing." He told her. He took and breath holding her close to him. They pulled back quietly looking shyly at each other. "I... ermmm..." He struggled to find something to tell her away from the topic. " I'm going to try out for the freshmans football team." He told her.

Anne thought for a moment " you were always decent at it when you boys threw the ball around back home... in fact mostly better... than even Charlie."

"I think they'll be bigger fish to tackle here at Redmond, but I think I would make a decent player." He looked to her. " the tryouts are on Saturday, I was wondering if you would mind... would you like to come along? And watch? I'd feel better if you were there."

Anne smiled " want to show me you're all man?" she said reaching up his chest over his shirt. " there doesn't seem to be a corset under there!" She said playfully

He blushed at the memory " Anne please... are you going to tease me forever over this?"

Anne looked to him with out the playfulness she'd just expressed. " Gilbert? You're hurt? Oh Gilbert I'm sorry, I thought we could tease. It was insensitive, I'm sorry I won't mention it again and your secrets are safe Gil, honest, remember you're my best friend. The things you've done for me..."

" it's alright Anne I'm reassured." He said with a light smile.

Anne looked up looking guilty " I'll come." She whispered.

His eyes lit up and his lips turned to a smile. " really?!"

" really." She said.

Anne sat in the indoor benches. She couldn't work out why Gilbert wanted her there, he saw her sit and he waved. She waved back and smiled at him, he was all dressed up properly as a football player, she's forgotten he'd played at queens. At that moment a few other girls entered and sat immediately behind her.

" look at them!" they whispered,

" do you think there are any beau worthy?"

"just look or we'll never find out!" they said with a giggle.

Anne rolled her eyes. It's that sort of girls she wanted to avoid. Giggley little girls not interested in anything but boys, how did they even get into college?

The tryouts started and several young men were appreciated by the girls behind her then suddenly the conversation started Anne had expected from the start.

"ohhh, who's that gem?" one of the girls said.

" Oh I know who that is, that's our class president Gilbert Blythe, not only class president I heard he got in the Lambs."

" you're kidding? My my, he's ALL man isn't he?"

" he's awfully handsome, just look at that chin."

" and those eyes."

" those lips are so kissable."

" have you seen his other ASSets!" one proclaimed

"I bet I could win him!"

Anne tried to shrug the comments off, why were they talking about Gilbert like he was a trophy? Gilbert wasn't! Gilbert was more then something to be looked at and prized! Yes he was all those things they described him as, he had a very handsome chin it was strong and determined like he was. He did have lovely eyes, the exact colour of a hazel nut which when looked into showed his mood... everything could be read in his eyes, especially when he was playful they got that cheeky glint in them which made everyone laugh. She knew from experience just how kissable his lips were when out and about his lips were just the tiniest but darker then his natural skin, but when kissed the colour really came to them making them a dusty pink colour, as for his other ASSets as they put it, she couldn't say she never noticed the perfectly formed roundness, THEY had been together for a long time, SHE had noticed everything about Gilbert Blythe. Including his kind nature, his willingness to forgive, his patience, his positive nature, his gentleness, his intellect! The way he could talk and listen, all at once be able to comfort and strengthen everyone around him, he always knew what to say and what to do. How dare they talk about him like he was an object to possess! Gilbert deserved better then any of THEM.

Half time came upon them and Gilbert came running over and opened the stall gate coming to Anne.

" hi Gilbert!" one of them fluttered as he got closer. He nodded in acknowledgement but sat as planned next to Anne.

" how am I doing?" he asked her.

Anne could FEEL the girls eyes penetrating the back of her head. It part made her nervous but a larger part of her really wanted to RUB it in.

"I think you were wrong the other day when you said you would be a decent player, I think you're the best out there." She told him honestly.

He smiled and looked at her. " really?" he asked breathing deeply still. " thank you, that means a lot. I would give you a hug but you don't want hot and sweaty Gil."

" I'll risk it." She said to get the girls backs up behind them.

He smiled and put one arm around bringing her in. Anne could smell his familiar scent but had far more pressing things to focus on. The girls behind them couldn't hear their whispers which they did not like! Who was this girl? It was unclear if they were together or not by what had been said.

" the girls behind noticed you, you pretty boy!" Anne told him.

His brow furrowed as he shook his head. " no, no no." He said. "I don't WANT to be noticed like that!"

" you may not have a choice." Anne giggled "I can help." She said with a cheeky smile. She kissed him on the cheek then brought their heads together noses touching for a minute.

Gilbert's eyes laughed with hers. He didn't WANT attention from girls like them, he'd seen their giggling glances towards the floor, he really wasn't interested

" hey Blythe!" they heard a voice they turned their heads towards the sound " enough snuggling with the Mrs! Stop slacking off!"

They looked at each other again, laughed and Anne kissed his forehead " go show them what you've got." She said loud enough to be heard.

" for you, anything my queen!" He jumped up and ran back down to the floor. Once on the floor he jogged backwards looked at Anne and gave a cheeky wink before turning toward the crowd of boys.

Anne heard whispers behind her the rest of the session as they watched the boys tryouts.

" HE'S with HER?"

" who is she?"

"I think her name is Anne something, she's always with Philippa Gordon."

" Oh they are in that circle, I wonder where she is from?"

" she must be from the island like Gilbert to be as familiar with him as that"

"all the good ones are taken!"

Anne smirked to herself. There was quite a crowd forming around them now watching the tryouts,

Tryouts completed the boys names called one by one each time the crowd clapping and cheering.

" finally your captain and quarterback, making a name for himself wherever he goes. Gilbert Blythe!" the one announcing had been last years freshman captain he turned to Gilbert " good luck, you're going to need it."

Anne jumped up and cheered loudly and clapped. He looked over and smiled at her winking. She laughed out loud sweetly.

" alright practice is every Tuesday, So clear your calendars. Good luck freshmans and I'll hand you over to your captain." He smiled at Gilbert.

" alright thank you." He days his hand going behind his neck as it often did when he was nervous. "I think we've had enough for today, but I intend on this team being the fastest and best freshman team Redmond has seen in a long time, I want us all to come next week refreshed with the spirit of team work, strategy and unity! See you Tuesday." There was a round of applause as Gilbert ran to the stalls. " wait for me Anne, I'll walk you home." He said to her, she smiled and agreed.

" isn't it ironic" she mused on their way home "we spent all that time hiding we were together in Avonlea and NOW I'm pretending to be your girlfriend to keep the other girls at bay.?" She mused.

" yes I suppose it is." He said to her. " thank you." He said rolling his eyes that he had to say thank you. "I really don't know what I would do without you."

" be in the claws of some harlot from off the island." Anne laughed. She felt his hand in hers, and not for the first time, although they were only " best friends" she didn't mind his hand in hers. After all , it was only Gilbert.


	44. Anne's First Proposal

Probably Anne and Diana did empty out their souls to each other that night, but no record of their confidences has been preserved.

"Oh Anne!" Diana giggled "it's so nice to have you home, it's not home without you."

"And I am not home until I am here." Anne smiled.

"Though having Gilbert there must help." Diana whispered.

"It does, you know Diana, I think, our friendship is back on track, it's taken a while but he really is my closest chum there."

"Are you sure it couldn't be more than that?" she asked.

"Diana..." Anne trailed with a warning voice.

"What? Come on Anne its Gilbert, you two were so in love. I don't understand what went wrong."

"It just didn't work out, but we've worked through it and were back stronger as friends, honestly Diana, I don't think before we started our secret we weren't this close."

"Don't you love him Anne?" Diana asked.

"As a friend, of course I do and we do have so much fun together, he makes me laugh so much my stomach hurts some days, but as a chum only Diana."

"Is it true he went round the streets in an apron and hat?" Diana quizzed.

Anne laughed at the memory. "Who told you that?"

"Ruby said Priscilla had said, what would posses him?" Diana said

"My lips are sealed!" Anne laughed.

"Oh! You know! You know why!" Diana giggled.

"I'm sorry I'm sworn to secrecy!" Anne laughed.

"Spoil sport!" Diana exclaimed. "So do tell me about this Phil you all rave about in your letters?"

Anne was walking back by means of the lake when she saw the familiar figure wandering through the woods.

"Gilbert? What brings you out on a day like this?" Anne asked upon seeing him.

"Just fancied a walk. It's been too long since the beauty of Avonlea has really sunk into my skin. Anyway last thing I need is a Christmas spread when going back as captain of the football team." He said with a laugh she returned "I could ask you the same thing?"

"Diana slept over last night I walked her part way home but then didn't fancy going immediately back to green gables I came for a walk the long way."

"Fancy company?" Gilbert offered his arm.

"Yes that would be nice." Anne smiled taking it.

"How's Diana? It was her who picked you up at the ferry station?" Gilbert questioned.

"Oh she's fine. Yes it was her, is been too long since we've all been together. We should all get together." Anne said.

"Yes, I miss her, but she seemed a bit preoccupied with a certain somebody."

"He isn't at all like I imagined Diana's ideal man to be." She said shaking her head.

"That's a bit harsh, you know Fred, he's dependable, sturdy, hard working..."

"And not a bit dashing or roguish."

Gilbert chuckled "Roguish? The poor fellow doesn't stand a chance!" He paused thoughtfully "Is that what went wrong between us? Am I not wicked enough for you?"

Anne's cheeks went red. "No Gilbert really it isn't it. Please don't take that away from all this."

He took a breath and repressed his comments. "Is that really what you have against Fred then?"

"It's just everyone is in such a rush to get married and settled."

"You were going to settle with me. Would it be so bad?" Gilbert questioned.

"But all the time we were going to support each others dreams."

"Perhaps their dreams are of each other, their circumstances didn't matter." He told her meaningfully.

She didn't know why but blushed under his gaze for a moment. How did he do that to her? She had long figured out that Gilbert Blythe was only ever meant to be friends with her. She didn't have those feelings for Gilbert anymore. So why did he still have that effect on her?

A few days later Anne's head was in a whirl! She needed somewhere for comfort so there was only one place she knew. Pixie's Orchard. When she entered the way she was quite surprised to see the dark curly hair and familiar eyes of Gilbert greet her.

"Oh Gilbert, sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Don't be silly Anne, you introduced me to it." He said tapping the space on the ground next to him, he had a book open and was reading, despite the freezing temperatures Gilbert like Anne preferred to read outside. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I came here thinking it would be solitary." She told him sitting beside him.

"That's why I came, I'll be quiet as a mouse, if you let me stay?" he questioned wide eyed.

"Of course you may I'd rather have your company then be completely alone anyway." She told him.

He placed his arm around her holding her gently concerned at the level of seriousness on her face. "Are you okay Anne?"

"Jane came over for a sleepover last night." She said out loud.

"Oh?" Gilbert questioned. "Was it fun?" he asked. Very much doubting Jane could be serious.

"It should have been." Anne said mysteriously.

"Should have been?" he echoed.

"She had a message from Billy." Anne said with the same confused look on her face. "She asked me for him to marry him."

Gilbert felt a laugh rise and his mouth fell open. "Are you being serious?!" He asked confounded.

"I only wish I wasn't." She told him in the same tone as before.

There was silence for a moment. Gilbert realising his arm was still around her. He quite seriously said "Do I need to remove my arm from around you? Is congratulations in order?"

Anne looked at him her face looked in disbelief at him. "Gil... come on? Really? Of course I said no!"

"Oh..." He sounded out loud, "... well good." Anne looked at him a little insulted. "I mean good for YOU not him!" He told her.

"Jane acted very coldly towards me afterwards and said, Billy would ask Nettie instead." Anne paused. "I just, can't believe it! What would make him ask?"

"Well you're pretty, intelligent, funny, sweet and kind." He said careful not to add sentiment to what he was saying.

"I mean what would make him think I would say yes?" she mused. "I mean there's nothing wrong with Billy, just... he's not..." She trailed not finishing her sentence. "I always thought if I should marry it would be with..." She trailed again not finishing her thought. Who would she marry really? "Oh Gilbert! I'm horrified! Are all proposals so awful?"

He looked confused for a moment. "How should I know? I've never proposed to anyone." He brought her closer to him comforting her. "I can't believe he had a back up girl to ask! Poor Nettie, she's going to believe he loves her."

"Oh Gil, we mustn't say anything!" She emphasised. "We can't..."

"Anne come on remember it's me, I'll never break your confidences you know that." He gave her a kiss on the forehead then hugged her into him her head in his chest. " our secret." He whispered.

They sat silently Gilbert returned to his book after a couple of minutes still holding her to him she continued quietly in pensive thought for a few minutes then looked up at Gilbert. His eyes fixed on his book reading, he was apparently being serious about being as quiet as a mouse. She felt quite free to think or no to. She wondered why he was here.

"What brought you here?" she asked him.

"I just needed some peace from my mother, she's been chasing me since I came home with pies and tarts and she tells me off if she catches me reading telling me it's the holidays as if I can't take any pleasure from it, I snuck the book in my pocket and told her I was going for a walk, I just needed some place I could relax, be happy. Some of my best memories are right here."

"Do you come here often?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yes." He admitted blushing.

"I don't much, anymore. Davy and Dora take up a lot of time. I feel like such the grown up next to them, I forget to come to replenish myself." There was a silence for a minute as Gilbert seemed to settle back down but he suddenly went to say something then stopped himself. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Nothing it's alright Anne honest." He said quietly.

Anne looked at him for a moment. "You were going to ask something about when we were together weren't you?" he looked at her surprised "You get the same look on your face just before you hesitate every time. " She paused before continuing. "Tell me? Please Gil."

"Just..." He hesitated. "I know we had plans for the future which implied marriage, but I never asked, but if I had, when we were together... would you have... accepted?" he was almost whispering at the end.

Anne's heart started to race. Oh, now that WAS a question! She did think herself in love, and she did sincerely love the idea of their little house with lavender and flowers and their own vegetable garden. Gilbert coming home, kissing her hello, the same look of love reflected in his eyes as had been there forever. "I think, I would have said yes. All our plans implied it you're right, the intention was we'd be together forever."

He smiled slightly then brought out his bottom lip looked to her and shrugged.

"Gilbert Blythe!" she exclaimed.

"I'm joking! I'm kidding!" He said laughing. She sighed slightly in relief and joined in his laughter. "So really this isn't your first marriage proposal I did it years ago by dreams." He smiled.

"Yes I suppose you did." Anne thought out loud. Anne sighed in relief all of a sudden glad Gilbert had been the one to ask her first, kind of.

"All the same... it wouldn't be too bad would it? Being married to me?" He asked her.

She relaxed back into his arm and wrapped it around her. She took the book out his hand and read the side. "Ohhh Dickens!" She smiled looking up at him. "Can we both read it?" she asked him.

He took a breath trying to avoid the sentimental sigh he felt. "Sure." He confirmed. "I got to here." He said pointing at the paragraph.

She took a breath as if to start reading then she paused without looking at him she said quietly but clearly "No, I don't think it would."

He looked to her surprised by her answered. He barely heard her starting to read the book his heart was pounding so hard.

 _If only she loved me back._ He thought sadly.

You couldn't get him wrong, the last term with Anne something had returned to their kinship he had seriously thought had been lost forever, their friendship was strong and loving. They could flirt again and they could joke and show affection. They often held hands kissed affectionately at each other's faces and obviously they gave hugs freely and were finally finally sharing secrets unlimited ever since Gilbert's exuberance when trying for the lambs. But he knew, that recognition of love was lacking in her eyes. She used to have this special look just for him, he thought he had seen it once or twice but then when he'd look again it wouldn't be there. There was no recognition anymore she didn't love him like that. But maybe with that answer, maybe there was a small unfed corner of her soul which still had feelings for him. If only he could access it. She didn't seem to notice his arm tightening round her bringing her closer to him. It was only then he started to listen to her soft and sweet melodic voice, it was like music to him. "...When I had been in Mr. Pocket's family a month or two..."


	45. Anne's second Proposal

**Only one disagreeable incident marred that winter.**

Anne heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Gilbert as they had chummily agreed to meet that afternoon for a gentle debate sparring and sharing their opinions with each other, it promised to be a lovely afternoon, they would probably end up lazily lounging on the floor, Gilbert playing with her hair with one hand and holding the book with the other as they enjoyed the magic of the fictional world losing themselves in it. She threw open the door to find not Gilbert but Charlie Sloane standing there.

"Charlie!?" she asked startled. "What a surprise! Won't you come in?" she asked him.

He dutifully did and entered the parlour.

Charlie sat bolt **upright on Miss Ada's most dearly beloved cushion** , she felt her heart drop! Oh she would need to do some heavy fluffing of the cushion once he had gone.

"How are you finding Redmond Anne?" he asked her.

His tone confused Anne greatly. They HAD spoken since coming to Redmond, usually with the other Avonlea chums around her and of course Phil. What was he doing? "Oh very good, did Gilbert tell you I'm going after the Thornburn scholarship?"

"No, no he didn't." They fell silent again. Anne's forehead furrowed her bottom lip bitten, what was wrong with him. "Anne, I want you to become Mrs. Charlie Sloane someday." He blurted out.

Anne looked at him in horror. "What?!"

 **Coming after Billy Andrews' proxy effort, this was not quite the shock to Anne's romantic sensibilities that it would otherwise have been; but it was certainly another heart-rending disillusion. She was angry, too, for she felt that she had never given Charlie the slightest encouragement to suppose such a thing possible. But what could you expect of a Sloane, as Mrs. Rachel Lynde would ask scornfully? Charlie's whole attitude, tone, air, words, fairly reeked with Sloanishness.**

"Now I need you to hear me out. Firstly, my proposal comes from the fact that you really have no one in this world, and you know you and I always made good company. Secondly I've been told that the state of matrimony is one of great desire which I think we could make work. Thirdly I've watched you for a long time and I think with some taming you would become a nice little housewife to have. I'm conferring a great honor—no doubt whatever about that. I mean you would have the Sloane name!"

"Charlie, I can't marry you." She said still astounded. "I don't understand..."

"Don't you understand what this would mean for you?" he questioned, she could FEEL the tension being cut with the knife.

"To me?" Anne asked still confused. "Charlie..." She trailed.

 **Charlie became angry, and showed it; he said two or three quite nasty things;** "But here you are supposing yourself above your station in life again? You know you are nothing but a penniless orphan if you don't marry before Marilla dies who do you suppose will take care of you? There's no handsome Prince going to come in and sweep you off your feet you know? There is no such thing!"

 **Anne's temper flashed up mutinously and she retorted with a cutting little speech whose keenness pierced even Charlie's protective Sloanishness** "Above my station?! You place yourself on such a pedal stool I'm surprised even royalty could reach you on it! I may be a penniless orphan but I work hard and I could easily live from what I earn in teaching I don't need your pity or your Sloane name! I'm not waiting for a prince I'm waiting for someone who I love to marry! And if I know one thing from this unprovoked proposal it's that you rid any feeling of sympathy I would have felt for you by your display of utter and complete disregard of emotion! You said nothing in your revelation about loving me or if I loved you! You disregarded my hopes and my dreams and replaced them with your own!"

"Well fine if that's how you feel!" he said red faced. He caught up his hat and flung the front door open in time to see Gilbert just about to knock on the door. For the first time Charlie glared at Gilbert, "What do you see in her?" He raged pushing pass Gilbert. Gilbert looked behind him staring at Charlie in disbelief.

 _What's wrong with him?_ He thought. He heard the sobbing of Anne and the creek of the stairs before he turned to the source, Anne evidently unaware of his presence at the door but the door being left open Gilbert entered in the lodging hung his coat up and hat and carefully made his way to Anne's bedroom. They had been up there a few times studying when Phil was entertaining and sometimes just to be alone so he knew the door. He didn't wait for her to answer but instead gently opened the door and peaked in. There was Anne thrown on her bed, in tears. "Anne?" he finally said quietly. He heard her sobbing momentarily pause, he assumed if she really didn't want him there she would tell him in those seconds. But her sobbing continued so he gently made his way to the bed sitting on end of it she immediately turned looking at her best friend. He took this as permission for him to sit further back on the bed allowing his legs to dangle over the side as he sat up on the bed his back resting on the wall behind him, She saw his vacant lap and snuggled into it still crying. He started to stroke through her hair gently caressing her soft red hair with his fingers. They stayed like that for a few minutes as he let her calm down. When she did he gently started speaking still soothing her "What happened?" he asked.

"I have never felt such rage and humiliation together! I don't understand what he was thinking!?" she said still sobbing. "I can't believe I actually scooped to his level of quarrelling? With a Sloane? Is it possible anything Charlie Sloane could say had power to make me angry? But he managed! Quiet spectacularly!"

"What did he do?" Gilbert asked flabbergasted.

Anne sat up beside him and looked him in the eye her eyes red from her crying. "He proposed." She said quietly.

" propos...marriage?!" He asked in disbelief.

Anne nodded as Gilbert's jaw dropped. "I don't understand, I've never never encouraged him! Where did he get such an idea from? It's like a never ending nightmare of bad marriage proposals!" She cried again burying herself into his legs. He returned to his previous position stroking her gently. Gilbert felt terrible for Anne. Charlie was seriously deluding himself if he thought Anne... as much as he was sure Anne didn't love him anymore he was pretty sure he was still in for a better chance than Charlie!

"It alright Anne. Charlie is a Sloane you know how they are... His head will soon be turned by some airhead then he'll want to be all chummy again. Why don't you tell me what happened? Then later once it stops hurting we can have a proper giggle about it."

Anne sat up next to him allowing his arm to remain round her and told him the whole ordeal from beginning to end explaining why she had lost her temper. Gilbert's jaw remained ajar, he couldn't believe he was hearing it.

"Well you had every right to get angry not exactly the best way of proposing is it? Insulting your so called station in life!" Gilbert was angry how could Charlie have spoken to Anne like he had? Under the pretence of love! He doubted Charlie even knew the meaning of the word love, by the sounds of things he certainly didn't love Anne.

"And I scooped to his level Gil! How could I? I'm better than that!" She scolded herself.

"You listen to me Anne Shirley and you listen hard. He had no right coming here demanding your hand then when refused it to attack you in such a manner. He had every right to be disappointed, I mean it is YOU who rejected him..." He trailed with flirty wink to her which made her momentarily giggle. "... but his expression of emotions was bad form. You had every right to defend yourself and don't you forget it. I don't think any less of you for losing your temper, I doubt there are many who wouldn't given the circumstances."

Anne looked at him with a weak smile "Really?" she asked him.

"Really." He confirmed stroking the hair away from her face, his hand rested on her cheek holding her gently. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. He felt a familiar feeling rise in him. He couldn't, he couldn't kiss her but he couldn't let go either. Their noses rubbed together gently his warm nose contrasting her cold red nose from the crying he felt his hand slip down her holding round the waist. Their faces running against the others his lips playing with her cheek kissing it lightly hers likewise her lips kissing his face, flirting to be closer their lips grazed the others.

Gilbert felt his breaths shorten and quicken, they hadn't been like this since THAT afternoon. Did... did she want this? He hesitated pulling away from her gently for a moment. Her eyes were shut her lips slightly parted but with her eyes shut he couldn't see if she recognised THIS as love, he quickly decided to take the chance, he had to, he loved her! Like nothing else in this world he loved her! So he gently applied pressure to her lips closing his eyes and moving his hands back up to caress her cheeks at the same time. So much emotion he'd been clinging onto since THAT afternoon were finally being fully expressed again. He felt himself start to shake in excitement as he felt her lips respond to his. He moved closer holding her by her waist, her hands now caressing his cheek and ruffling the back of his hair. He couldn't help but bring his tongue to part her lips and kiss her deeply. His heart rate increased as she responded, they gently brought the kiss to an end pulling back for breath but allowing their faces to remain close they stroked each other again with noses and lips on each other. Gilbert slowly opened his eyes not daring to speak in case it shattered the dream he was having. Her mouth ajar her eyes still closed. He momentarily licked his lips but pulled back gently. she slowly opened her eyes looking in amazement at Gilbert as if he had never done it before to her. He looked into her eyes desperate to see the recognition of love in her eyes it glittered for a moment then faded away. His heart dropped, but he was careful not to show is disappointment. Finally he found the words to break the ice, reminding her why he was here in the first place "So, what was it we were going to debate this afternoon?" He asked her with his best smile.

Anne wasn't sure what she expected would happen next after that(!) but it certainly wasn't Gilbert suggesting they carry on as normal. She was confused for a moment trying to find an answer. "can we stay up here Gil, lets just read something?" she asked him.

"Sure." He said jumping up from the bed going to her bookcase. Gilbert looked at the books. There were a few of the classics they had enjoyed together but her bookshelf was looking more and more like an academics bookshelf all the time and with regards to what they were majoring in their books were rather different. He looked for something which would remind her of their friendship "Ah here we go! Lorna Doone!" he exclaimed. "Do you remember the afternoon we made friends you were reading this?" He asked her pulling the book out.

"yes. " She said in a daze "You read it after I finished." she smiled.

He smiled sitting back on the bed his legs dangling over the side again "we really did compare notes but you had written in the margins already so I did the same."

"And I did with Tom Sawyer." she laughed.

He pat his leg giving her permission to lie back on it. She lay on his leg relaxing back he started to read. Very soon one hand held open the book and the other played with her hair as their 'friendship' had allowed. Anne came to realise something. Her friendship with Gilbert was NOT a normal friendship anymore, they had slipped back into old intimacies. That KISS was... something else altogether, she didn't know what it was. She would need to ponder on it when Gilbert wasn't here.

 _Her wedding dress fit perfectly. Her slender frame clung to the material, not a ounce of skin or chubbiness could be found. She was walking down the isle to meet her soon to be husband. She smiled as the familiar look of love was thrown down to isle from her fiancé. His curly brown hair just tamed his hazel eyes full of promises of tomorrow. He lifted her veil and told her he loved her. But as he drew near to kiss her Anne felt the familiar destruct to the dream turning it to a nightmare. She couldn't see it she wouldn't see his destruction again._

 _she told herself "wake up it's a nightmare, wake up, wake up please wake up! Don't hurt him wake up!"_

She woke with a start. She sighed in relief. She at least didn't see what her subconscious was trying to tell her this time, but she knew the drift. She had been wreakless! Letting that kiss happen! She hadn't had these nightmares when they were 'just friends' no matter how close they got! But that kind of kiss was something more and she knew it. Those nightmares had convinced her all that time ago, Gilbert Blythe was only just a friend. She managed to pull herself out of it this time, maybe because it had only just been the one kiss, maybe because Gilbert hadn't been sentimental afterwards, or maybe it was just because they had just got too close this afternoon. They were only just friends after all. Her subconscious was clearly telling her that's where Gilbert belonged and friends didn't kiss like they had that afternoon. She just needed things to go back to normal. That was all. Her heartbeat finally slowed to a normal rate she lay back down and closed her eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.


	46. Avril's Atonement

"What are you dreaming of Anne?" Gilbert asked her as they lay lazily in Hester's Garden watching the clouds go by.

The end of the first year had come and gone. Both Anne and Gilbert had received the scholarships they had worked so hard for. They had had enough of studying so they had taken the lone walk together up to Hester's Garden away from Avonlea and the expectations which was attached to two returning scholers. Just to be them again.

"Diana thinks my writing is good enough to be published." She told him. "But I find she is rather bias on the matter. She never tells me the truth, even in story club she was always placing me with Austin or Keats and I know I'm not as good as that yet."

"Well you can always ask me." Gilbert said as matter of fact. "You know regardless of my affection for you I can be objective."

She turned her head to look at him lying beside him, he wasn't looking his eyes were closed his head towards the sky he was completely relaxed. "why didn't I think of that?" She questioned outloud.

He turned his head towards her opening his eyes with a teasing look and smile he said "I'm trying not to be hurt."

They started laughing in return of his comment. "You're my best friend yet I forget I have you." she told him.

"Am I so easily replaced once back in Avonlea?" he asked with a pretend pet lip. She giggled again. "No, no I get it. Its like it's the two of us at college but once we're back here its back to the same old same old..." he mocked and she knew he was. She laughed gently with him.

They fell silent again watching the clouds pass them by. "Did you know about Ruby?" She asked Gilbert.

He sighed in confirmation. "My ma told me when I came back. Poor Ruby."

"it doesn't seem right. I mean its Ruby. She's one of the sweetest girls on the Island." Anne said out loud.

They lay back again just enjoying the sun's rays.

* * *

A month later Gilbert's lips pressed as he read Anne's manuscript through. Today was the day of reckoning. The day he had to tell Anne what he thought of her story.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked him.

"I'm curious what did Diana think?" He asked trying to avoid the confrontation, perhaps Diana had the same opinion as him and he wouldn't have to be the bad guy.

"She thought it was romantic, she even asked me to keep a copy for her own reading of it. " she told him with hopeful eyes.

he nodded gently and bit his bottom lip. "well it is very romantic." he agreed. "That much is for sure."

Anne sensed it coming. "But?" She questioned.

"The story is a solid one, I'm not going to deny there and I like the plot."

"Gilbert Blythe you're avoiding criticising it why?" She demanded.

"Because I want you to still like me by the end of the afternoon."

"I came to you for you to be objective, remember? If you can't do it..."

"Alright, alright." He took a sigh sitting them on a nearby bench. "please remember I like it, I do, I like your intention." he clarified.

"However..." she probed knowing his analytical mind was ticking over.

"Its very Hardy or Bronte." He told her gently.

"Well yes?" she questioned confused.

"If I wanted to read Hardy or Bronte, I would read Hardy or Bronte. But I pick up something written by you, I would want to read something which sounded like you. The world has Bronte and Hardy, but there is only one Anne Shirley and I don't hear her in this."

"Oh?" She said with a sad expression. Bowing her head.

"Anne please don't take it as a criticism. But look at drafting it as you not as someone else, cut out all the thee's and thou's and remember who you are." he took her hand in his. "Anne?" She looked up with tears in her eyes. He immediately felt awful for even having an opinion. "Come here." He said wrapping his arm around her. "Come on, its just my opinion, for all I know I'm rubbish at critiquing and publishers will love it and you'll become a world famous authoress and then I'll feel a real brute for ever criticising it. You'll never speak to me again and I'll not get to say I'm best friends with you and I'll hate myself for all eternity for quibbling over the style."

She laughed a little through her tears. "Oh Gil, you'll always be my best friend. In some ways even more then Diana please don't hate yourself." she took a sigh "can you walk me home Gil?" she asked him.

"Of course." he said gently putting his arm round her guiding her back home.

* * *

Despite Anne's assurances she had conveniently managed to be busy every time he called for the next month. he was disappointed but nevertheless not surprised. Until one day she feeling disgraced when Gilbert appeared at her door.

"When I said edit I didn't quite mean like that but it worked! See I told you I didn't know anything about publishing!" He said proudly hugging her. "Why, Anne, what is the matter?" he said looking down at her seriously. "I expected to find you radiant over winning Rollings Reliable prize."

"Oh, Gilbert, not you," implored Anne, in an ET-TU BRUTE tone. **"I thought YOU would understand. Can't you see how awful it is?"**

 **"I must confess I can't. WHAT is wrong?"**

 **"Everything," moaned Anne. "I feel as if I were disgraced forever. I didn't even make those changes Diana did!" She exclaimed explaining that is what Diana had done with her copy of the story. "What do you think a mother would feel like if she found her child tattooed over with a baking powder advertisement? I feel just the same. I loved my poor little story, and I wrote it out of the best that was in me. And it is SACRILEGE to have it degraded to the level of a baking powder advertisement. Don't you remember what Professor Hamilton used to tell us in the literature class at Queen's? He said we were never to write a word for a low or unworthy motive, but always to cling to the very highest ideals. What will he think when he hears I've written a story to advertise Rollings Reliable? And, oh, when it gets out at Redmond! Think how I'll be teased and laughed at!"**

 **"That you won't," said Gilbert, wondering uneasily if it were that confounded Junior's opinion in particular over which Anne was worried. "The Reds will think just as I thought—that you, being like nine out of ten of us, not overburdened with worldly wealth, had taken this way of earning an honest penny to help yourself through the year. I don't see that there's anything low or unworthy about that, or anything ridiculous either. One would rather write masterpieces of literature no doubt—but meanwhile board and tuition fees have to be paid."**

 **This commonsense, matter-of-fact view of the case cheered Anne a little. At least it removed her dread of being laughed at, though the deeper hurt of an outraged ideal remained.**

"I had read it again you know, and I resentfully agreed with you." she sighed. "I'd even re-written it I was going to show it to you then ask you if I should send it off to be published."

He looked at her with hopeful eye. "Can I read it?" He asked her. She invited him inside to the parlour and showed him the story. she sat and waited patiently for him to finish. She saw along the way his smile widen, his lip being bitten even a chuckle here and there. He finally looked up and sighed. "I love this one, this is much more you and the story line is just the same." He said with wide smile.

"That's what it could have been." She said sadly. "But I suppose I can't get it published now. I'll just have to take comfort that you love to hear me, the real me. Oh Gilbert I knew that very afternoon you were right I was just upset. Please forgive me for being such a fool, at least that can come out positive in all this."

"You don't need to be forgiven." He told her gently bringing her in for a hug. He kissed into her hair. "And don't you forget it." he paused before continuing "One more week until we are back at Redmond Anne are you excited? Are you all packed?"

* * *

 **I think we all know what is coming next!...**


	47. Gilbert Speaks

So this one is like my earlier chapters where it was a lot like the earlier ones where it was basically what happened in the book but with a new slant, this is taking it to a rather interesting point... I couldn't bare for this one to be any longer I'm afraid and it puts the pair on a dangerously close path to the the book Anne and Gilbert... Oh Anne what have you done?

All my chapters are a day early today. I'm having a manic couple of weeks and I feel like they are never going to settle for a while... I'll do my best to get the chapters out as normal but I can't promise anything... As always in bold is from the original text!

* * *

 **Gilbert sat down beside her on the boulder and held out his Mayflowers. "Don't these remind you of home and our old schoolday picnics, Anne?"**

 **Anne took them and buried her face in them. "I'm in Mr. Silas Sloane's barrens this very minute," she said rapturously.**

The pairs friendship had again been closer then ever last term. Gilbert ever noticing the faint look of love in Anne's eyes. He loved the intimacy, he loved their friendship but the longer it went on like this the longer it felt as though he was committed to a relationship which wasn't moving forward. His heart was aching, his mind blocked with thoughts and memories of her and only her. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something.

 **"I suppose you will be there in reality in a few days?"** He asked her.

" **No, not for a fortnight** remember. I'm going to visit with Phil in Bolingbroke before I go home. You'll be in Avonlea before I will."

" **No, I shall not be in Avonlea at all this summer, Anne. I've been offered that job i went for in the Daily News office and I'm going to take it."**

 **"Oh," said Anne vaguely. She wondered what a whole Avonlea summer would be like without Gilbert. Somehow she did not like the prospect. "Well," she concluded flatly, "it is a good thing for you, of course."**

 **"Yes, I've been hoping I would get it. It will help me out next year."**

 **"You mustn't work too HARD," said Anne. "You've studied very constantly this winter. Isn't this a delightful evening? Do you know, I found a cluster of white violets under that old twisted tree over there today? I felt as if I had discovered a gold mine."**

 **"You are always discovering gold mines," said Gilbert**

 **"Let us go and see if we can find some more,** " suggested Anne eagerly, she had a feeling about the last couple of weeks, she was trying to avoid time alone with Gilbert, they had over the last two school years became unofficially a couple. No not like it was before, he took her to all the socials which meant no one really dared touch her because she was gossiped to be Gilbert Blythe's beau... and they had been together back on PEI. She didn't mind, she didn't want anyone else to pay her that kind of attention. But, she had been putting barriers up Gilbert MUST know their relationship hasn't been put back into place, he must know it! They were best friends not lovers! "I'll call Phil and—"

" **Never mind Phil and the violets just now, Anne," said Gilbert quietly, taking her hand in a clasp from which she could not free it. "There is something I want to say to you."**

 **"Oh, don't say it," cried Anne, pleadingly. "Don't—PLEASE, Gilbert."**

 **"I must. Things can't go on like this any longer. Anne, I love you. You know I do**. I—I can't tell you how much. I always, always have, those three years we were together, we were good together weren't we?"

"Gil-" she said pleading.

" **Will you promise me that someday you'll be my wife?"**

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Every time they came close, every kiss it got more intense and it terrified her, no she reminded herself each time she loved him would she risked losing him. Gilbert Blythe was only ever meant to be her friend.

"I—I can't," said Anne miserably. "Oh, Gil—"

"Can't you remember what it was like?" Gilbert asked after a very dreadful pause, during which Anne had not dared to look up. "I don't understand what went wrong, please- tell me I'll fix it-" He waited for a response.

"I can't love you Gil." That was true, it wasn't that she couldn't imagine not loving him, nay even now she would tell you she loved Gilbert Blythe as a chum. Deep inside of her, her heart pleaded her to just end the lie and tell him! Truth be told she loved him too much to love him, but she smothered the feeling away everytime! They were just good friends! She thought stubbornly!

"Gil please, lets just carry on being the best of friends, lets just act like this never happened?" She asked him

"Friends! Your friendship can't satisfy me, Anne. It never could. I want your love—and you tell me I can never have that, ever again."

"Gil. Please.." was all Anne could say.

"I can't carry on in this friendship if nothing is going to come of it Anne. I've only ever wanted you, you know that. Yet all you've seemed to have done is dangle it in front of me just out of reach since Matthew died and I can't take it anymore."

"What are you saying?" Anne questioned.

He took a sigh. " I love you. I won't stop loving you but I can't keep this going anymore, it hurts too much." He said releasing her hands standing up.

"Gil, no please, please Gil please forgive me?" She begged him knelling to grab his hand again. "please please Gil." She asked him "you know how much I need you. Please please forgive me." She asked as tears started rolling down her face.

Gilbert released her hand gently. His heart was breaking. He wanted the right to hold and kiss her again, to love her the way he was meant to. "There isn't anything to forgive. There have been times when I thought you did care that you loved me again. I've deceived myself, that's all. Goodbye, Anne." He was physically shaking as he left her behind.

Anne got herself to her room and locked the door behind her she didn't need Phil's opinions right now, sat down on her window seat and cried bitterly. She knew something incalculably precious had gone out of her life. It was her Gilbert of course, he would never come back after this. She would never be able to run to him for emotional support again. That promise was next to useless now, she had to learn to live without her Gilbert. Her precious lovely Gilbert! She'd lost him forever! A world without Gilbert in it? A world without ANY Gilbert in it! Anne repeated the words drearily. Her body and soul shaking at the very idea. What had she done?


	48. Enter

Hi everyone,

I know people don't like it I've pulled them apart... but I decided to put these chapters together in the hope people realise I am NOT having Anne fall for Roy... but he does help her on a journey in glad I had his character to play with a little... don't get me wrong book Roy I don't like because firstly he is simply a diversion... this Roy is a little more clued in the next chapter... you'll see... here is Roy and Christine...

* * *

"Anne come on you need cheering up you've been in the same mood ever since you rejected Gilbert Blythe that afternoon. Honestly you should have accepted him if…" Phil started trying to cheer her friend. Nothing had worked since Gilbert had become strictly a buddy and HE had made it clear. Phil was often confused at why they were 'just friends' when she would walk in on them snuggling on the rug reading, him playing with her hair, her gazing at her 'friend' them not being seen out in public with anyone else. But since the rejected proposal last spring (it now being October of the next school year) she could count on her hands the number of times Gilbert had come to visit and every time he had sat respectively away from Anne neither avoided or sought after her company, but when he did encounter her his conversation was polite and kind as if Anne was a mere acquaintance from one of his classes. Phil had noticed of course the sparkle which had always been present in Gilbert's eyes was lacking, he evidently missing Anne as much as Anne missed him. But she had rejected him, what was the fella supposed to do? He certainly didn't seem the type to wallow and other then the sparkle in his eyes being missing he seemed otherwise in good spirits.

"I'm not supposed to BE with Gilbert, he was only ever my chum."

"Not only ever, you dated him for three years." Phil pointed out.

"Which ended just as messily as when he proposed!" Anne said losing her temper.

"Don't lose your temper with me Anne Shirley!" Phil replied reflecting her tone. "Get a pretty dress on come out to the dance. It'll be fun." She said going in Anne's wardrobe and throwing the nearest dress at her.

Anne eventually was convinced they headed out to the dance together. She shouldn't have been surprised when she saw Gilbert in the crowds. He didn't seem to be with anyone, evidently he came alone, of course he came to socials he was part of the Lambs which seemed to demand sociality in its members. She looked at him and she noticed he looked different somehow. She ended up across the room from him she looked longingly at him, he eventually looked up and caught her eye. He didn't smile he didn't even seem to have the look at longing in his eyes, he looked… he looked sadly at her before turning back to someone she recognised as being from the lambs. She didn't see him again all night.

* * *

The next morning she decided she had to talk to him, she had to talk to Gilbert. She had to make it right, the last seven and a half months had been unbearable! She felt as though the entire right side of her body had been chopped away. She moved out the house so quickly she barely noticed the large rain clouds hanging in the sky.

The rain started and Anne instantly regretted coming out without her umbrella, having said that she doubted it would survive in the gushes of winds which pushed along harbour road.

"Pardon me—may I offer you the shelter of my umbrella?"

Anne looked up. Tall and handsome and distinguished-looking—dark, melancholy, stranger looked down at her

"Thank you," she said confusedly.

"We'd better hurry over to that little pavillion on the point," suggested the unknown. "We can wait there until this shower is over. It is not likely to rain so heavily very long."

She looked to the stranger Who was he? He was very handsome, but nothing compared to her Gilbert. She blushed luckily the coldness of the air disgusted it. Gilbert was nothing of the sort anymore. Gilbert was not hers to compare other men to.

Together they scurried to the pavilion and sat breathlessly down under its friendly roof.

"We are schoolmates, I see," he said, smiling at Anne's colors. "That ought to be sufficient introduction. My name is Royal Gardner. And you are the Miss Shirley who read the Tennyson paper at the Philomathic the other evening, aren't you?"

"Yes; but I cannot place you at all," said Anne, frankly. "Please, where DO you belong?"

"I feel as if I didn't belong anywhere yet. I put in my Freshman and Sophomore years at Redmond two years ago. I've been in Europe ever since. Now I've come back to finish my Arts course."

"This is my Junior year, too," said Anne.

"So we are classmates as well as collegemates. I am reconciled to the loss of the years that the locust has eaten," said her companion. Anne felt awkward under his gaze, she'd seen that sort of gaze before from Gilbert so many times, but they… had they been in love? She's never felt awkward under his gaze?

The rain came steadily down for the best part of an hour. But the time seemed really very short. Even with her initial awkward feeling she soon relaxed in the present company. He seemed a nice sort of chap. Nothing mean about him and obviously a gentlemen coming to her rescue like that. Anne and her companion walked home together. By the time they had reached the gate of Patty's Place he had asked permission to call, and Anne seeing no harm in it received it.

That evening a parcel was left at Patty's Place for Miss Shirley. It was a box containing a dozen magnificent roses. Phil pounced impertinently on the card that fell from it, read the name and the poetical quotation written on the back.

"Royal Gardner!" she exclaimed. "Why, Anne, I didn't know you were acquainted with Roy Gardner!"

"I met him in the park this afternoon in the rain," explained Anne hurriedly. "I didn't take my umbrella he came to my rescue with his."

"Oh!" Phil peered curiously at Anne. "And is that exceedingly commonplace incident any reason why he should send us longstemmed roses by the dozen, with a very sentimental rhyme?."

"Don't talk nonsense, Phil." In truth the blush was that of awkwardness She recalled nothing in their interaction which had called for flowers?. "Do you know Mr. Gardner?"

"I've met his two sisters, and I know of him. So does everybody worthwhile in Kingsport. The Gardners are among the richest, bluest, of Bluenoses. Roy is adorably handsome and clever. Two years ago his mother's health failed and he had to leave college and go abroad with her—his father is dead. He must have been greatly disappointed to have to give up his class, but they say he was perfectly sweet about it. Fee—fi—fo—fum, Anne. I smell romance. Almost do I envy you, but not quite. After all, Roy Gardner isn't Jonas."

"You goose!" said Anne loftily. But she lay long awake that night, nor did she wish for sleep. Was this romance? Was this the beginning of love? If everything she ever had with Gilbert was just friendship and this was the opposite perhaps it was? But it didn't FEEL like it. It left Anne ever more confused than she was before she headed out. Was love like Gilbert? Or was it this new experience?

* * *

"Hey Blythe wait up a minute." He heard behind him. He turned to see Ron running towards him.

"Ron." He said with a smile. "What can I do you for?" Gilbert asked happily. Ron being a fellow member of lambs.

"Well I'm in a bit of a pickle. You see I'm due to graduate early in January but you see I was going to surprise my family with the news."

"That sounds like a nice pickle if you ask me?" Gilbert questioned.

"Well you see mother and father not knowing have arranged for my younger sister Christine to come and study here in the new year, well I feel bad just leaving her in the lurch." He took a breath "well with you falling out of favour with your pretty lady, I thought you might like the company." Gilbert turned to object. "No please Blythe hear me out." He continued. "Christine is engaged and there aren't many people I would trust to take care of her, I know you're a gentlemen and I know you're still in love with your girl but with circumstances… Gil I just want someone to look out for her someone I can trust."

That made Gilbert stop. "Thank you." Gilbert said in a lone tone. "So she's engaged?" he said with a smile.

"Gilbert Blythe you are a life saver!"

* * *

"…By the way, Gilbert Blythe is going about constantly with Christine Stuart. Did you know?" Phil asked Anne.

Anne was trying to fasten a little gold chain about her throat. She suddenly found the clasp difficult to manage. WHAT was the matter with it—or with her fingers?

"No," she said as carelessly as she could. "Who is Christine Stuart?"

"Ronald Stuart's sister. She's in Kingsport this winter studying music. I haven't seen her, but they say she's very pretty and that Gilbert is quite crazy over her. How angry I was when you refused Gilbert, Anne. But Roy Gardner was foreordained for you. I can see that now. You were right, after all."

Anne was blushing profusely. Gilbert had found a new beau? She couldn't quite believe it. Gilbert loved her. He's loved her since they had met! The idea of him falling for someone else was ridiculous! She felt a familiar pang in her heart pulling at her she took a sigh and pushed it to one at once she felt rather dull.

Roy Gardner was waiting for Anne. Roy's (Anne reflected) wooing had certainly been as romantic as a girlish heart could desire, but— she didn't WANT a romance. Heavens above after all she had been through with Gilbert it was enough to put anyone off romance for a year or two! Maybe if she made it clear to Roy? She came down the stairs and saw Roy waiting.

Roy murmured a poetical compliment as he helped her on with her coat, she did not blush and thrill as she thought it should; Gilbert had never been very poetically romantic like this but he had made flutter and blush and thrill even at his own Very words… 'but that wasn't love' she tried to remind herself hopelessly.

"Roy can we have a word tonight?" Anne asked him.

"Of course." He told her before leading her to the ball, he talked the entire way there Anne not in the mood to talk much.

When they arrived she was acutely conscious that Gilbert was standing under the palms just across the room talking to a girl who must be Christine Stuart.

"She looks just as I've always wanted to look," thought Anne miserably. "Rose-leaf complexion—starry violet eyes—raven hair—yes, she has them all. It's a wonder her name isn't Cordelia Fitzgerald into the bargain!." Anne's heart felt betrayed, but her head reminded her heart that Gilbert had every right to find someone he could love. After all he had wasted years on her fighting for a love she was unable to share with him. Gilbert deserved to be happy.

Anne felt herself blush profusely as Gilbert came over to the group.

"Phil, Stella, Anne." Gilbert nodded with a smile. "How are you all this evening?" He asked his eyes flicking to the stranger who had HIS Anne on HIS arm.

"Oh we're all fine Gilbert, won't you introduce us to your friend?" Phil spoke for the group.

"Of course, Stella, Phil Anne this is Miss Christine Stuart, she's here studying music." He introduced her.

"Music! Well I don't have a musical bone in my body! How unique…!" Phil said enviously.

Anne and Gilbert's eyes flicked to each other. Gilbert thought Anne was more beautiful tonight then he had seen her in a long time. Was the reason this stranger? She had fallen in love. Hadn't she?

Anne in the meantime felt her heart race widely in her chest. She knew she was jealous of this Christine! How dare she come waltzing in STEALING HER Gilbert!? Was that the reason for Gilbert's blush?

"…So that's why I do think everyone has SOME musical talent." Christine ended modestly. Phil and Stella were now busy filling in their dance cards with various admirers around the room

"Oh I have to agree there's a rhythm like a poem to music, anyone who appreciates poetry appreciates music." Roy commented.

"Oh yes I agree." Christine smiled "Sorry Mr? I don't think we've been introduced?"

"Oh, of course, Christine, Gilbert this is Mr Royal Gardner." Anne introduced quietly.

A pang hit Gilbert. He had heard of Royal Gardner of course, coming back to Redmond joining the class. And she had to fall in love with the elite of society he could never hope to keep up with didn't she?

"Gilbert Blythe, class president Gilbert Blythe?" Roy recognised.

"yes." He said with as friendly smile he could muster. "Welcome back, I've heard of you of course coming back."

"Thank you thank you, well aren't we an intellectual circle all the elite of the year group." He said with a grin. "Can I get you and your pretty lady a drink? Anne would you like one?" Roy offered.

"erm, no thank you Roy." Anne said quietly.

"Gilbert? Christine?" he offered.

"No thank you." Gilbert said.

"Oh yes please." Christine said.

Roy flashed a smiled and offered his arm to Christine. "May I Mr Blythe?" he asked.

"Of course." Gilbert said letting go of Christine's arm, Anne slipping her arm out of Roy's other arm. Roy took Christine over to the drinks.

Gilbert and Anne stood in silence for a moment. "So…." Gilbert broke the silence. "Royal Gardner?" Gilbert questioned.

Anne blushed at his words. "Yes, he's been visiting quite often, he's became a good friend." Anne said quietly.

Gilbert stirred in jealousy. "Good, good then."

"Gil…" Anne started.

"I bet you're glad you straighten things out before you met him." Gilbert said. She could hear the bitterness in his voice, maybe someone who knew him less wouldn't pick up on it but Anne did.

"No Gil, its not like that." Anne said quietly.

"Isn't it?" He said with a hollow laugh. "Well, all the same hardly my business anymore is it?"

"But Gil…" She started.

"I bet he's quite the romantic. Like your ideal man." He said.

She knew what he was talking about, all those years ago when they had been together the fantasy she had made up to cover up what was happening with Diana "Gil I made him up to cover up for us and you know it!" Anne turned to him.

"And I'm supposed to believe it wasn't in the back of your mind now I see him in flesh and blood and your hanging off his arm?"

"The same why I'm supposed to believe that Christine isn't everything I feared you would cheat on me with all those years ago! We trusted each other… we loved…" She trailed realising what she was saying. "Its not deliberate, all these years later it's not intentional and I can't believe you really think it."

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did." He said with a tremor in his voice as Christine and Roy came back over.

"Oh Gil you should try some of this punch, its really nice." Christine told him.

Gilbert's throat was dry and he needed to leave Anne's presence fast. "Maybe I will." He said "Can I take my date back?" He said addressing Roy.

"Of course." Roy said not picking up on the tension. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Gilbert said quickly as he took Christine then walked away.


	49. Friends

Anne stood stunned as Gilbert walked away with Christine on his arm, her heart in pain that Gilbert seemed so distance.

"Anne, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Roy asked her.

Anne looked at him. "Can we talk now Roy? I promise it'll only take a few minutes."

Roy looked concerned at her. "Of course. Would you like a walk outside? The gardens here are quite spectacular."

"Please yes." She confirmed.

"Well your friends all seemed sweet." Christine said to Gil as he took a glass of punch.

"emmm." He said swallowing the liquid so quickly he barely tasted it. He needed another.

"Gil, slow down you know that has alcohol in it right?" She asked him.

"I hope so." He said with a gasp. "Sorry Christine." He said realising he wasn't being the ideal date. "Just had a really dry throat."

"That's alright." Christine had observed the changes in Gilbert's body language. She didn't care not to admit it. Gilbert Blythe was a fine specimen of a man, her Andrew was nothing when put next to him. She'd said yes to him for easiness. He was going to do… something which meant they would be comfortable; he had said he wanted children which she had soon swayed him out of. SHE was not the maternal type. But, now as she looked to the handsome strong sweet funny intelligent and a buddying DOCTOR, SHE could see herself being a doctor's wife. But she was no fool, she'd seen the way Gilbert's cheeks had flushed upon his eyes lying on Anne. So this was the girl who had rejected him? Now here with another man, she could surely build on this. "They make a cute couple don't they?" she said with a smile that Gilbert couldn't see as fake.

"Who?" He asked her.

"Why, your friend Anne and Royal Gardner." She saw the colour drain from his lips as they saw Anne and Roy move towards the gardens.

He felt lips bottom lips start to quiver so he took another drink from his cup. "I hadn't noticed."

"Well his dashing dark blond hair, her perfect nose." Christine could see several faults with Anne of course, red hair those murky grey eyes freckles which lets face it was unbecoming on anyone, but the shape of her nose her tiny hands were both tolerable. "THEY could make handsome babies. If you like that sort of thing."

"Come on, lets dance." Gilbert said without reply to what she had said. As he held Christine at a sensible distance. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice she brought him closer.

Babies? His thoughts trembled in him. Their babies? Anne would have babies with someone else! His heart was breaking all over again. His and Anne's babies would be beautiful, for they would be a combination of them. The shape of Anne's nose, although beautiful never played a part in his fantasy children, a little girl just like Anne, the same red red red hair! Her beautiful grey eyes! Could another person's eyes sparkle green when in high emotion? Maybe another two with shades of red, oh yes, they would have lots of babies! Two of each at least. Oh and Anne! Anne would be the most beautiful and virtuous mother!

And she would never be his.

* * *

They started to walk around the courtyard quietly a few minutes in Anne broke the silence. "Can I be honest with you Roy?" she asked him.

"Of course." He said concerned. "Anne what is it?"

"I want you to know, I value your friendship, a lot actually. You are a good man and we always have such good fun together." She told him.

"But you want to be just friends?" He asked her.

She looked to him surprised "How could you know that?" She asked him.

"Something I've picked up on, like your emotions aren't quite there to love yet." He told her.

"I'm sorry if I led you on in anyway." She told him honestly.

"You haven't, well no way I didn't WANT to be led on." He said with a sad smile. They were silent for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you not there? I mean do you know?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do know." She admitted. "But I'm afraid your good opinion will be lost forever if I tell you it."

He laughed quietly "well that I doubt, why don't you tell me?" He asked her.

She took a sigh and sat on a bench nearby. "I had a boyfriend." She sighed.

"Continue." He said looking at her.

"We were really very young but we were together for three years." She said to him.

"Was he…" he trailed not sure how to ask. "Was he a gentlemen?" he asked concerned a moment.

Anne looked up in shock. "Yes!, yes absolutely, no he would never NEVER do anything like THAT."

He sighed "Well that's a relief at least." He said.

"He was… he is… it was perfect." She said quietly with a tear forming in her eye. "But then I changed, something happened and it made me change. Nothing that he did, he was supportive and loving, I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, but the change which happened, made it impossible for me to… to SHOW him what he meant to me." She took a sigh as she wiped her eyes. "See the problem was, is, that for three years after we broke up we were still very close. Before we dated he was my emotional support, you know every time I needed someone, a friend he was there, it's been that was since I was eleven years old, then after we broke up, that didn't change he was still there, all the time, every time…" she felt the tears down her cheek. "I never meant to lead him on either, but we were close, so very close and he proposed." She told him honestly. "And now, he's broken, I broke my best friend and he won't even talk to me. I broke the best friendship I ever had."

He nodded thoughtfully "And you're afraid of it happening again." He said.

"Yes, right from forming a friendship." She sighed. "Before I went to Avonlea, I didn't have many friends. We had an amazing friendship but I don't want to risk…" she trailed.

"It's alright." He admitted. "You don't need to explain anymore." He told her. He sighed and took her hand. "nothing you told me was shameful Anne. It sounds like you've both had a rough ride of it." He told her.

She looked at him surprised. "You… how can you know how he felt?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "You said no. That would be enough to break any man's heart." He took a sigh. "You don't feel ready to start a romantic endeavour yet?"

"I rejected his proposal last spring." She told him. "It doesn't feel right…" she trailed.

He sighed again. "Well, I'm not ready to give up any hope of ever winning your heart, but thank you Anne, thank you for being honest about where you are. Maybe if I can't win you over, I can at least help with some of the loneliness you must be feeling."

Anne looked at him surprised, "Roy, I don't know if you can ever win my heart I don't know if anyone could."

He nodded. "Still. Can we start with the friendship we have and work from there, we can't know what the future might hold, we may fall in love yet." He said with a chuckle. "But I mean it." He told her. "Please let me be your friend, it must have left a big hole, let me help."

"Are you sure?" She asked him. "It's all very mixed up."

"I'm sure." He said. He took a sigh. "Can I ask who this perfect ex was?" he asked. Anne remained silent blushing profusely. Roy recognised the look on her face. "Gilbert Blythe huh?" he asked.

Anne nodded her head shamefully.

Roy smiled. "Well Anne I can't question your taste in boyfriends, he seemed a really nice man."

Anne sighed. "He is." Roy put his arm round Anne. "Come now Anne, don't worry don't cry. Come on. Let's dry your eyes and let's go back in and enjoy the dance. I mean it come on, I have your honesty now let's go back in as friends and have a good time." He took her in linked arm and escorted her back inside. He suggested she visit the ladies to freshen up before they went back into the dance.

* * *

Gilbert slammed his door shut. What had promised to be a lovely night had been completely ruined by seeing HER!

He slummed on his bed and felt the tears in his eyes. He shut them tight to try and stop them from crying. But he saw a stream of red hair and cloudy grey eyes. He opened his eyes and took a huge sigh trying to hold back his frustration.

He was angry! He didn't get angry all that often, nay he was known for being mild mannered. But his already broken heart couldn't take it! She had been dreaming of someone else the entire time they were together. That was the logic explanation every kiss every whisper every promise she had made had been a lie! So why was there a part of him whispering to him he was the one being unreasonable?

"No Gil, it's not like that." She had said.

The words he had spoken had been bitter ones and he knew it. They were designed to hurt her and he knew best how to. 'hardly my business' and 'well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did.' Were deliberately targeted at not their relationship but their friendship, everything which had been so holy and pure to their relationship he was attacking and their friendship, their closeness… he couldn't get that close again and he was not letting her back in. Then she waltzed in with this Gardner, how was he supposed to feel? Was he just meant to take it like he always had? He had tried so hard not to let any sentiment or love show since she rejected it but it was killing him! Yet here he was afraid to even close his eyes because the one thing which always greeted him in his dreams was the girl with long red hair which he had kissed when rescuing from 'the lake of shining water'.

"Oh be gone with propriety!" she had demanded. He loved her. He wouldn't have believed more then that day, he had been so filled with love he didn't believe more love existed but it had. More and more each day.

"I will always be on your side and I will always be here for you." He had told her on several occasions. He had made a liar out of himself. Of course he never could have predicted the heartbreak he went through. To be the one hurting her was a different matter. He sighed and stood up taking off his clothes and readying himself for bed. He needed to go to bed, end this dreadful day.


	50. Make up

Gilbert's heart strings had been pulling at him for the past couple of weeks. He really shouldn't have talked to Anne like that. Truth was he missed her terribly. He missed her smile, he missed her laughter, he missed her soft red hair in his fingers, he missed their conversations. He missed HIS kindred spirit, but none of it had been the same since she had rejected him last spring. His heart was well and truly broken.

He had TRIED to enjoy Christine's company but something was wrong, he had other females friends at home but none of them behaved like this. She was chattering about… something… when he paused in their walk seeing a beautiful vision in front of him. His heart raced "Anne." He whispered.

He recognised the skirt she had on as the first long skirt Anne had worn all those years ago, the shirt although similar wasn't the same one. Her hair in a loose bun behind her. She had on a green coat which hugged her figure close. Gilbert could see unmelted snow in her fiery hair, she looked like an angel.

Christine smiled seeing Roy waiting for her. "I heard they are simply mad for each other." Gilbert finally saw Roy as Anne approached him their arms tangled in the others. The streak of jealously stung him. "You need someone to take your mind off her." She said her mouth unnaturally close to his ear. He looked confused at her at her closeness to him as she did she took his hand. He quickly let go and looked to his previous source of pensiveness, to see her looking. Pain hit him hard as he knew by her blush she had seen Christine's closeness to him, Anne looked away quickly in her blush. He went to move towards her when Christine's detaining hand held him back. "There's no point Gilbert, don't you see she loves him."

As Anne blushed away she held at Roy a little more.

"Are you alright?" He asked her gently.

"Yes, of course, just feel a little…" she trailed.

"if you're sure, we don't need to go to the theatre if you don't want to." He assured her.

"And miss the play?" Anne asked confused.

"well if you aren't well?" he questioned.

"No I'm fine." She reassured him.

"I saw him." He said quietly. "What are you feeling?" he asked her.

"a little betrayed." She told him honestly. "He seems so mad at me, he's never kept angry so long with me and she's… beautiful."

"He'll come round Anne, as for Christine I don't see anything about her which outshines you." He said romantically.

"Roy…" She blushed more.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "A fellow can't help it with you Anne." He sighed. "Still nothing?" she shook her head sadly. "Maybe its time to consider why you feel as betrayed as you do Anne." He said to her.

"He was my best friend, I've lost him." She said.

He could tell she thought she was being honest. "why don't you be the one to try and mend the void Anne, from what I understand it was always him coming after you why don't you try to mend it?"

What Roy had said, made a lot of sense. Make the effort and SHOW him that she was sorry. He HAD been the one always running round apologising to her when in actual fact most which had been at fault had been down to her. She tried over the next couple of months to catch him, but unusually for Gilbert he wasn't at many social events anymore and when he was Christine was in his arm. Anne wasn't entirely sure but she could swear Christine's glances towards Anne were either filled with contempt or else seemed to be bragging of 'owners rights' over Gilbert. Anne noticed of course the way Christine flirted with him. Her hand stroking down his arm the intense gazes she would give to him. When within earshot Anne heard the way Christine talked to Gilbert she couldn't quite believe it herself... She could be very... condescending to him. Was she really a beau? What was Gil putting up with to find love? Or a really pale imitation of it. Every time, EVERY time she said his name " GilBERT" such emphasis on the Bert... she talked to him as if he was five and bragged about HIS plans to be a doctor... well at least she knew there would be no attempts at a romantic attachment this time... maybe finally they could just be friends. Luck struck at the end of term ball when Christine was dancing Gilbert was free he looked fed up and had slipped out the back door. Anne also free moved swiftly in that direction walking out into the gardens. She finally found him a bench not visible from the main walkway it surrounded by high bushes with the exception of the entrance which was created by an arch in the bush.

"Gil." She whispered breaking his pensive silence. He looked at her slightly amazed. "I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt." She said to him. "but we... I really must talk to you." She continued nervously.

" Anne." He said with a slight croak in his voice. He cleared his throat. " if you must." He said shuffling along the bench he was sitting on. She sat next to him and silence prevailed between them for a couple of seconds.

"the way I rejected you Gil, it wasn't fair of me." She said quietly. She took a breath "and then to expect you to stay after I rejected you was just despicable, I broke your heart that day I should never have expected you to stay because I needed you. It was quite frankly selfish of me considering the circumstances. I need you to know, I said no to stop you getting hurt and when rejecting you caused you such pain..." she trailed... the tears this time in her own eyes. Gilbert looked to her wide eyed he own eyes glazed threatening to dampen his cheeks any moment. "I know things can't ever be like they were before it happened, but I miss you so deeply Gilbert, deeper than anything else or anyone else I miss you and I am so so sorry." She ended getting up from the bench. She suddenly found his hand detaining her wrist.

"Stay." He whispered. "I miss you too." He admitted. She sat back down he quickly let go of her arm. "the truth is Anne, I owe you and apology too. That first night I saw you with Roy and you met Christine, I was too harsh to you that night, I was rude and spoke to you as if our relationship had been an unfaithful one and it wasn't. I didn't really think you had someone like Roy in mind while we were courting, I said it to hurt you like you hurt me." He took a sigh.

"I was already hurting." She told him.

"I know, I was doing to punish you more and I knew how to, so I pressed those buttons, it was below me to behave like that. Forgive me?"

Anne smiled slightly "I think all those times you forgave a hot head red head ALL her follies growing up I owe it to you to forgive you... but know I'm choosing to forgive you I'm not doing it because you obliged me to all those years ago."

He chuckled. "that's a comfort. Thank you." He said with a grin then a sigh. "question is, where do we take it from here. I'll admit it if you don't, we haven't really been just friends since I was sixteen years old! And even then... our friendship it was very..." he thought back about how forward they had been.

"touchy." She said for him. "always very huggy and hand holding, arm linking..."

"I can't go back to that." He said with a crack to his voice.

"I know." Anne admitted. "but let's face it its all our relationship... our friendship knows."

He sighed standing up. "it's not fair, all I want to do is come and hug you and tell you everything is fine, that it will be okay, we can sort through this, but if I do I know my heart is likely to break..." he said honestly.

Anne smiled sadly. "yes a hug would be nice." She acknowledged, "but you're right risk hugging risk falling back into old ways which would..." she trailed standing up. They stood their distance each other and looked each other in the eyes for a moment before their bodies collided in a close hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She said again.

"me too." He admitted again. "so..." he said separating them a little his hands in her upper arms "start over huh?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"are you coming back to Avonlea for the summer?" she asked him.

"no." He admitted letting go of her arms sitting again smiling slightly as she sat beside him a friendly distance away. "the paper wants me back. I'm interning there in the summer."

"Oh." She said a little disappointed. "well I mean its good for you but a frightful bore for me." She admitted.

"Oh?" he questioned.

She shook her head "last summer was dreadful." She said with a sigh. "so bad I was thinking of taking a position for some teaching in valley road for part of the summer... so I suppose... I should take it... so I'm hardly one to talk." She sighed.

"Oh, well I will be back for Diana's wedding," he said with a grin. "Fred has asked me to be best man." He said with a smile. "I'm supposing here you'll be bridesmaid?" he questioned, she smiled and nodded. "well at least we have those few days together, lets enjoy them." He as casually.

" you.. i... we should... can I write to you in the summer?" she questioned.

He smiled, "As long as I can write back?" he asked her.

"I look forward to it." She said finding herself blushing under his gaze.

The slight wind went through her hair a few strands came loose. "Oh." He said automatically bringing his fingers through the loose strands putting them back, they gazed for a moment his hand still in her hair.

"GilBERT!" a voice shrilled which made him jump and flinch. "GilBERT!" Christine's voice demanded.

Gilbert gave a little sigh "I better..." He trailed

" right." Anne said uncertain of why Christine was saying jump and he was. He stood up took a few steps then looked behind him.

" I'm glad we could make things right Anne." He said with a weaken smile from what he had moments ago.

" me too." She agreed.

He walked out of the little hiding place meeting Christine a few steps out. Anne listened carefully to the interaction.

" what were you doing hiding in there?" she asked him.

" I just needed some fresh air." He told her.

" what kind of date are you, stranding a girl like that, your ex obviously didn't have you trained." She told him as Anne's mouth dropped. ' trained!?' Anne thought horrified, 'trained he doesn't need training! He's...'

" don't talk about Anne like that." He said in a low voice.

" you're always defending her." Christine said with a tut. Anne smiled, yes that was very Gilbert, even when mad he would defend her. " well, I'll be sure to train you, you could make a good husband yet."

Anne blushed a little as their voices went out of earshot. How could anyone talk to Gilbert like that?

She heard a familiar call a softer one a few minutes later. "Anne?" Roy called. She finally got up and walked to him. "There you are, you had me worried." He noticed the smile on her face "Which apparently wasn't needed."

She hugged into Roy. "we've made up Roy, we're finally friends again." She released herself from him as they started to walk slowly back towards the building.

"Ah, so it was him you went after, I wondered when I saw Christine go running out looking annoyed."

"There's something strange about their relationship Roy, the way she talks to him, it doesn't seem right."

He grinned at her. "We can't make that judgment call from the outside Anne, you never know what's really happening in a relationship."

"No I suppose your right. Thank you Roy, for convincing me it was the right thing to do." She said to him.

"Of course." He said. He hoped this would mean Anne could finally let go of her past and look to the future. Could it be that it held him in it?


	51. The magic of Weddings and Mistletoe!

Hello everyone!

Thank you for the fab feedbacks on all my stories this week! It is very much appreciated. Some of you already know I have just turned 14 weeks pregnant and have had a hard (by comparison to my first pregnancy) first trimester. So your support in this has really pushed me along, I know I haven't updated every story every week (and I don't expect that to change) but now I'm out of my first trimester I feel its a bit safer to share the fact. Thank you all so much really I do appreciate it. My daughter who is five is taking being a big sister very very seriously and since we told her at week nine she's been very understanding of mammy's mixed up tummy and short fuse! Bless her! Hope you enjoy!

As always quotes from the book are in bold

* * *

 **Following the simple, old-fashioned way in vogue then, Anne went down to the parlor on Gilbert's arm. They met at the top of the stairs for the first time since they had left Kingsport, for Gilbert had arrived only that day. Gilbert shook hands courteously.**

" hello Anne." He said with a grin.

"a handshake?" Anne almost laughed, " Is this how it must be?" she asked him.

He took her linked in arm as they started to walk down the stairs to eventually get to the isle. " it just me I'm afraid, it's how I might greet Jane or Diana, you don't wish to be different from them do you?" he said lowly secretly wishing she would say yes she did want to be different, she was Anne!

"no I suppose not." She said quietly. Anne looked to him and she noted he looked thin, what was going on with him? His cheeks had a healthy glow to them so it wasn't that he was sick.

Little did she know she was the very reason for the "healthy glow" to his cheeks, **her soft, white dress with lilies-of-the-valley in the shining masses of her hair.** How could he help but glow. Inwardly he was scolding himself. Anne had a new beau, how could he still admire her so? Roy Gardner was the luckiest man alive in Gilbert's opinion and Gilbert prayed Roy knew what a precious gift he really had.

 **As they entered the crowded parlor together a little murmur of admiration ran around the room. "What a fine-looking pair they are," whispered the impressible Mrs. Rachel to Marilla.** "I still wonder what went wrong, do you know Marilla?"

Marilla didn't know. She wished she had known perhaps she could have fixed it. She had one hoped their relationship would make up for her past follies but it seemed neither Gilbert nor Anne regarded the other the same way they had in years past, though Marilla did note the sadness in both their eyes.

 **Fred ambled in alone, with a very red face, and then Diana swept in on her father's arm. She did not faint, and nothing untoward occurred to interrupt the ceremony. Feasting and merry-making followed; then, as the evening waned, Fred and Diana drove away through the moonlight to their new home, and Gilbert walked with Anne to Green Gables.**

 **Something of their old comradeship had returned during the informal mirth of the evening. Oh, it was nice to be walking over that well-known road with Gilbert again!**

 **The night was so very still that one should have been able to hear the whisper of roses in blossom—the laughter of daisies—the piping of grasses—many sweet sounds, all tangled up together. The beauty of moonlight on familiar fields irradiated the world.**

 **"Can't we take a ramble up Lovers' Lane before you go in?" asked Gilbert as they crossed the bridge over the Lake of Shining Waters, in which the moon lay like a great, drowned blossom of gold.**

 **Anne assented readily. Lovers' Lane was a veritable path in a fairyland that night—a shimmering, mysterious place, full of wizardry in the white-woven enchantment of moonlight.** You could FEEL the romance! If only... She felt it and shook her head. No this had been what she wanted to be friends and only friends. Gilbert had moved on. **Anne found herself thinking a good deal about Christine as she chatted lightly to Gilbert. She had met her several times before leaving Kingsport, and had been charmingly sweet to her. Christine had also been charmingly sweet.** However Anne had been witness to many an occurrence where Christine's sweet shell once broken only revealed a bitter inside. It worried Anne that Gilbert couldn't see it.

"So did you decide. Are you going to be in Avonlea all summer?" asked Gilbert.

 **"No. I'm going down east to Valley Road next week. Esther Haythorne wants me to teach for her through July and August. Do you know, I'm beginning to feel a little bit like a stranger in Avonlea now? It makes me sorry—but it's true. It's quite appalling to see the number of children who have shot up into big boys and girls—really young men and women—these past two years. Half of my pupils are grown up. It makes me feel awfully old to see them in the places you and I and our mates used to fill."**

 **Anne laughed and sighed**

 **"'So wags the world away,'" quoted Gilbert practically, and a trifle absently. Anne wondered if he were thinking of Christine.**

The sad thing was Gilbert wanted to say so much more, he wanted to be sentimental to show how much he loved her, pull her under a spell and kiss her till morning! But it was too late, she had Roy after all.

* * *

Dear Gilbert,

I'm glad of the few correspondences we have exchanged over this summer, it's made the weeks fly by when I know to expect a letter from my very best of friends.

Know Gil, this letter it's much as the others in content, it's strange it feels like because I know these people you should automatically know them! But then I realise you don't know them and depend on my description and my judgement of them to form your own.

***Several paragraphs omitted***

You remember Sam I may have written about in my first letter, he came to call that first day, the only other time I've ever met him was on the roads while I've been walking, he did the most ridiculous thing Gilbert! Well you know of ask the other times so there's no reason you shouldn't know about this! He proposed! (I might add even Charlie Sloane's attempt of a marriage proposal was more romantic then this! Nay, I will go so far as to say Billy's was!)

Will yeh hev me?

Yes Gilbert THAT is how he did it! You'll be happy to know I didn't accept neither did I cry over it, I simply had to laugh! Any ideas of a romantic proposal are now well and truly extinguished! Serves me right I was always too romantic!

Well I may have been disillusioned all together if it weren't for the happy outcome of Janet and John! Well I say happy...

He had promised his mother not to propose to her while she was still living 19 years ago! It wasn't she didn't like Janet... oh no no no! It was that she didn't want another women living in the house with them! See she was sick then 1o years ago and the doctors had only given her 6 months to live, then the stubborn women only lived 19 years more! When she died John came and proposed to Janet! How blissful for them Gilbert!

* * *

Christmas had come and the snow was falling, another perfect white Christmas at green gables. Presents had been opened and Marilla was on making the dinner. There was a knock at the door. Anne was the one to open it to find Gilbert standing on the other side.

"Gil!" She said in surprise. "Come in you must be freezing!" She said to him.

"No really, Anne... I didn't... I mean I thought..." luckily the cold winter air was hiding his blush his cheeks already stained pink from his walk, he fake coughed to let his mind catch up with his mouth. "I didn't think you would answer the door, I was just going to drop off this." He did holding out a small wrapped gift.

Anne looked to the gift then to him. "Gil..." She whispered. "Please come in, it would be rude to send you back without warming you through first." She stopped at the double meaning that could have taken. "I mean without..." She trailed. "Please come in." she blushed.

Gilbert was amused, she hadn't meant the double meaning and finding her blushing the funniest thing he'd seen in a while he decided to take her up on her offer and entered.

"We'll hang all this by the fire that way you'll be nice and dry and warm on your way home." She said taking his coat scarf gloves and hat through.

Marilla smiled as they came through the kitchen "I'll get some cocoa on." She said to Anne.

They entered the parlour where Gilbert was surprised was empty "Where is Mrs Lynde and the twins?" he asked.

" Davy and Dora went up to play with their new toys and Mrs Lynde is in her sowing room." Anne said hanging his coat and accessories by the fire. "I didn't think you were coming home for Christmas? Didn't you say the paper wanted you again?" she asked him.

Since the end of the summer Anne and Gilbert had became friendly acquaintances again. Their relationship somewhat repaired they had started this new type of friendly dialogue between them.

"Yes they did, they do, I mean I am working at the paper but I wanted to come home for Christmas I only got in on the last ferry last night and I'm leaving the day after tomorrow to get back to work." He admitted.

"Gil you're working constantly and hard are you sure you're alright? You don't want to get sick. We haven't seen you much at social events." Anne was concerned in all reality, he hadn't been the social man he should be all semester she only recalled seeing him 4 times and each time it was with Christine.

" Oh I'm fine, hard work never killed anyone," he said brushing it aside. "I'm going for the Cooper prize you know it'll take hard work, well the social events were only ones Christine particularly wanted to attend and she bent my arm over it." He said with a sigh.

Anne took a breath to hide her own blush "Christine yes." She did quietly.

"I'm not like you Anne, I can't pass with high honours and still be a social butterfly... some of us have to work." He said with a teasing smile. "I suppose Roy has been taking you to EVERY event?" he said with a grin without malice. Inside in realty his heart was breaking at every beat but he couldn't show his jealousy, it would ruin everything again.

"Yes he has." Anne said quietly, mulling over her own feelings in her mind. Roy had started showering her with gifts and flowers and chocolates whenever she protested he told her just to have them, not to worry. She thought there was a possibility he was trying to woo her. She could think of worse people she could end up with, since she was sure Gilbert had his eye on Christine she had to start laying down to the possibility that she should marry... Roy was not a bad person and very sweet, so she was allowing herself to be wooed, maybe she could fall in love with him?

"Here you go." Marilla said coming in the room with the cocoa. Handing them both a mug. "Merry Christmas Gilbert." She said.

"Merry Christmas Miss Cuthbert." He said with a smile.

Marilla looked at him for the first time in a long time. "Gilbert you're looking thin are you looking after yourself?"

"I'm fine." He said half defensively.

"I'll get you some Christmas cake too." Marilla said as she was leaving the room.

"No please Miss Cuthbert..." He trailed.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." Anne said with a laugh.

"You all sound like my mother!" He said with a laugh.

"Then it's because we all lov..." She trailed and blushed a little. "I mean we like you, we want you to be healthy and well."

They talked a little for about an hour about little things of little consequence to anyone but them. Anne thought it was strange there was no interruptions but couldn't say she wasn't glad of it.

He realised he still had her present in his hand. " Oh... erm... merry Christmas." He said standing up by the fireplace she stood to and took the small box from him.

"You'll forgive me won't you, I want expecting a gift from you so I didn't get you anything." She said trying to find a way into the gift.

"No that's alright." He said with a smile. "I didn't expect anything in return." He said as she unwrapped it and opened the small box. She gasped as she saw the little pink heart on a fine golden chain. It wasn't big or fancy like any of the presents she received off Roy, but this was incredibly personal and sentimental.

"I saw it and I thought of you." He said with a chuckle "For some reason." He said mockingly rubbing his head where the slate had hit his head all those years ago.

She laughed a little and looked up at him. "Gil! This is so sweet!" She said with a smile. She went for a hug which he willing embraced "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much!" She looked just above his head and blushed awkwardly.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?" he asked then looked above him.

His cheeks burnt. He looked down at his female companion still in his arms. "Mistletoe." He whispered.

"Yes," Anne confirmed.

He looked into her eyes which had turned a beautiful colour of green, was the light different in here? He knew he should pull away ignore the tradition but truth was the ONLY women he wanted under the mistletoe was Anne.

Anne blood seemed to be pumping through her veins at an unusually fast rate. Was she sick? On Christmas day of all days? But she looked into his hazel eyes and all she saw was how beautiful he was.

Gilbert leaned down at first not daring to go where he had always been, her lips, so pink and perfect he kissed her lightly on her cheek he pulled back a little and found his hand on her cheek the other holding her waist their lips brushed together lightly but didn't make it to a kiss status as Gilbert pulled back. "I better go." He whispered manoeuvring round her getting his coat and accessories, his heart beating wildly his cheeks burnt red, he had to get out of there and fast. "Ma and pa will be wondering what's taking me so long and dinner will be in an hour."

Anne steadied herself again the fireplace she felt herself trembling. "Of course yes." She said without looking at him in case he saw her blush. "Say hello to your mama for me, I miss her company." Anne said politely.

"Of course." Gilbert said now fully ready to go, still not daring to look at Anne. She walked him to the door. "Thank you for the cake and cocoa Miss Cuthbert, merry Christmas." He said quietly now there was both Marilla and Mrs Lynde in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Gilbert." Marilla said as he left. Anne stood by the door and watched as Gilbert crossed the field.

"Which idiot put the mistletoe there?!" Anne said burning red she ran out the kitchen and up to her room.

Marilla and Rachel looked at each other quietly. Rachel was the one who spoke "Did Anne not put the mistletoe out this year?" Rachel asked quietly.

Marilla couldn't speak, it had gone awry again, so she simply nodded.


	52. Full-fledged BA pt 1

Gilbert was running through Kingsport! He was tired had studied constantly but he was elated at this moment! His results in hand and some news which meant! Oh at least one of his dreams could come true!

"GilBERT!" a voice stopped him in his tracks. "What on earth is making you run through the streets of Kingsport like a child! Have some dignity!" it snapped.

"Christine sorry but I really must!" Gilbert said with the biggest smile on his face Christine had ever seen.

"Well come on then out with it." Christine said deadpan.

"I've came first in my class Christine, and I've got the Cooper prize! Christine I can go to med school!" He said the smile still on his face.

"The Cooper prize? That's impossible! That hasn't been taken for FIVE years!" she looked at him in amazement and disbelief. "Well where were you going in such a rush?" She continued deadpan.

"To find Anne of course." He said confused.

"Anne? What does your old girlfriend have to do with this? Why would she want to know?" She snapped.

He opened his mouth then shut it again. He had thought moments ago, the first person he wanted to tell was Anne. She would be so proud! Like she had always been proud of him! His smile faded as he thought on what Christine said. "Oh." He said. "I just thought…" he said confused. Was he on auto pilot? Would Anne care to know?

"You silly _boy_ , thinking she would care about this. It's not that important."

Gilbert felt a sting enter his chest "Not that important? Christine this means I can fulfill one of my dreams."

Just as he talked he saw Anne, alright so it was with Roy which hurt a little but she would want to know! She would.

"Anne!" He called.

He looked to Christine who looked rather crossed, he couldn't understand her problem, Roy was his problem not hers.

They came over together Anne smiling at them as she approached.

"Gil." She said with a smile. "We were just heading into the college for our results have you been already? is that it?" She asked looking at the paper.

He nodded and smiled. "Here, you read." He said his heart leaping again.

Anne smile went to full at the results. "First in your class with highest marks, Gil, this is wonderful!" she said.

"Look at the other sheet of paper." Gilbert said his smile widening.

"Dear Mr Blythe… we hearby award you…" Her face widened to a smile then looked at him with a glimmer in her eyes he swore was reserved just for him. "This has to be a hugging moment!" she said. "Please say it's a hugging moment?" she asked him.

"I think so." He said his own grin widening. She handed the papers to Roy as she and Gilbert embraced in a close hug.

"I knew it! I knew you would do it!" she said in the embrace.

"Honestly its not that important." Christine muttered loud enough for Roy to hear.

"You did?" he asked her pulling back out the hug addressing only Anne.

"Of course I did! You amazing man! You can do it! Oh Gil you can go to medical school just as you always wanted, I'm so proud of you!"

Roy who had looked at the paper he had been handed. "The Cooper Prize!" Roy looked to Christine "Come now Christine that's a prestigious achievement, give the boy a break." He said genuinely but couldn't help but see the jealous look in Christine's face. "Surely we can give them this moment, they've known each other a long time, of course they want to share it together." He looked to Gilbert "Gilbert congratulations!" he exclaimed a little in shock, "That hasn't been claimed in five years! That's extraordinary."

"Oh thank you." He said to Roy as he took the letter again and let Anne stand back in her previous position.

Roy smiled "Tell you what? Christine and I shall walk with you both, but why don't you escort Anne to her results Gilbert, I'm sure she can share the good news with us all at the same time."

Gilbert looked to Roy, did he know their romantic history? He thought Anne might have told him but if he knew this was a little unusual. "That's really thoughtful."

"Are you sure Roy?" Anne asked him.

Roy smiled at the pair. Anne and he had become very close over the last six months in particular. He was on the brink of proposing to her any day. She had been a lot more lively since she had made up with Gilbert, despite there no longer being a romantic attachment there it was obvious at least to him they still cared deeply for each other, they deserved to celebrate what they could together. "It's not as if Christine and I will be far behind, isn't that right Christine?"

Christine looked angry but didn't speak instead took Roy's arm Gilbert and Anne linked arms in front of them, Christine couldn't tell but the two talked so animated to each other it was obvious a bind was still there, they walked laughing and joking together.

"I suppose you were right Roy." She said to her companion. "We can give them the results at least." She smiled. "I'm surprised you're so liberal considering their past."

Roy felt unsteady, not because of their past he knew their past but why would she bring that up now? "Well we must find exceptions; I don't think anything untoward happened between them. And look now its innocent enough."

Christine stormed inside, he knew already? "No, I suppose he's still an eligible bachelor and by extent she an eligible maiden." She said knowing she wasn't going to go far. "I'm glad of that; he will make an excellent husband one day." She said planting the seed.

"Do you mean?" Roy asked her. "Do you think he shall ask you?"

She grinned satisfactory. "The timing would make sense aren't you going to?" she asked him.

Roy blushed. "I must confess I was planning on it yes. But don't tell Anne I want it to be a surprise."

Christine smiled in satisfaction. "You can depend on me."

Once Roy and Anne had parted ways Christine held Gilbert's arm and looked to him. "I should apologise." She said to him.

Gilbert looked confused. "What for?" he asked.

"My reaction to your news, I just couldn't believe it, I was in shock, I am proud of you." She told him.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"She's a lucky women," Christine said shaking her head lightly.

"Hmmm?" he said only half listening.

"Anne, having such a nice beau." Christine said. "I wish them every happiness when she says yes."

Gilbert stopped and looked at her. "What?" he asked not believing his ears.

Christine looked to him as if it was common knowledge. "Come now Gilbert they've been constantly with each other, I'm surprised he's waited this long."

Gilbert felt his new found energy drain from him. His fears were turning into reality. Anne was going to be proposed to by someone else and she was bound to say yes this time. An empty hollow hit his stomach he felt what was left of his colour drain from him.

It was over.


	53. Full-fledged BA pt 2

" **This is what I would once have called an epoch in my life," said Anne, as she took Roy's violets out of their box and gazed at them thoughtfully. She meant to carry them, of course, but her eyes wandered to another box on her table. It was filled with lilies-of-the-valley, as fresh and fragrant as those which bloomed in the Green Gables yard when June came to Avonlea. Gilbert Blythe's card lay beside it.**

 **Anne wondered why Gilbert should have sent her flowers for Convocation.** She remembered the conversation they had long ago while they were still together.

 _They were lying under an old oak tree Anne dreaming about the great possibility of BA in the distant future. Gilbert lying beside her playing with her hair smiling at his companion. He had kissed her lightly and had smiled "I shall get you flowers of course and you can carry them." He said happily having no idea of the fate which would soon come upon them._

 _"_ _Flowers?" she smiled. "What kind of flowers?"_

 _"_ _Well the best kind, like those lily of the valleys which grow in green gables, give you a reminder of home as you gallop off on your wild adventures of Miss Anne Shirley BA. Just promise me one thing?" he said with a grin._

 _"_ _Yes?" she asked._

 _"_ _When you're done come back to me." He said with a sad smile._

 _She touched his face with her hand. "Why don't you come with me?" he smiled then kissed her again._

 _"_ _You promise to send me flowers?" she asked._

 _"_ _Promise." He agreed._

And there before her lay those beautiful lily of the valleys. She was torn, she knew it was expected of her to wear Roy's flowers, they were... but it didn't feel right as she held them in her arms. **She flung Roy's violets aside and put Gilbert's lilies-of-the-valley in their place. She could not have told why she did it. Somehow, old Avonlea days and dreams and friendships seemed very close to her in this attainment of her long-cherished ambitions. She and Gilbert had once pictured out merrily the day on which they should be capped and gowned graduates in Arts. The wonderful day had come and Roy's violets had no place in it. Only her old friend's flowers seemed to belong to this fruition of old-blossoming hopes which he had once shared.**

* * *

 **The Arts graduates gave a graduation dance that night. When Anne dressed for it she tossed aside the pearl beads she usually wore and took from her trunk the small box that had come via Gilbert to Green Gables on Christmas day. In it was a thread-like gold chain with a tiny pink enamel heart as a pendant.** Tonight she fastened it about her white throat with a dreamy smile.

She and Phil walked to Redmond together. Anne walked in silence; Phil chattered of many things but Anne took little notice she was in her dream world creating another place for her conflicted self to feel at peace.

She saw Gilbert across the room and smiled to him. He gave a faint smile then headed towards them. Was her or did _her_ Gilbert look thinner and sick? _Her Gilbert?_ Where had that came from?

"A dance Miss Shirley?" he asked her knowing it was going to be one of the last chances for him to hold her in his arms "For old times' sake."

"Of course." Anne said with a smile not knowing why his eyes looked so dim, gave him her dance card. He filled in a dance number "Gil..." She started.

"I look forward to it." He said giving her the dance card back then quietly leaving quickly. Anne looked confused for a moment before Roy took her arm and led her further into the room Anne smiling at Roy.

Anne kept stealing looks at Gilbert. He honestly didn't look well and she was worried. He was always so very healthy what was wrong with him? Later, when their dance number came, Gilbert came to her and took her hand, electric bolted through them both.

"You look lovely Anne." He whispered getting them ready for the dance, he looked to the necklace "It suits you, I knew it would." He smiled sadly.

"You look unwell Gil, are you alright?" she asked him stepping into his arms. As a familiar tune started to be played. Strauss, Vienna blood.

They both wanted to pull back and suggest they wait for another song but they couldn't move from each others arms.

Instead Anne closed her eyes and let Gilbert hold her close at the recognition of the music.

Both of them being propelled back in time, to the woods where Gilbert held this tune and spun her around in his arms. Their hearts raced in prefect rhythm with each other they could feel the woodland beneath their feet, their young love filled their blood screaming for the closeness they once had shared.

She felt like she was twirling in air. She was in Gilbert's arms, his wonderful gentle arms. Her heart jumped against her chest! This dance! Her heart suddenly ached she belonged to him! He was perfect! What was wrong with her! She looked up at him. His eyes opened and fixed on her, just as those days of old, filled with love and affection. He drew her in closer.

The dance came to an end, the music stopped, but the pair remained in each other's arms, their hearts racing. Anne was blushing she was about to pull back when Gil's soft voice whispered in her ear "Please, Anne, please don't marry Roy." Anne froze to the spot as Gil moved away and then walked away from Anne. Anne could feel the tears in her eyes. She quickly regained her senses and ran to the bathrooms before anyone saw the tears falling from her eyes. She gasped as she entered the bathroom. She couldn't! She wouldn't let these feelings come to the surface! She had let go of him years ago! She was with Roy now!

* * *

Roy led Anne down to the little pavilion on the harbor shore where they had talked on the rainy day of their first meeting. **Anne thought it should be very romantic that he should have chosen that spot. And his proposal was as beautifully worded as if he had copied it, as one of Ruby Gillis' lovers had done, out of a Deportment of Courtship and Marriage. The whole effect was quite flawless. And it was also sincere. There was no doubt that Roy meant what he said. There was no false note to jar the symphony. Anne felt that she ought to be thrilling from head to foot. But she wasn't; she was horribly cool. When Roy paused for his answer she opened her lips to say her fateful yes. And then—she found herself trembling as if she were reeling back from a precipice. To her came one of those moments when we realize, as by a blinding flash of illumination** , more than all our previous years have taught us. She pulled her hand from Roy's.

"Oh, I can't , I can't." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" he stammered. "I thought..." He trailed

"I mean that I can't marry you," repeated Anne desperately. "I thought I could—but I can't."

"Why can't you?" Roy asked more calmly.

"Because—I, I..." She trailed

A crimson streak came into Roy's face. "Gilbert?" he asked.

"Yes, no, I.. I don't know, I don't know myself anymore!" She said honestly frustrated at her answer.

"I thought you had learnt to love me over the past few months." He said quietly.

"So did I." She admitted sadly.

He took a sigh and saw her tears. "Don't cry Anne." He said softly. He waited a few seconds before he continued to speak. "Anne what I'm about to say could be taken bitterly I don't mean it to be but I feel you should hear it from someone who loves you." He said softly. She looked to him to listen. "I don't know what it was which separated you and Gilbert Blythe and honestly, to me, at this point it really doesn't matter anymore. But whatever it is that separated you, you must tell him the truth." He said with a heavy heart. "You'll never find the peace you crave until you do, and even if it's too late for him and you, I think it will bring peace to you before you find he's given his heart to another."

Anne's eyes widened at his last sentence. "Christine?" she asked Roy.

"I heard it from a reliable source she's expecting it any day." He said to her believing Christine was reliable in all this. "I don't want that regret hanging over your head for the rest of your life, because I don't think you will ever be ready to love again until you are honest not only with Gilbert but with yourself." He said to her. He went towards the edge of the pavilion.

"Forgive me," pleaded Anne miserably, with hot cheeks and stinging eyes.

Roy turned away and stood for a few minutes looking out seaward. When he came back to Anne, he was very pale again.

"You can give me no hope?" he said.

Anne shook her head mutely.

He gave a hollow laugh "You can't blame a man for trying." He said. "Then—good-bye," said Roy. "Our story is complete. I thank you for your friendship, at least. Good-bye, Anne."

"Good-bye," faltered Anne. **When Roy had gone she sat for a long time in the pavilion, watching a white mist creeping subtly and remorselessly landward up the harbor. It was her hour of humiliation and self-contempt and shame.** Their waves went over her. "I'm so confused." she said. "I.. I... must go for a walk." She finally said to herself.

* * *

Ta-da! To all those STILL following this! No its not the end, but we're getting close to it, i think if I do anymore then after Anne of the Island it would be a bit too close for comfort. I hope Roy was done to your liking. The book Roy seemed so one dimensional and not real to me... (oh all those following GFF I hate Annoy! Good heavens that boy is so so... pretentious! And my poor Gil in this last video his lovely happy smile and eyes were just so hollow! That boy has the agony down to a tea!) but I hope this Roy makes him less him a little less annoying!

Yes Christine IS evil in this. You don't really get that impression of her in this book but I've heavily drawn on the Christine who was so mean to Anne on Gilbert's and hers 15th wedding anniversary. She was very condescending to Anne, almost demanded Gilbert's attentions all night and then criticized her for being a bad wife because Gilbert looked tired. And poor Anne took it all to heart. Then later when they got home and Gilbert was saying she was boring and fat... hahaha! But Christine practically said to Anne Gilbert was the one beau she regretted letting go of. Poor Anne in low self esteem wondered if Gilbert felt the same way until they got home.

Thank you so much for all your encouragement. Kim Blythe especially you my dear (who I confided in about this story so long ago now telling her where I wanted it to go) there has been a few times I've been freaking myself out over it but really really it so much fun to write!

And lately oldmoviewatcher a-brunette-rapunzel and PolishMedStudent (sorry for interrupting your studying!) Emilee Amethyst Kalewiz82, Phil Carmody for your reviews and the numberous guests...


	54. Revelations

Finally! This is another chapter I had mostly written up for a long time! went back in and amended it a few times to match who they had become but the skeleton has been written for so long!

She felt the heavy burden of her heart as she walked through Kingsport she felt like she had walked miles and miles and somehow she had ended up here. At his door. She stood for a solid five minutes just looking at the door when she finally found the courage to knock.

He answered the door. She had seen him earlier, she had seen him all year, but she hadn't looked at him, he looked palier then he should and thinner. _When did he get so thin?_ She thought again.

"I know I have no right to be here, Gil." she started. "But I'm so confused, I need my best friend. You said, so long ago but you said if I needed you, you would always be there for me... and I know I have no right turning up like this Gil, I know I don't but please, is that promise still in place?"

He looked to her. He felt ill himself, tired, wore out, but that promise. _Was it?_ He thought many times he had broken his word, maybe she hadn't needed him as he did her, but now she was here asking for his friendship again. "Of course it is Anne, I am always here for you. Do you want to come in? The only privacy is my room."

"Please Gil." he stepped aside and let her in. They went to his room and he shut the door. As she turned around he saw that girl in tears which he saw the first afternoon he went over to green gables when she had set Diana drunk. His heart melted as she threw herself into his arms. "Oh Gil, I have messed up everything, Everything!" she told him.

"What happened Anne?" he asked her gently.

"Roy proposed." she whispered.

 _Then what is she doing here_ he thought moving his arms away from her.

"No Gil," She started struggling for his arms again "please don't…" she said starting to weep again "you don't understand I refused him."

"What?!" he gasped in unbelief his arms returned to her to steady not only her but himself. "Why?"

"I don't know Gil, I don't know, I feel as though I never felt anything, although I had convinced myself that I did. I never meant to lead him on but when he asked, I ought to have felt something, but I didn't."

"Well if you felt nothing you most definitely should have refused." he said to her pulling her back to look in her eyes.

"But..." she started blushing their eye contact interrupted.

"But?" he asked looking to establish it again.

"I refused... someone else I felt everything for." She told him quietly not looking.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused by the statement.

"I was afraid Gil, I was so scared of losing him I cut off my emotions for him. I stopped myself from loving him and forced myself, convinced myself that whatever we had wasn't love." She said her eyes flicking from looking at him to not, intermittently in her explanation.

"What would make you do that?" He asked her.

Roy's true words still rang in her head. For all he was heartbroken he had given her sound advice. This was the moment of truth. She pulled away and refused to give him eye contact but stayed close by him "I had a dream where I saw all the people I loved dead, including him. The first time I had it I woke in his arms...after..."

"After?" he asked. She woke in someone's arms before? How had he not heard of this stranger?

"Matthew died." she said quietly with tears rolling down her face daring not to look at him.

His face came to recognition. She had slept in his arms that morning after Matthew had passed away, in the parlour. She had woken from a nightmare, she never told him about it, they were still together then, she dreamed everyone she loved was dead including...him. This whole thing wasn't about her not loving him, this was about the feeling overwhelming her and the thought of losing him hurt her so much!

"Anne!" He exclaimed quietly his emotions building in him. "Me? You dreamed of losing me?"

She nodded slightly still not giving him eye contact "The nightmares became reoccurring every time we got close I would dream it and it terrified me, I had to let you go, we had to be apart… because in every dream if I loved you, you... you..." she burst into tears again her words would be barely recognisable to anyone but Gilbert they were so disjointed and slurred "Oh Gil! I'm so sorry, I've messed everything everything up! And now you are going to marry Christine..." she trailed sitting on the end of the bed she buried her face in her hands and her crying intensified. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her stroking up and down her back.

"Christine? I'm not marrying Christine." he told her quietly.

"No?" She asked her head came out of her hands and looked next to her at him.

"I thought you knew me better than that Anne. There's only ever been... There only ever will be... you." He said looking in her eyes, they paused for a moment. A grin came on his face, "You loved me so much you let me go." He said gently. "Anne that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." He took her in his arms just as he used to and held her to him. Her body melted against him, "the question is, after all these years Anne, do you still love me the same way? Can you still love me the same?"

He waited for a reply but it seemed Anne was mute. He pulled her in closer so their bodies met. Whispers of pleasure escaped them both in those moments, for just there, right then, they were Gilbert and Anne again. First their foreheads met, then their noses rubbed together.

He wiped the tears from Anne's face with his thumbs gently placing his hands over her cheek as he went the other hand remained round her waist. He gently so gently rubbed his mouth against hers, when no objection was made he gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and something inside of him freed. He saw it! There was no faint look of love in her eyes she was emerged in it! He could barely believe it when he went to kiss her again, this time more firmly and confidently knowing it could last longer, when her fingers came up into his hair and started to play through the curls. He felt his eyes roll in their sockets as he relaxed into her responding mouth! For the first time in years he felt his soulmate reach out for him he was finally free!

The kiss pulled away for a second before Anne's lips came down on his! She was now kissing him. She did what she had longed to do and slid her tongue out for permission to enter his mouth which was immediately granted. He'd forgotten just how bold Anne Shirley could be when she wanted to be! That boldness felt like heaven as her hand stroked up his back and curled round his shoulder bringing him closer.

When Gilbert move away Anne assumed for air he took her face with both hands. "Marry me?" he asked her breathlessly.

"What?" she asked him shocked.

"Marry me Anne Shirley, I love you, my sweetheart, my sweet sweet Anne! Please say yes please?" was his plea.

Just then his door opened to Jonathan bringing a girl up the stairs from the party below. "no not that room!" They heard him say before he spotted them. "Sorry Gil." He said before looking to Anne then back at Gilbert and winked.

Anne's breath caught, what was she doing!? In Gilbert's bedroom! What was she thinking! She was practically on top of him! She swiftly ran out the door hearing only "Anne Wait!" from behind her, but she didn't stop.

She ran all the way back to Patty's Place. Didn't even see Phil on the window seat in her room as she landed on the bed and cried into her pillow.

"Anne?" She asked aghast. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked her. She saw Anne's head shake in the pillow she sat beside her on the bed. "Anne?"

"Gil proposed." Anne said looking to Phil.

"Gil? Gilbert Blythe? Your childhood sweetheart who you refused two years ago, THAT Gilbert?"

"Yes." she confirmed quietly.

"But you left this afternoon with Roy?"

"Oh he proposed too, and I said no, and I needed someone to talk to so I went to Gil and he proposed."

"Two separate men proposed to you on the same day?" Phil asked. "gee Anne, you don't do things by half do you? Well what did say to Gil?"

"I didn't reply."

"You what now?" Phil said. "you can't leave a man hanging like that Anne, you'll kill him."

Inside Anne's heart shattered again at the thought of losing him, her temper snapped at her friend "Go away Phil just leave!"


	55. The Fever Part 1

Gilbert woke with a start. "Anne!" He called waking.

They hadn't spoken in the following four weeks, mostly because Gilbert had felt the folly of him asking Anne Shirley to marry him AGAIN and although she hadn't said no she had ran away, not exactly the reaction you look for when proposing to a girl. In fact other than her refusing again it was the next worse thing that could have happened and it did. He returned to Avonlea, knowing Anne had plenty of previous engagements to attend to… ironically weddings and being down at Echo Lodge. As the first week past he didn't feel his previous spirits return in fact he felt sicker and sicker as each day past. His body was failing him left right and centre in week two, he had no appetite for anything, food, walking, helping round the farm, nothing.

"Shhh now Gil. You've been asleep for almost 24 hours. The doctor says it's typhoid, you have a really bad case of it, been run down from school, that's what. Well no more young man!" his mother warned "you are staying put."

Gilbert knew the diagnoses of typhoid his chances of survival weren't exactly great. "ma?" he questioned "I need to ask you to do something for me?" he asked.

"shhh Gil rest your voice." She said irritated by the husk in his voice.

"no please ma, this is important, please promise me something." He pleaded with her.

"what is it son?" she asked him after a marked silence.

"If I don't make it..."

" Gil..," she started.

" no listen ma. If I don't make it I want you to promise me, you'll take care of Anne." He started.

"Anne?" his mother questioned.

"Everything she did…" He said hearing the reservation in her voice "…she did because she was trying to protect me, ma please if I don't make it treat her as if she had been my wife."

His mother stared in disbelief "you must be at the delusional stage already..."

"no, ma no I'm not this is me, this might be my last moments of clarity ma, and I want that promise made, ma please take care of her. She needs to be loved." His mother remained silent "mamma please? When have I ever asked you for anything! Please?"

Mrs Blythe stroke into her sons curls. He'd never asked for anything. Not even a dime. He'd paid for his education himself refusing them give up the farm, it had only been at his father's insistence that they sold parts of the farm to help him. But he'd never ASKED. No not once, for anything. People often had 'only child' down as the selfish kind. 'he won't learn to share' 'he'll only ever think of himself' they used to tell her. But he never had a spoilt nature and right now, even in what he thought would be his dying moments he wasn't asking for himself, he was asking for Anne. Gilbert didn't have a selfish bone in his body. "Gilbert she broke your heart." Her mother said with a tear.

"No ma she was trying to protect me I swear it. Please?" he begged with big hazel eyes looking earnestly at his mother.

His mother was silent for a moment, looking at her only child. He meant it. After all he'd been through he meant it she couldn't doubt. "Alright Gil, if you have found it in you to love her, so can I."

She heard the sigh of relief from her son as he turned back over as he was losing consciousness Anne's name played on his lips.

* * *

A week later Mrs Blythe looked out the kitchen window at the stormy night. The wind howling through the trees the rain pelting hard on the roof only reflected the tempest with her four walls. She was sure of it. Gilbert, her only child, her little boy would die that night. His last week in a delusional state begging for his childhood sweetheart in his dreams. She was sure his dying words would be 'Anne' spoken in a loving reverence. If she really loved him she would be here, taking care of him. If she loved him she never would have rejected his marriage proposal two years ago and certainly would have never broke up with him after Matthew had died. But then something broke her concentration. A tiny figure running quickly by their fence opening their gate coming in and knocking. She wondered who it could be.

She opened the door to find a very wet very cold Anne on the other side.

"Anne Shirley!" Mrs Blythe said in shock. "What do you hope to achieve coming in so late and in this sort of weather?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Mrs Blythe, truly I am." She could see it wasn't just rain water which was flowing down Anne's face but her own tears mixed in her eyes bloodshot. "Especially at this trying time for you but I've came to enquire about Gilbert."

"I don't see how it's your business; if you cared you would have been here before now." Mrs Blythe said stubbornly.

"But I do care, Mrs Blythe please, I only just found out about Gilbert' condition, I didn't know I would have come if I'd known. Please… please Mrs Blythe I just want to see him."

"What right have you to him?" Mrs Blythe said angrily, she didn't care what promises she had made to Gilbert this LITTLE girl needed to know what she had done to her son. "You have none."

"Yes I do." Anne said helplessly. Alright so she was going to tell a little white lie, it would be true in a few moments when she told Gilbert what did it matter in the grand scheme of things? "I'm his fiancée." She told her.

Mrs Blythe's arm dropped from the door and she looked to Anne in amazement but before she could say anything Anne slipped by the door and ran as fast as she could for Gilbert's bedroom. She stopped suddenly when she came to his bedside for a few moments looking at the sleeping Gilbert. His face pale and thin every bit of him seemed a shadow of the boy she had fell in love with. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces for this was a million times worse than even the most vivid of her nightmares of losing him, because this was real. Her knees collapsed beneath her now kneeling by his bed her head buried itself next to him as she sobbed.


	56. The Fever Part 2

Hi everyone,

Yes last week was a bit of a cliffhanger wasn't it? Thanks for your patience guys...

* * *

Mrs Blythe entered the room silently just in time for Gilbert stirring. She stood frozen to see what would happen.

"Anne?" he whispered weakly.

She looked up reaching for his face "Gil, Gil my love, I'm here." She held his hand with one hand and the other swept his face gently.

Gil took a laboured breath. "I've died." He whispered. "I thought the pain was meant to go." He said confused.

"You aren't dead sweetheart you're alive." She said between her tears.

"I have to be. You didn't come. I'm dead because you're an angel come to greet me."

"No Gil, I'm here, love, you're alive!" she cried.

No tears came to his eyes though he felt as though he was crying, his body so dehydrated there could be none. He shook his head. Closing his eyes. "mamma I'm…hallucinations." He called weakly. His head shook as his eyes were closed he whispered gently "tell Anne..."

"Gil I'm right here can't you feel my touch?" she asked him.

"His fever is so high I'd be surprised if he can feel anything." Mrs Blythe finally spoke Anne's head looked round to the source. Mrs Blythe had watched and there was no doubt., Anne was most definitely in love with her son. She felt a pang of guilt for the way she had spoken to Anne moments earlier at the door. "Anne you're dripping wet, come away for a moment I'll get you a dry nightie I doubt anything else of mine will fit you. But you can come and be with him when you aren't at risk of pneumonia, I can't have two babies sick in the house can I?"

Anne turned back to Gilbert "I can't leave him." Anne whispered looking to Gilbert before he lost consciousness again.

Mrs Blythe gently took Anne round the arms and led her into the spare room giving her a nightgown and towel. "Dry yourself off. I'll send for some of your clothes from green gables in the morning and I'm getting you a nice hot tea."

As quickly as she could she changed. The nightgown was a little big on her but it didn't matter, She went back into Gilbert's room and sat on the bed next to him holding his hand. For a few minutes she sat in silence just holding his hand when he woke again and looked at her.

"I just had the strangest dream." He told her. "You came and visited me. You called me 'love' and 'sweetheart' like you used to."

She smiled a little "That wasn't a dream." She said to him. "You need to save your voice, won't you let me speak a while to comfort you?" She asked him. He looked to her and nodded. "You asked me a question the night of convocation, do you remember? I didn't answer it." He looked and her and nodded. "I have an answer." She whispered gently. She took a breath as the tears spilled from her eyes. "I love you Gil." She told him sweetly. "I always have." She looked into his helpless eyes "I want to be your wife one day… I've always wanted to be your wife. Yes, I will marry you." She took a sigh as tears fell from her eyes again. "See now, you MUST get better, so I can show you what an attentive fiancée I can be." She said flirting intentionally with him for the first time in years. She saw him start to shake his breathing ragged. "Gil, what can I do?" She asked him.

"Is… is it hot in here?" he pulled the best flirting grin he could manage.

She looked at him and giggled for a moment. "Well yes it is sweetheart, but you do have a very high temperature. I can put a cold cloth on you if you like?"

He shook his head. "cold." He told her.

"It's meant to be cold. It'll bring down your temperature love. Make you feel better." She stood up and wrung out the cloth. He was right, it was very cold water. She suspected at one point it had had ice in it. "Let it help my love." To her surprise he nodded gently. She lay the cloth on his forehead she saw the shiver go through him.

Mrs Blythe came to the door and looked in. "He's not let anyone do that to him, not even I could convince him." She said to her. "See if you can convince him to let you cool his whole body. You might be able to convince him."

Anne felt shocked for a moment. Did she mean ALL of him?! "Can you help if I can, I've never…" she said blushing.

Mrs Blythe smiled. "Of course I can."

"Gil? Did you hear your mother?" She asked him.

"cold." He murmured. "don't make me?" he asked her.

"Never, never will I make you do anything love." She sighed. "But it will help. You know the symptoms Gil, you know the body convinces you everything is too cold."

"Alright." He reluctantly agreed after a few moments.

Anne saw his mother jump into "mother mode" coming to his bedside. "We need his clothes off his vest included." She turned to her son, "Gilbert we're going to need to sit you up." Anne helped pull him up and tried not to blush as his night shirt and vest came off in one go and his mother took of his pyjama bottoms leaving him in just his drawers. Anne wasn't sure where to look, she wanted so desperately to look but his mother was right there! He shivered for a moment then tried to flop back. "Keep him up Anne." His mother ordered her. She pulled him forward into her arms he head nuzzled on her shoulder.

"My love." He whispered and moved his weak and what seemed like limp arms around her hugging in. "you're the perfect temperature." He whispered.

"Then focus on it sweetheart." She whispered. "Bring your temperature down to match mine."

"mmm." He agreed contently fading into a half unconsciousness nuzzling more into her.

His mother chuckled. "He was always very affectionate, even as a little boy. He's never had any problems showing how much he loved anyone." She said sponging his back. "But then he was very selective about who he let in."

Anne swallowed. He had let her in and she had broken him, right here was the consequences. He had selected her and what did she do with him? She broke the most lovely most wonderful man she had ever known.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you downstairs Anne." She told her. "Your mere presence has made him better. He would never have consented to me to do this." She took a breath. "I don't know how you came to be here tonight Anne, but I'm glad that you are. I've felt no hope I thought he would die tonight, now, I'm not so sure."

Anne gave a pained smile. "I'm so sorry Mrs Blythe, for everything I've put him through."

"I'm sorry I've hated you for so long." Mrs Blythe told her. There was silence for a moment before she continued "Gilbert." She breathed "the last thing he asked me to do when he was lucid was to take care of you as if you had been his wife." She said, "I was so angry still downstairs I'm sorry I broke that promise. But I do love you Anne, like you are my daughter." She took a sigh not allowing for Anne to reply. She leaned Gilbert back into her arms. "You do his chest." She instructed Anne. Anne blushed for a moment hardly believing what she was about to do, in front of his mother! She took the cloth dipping it in the water and wringing it out she gently started gently rubbing the cloth into him.

"hmmm." He sighed contentedly " Aaaaannnnnne." He murmured.

Anne blushed some more hearing him say her name like that with such sensuality to it! It set her completely on fire!

"He knows your touch." Mrs Blythe commented trying to ease Anne.

Anne smiled tentatively. Under the cloth she could FEEL, the muscle Gilbert had lost, his chest was always so broad and strong now seemed shallow and weak she had seen the warning signs... since... since she had refused him. Especially since Diana's wedding. He had been breaking the whole time!

She brought the cloth to his stomach she felt what was left of the muscles contract beneath her palm. His breathing became ragged. "pllleeeassee Annnnnne! Oh Please!" he murmured.

Anne blushed hotly and moved away fast, putting the cloth back in the water.

"No! No, please Anne no!" he croaked.

Mrs Blythe heard Anne sob quietly and could feel Anne's tension. Gilbert could hardly be blamed for the sounds his delusions were bringing on but it must be difficult for a girl to hear. "Here Anne, take my place I'll do his legs."

Anne willingly took her place she stroked his curls and forehead his body relaxed as she did so, like he recognised her again close to him. He winced at the cold on his legs but didn't complain only moved slightly hugging into Anne again. His mother on finishing put the cloth back in the water and took out a clean set of clothes for Gilbert.

Anne blushed more "I should wait outside." She said quietly. She leaned over him. "Gil I'm just going out the door so your mother can change your… underwear. Sweetheart I'm still here I'm not leaving." She kissed his forehead and gently untangled herself and moved quickly out the room. She stood still outside his room trying to analyse her feelings over the last 3 hours.

She had returned from Echo Lodge in relatively high spirits feeling better then she had in a long while when Davy had bounded in

 ** _"I've growed a whole inch since you left," said Davy proudly. "I'm as tall as Milty Boulter now. Ain't I glad. He'll have to stop crowing about being bigger. Say, Anne, did you know that Gilbert Blythe is dying?" Anne stood quite silent and motionless, looking at Davy. Her face had gone so white that Marilla thought she was going to faint._**

 ** _"Davy, hold your tongue," said Mrs. Rachel angrily. "Anne, don't look like that—DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT! We didn't mean to tell you so suddenly."_**

 ** _"Is—it—true?" asked Anne in a voice that was not hers._**

 ** _"Gilbert is very ill," said Mrs. Lynde gravely. "He took down with typhoid fever just after you left for Echo Lodge. Did you never hear of it?"_**

 ** _"No," said that unknown voice._**

 ** _"It was a very bad case from the start. The doctor said he'd been terribly run down. They've a trained nurse and everything's been done. DON'T look like that, Anne. While there's life there's hope."_**

 ** _"Mr. Harrison was here this evening and he said they had no hope of him," reiterated Davy._**

 ** _Marilla, looking old and worn and tired, got up and marched Davy grimly out of the kitchen._**

 ** _"Oh, DON'T look so, dear," said Mrs. Rachel, putting her kind old arms about the pallid girl. "I haven't given up hope, indeed I haven't. He's got the Blythe constitution in his favor, that's what."_**

 ** _Anne gently put Mrs. Lynde's arms away from her, walked blindly across the kitchen_** _and came to the door._

 _"_ _Anne." Marilla said to her gently before she opened the door. "You can't go out there Anne, you'll catch your death."_

 _Anne looked to Marilla with a heart breaking hollowness in her eyes. "I have to, I have to.." she pleaded with Marilla. "I… I…"_

 _"_ _You love him and you always have, I know. But Anne it would break his heart to know you risked your life."_

 _"_ _But if I don't go and he dies, he'll leave this world without knowing.. without me making it up to him for all these lost years. You can't stop me Marilla I need to, I must…" she said._

 _Marilla looked to Anne and she looked as though she might object she pulled out a thick shawl and wrapped it securely round Anne. "Take the high road in the woods, you'll be more covered from the rain and less likely to fall." She whispered._

 _Anne hugged Marilla before opening the door and running into the darkness. It was very dark. The rain was beating down over the shivering fields. The Haunted Woods was full of the groans of mighty trees wrung in the tempest, and the air throbbed with the thunderous crash of billows on the distant shore. And Gilbert was dying! If nature could reflect feelings right now it was and Anne was in her own personal tempest._

She didn't know how to analyse all these emotions, how ironic she needed Gilbert! But she knew right now her own feelings were unimportant they were irrelevant. She _must_ stay strong for Gilbert and not be selfish. He needed her, she wouldn't abandon him.

His mother came out the bedroom and whispered to Anne. "You go and be with him Anne, he needs you."

She went back into the room and sat on the chair which was in the room and took hold of his hand. "I'm here Gil, I won't leave." Her body shook, her voice followed as she sobbed out "I love you."


	57. Don't go!

"Anne?" He whispered as he started to wake.

"I'm here love, what do you need?" she asked him.

"Water." He managed. She went and filled a glass with some water from the jug and sat beside him on the bed to administrator the water. She gazed lovingly at him longing for his company, his humour, HIM longing for him again. He finished the few sips he was after and he felt Anne sit beside him again holding his hand. "I don't think I'm going to make it." He said quietly to Anne. "I'm so sorry." He told her.

"Sorry?" she questioned, "Why are you sorry?" she asked him confused. Unseen to Anne Mrs Blythe had came to the door and was watching them silently

"Your nightmares." He said to her simply. "Coming true." He said with clear and big hazel eyes.

Anne almost started to sob at his words! Her nightmares! He was on his death bed and he was apologising with those big hazel eyes for the nightmares SHE had been having! He was dying and all he could think of was to apologise to her for something he had no control over! Anne did remain strong and didn't start to cry. "My nightmares?" She questioned. "Have no place here tonight." She told him softly. "Tonight, if it must be your last on earth..," she told him gently. "It should be filled with dreams, not nightmares." She told him straight. "Do you remember our dream Gilbert? Our little nest? We dreamed of all those years ago" she asked him.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Well it started with it being a little cottage, but I've been thinking Gilbert if we are to have a large family we'll need a larger house. But I don't know if I could leave our cottage, with the lavender at the windows, flowers in the garden and our vegetable patch. Should we build on it Gilbert?" He hummed in agreement a faint smile appeared on his lips. "And you remember of course the fireplace with the hearth and taking all the cushions and blankets onto the floor in front of it and lying in front of the fireplace reading Tennyson and Keats and whatever else we fancy in our perfect little front room. We could stay there as long as we wanted to, although I suppose you being a doctor it would only be short period of time really, but that's okay. Oh Gilbert you'll be a wonderful doctor! Did I ever tell you how wonderful you would be? I don't suppose I really got the chance…."

Mrs Blythe stood back a little in shock. A little house? With lavender and flowers and a vegetable patch? Had it been _that_ serious before they had broken up? Gilbert had only been 18! They had plans for the future?! They had talked about _children_! Her _grandchildren_! They wanted more than one by the sounds of things. That would be nice. To have lots of little Blythe's running around. It had been what she wanted but time and circumstances had only allowed for… Oh she couldn't have loved a thousand children anymore then her one. Eighteen! Anne would only have been sixteen! Had he even decided to be a doctor yet? No that came after they broke up. They wanted a life together, they had been in love! No wonder Gilbert had been so broken afterwards. His whole world was shattered around him. She looked back in the memories of time and finally saw it, a look in Anne's eyes which had always been missing since she and Gilbert had parted. She had a sadness in her eyes, she had been heartbroken too. She went back in to find them still on the bed Anne stroking his curls and whispering to him. "we can still have that life Gil, together, me and you and our babies. I don't think it matters if its in a little cottage or a big house or even about the hearth fire, because we'll have each other. Isn't that all that really matters my love?"

Mrs Blythe knew Anne wasn't expecting an answer because Gilbert was sound asleep snuggled into Anne's side her fingers playing softly through his curls.

"Anne?" She started.

Anne looked to his mother. "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be on the bed." She said quietly.

His mother chuckled "I don't think I need to worry about that right now Anne, he can barely hold his own head up right now." She sighed. "But Anne its three in the morning, you must be tired. Go to the spare room get some sleep."

Anne smiled "Can you sleep Mrs Blythe? You've been here for the whole time."

Mrs Blythe smiled back. "Whenever he was sick as a baby I could never sleep at night, not unless I was holding him in my arms. John used to come up and find him in my arms in our bed, when he started to walk he'd climb out of his bed and come into ours and hug right in! John used to have to take him back to his own bed once he was asleep!" she took a sigh through her tears "It doesn't get any easier to sleep as they get older when they are sick but you don't get to hold them as a baby anymore either."

Anne smiled. "That must have been nice."

"Did no one hug you when you were sick?" Mrs Blythe asked her.

"I was no one's to hug." Anne admitted. "no one wanted to…" she trailed sadly.

Something dawned on Mrs Blythe "Anne have you had Typhoid?" She asked worried.

Anne nodded. "When I was four. It ran through the town I caught it off one of the babies I was looking after." She looked to Gilbert "it wasn't as bad as this but it was… hard." She said quietly. "My ma and pa a few years earlier…" she trailed. "I'm lucky really."

Mrs Blythe could barely believe her ears, did she say she was _four_ and was looking after _babies_? She was still a baby herself! "How old were your parents when they…?"

"Nineteen." She said quietly. "But they were in love. They didn't have long together but they were happy. I wish I could remember them, even a little."

"How old were you?" Mrs Blythe asked confused.

"3 months when papa died, even younger when mama…" she trailed

"Anne you said to Gilbert… about your nightmares? What did you mean?" she asked her changing the subject.

"The reason I broke up with Gilbert." She said quietly. "And the biggest mistake I've ever made." She took a sigh. She explained briefly the nightmares she was having. "It seems so stupid now…" she trailed. "I'm going to lose him in reality and…" she started crying again.

Mrs Blythe was speechless. "Anne." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "You've loved him all along haven't you?" she asked her.

Anne nodded. "I can't leave him Mrs Blythe! I can't…"

Mrs Blythe smiled. "Then don't go Anne, don't you worry, you and I can look after him. I have here the one woman in the world who loves my son as much as I do." She said gently. She took Anne by the hand and Anne came off the bed the two women stood in his bedroom and hugged both crying into each other for the soul they both loved.

Mrs Blythe left after a couple of minutes to make them tea. Anne took the cloth again and cooled his head once more.

He opened his eyes and looked at Anne with confusion in his eyes.

"You need to promise me something Gilbert Blythe." She said quietly to him. She wasn't entirely sure of just how conscious he was but needed to say it out loud at least. "Don't give up. Fight, and just for me, don't go."


	58. Reconciliation

"Anne!" Mrs Blythe whispered to her stirring her from her sleep. Anne had gone back to sitting in the chair beside the bed where she had taken Gilbert's hand in hers and had laid her head next to their hands and had fallen into asleep. Anne stirred and was confused for a moment of how she had been asleep! "I thought I better wake you the doctor is due any moment to check on Gil. I thought for the sake of proprietary… Anne tell me its not me, does he not look better to you?"

Anne looked to him, where her eyes fell upon him. "I'm not sure." She said wondering if it was just a wish that both her and Mrs Blythe had to see him well that he somehow looked better to them.

"John came back from Green Gables 20 minutes ago left a bag Marilla did for you, your own clothes in there, maybe while he is being checked over by the doctor you might like to change into your own clothes."

Anne smiled. "Yes I think that would be for the best." Anne blushed just in time for there to be a knock at the door downstairs.

"Our cue." Mrs Blythe smiled.

Anne heard hustle in the bedroom over the hall, she was desperate to be back with him so she dressed quite quickly. She took the brush out the bag and brushed through her hair, she gently put half of it up and left the other half down. So if Gilbert was better he could play with her hair, if he liked.

She went out to the landing where she was met by Mrs Blythe smiling. "Anne oh Anne he's sitting up and asking for food! Oh Anne you made him better!" She hugged Anne closely.

Anne blushed, "I doubt it had anything to do with me." Anne said confused.

"Oh you must go in you must! His fever has broken, Anne he's going to get better." She said letting go of Anne and running downstairs to make her son the food her asked for.

Anne was all of a sudden very nervous to enter his bedroom. She wasn't exactly sure why. Then under the nervousness a rush of happiness came over her.

Gilbert was going to be okay!

She knocked on the door gently and opened it on hearing the doctor state "come in"

She stood nervously by the door when she entered until the doctor moved from the eyeline between herself and Gilbert. She stood silent as he gazed on her wordlessly. The doctor talking to them but neither one of you could have told you what he had said, the doctor simply shook his head with a knowing smile.

"I'll tell your mother then." He said chuckling.

Gilbert snapped out of the gaze for a moment. "Thank you doctor." He croaked.

"You had a close one young man, how your fever is gone so fast after being so high for so long… those who don't believe in miracles are sorely mistaken that's what." He chuckled. "Though if I had such a pretty thing to wake to maybe I would do a quick u turn too. Good day Gilbert." He started to walk towards the door "Anne." He acknowledged. He closed the door behind him.

There was silence between the couple for a moment before Gilbert was the first to speak.

"I thought you had been part of the delusions when I woke and you weren't here, I thought I must have…" he started to cough.

Anne quickly came and poured him some water handling the glass for him she sat on the bed giving him the water, she wasn't sure just how well he was.

"Thanks." He said croakily.

"Shhh, you're fever might have broken but that throat of yours still sounds as rough." She said as she put down the glass. She wasn't sure what he'd remember truth be told. She at first accidently swept past his hand but in the action her hand refused to moved from his, she gently interlaced their hands together.

He relaxed back and closed his eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Tired, hungry, sore." He said gruffly. He then opened his eyes and looked into Anne's "But alive."

"A great deal better then you have been feeling then." Anne smiled sweetly at him.

He gazed on her again. 'how long had she been here for?' he silently wondered but found himself unable to ask her the question, he was so sleepy. "Tired." He said to her.

"Then take a nap. I promise I'll be here when you wake this time." She said to him moving onto the chair next to his bed. "do you want me to read something for you?" She asked him.

He grinned gently and nodded. She moved towards the bookcase and was overjoyed that some of their favourite books still stood among them.

She smiled as she saw the perfect one "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer by Mark Twain." She said. "Do you remember Gil, this is the first book you…" She trailed with a smile.

He grinned wider and nodded his head. "I remember."

She walked back over and sat in the chair beside his bed he looked to her and reached for her hand. She gently took his hand and with one hand opened the first page and started to read.

* * *

He smiled as she entered his room smiling gently her hair in a long plait down her back and a pretty green dress on. Was it just him or did she look more beautiful now then even back when they had been courting?

"Morning Gil." She said with a wider smile. "How are you doing? What did the doctor say?"

"No sign of the fever." He said happily. "My throat is still a bit rough and he still wants me on bed rest." He said with a heavy sigh.

Anne laughed a little. "He's making sure you get better." She said pouring him some water and handing him the glass.

"I feel fine except the little things." He defended. Taking a sip and putting the glass back on the bedside table.

"It's the little things that can flair right back up again in a relapse." She said sitting on the chair next to the bed holding him by the hand. "Did you have breakfast?" She asked him.

"Yes mother." He mocked her. "Some oatmeal, my ma even put some of her homemade blackcurrant jam in it and I ate every last bit."

She smiled at his mock "I only ask because I care."

He smiled at her "I know. But you know I'm on the mend don't you?" he asked her.

"I hope you are, but knowing it is a different thing." She admitted.

They sat in silence for a little while. It had been a full five days since his fever broke and Anne had come every day to see him, she patiently sat beside his bed, sometimes reading sometimes talking, once or twice when they had felt particularly close she had even sat on the bed and stroked (yes! Stroked! Gilbert had thought) into his curls affectionately as he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled into her. Neither one of them making any sort of objection. But no attempts were made by either one of the pair to advance the relationship any further. For Anne's part she was worried that her past behaviours and the fact Gilbert now knew the whole truth of it had finally turned him away. That his cries for her in the night that night had just been delusions brought on by the fever. For Gilbert's part, the last clear memory he had of Anne was the night of convocation where she had turned and ran away… AGAIN! Their 'natural' relationship seemed to allow for hugs freely, maybe, they both thought, that's what was happening.

But Gilbert couldn't shake a feeling he had about the day he had woken from the fever. Was Anne… already in the house when he had woken? The logical part of him knew this wasn't possible, his mother would have turned her away at the door if she thought he was still sick, but even so, his dreams… or rather delirium had been so REAL! He could have sworn Anne was in the bedroom with him that night, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, renewing her love for him, he a couple of times had felt… turned on by it! She had told him she loved him and she wanted to marry him and had flirted with him… then had she been sponging his naked body? No, he concluded, it was part of the intoxication of the fever which had brought these and, many many other hallucinations to life. But still… She had been coming every single day and not leaving his side until the sun began to set, it had to MEAN something.

There was a knock at the door which broke the silence "Come in." he called gently.

His mother entered with a pile of washing ready to go away. "it feels so nice to be caught up with the washing." She said smiling. "Have someone to look after you Gilbert, apart from myself."

"Sorry Ma, I didn't mean to inconvenience you." He said humbly.

She scoffed at him.

"Oh Mrs Blythe let me help." Anne said offering gently.

"You remember where it goes?" Mrs Blythe asked her as she handed her some bed shirts and pyjama bottoms. Anne nodded. Gilbert watched, his brow furrowing. How did Anne know where his bedshirts went? He watched in amazement as she put them in the correct draw in the right place, his mother putting away the towels. "I'll leave you two to it." Mrs Blythe smiled.

"Anne?" He started confused by her actions as she closed the draws. "How do you know where my pyjamas go?" He asked her.

"Oh." She said as if she had been caught in a fire. "Well… You see I saw where your mother had got them when…" She trailed blushing. She sat formally on the chair not daring reaching for his hand.

"You **_were_** here, the night my fever broke, you **_were_** here." He said in an almost whispered.

She nodded her head bowed.

He stuttered for a few moments looking for the right words to ask 'what were you doing in my room!?' "But, if you were, how were you here? Ma would never have let you in here…" he said trailing in his thoughts.

"I…" She blushed more. "Oh Jehosaphat! She exclaimed. "I never should have…" she trailed getting up to leave.

"No Anne, please! Don't!" he asked her. Grabbing her wrist gently. "I mean if you really want to go then do, but please don't feel like you have to." He said to her. She slowly came down onto the floor, she knelt by the bed their fingers intertwined. "My memories are so confused." He finally confessed. "Anne, I think I remember things but I don't know if I'm right." He looked down into her eyes. "How did you get in my room?" he whispered as if it was a great secret between them.

Anne giggled at the fully grown man whispering to her as if they were children again. "Well…" she said with a pinkness to her cheeks. "You remember the night of convocation? You asked me a question which I didn't answer." He looked at her and nodded his head. "Well, I took it as, still an open question you see, because I hadn't answered it. When I learnt of how seriously ill you were, I had to see you, I had to be here, I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself if… so I may have given your mother the answer which would grant me access to you." She said looking away shyily.

He grinned softly and took his hand and stroked her face lightly. She looked up at him, his eyes flirting with her. "You told her we were engaged?" he asked her.

"yes." She admitted shyly.

"So you were here that night?" he asked her with a husk to his voice moving down the bed so their faces were closer together.

"Yes." She told him. They moved closer together, their faces close together, his thumb still stroking her face. "Gil?" she whispered "We really shouldn't, until you get the all clear from the doctor."

He paused so close to her lips, his body shaking in anticipation. He pulled back stroking her faster. "Anne." he whispered to her before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Tell me the truth?" He asked her gently. "Is this what you want?" She giggled stroking through his hair she sat up to kiss him across his forehead. Kissing down to his earlobe nibbling at it gently she heard his breathing jagger "Ahhh!"

She pulled back afraid he was relapsing. "Are you sick?" she said shaking. "No. no! You can't be." She stated jumping up getting the glass of water.

"Anne…" he started as she pressed the glass against his lips forcing the water into his mouth.

He took the water gulping it down as quickly as she was giving it. When she relented putting the glass down he gasped for the air "Anne…" he started again trying to sit up.

"No, no no" she told him. "You need to relax so maybe we might stop the relapse." She said lying him down on the bed.

"Anne Shirley stop!" he exclaimed gently holding her hand in place. She stopped and sat on the bed.

"I can't." she whispered. "You need to get better."

"I am getting better." He laughed and sat up slightly. "My love, think about it. The women who I have loved since I was 13 who hasn't kissed me romantically in..." he couldn't even count how long "so long!" he kissed her hand which was in his now sitting up fully next to her on the bed, "and for you to kiss me like that!" he said waving his lips close to her ear. "What do you think it would do to me?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

She took a sigh "Oh!" she said then smiled gently. "You were... enjoying me?" She asked him.

He smiled. "Of course." He said gently looking into her eyes. He pulled her down with him lying her on the bed next to him wrapping his arms around her holding her to him. "Lets just enjoy each other's company again, get reacquainted again… as…" he held her to him "if you like?" he asked her stroking into her hair feeling it against his hands again.

"As…?" she flirted, looking at him playfully.

He took a breath his heart racing against his chest. "As… lovers?" he whispered.

She smiled feeling his heartbeat against her hand. "Yes." She said quietly "as lovers." She said blushing.

He smiled widely. "You shouldn't be lying on my bed with me Anne." He said mockingly.

She smiled back and looked him in the eyes "Oh be gone with propriety!" she quoted herself stroking into his curls. They both laughed at this and stayed close. "I want to kiss you." She whispered to him.

"And I want to kiss you." He said to her. "But you're right the doctor does need to give the all clear before we do." He looked concerned, "Are you going to have nightmares with all this?" he asked her.

"No, I don't think so." She said honestly. "but I have a couple of theories about that… I want to know what you think?" she said bringing herself up sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." He agreed, sitting up next to her.

"Well the first was, I saw you dying in reality, and it was so much worse than my dreams it kind of out nightmared them all because it was real."

"That makes sense." He agreed. "What is your second theory?" he asked.

"Well, you probably didn't notice… but since Matthew died I never told you that I loved you." She said quietly.

"Of course I noticed." He whispered to her. "The last time you told me you loved me was the day before Matthew died in hesters garden…" he twined their hands together again "…right after I picked those yellow roses for you and weaved some into your hair. You looked like a nymph, I imagined you in this dress which had lily of the valley's over the shoulders and the dress was made out of leaves and grass and you had a crown of yellow roses, your cheeks were blushed pink and your lips were so soft against your milky white skin. The dress, just so you know was scandalously short." He said with a gentle grin. "You haven't changed a bit, just as beautiful." He said nervously then laughed. "Do you know how wonderful it is to say that out loud again?" he said grinning. "You're beautiful!"

She smiled at him blushing at the imagine he had painted of her. "well after that day I never admitted it to you ever again, do you think it could be because I admitted it, it has somehow put my mind at ease?" she asked him.

He thought enough for his bottom lip to protrude a little and he looked at her deeply. "It could be a combination of the two that would seem logical." He admitted. "You've said that you loved me?"

She smiled. "That night, I told you lots of times." She said he looked at her confused.

"How much of it was real?" he asked her.

"I said a lot of things that night." She admitted quietly. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Well" he said putting his arm around her again, "We've got a lot of time." He smiled, "Tell me about it, I might remember it as a dream." He requested.

"Well I wanted to comfort you; I reminded you that you had asked me a question after convocation which I never answered..." She trailed looking shyly at him. "... I then gave you the answer and told you that I loved you." He sat in silent amazed that wasn't a dream or a delusion. After a long pause she asked. "Do you remember it?"

"Yes." He says quietly. "I never supposed it was real, I thought it to blissful to be..." his heart was racing.

She smiled sweetly at brought herself closer "Well let's see if I can make it crystal clear." She said taking her hand in his again. "I love you Gilbert."

He felt another weight being lifted from his shoulders. He sighed in relief of hearing those three small words from her again. His heart was racing, those feelings came flooding back, the ones he had tried so hard to suppress but he didn't try to stop them, love was running through his veins and he didn't want it to stop. He looked at Anne and ran his hands over her face again, she looked into his eyes and the words so easily followed "I love you Anne. Always have, always will."


	59. Recovering Proposals

I don't know why its only two stories this week... I've been very busy with family matters... and my other half was working from home for two days which is always nice... So I didn't get a chance to really sit and work on these, but its something at least!

* * *

A week later Gilbert got the all clear from the doctor, his cheeks finally had some of their old colour back he practically pounced out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he could. He shocked his mother on the stairs.

"Gilbert! Where are you going?" his mother asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" he told her grinning with a glint in his eyes.

"Gilbert she was only here yesterday, she said she was coming in an hour just wait you don't need to exhaust yourself going all the way up to green gables." She tried to warn.

"Oh ma the doctor said light exercise was fine, it's only Green Gables it's not that far and I simply have to see Anne, I..." He trailed not wanting to reveal too much of his heart before he knew for certain this time. He kissed his mother fondly on the forehead and happily whistled his way down the stairs and out the house.

The walk seemed longer then he remembered. He supposed this was only natural, he had no real exercise for such a long time after all but he knew the trip would be worth it. He came to the edge of Green Gables where he met Anne who had stepped out and was heading his way slightly before she looked up and noticed him there.

"Gil!" she exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing out of bed? I was just coming up to see you!" she said to him as they met.

"The doctor gave me the all clear this morning you couldn't have stopped me coming out for a walk I thought I'd surprise you." He said with a grin and outstretched hand which she took blushing slightly. "Shall well go to Pixie's Orchard? Doesn't it feel like forever since we have been?" he asked her.

She blushed and agreed yes it had seemed like forever, their little haven away from everyone else, and he was right it wasn't too far so it wouldn't tire him, she knew his mother would kill her if something happened to Gilbert now! They walked silently to their old haunt taking in the beauty of the day. It truly was in Gilbert's opinion the most beautiful day he had seen in a long time! The greens and reds were so vivid which only made the beauty beside him look more enchanting to him. They entered Pixie's Orchard and sat beside each other hands intertwined their backs against the old fallen tree.

"This hasn't tired you too much has it?" Anne asked him.

He shrugged, "Na, I'll be fine, just lets rest here a while, have some time together." He said leaning into her "Just you and I." he said gently bringing his hand to her face stroking it.

She blushed at him slightly. "Hello." She said quietly.

"Hello." He returned smiling bringing his face in line with her for kissing.

"I've missed you." She whispered to him gently.

He smiled widely. "I've missed you too." He replied equally as gently. "Let's see what we can do to rectify that." He finally brought their lips together, quickly moving from slow kissing to a more frantic pace.

"Gil…" She said breathlessly, "slow down." She said concerned for him.

"I can't…" he breathed back kissing her deeply again. "Oh please don't make me…" he breathed kissing her again.

For a few minutes he met no further objections. She enjoyed his caresses, on her lips in her mouth down her neck at her ear, she likewise returned the affection.

"Emmm, Gil, oh Gil we need to slow down! You'll get worn out."

He smiled keeping close to her "then we'll make a bed from the leaves and we can sleep here the night." He said, he looked into her eyes "How about that Anne? Natures bed?..." he kissed her ear and whispered in it "You and I?"

She blushed and made eye contact again "You've not changed." She whispered to him her hand running down his shirt.

"Do you think?" he asked her, "Maybe I'm just trying to make up for lost time." He said sadly.

"Gil." She whispered holding his face gently.

"Its okay." He said to her she shook her head "hey, no, don't." he said finally establishing eye contact again. "Don't do that. I know now, I know why. Do you have any idea what it means to me? How much you love me."

She let out an exasperated sigh "But I almost ruined us by being so stupid, I almost killed you…"

"Trying to protect me." He said bringing her closer to him.

"I shouldn't have tried to hide what I was doing. I knew it broke your heart. It broke mine, but I couldn't see another way."

"No, maybe you shouldn't have hidden it. But there's no point wallowing in the past about it." He looked at her with a small pout and loving eyes "We just need to learn from our mistakes and move beyond them, its not like I haven't made any mistakes the past six years." He sighed "I love you for it." He pulled back for a minute "If you were still in love with me the whole time, what was going on with Roy? I mean the guy proposed to you."

Anne sighed moving back slightly "Roy, Royal." She sighed. "We met he started to pay romantic gestures to me, that night when I first met Christine I told him I couldn't return his affection, at least not immediately, I explained briefly I had a relationship with you but we'd recently parted ways and it had seemed so final that I didn't want to get involved again so quickly."

Gilbert looked in amazement, "I thought…" he said quietly, "That night, I…" He trailed remembering his feelings, the way he had thought she had fallen in love with someone else, the pang which hit him upon learning Roy's identity, the untamed jealousy which had risen within him, how bitter and mean he had been to Anne, the way she had tried to explain it wasn't as he thought, the way his jealousy had burned all evening until he got back to his dorm where it had escaped through… tears mostly. His behaviour! "Oh Anne, my love I'm so sorry for…"

"Don't apologise for something which has already been forgiven." She said stroking his curls again gazing into his eyes. "We made up remember? Well after we made up he started advancing our relationship again, I objected at first, but I had convinced myself I wasn't, or hadn't been in love with you and maybe if what we had wasn't love maybe whatever I was experiencing with Roy was… There was nothing not to love about him… well except…" she trailed.

"Except?" Gilbert asked genuinely wondering.

She looked up into his eyes "well he wasn't you!"

He smiled smugly for a moment "Not me?!" he said. "Well…" he blushed kissing her again. "Oh Anne this is so…" he started before kissing her again. "This is…" again their lips met his hands rushing to her hair. "let it down." He whispered reaching round her hair as if he could do it himself.

She giggled and moved away for a moment finding the clasps and pins in her hair. "What about Christine?" Anne asked him. "I know you didn't propose but you were a couple, when did you break up with her?"

Gilbert looked perplexed at her. "I was never with Christine."

Anne looked at him equally perplexed "What are you going on about? Of course you were with Christine, you were with her all the time… she talked about turning you into a good husband…" Anne trailed her hair now half out she paused.

"For someone else." Gilbert tried to defend.

"And she flirted outrageously with you." Anne continued pulling her hair down.

Gilbert paused. "Flirted?!" he half questioned half exclaimed, he slowed down… "Is…" he brow furrowed "Is that what that was meant to be?" he shook his head "But she's been engaged the whole time!"

Anne looked to him with a surprised expression, then sighed "I'm sorry Gil, but everyone thought it."

"Did they think?..." he trailed looking half scared "… that I flirted with her?"

"It seemed you were in a relationship with her, I wouldn't say flirted just that we all thought because you were in a relationship…" Anne said her hair finally loose behind her

"No never!" he exclaimed bringing his hands into her hair, his breath caught his body started to shake. "never ever… anyone else but you." He shook. "She isn't even my type!"

Anne laughed "Your type?" She said bringing herself to him.

He grinned, "YOU KNOW my type Anne Shirley!" he laughed back looking at her lovingly. "How could you think?..." he trailed.

"But the way she spoke to you… like you were her puppy on a lead…" Anne trailed.

"Exactly why I didn't like her!" he defended.

"Well why did you put up with it if you weren't in love?" Anne asked him logically.

"I promised her brother I would take care of her." He said holding Anne closer. "A promise is a promise."

Anne laughed exasperated! "Gilbert Blythe!" she said stroking into his curls again. "Always the gentleman!"

"Well now you know I was in no way in love with Christine… What about Roy, you tried to make it work with him… was it ever like this?" he said holding her close.

"No! No, no no no no!" she looked at him. "He was very formal in his wooing." She smiled, "not like pulling a girls hair or daring her to swim with him." She said with a smile.

"So you were never like this…" he said trailing holding her close, kissing her lightly "…with Roy?" he asked her.

Anne giggled. "No." she answered honestly. "it was never like this." She said stroking his chest again. "He never held me like this, or kissed me, there's only ever been you."

A relief spread over his face she had never seen before, quickly followed by his lips on hers. "Mine, Mine! All mine!" he whispered between embraces.

"All yours, I always have been." She whispered back

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I need to know an answer to something Anne, something, I know you've answered but it's still like a dream, I want to make sure it's real, I need to know it's real." He said as he sat her on the fallen log, Anne looked at him wide eyed and confused, he looked into her eyes as he knelled before her "Anne, do you still love me enough, to consent, one day, to be my wife?" he asked her.

"I've never stopped loving you enough… I have been in love with you as long as…" she took a deep breath "Yes!" she whispered. "If you'll still have me, yes!"

"Still have…?" he trailed, he sat up so his head was equal with her as he leaned into her, "I want you more than anything! I need you more then I need the air to breathe." He kissed her gently. Before a smile spread on his face, "My fiancée!" He exclaimed. "My fiancée!" He repeated. "My… my…" he trailed his words failed him as the joy spread to every extremity in his body.

"Fiancée!" she reflected back. She kissed him gently on the lips. "we need to slow down Gil, I don't want to make you ill again, your mother will kill me, fiancé or not." She said with a smile.

"My mother…" he trailed. "Believes us engaged already." He whispered.

Anne blushed. "Yes, I know." She paused biting her bottom lip "but you've been in bed the whole time." She smiled. "I was lucky she let me visit you every day."

"I'll say! I'm not even sure how you managed that one." He told her holding her close to him caressing round her cheek with his nose.

"She thinks you got better because you could hear me." Anne said to him.

He looked at her and brought their mouths together. "Who says I didn't?"

She laughed, "Come on Gil, even you said you thought I was part of the delusions."

"I felt…" he paused trying to explain, "pulled. Pulled towards the delusions, away from the things I wanted and loved but then when you were there, or at least the memories we've talked about it felt pulled towards those too, well just because its you… I've never felt pulled in so many directions and I didn't know which one was real but I figured you were…" he blushed slightly and stopped what he was saying. "… my home." He finished whispering it.

She smiled and came down to sit on his knee. "I am your home, just as you are mine." She kissed him again. "I can't stop kissing you."

He smiled, "then don't."


	60. Epilogue

They walked slowly back to Green Gables after their three hour kissing session, Anne had to be the sensible one and suggested they went up to Green Gables to get something to eat to replenish their energy. She didn't know about Gilbert but she was blissfully exhausted! They stayed close, Gilbert wrapping his arm around Anne, Anne staying exactly in a close stroll with him. Arm in arm hand in hand, the pair barely noticed Marilla stood and watched as they approached Green Gables so closely together.

They stopped short of the veranda. Looking up at Marilla.

"Need I even ask?" Marilla said with a knowing smile.

"Marilla." Anne said in an almost whisper, "I'm so blissfully happy I'm scared I'll wake and ruin this moment forever." She paused and looked at Gilbert briefly before. "I'm so happy… I'm…" she took a sigh.

Gilbert chuckled. "With your permission, Miss Cuthbert I would be honoured if you consented to allow Anne to be my wife?" he said still a little nervous of Marilla.

Marilla smiled to Anne. "If you break this boy's heart again Anne Shirley…" she started with a smile on her face, knowing Anne never would…

"Oh Marilla!" she leapt from Gilbert's arms, hugging the women she held as a mother. "No Marilla you know, you know…!" she trailed.

"well I certainly won't stop you." She told them both. "congratulations." She told them both. "I hoped that you would find your way back to each other." Marilla watched as the two gave each other a glance, a look she had often seen between them. "Come in its time to celebrate." She said with a smile. "and tell Rachel."

* * *

They took Green Gables buggie back over to Blythe farm, Anne faithfully promising to bring it back. Mrs Blythe greeted them on the veranda As they sat down she started the conversation.

"I'm glad you decided to bring the buggie back, I was worried about Gilbert walking all that way." She admitted.

He smiled. "it was Anne's idea she was worried walking back would tire me out."

"Well she saw you at your worse, it must have scared her." Mrs Blythe said.

Anne's heart beating against her chest. "About that Mrs Blythe, there's something you should know."

"Oh?" Mrs Blythe asked her.

"Well that night, when I said to you we were engaged, it may not have been entirely accurate." She said slowly. She took a sigh,

"you mean you aren't engaged?" she asked them.

"No! I mean, yes we are engaged." Anne admitted. "See at the end of term, I shared with him why we had broken up, after I told him Gilbert proposed but I didn't answer him. Well when I found out Gilbert's condition I had to be by his side and I had to tell him I wanted to…"

Mrs Blythe smiled "so you told a little white lie to get past me." She started to laugh. Anne looked at her perplexed. She stopped laughing and took her by the hand. "Anne, that night, I meant what I said when I said I knew you loved him. So you took a risk to be by his side, I'm glad you did, you brought him back." She sighed, "it doesn't matter now does it? He's well and healthy we brought him back and you said you are engaged now?"

"Yes, ma. I asked again today to make sure." Gilbert admitted.

"Well then, no damage done. My son felt loved, that's all that matters."

Anne looked to his mother "I see where he gets his ability to forgive so easily." She said looking at his mother, who smiled at her.

"Nothing to forgive." She said resolutely.

* * *

A week and a half later Anne ran through the woods the letter still in hand, Gilbert saw her running to him and was confused.

"Anne!" he exclaimed! "is everything alright?"

"yes my love yes!" She said leaping into his arms, his recovery thankfully was going well otherwise she would have brought them both down. "I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Did what?" he asked her.

"I didn't think I would manage it but I have." She continued.

"What? What did you do?" He asked bringing her feet back on the ground not letting go of her.

"Oh I know its not as good as my other offers but this way we can be together!" she exclaimed.

"Anne Shirley pull yourself together!" he said with a chuckle. "Make some sense start at the beginning. What have you done?"

"I wrote to a school in Kingsport I knew at the end of last term was looking for a principle, I even interviewed for it while we were still there, mostly so I knew what to expect in that sort of interview because I thought I might need the practice for finding a teaching job come September." She took a breath and showed him the letter, "well you see two weeks ago I sent correspondence asking on the off chance if they were still looking for a teacher, well the teacher they had chosen suddenly got engaged and wanted to be married immediately so dropped them in it. Apparently I had made the shortlist in the first place but when they received my letter they saw it as providence! They have given me suitable lodgings with one of the members on the board of trustees at the school." She said quickly all at once.

"In Kingsport?!" he exclaimed looking at the letter to confirm.

"Yes in Kingsport, its not a big grand principle ship like the one in Summerside but we shall be together!"

He looked confused at the letter then at her. "Anne, this is worth thinking about, my love you've always wanted to teach, but sweetheart if it were as prestigious as Summerside it would speak volumes, it would be a different experience to be a principle in a plain old school. I mean this one will take you off Island…"

"I don't care about that, I want to be a good teacher, Gilbert please, I just, I want to be with you." She told him.

"But Anne, I don't want you looking back and resenting me for holding you back in your career." He said quietly.

She looked at him and smiled. "This is what I want." She said stroking his cheek. "I want to be with you, after the last few years and almost losing you…" she trailed looking at him sadly.

He kept her close "I'm here, you don't need to fear losing me." He said quietly.

"I'm not doing this out of fear." She said quietly. "I'm doing this out of love." She smiled up at him. "Besides you can't deny the idea of seeing me often isn't tempting to you." She said stroking down his chest.

He smiled widely looking at her. "You know how busy I'll be with school." He said sensibly. "It won't be every day."

"I know. So will I." She admitted softly. "It'll be more than if I was on the Island, plus this way you can show off your fiancée a bit to Kingsport. I won't miss anything important." She wrapped her arms round his shoulders "Besides I can be just as good a teacher in Kingsport then I would be in Summerside." She said with a sly smile to him.

He reached down and kissed her gently on the lips. "If you're sure?" he asked her again.

"I'm positive and I'm positively happy!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him, "Come on lets go and reply to this, lets to back to Green Gables, I can write back and make this official!"

She heard him chuckle as she pulled them away she saw his eyes brightened as his fingers played with the pearl engagement ring round her finger he had bought her under a week ago. She turned and smile at the man she loved. She was his and would be joining him in Kingsport, they didn't need to be apart ever again. All was right in the world.

* * *

Thats it for now folks on this one! Maybe after I have the baby I might pick up on it when they go to Kingsport together but I don't have a storyline for it. But I have a little one growing inside of me I need to round off some of these big projects for now so I can focus... Thank you for al you reviews and do tell me if in the future you would like to see more from this universe

There are so many of you to thank I don't think I can but thank you for the long support! Love you all Carrots.x


End file.
